Son of the Sun
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: The Christian son of the Sun God's journey through his new life.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Rescued

My name is Adam Chapman. I've never had an easy life. Not that it's hard in the sense that my family was too poor to provide, or that they neglected me. Actually, in that regard I'm incredibly lucky. My mother and father separated after I was born, but both are still around, and are on good terms. And my stepfather, a potato farmer, is a great guy and a great father.

No, my life is hard in the sense that I struggle with having friends. I've been told that I'm good looking, and I go out of my way to make sure the friends I do have are happy. However, I struggle with making friends because I don't trust people. Actually, it'd be more accurate to say that people can't lie to me. For whatever reason, I can just tell when people lie. It's just this feeling I get. I just know. Like that game where you tell two true facts and one made up one, I can always tell which is a lie.

Which makes my relationship with my dad complicated. He's not really human. I don't know what he is, because he won't tell me, but he's not human. He says it's because of him that I know when people lie, because he can too.

Dating is a nightmare. I don't trust girls at all most times. The first girl I liked said she liked me as more than a friend. The second said she wasn't doing drugs. The third said she wasn't using me to make my friend jealous. That same friend also, later, said he wasn't dating her behind my back. All lies. All reasons to not trust people. The only friends I could actually keep were a guy named Caleb, and his girlfriend Katie. Both told me the truth. I was antisocial, weird because of my ADHD, and not likely to ever get a girlfriend because I would have to be able to ignore lies.

Maybe this doesn't sound like a hard life, bit it really is. I constantly feel alone. And then there are the problems of me switching schools. Case and point, I'm pulled out of my thoughts as I reach the door of the school I was just enrolled in after my dad told my Mom to switch me. I push the door open and stare at the crowded hallway before me. So many new faces. I sigh heavily and walk through the door, glancing at my class schedule, then my locker number. As soon as I reach it and pull it open, the jocks find me, slamming it closed again. I stare at the locker, and the hand on it, in silence.

"You're new, ain'tcha?" The broad-shouldered blond boy a full foot taller than me asks.

He's probably got twenty pounds of muscle on me, but I honestly don't care. I've been in fights before. My ADHD loves it, so I generally win. Though, not always.

"You deaf or something?" the jock asks, leaning down by my ear.

"Or something," I say, pushing his arm away and opening the locker.

"Well, I'll give you some free advice," the jock said, glaring. "The hot blonde cheer leader, she's off limits. She's my girl."

"No, she's not," I sigh, pulling out my book, notebook, and a pen and pencil. "You're lying."

I step around him only for him to grab me by the shirt. I sigh, turning and he gets up in my face. Before he can talk, however, a teacher steps out of a room off to the side, clearing their throat. The jock huffs and walks away and I sigh.

"Thanks," I say, walking to my first class and sitting down in the only open seat.

"I see we have a new student," the teacher from before says about ten seconds later as he walks in. "Would you care to introduce yourself?"

I stand, looking around. A lot of the faces around me are attractive girls. Probably all taken. And liars.

"I'm Adam Chapman," I say. "I have ADHD, I probably won't be here long, and it's impossible to lie to me. I can always tell."

"Bull crap," a boy off to the side says.

"Test me," I invite.

"I have two sisters, I like to read, and I like chocolate," a girl said.

"All lies," I say. "How do you not like chocolate?"

"Impressive," the girl smiles. "I want you as my friend."

I sit down sighing quietly. Liar. For the next two hours, the teacher teaches us history. Then, we head to gym class. There we play dodgeball. I've never played before, somehow, but apparently I'm good, because where everyone else hits someone about once in ten throws, I hit someone every throw. The game's over in a few minutes four times in a row. After that is math, then English, lunch, science, and health class. Then I go home.

And so, the monotony starts in. And the routine. Every day, I spend the thirty minutes or so before class doing all manner of things to prove my lie detecting abilities, from the two truths and a lie game to poker. Then I struggle to focus through school, excel at gym class, and then suffer through more classes. Apparently, it's not just dodgeball I'm good at. Any sport involving throwing an object, be it basketball, baseball, or Frisbee, I'm excellent at it. My aim is nearly perfect.

I sigh as I get home after the second week. That day specifically had been kind of fun because I had made a new friend, named Quentin, had gotten to text Caleb and Katie during math because the substitute had made it a study hall, and then had been told in gym that we'd be doing archery the next week. I had always loved bows. I wasn't sure why. And my mom had always told me I couldn't have one, so I really wanted to use one.

"How was your day honey?" my mom asks as I step through the door.

"Good," I say, carrying my books into my room. "I found a new friend."

"That's good," she smiles. "By the way, your father's going to be stopping by later tonight."

"Cool," I smile. "Can we have spaghetti?"

"Sure," my mom smiles. "Any homework?"

"I don't think so," I say.

"Adam," my mom says sternly.

"I'll check later," I promise. "Can I please go play video games?"

My mom sighed and nodded and I turned to walk into the living room as my chest suddenly hurt. I stagger backward less than a second before the wall to my right exploded inward, a large chunk of wood spinning through the air exactly where my chest had been moments before. My mom is screaming, and when I turn, I see why. There's a scorpion the size of a Saint Bernard partially broken out of the floor, it's forearm-length stinger stuck partway into her stomach.

I want to scream, but before I can, a pair of hands grab me from behind and drag me out of the house through the hole in the wall. I manage to look back and stare up at the nearly seven-foot tall man with muscular arms and a single eye. I open my mouth and he turns, hurling me away from the house before snapping his fingers, the scorpion scurrying out through the hole in the wall, flinging my mom off of its tail and stopping beside the man.

"Who are you?" I ask, voice trembling as bad as my knees.

The man roars, lunging, only to suddenly shout in pain and recoil, an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. Then another falls from above, driving itself through the scorpion's head, the scorpion bursting into a cloud of sand, leaving the arrow. The man turns to run, but before he can get far, a ball of fire explodes to life in front of him before fading, leaving my dad behind, murder on his face, golden armor catching the light and shining, and a golden bow in his hands. The man roared, lunging at him, only for my dad to draw and fire an arrow into the man's face in one fluid motion, the sand parting around him as the man dissolved.

"Dad?" I croak.

"Come here," he says. "I'll explain once we're there."

I nod and walk over and he sets a hand on my shoulder. Instantly, blinding light fills my eyes, and I feel warm. Then, the light fades and we're on the side of a hill, standing in front of a gigantic, ancient pine tree.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Come on," my dad says, walking past the tree.

I follow, and within seconds, a bunch of kids, mostly older teens, are standing around us, wearing similar style armor to my dad's, though theirs are either leather or what looks like copper. They also all have swords, shields, and spears. However, almost the moment they see my dad, they bow.

"It's an honor," the one in front says. "Please come in."

My father nodded once and the others led my father and I the rest of the way up the hill, past the pine tree, then down into a valley beyond. as we were walking in, I could see cabins, like you'd see at a summer camp, in the bottom of the valley before us. Past them there was a beach, and there was a forest all around the camp.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"This is Camp Half-Blood," my father says. "It's a camp for people like you."

"People like me?" I ask. "What do you mean? And is Mom..."

"She's gone Adam," my father says. "I'm sorry. But this is your home now."

"Why can't I live with you?" I ask. "And what did you mean people like me?"

My father sighs as we finally reach a large log-cabin-style building, a centaur stepping out of the door. I stagger backward but the centaur chuckles. He has a bushy brown beard, curly brown hair, and a kind smile.

"No need to be afraid," he smiles. "My name is Chiron. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

"What is Camp Half-Blood?" I ask. "Will someone please tell me what the heck is going on?"

Chiron looks to my father, who sighs. They lead me inside to an empty room near the back where my father and I sit down.

"The first thing you need to know is that my real name is Apollo," my father says.

"Like the Greek sun god?" I ask.

"Exactly," he says. "That's who I am. The god of the sun."

I stare at him before snorting in amusement. "Right. And that would make me a demigod, right?"

"That's right," he says, completely serious.

"No," I say. "You're not...I don't...Dad, I'm Christian."

My father grimaces. "I know. But that doesn't change who you are. Your divine blood will attract monsters. And you'll have some abilities that other people don't. Here, at Camp Half-Blood, you will be trained to defend yourself, and to control your abilities."

"I'm not...I'm not the son of a god," I say. "Even if you're right about monsters and superpowers and stuff like that, I don't believe you're a god. If anything, you're some kind of alien."

Chiron laughed.

"If that's what you choose to believe, then that's fine," my father says. "In any event, this will be your home. Now come with me. I'll introduce you to your half-siblings."

I sigh and nod, following him out of the building.

* * *

Leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Making Friends

I step out of the Apollo Cabin in silence. I was given a set of leather armor to train with, along with a sword and bow, which my half-siblings all claim is what we all get, since our father is an archer. I shift the bow on my shoulder, looking around. I'm supposed to be going to archery training, but the targets are all full, and besides that, there's a flat area off to the side where people are practicing with swords. And I can see a really pretty girl with an athletic build, wavy blonde hair, and tan skin that I really hope isn't a liar.

"Eye's front newbie," one of my half-brothers, Will Solace, says, clapping me on the shoulder. "No relationships until after you can defend yourself. Though, I will thank you for bringing Dad to visit."

I remain silent as he leads me to the archery area, the others present all looking over at us. Will introduces me and asks if we can steal a target so that he can teach me to shoot a bow. He tells me how to aim properly. Then, he demonstrates, hitting a near-perfect bullseye. He hands me an arrow and I pull the string back, surprised the bow is so easy to pull. Then, I release the arrow and it hits dead center of the target.

"Nice!" Will grins. "Bet you can't do it again."

I take another arrow and fire, the arrow shaving a feather off of my last arrow before hitting the target. Will cheered.

"That's awesome!" Will said. "You're even more of a natural than the rest of us!"

"Thanks," I say. "Is that because of Dad?"

"Yeah," Will nods. "All children of Apollo are naturals. Although, I think your skill is partially your own."

"Thanks," I say. "So, what now?"

"Think you can split an arrow?" Will grins.

We have a sort of competition. He comes up with a specific trick shot, and I perform it. Not all of them, but most. Enough that the others around me are watching me, impressed. And then, a girl I can only assume is the camp bully arrives. She's big. A few years older than me, wearing an orange shirt with "CAMP HALF-BLOOD" on the front under a camouflage jacket, and has long, stringy brown hair and a mean look.

"Hey newbie," she says. "You ready for initiation?"

"What kind?" I ask.

"Don't," Will warns.

"It's a ceremony to welcome you," she lies.

"Liar," I say. "I'm not doing it, so just go away."

She glares at me before smirking and walking away. Somehow, I have a bad feeling about her. Will tells me not to worry about it, and we continue archery for a while before Will takes me over to where there are racks of other weapons. Here, I struggle.

Swords I'm, apparently, naturally adequate with, being able to hold my own for a bit before losing. And I progress from there. Spears I'm atrocious with, and things like flails and clubs I'm even worse with.

After that is dinner. There, Will explained that we had to throw the best parts of our food into the fire as an offering to the gods, specifically my father. We got fresh fruit and vegetables, and barbecue. and then, at the fire, I gave my dad an offering of the full plate. I got a weird look from a lot of others, but I didn't care. He saved my life. I owed him.

The camp director, Diyonesus, nicknamed Mr. D, introduced me to anyone who didn't know, and then dismissed us to eat, Will getting me more food so I could eat. Probably the best part of the meal, however, was the magic cup that everyone got that filled with whatever drink I wanted as long as I said it, in my case, hot chocolate.

Once everyone was finished, we went to a bonfire where the rest of Apollo cabin led a sing-along, during which, I was silent. A few people noticed, including the girl I had seen earlier.

"Why aren't you singing?" the girl asked. "You're Apollo's son, right?"

"Yes," I say. "But I...I don't like singing in front of people. I get nervous."

"That makes you the only one," the girl says. "I'm Annabeth."

"Adam," I say. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," she says. "Ready for Capture the Flag tomorrow?"

"Not really," I say. "But I guess I don't have a whole lot of choice."

"Not really," Annabeth agreed. "If it makes you feel better, you're not the only new guy. The kid over there that looks completely lost, that's Percy Jackson. He just got here about three days ago. He hasn't been claimed yet."

I follow her gaze to a boy my age with dark brown hair and sea green eyes. He actually did look lost. Not because he was nervous, or stuck out, but because he looked unhappy, unlike everyone else. I nod and sigh. At least I'm not the only one.

"So, can you tell me about Capture the Flag?" I ask.

"It's a competition between the cabins," Annabeth says. "They team up under whichever cabins they want, this time it's Ares and Athena, then fight for the flag. Real weapons, real magic items if you have them, and there are real monsters in the woods."

"Great," I sigh. "I'm going to die, then."

"Killing's not allowed," Annabeth says. "But you'll probably be hurt. Don't worry. It's my cabin, your cabin, and the Hermes cabin."

"So even for numbers, but up against the Ares kids?" I ask.

"Pretty much," Annabeth says.

"Great," I sigh.

She walks away and I drift away from the others, back up to the pine tree that was apparently the border of Camp Half-Blood, and the location of a barrier that wouldn't allow monsters, mortals, or apparently inclement weather in. I rest a hand on the tree as I stare out at the world. After a bit, Will steps up beside me.

"It's a lot to take in, huh?" he asks.

"I'm Christian," I say, Will snorting in amusement. "What kinds of monsters will be in the forest?"

"Afraid?" Will asks.

"Terrified," I say. "I watched a scorpion the size of a Saint Bernard kill my mother yesterday."

"Giant scorpion," Will says. "There shouldn't be any of those. If there is, aim for the head. I'll make sure you have a bow. As for what you'll see, nothing too terrifying. Nothing as bad as a Giant Scorpion."

I nod and Will looks up at the tree.

"You know, this tree used to be a half-blood?" Will asks, chuckling when I instantly rip my hand off of it and stare up at it. "From the story I heard, her name was Thalia. She was the daughter of Zeus, and she and a couple others were being brought here when all of the Underworld's worst, all three furies, a horde of hellhounds, the works, caught up to them. Apparently, Thalia stayed behind to give the others a chance to live. then, as she was dying, Zeus took pity on her and transformed her into this tree to strengthen the barrier protecting the camp."

"That's...depressing," I say. "Really reassuring too."

"Relax," Will says. "She was a child of the Big Three. You're an Apollo kid. You don't have the same kind of monster magnet aura a big three kid would."

"Well, at least someone other than me thinks I'm nothing special," I sigh.

Will chuckles. Come on. It's almost lights out. I nod and we head back to the cabin. The next day, we spend time doing a bit of everything. Archery, swords, spears, running, canoeing, swimming, climbing the rock wall that spat lava and boulders at you, and metal-working. While metal-working, two good things happened. First, I accidentally fell inso a fire when I tripped over a helmet Clarisse had "accidentally" dropped in the way, and walked away having only lost a shirt. Apparently I'm fireproof, though my clothes aren't. Secondly, being fireproof, I managed to befriend a dark-skinned Hephaestus kid by pulling a sword blade he had been working on for days out of a fire before it could be ruined. So, he promised to give me a weapon specifically made for me as a repayment.

I also met Percy that day. He's a good guy. And he's kind of like me. Insecure about his status as a demigod, disliked by Clarisse, and his mother was killed by the minotaur just before Percy made it into Camp Half-Blood's barrier.

Then, finally, Capture the Flag started, Athena and allies team wore helmets with a blue horse-hair plume, and the other wore red. One flag was silver with Athena's symbol on it. The other had the symbol of Ares. The rules were simple. No killing, maiming, tying up, or gagging. Any monsters in the forest had apparently been removed, and the creek was the middle ground. The flags couldn't be hidden, and had to be prominently displayed.

Our gear is acquired about the same way we get drinks at dinner. Chiron waves a hand and the weapons and armor appear on the dinner tables. I grab a sword instantly, before putting on my armor and accepting a bow and a dozen arrows from Will. Then, we all head into the forest. Will says I'm on hunting duty, so as soon as Chiron blows his conch, I run into the forest with the rest of the demigods. I lose them almost instantly, however. I reach the creek after a bit and keep running. And running. And running. I stop after a while and look around. I'm lost. Completely. I don't even know where to go to get back. I sigh, heading the way that I think is back to the creek.

And then I run. And run. And run. I come out of the trees and slow to a stop, looking around. There's Half-Blood Hill, with Thalia's tree at the top. I turn away from it, but I'm not looking at Camp Half-Blood. I'm outside, I somehow went past the barrier.

I sigh. Navigation is not one of my strengths. I turn back to the hill just as something slams into the side of my feet, knocking them out from under me. I grunt as I hit the ground, rolling over to fin myself staring up at a massive lion with a human-looking face, if distorted, and a long scorpion tail. I shout in fear, staggering backward, and feel a pang of pain in my side, hurling myself to the side just before the tail impaled the ground where I had been, barely missing me. I scramble to my feet and sprint forward, up the hill. I come up just short of the barrier, however, as the manticore swipes my feet out from under me again. I turn, raising my bow as I stand, only for the monster to tackle me. Then, as I fall backward, the manticore is ripped away from me, its claws tearing gashes into my shoulders. However, the injuries are fairly shallow and meaningless. I stare at the manticore as it lunges at me repeatedly, stopping short as if it's hitting a wall every time. I look up, staring at the pine tree beside me, before looking back at the manticore. It growls menacingly before drawing back, watching me as it retreated for a ways before turning and fleeing into the forest.

I stare after it before standing and turning, jogging into the forest, casting a single backward glance at the tree before entering the trees and heading for the sounds of battle. After about three minutes, I drop a second before an Ares kid steps out, swinging a club, feeling like I might have already been cracked in the face with the club. As I'm sliding past the kid, I slam my bow into his legs, tripping him before beginning to run again. I reach the creek in time to see Percy smash his shield and sword into Clarisse's spear, snapping it, before slamming his shield into her face, sending her staggering backward. Then, Luke Castellan, a Hermes kid a few years older than me, runs out of the trees with the flag. Clarisse and the other four Ares kids around the area move to stop him, but it's too little too late. A moment later, blue team members are flooding out of the trees, cheering, and Chiron arrives a moment later, blowing his horn.

Then, amidst the celebration, I hear a loud growl and everyone turns to see a massive black dog running toward us. Except, it's staring directly at Percy. I'm not sure why I shoot. Maybe it's instinct. Maybe it's fear. But whatever it is, I put an arrow between the dog's eyes instantly.

Then, it swipes at Percy anyway. Percy takes the hit across the chest before everyone with a bow fires an arrow into the dog's back, my own second arrow pinning its snout closed just before it could bit a chunk out of Percy's shoulder.

The hellhound crashes to the ground, melting away quickly.

"Di immortales," Annabeth says. "That was a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't...They're not supposed to..."

"Someone summoned it," Chiron says. "Someone inside the camp."

"It was Percy's fault!" Clarisse says instantly. "He summoned it!"

"You're an idiot," I say. "Why would he summon a hellhound to attack himself. He's hurt badly from it."

"I'm fine," Percy says.

"No you're not," Annabeth says. "Quick, get in the water."

"I'm fine," Percy says.

"No you're not," Annabeth says. "Chiron, watch this."

Percy sighs and steps into the water. Instantly, several things happen. The water around him seems to be drawn to him. The gashes in his chest, which had gone straight through his armor, seal up rapidly. And lastly, a glowing green trident hologram appears over his head.

"I don't know why it happens," Percy says. "I'm sorry."

"Percy," Annabeth says, pointing at the trident. "Um..."

He looks up, eyes widening. I remember what Will had said about the Big Three's children attracting more monsters. Apparently even into a camp that was supposed to be safe.

"Your father..." Annabeth says. "This is really not good."

"It is determined," Chiron says, campers beginning to kneel, even the Ares brats.

I look around at them before also kneeling. I don't know if this makes Percy royalty or something, or if it's for Poseidon, but i'm not angering some ancient, super-powerful alien.

"My father?" Percy asks.

"Poseidon," Chiron says. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father or Horses. Hail Perseus Jackson, son of the Sea God."

* * *

Leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Quest

I wake up early the next moving, and see Percy moving his things, an extra set of clothes, a horn, and a bag of toiletries, to his new cabin. After the incident and subsequent claiming last night, no one except Luke and me had spoken to Percy. In fact, everyone else avoided him. Constantly. I felt bad, though I seemed to have reached a bit of a rough patch with my own siblings. As I was trying to sleep, I overheard a few, meaning most of the cabin, talking about me. About how I wasn't special, and how they couldn't understand why I was my father's favorite. I disagreed, but it did occur to me that none of them had known Apollo growing up, and here I was having been halfway raised by him in comparison. I felt...guilty somehow. Like I should apologize.

I walk over to the fire and pause as I stare at it. "I want to talk, Apollo."

Then, I scrape the small food offering into the fire. I sit down and eat, then walk away as soon as I get the chance. I make my way to Half-Blood Hill, sitting down beside the tree and staring up at it.

"You saved my life, you know?" I ask. "I know you didn't have a choice, and I highly doubt you would choose this life if you did, but still, I owe you. I'm not sure if you're actually still alive, and I'm not sure if you can even hear me if you are, but I figure, it must be awfully lonely being a tree. So, if you don't mind, I thought I'd try to spend time with you. It's kind of weird, I know, but...I don't know. I just...feel like I should be here."

"And why's that?" a voice behind me asks.

I turn, seeing my father standing there, smiling, though it fades when I don't smile back. "Why me?"

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Why were you there for me, but not them?" I ask. "Why were you a part of my life, but not theirs? Why do none of my brothers and sisters, your children, actually know you? Why am I different? What makes me special?"

He's silent for a long while. "It was your mother. She could see through the Mist. She saw me for what I truly was. And she still wasn't afraid to put me in my place. I've never experienced that before. She was...unique in so many ways. She was also a Legacy. The child of a demigod. In your mother's case, Aphrodite. Your blood is more...pure than your siblings. It's why you're taken to your abilities so much more."

"Abilities?" I ask. "You mean archery skills?"

"Among other things," he says. "You've found you're fireproof, obviously, and you can tell when people lie. But you have also experienced a certain degree of precognition, haven't you? Feeling an injury before you receive it, if only an instant, allowing you to avoid the injury. That's another. You're also exceptional at music, right?"

"Yeah, with enough stage fright to never be able to make use of those skills," I say.

"Be that as it may, it's something you get from me," he says.

I sigh. "Look, just, promise you'll make time for the others too, okay?"

He sighs, nodding, and looks up at the tree. "It's a sad fate, being stuck as a tree and forever ignored by everyone."

I glance up at the tree, but when I look up, he's gone. I sigh, heading back into camp to go about my daily routine of training, now spending lunch and a couple hours before lights out with Thalia. That's the way things go for a few days. After about three, I notice Annabeth, Percy, and the Satyr Percy had been hanging out with, Grover, I think, had all disappeared. When I ask Will, he says they had gone on a quest, though no one knows what it was.

That same day, the Hephaestus kid, Charles, apparently the head of the Hephaestus cabin, gives me my weapon, a bow that somehow could collapse into a wristwatch, and that is sharpened on the front, making the two arms of the bow into blades, with a metal wire about as thick as fishing line that somehow didn't cut into my fingers. The arms of the bow are segmented, obviously, and flex and bend much easier than a wooden bow, but when I test it, I get nearly double the range of the bows Will and I had been training on before.

"This is awesome," I smile. "Thanks."

"Hopefully you get the chance to put it to good use," Charles says.

My right hand rises to my left shoulder subconsciously. Both shoulders are sporting claw scars from the manticore, though I refuse to tell anyone but Chiron what made them, however, my left shoulder is worse, the scars massive and jagged, unlike the comparably net and tidy scratches on my right.

I thank Charles again and head to the archery targets, practicing with my new bow. It's perfect. The balance is perfect, the weight is like nothing, despite the entire bow being celestial bronze, and there's a free-swiveling wrist attachment on the handle to allow me to spin and manipulate the bow as a blade if needed without risking losing it. My only complaint is that it's not a recurve, though, I suppose that would hamper the blade aspect a little.

About a day later is when the trouble really starts. Word gets out about Percy's quest. For days, bad weather, like rain and wind storms, had been getting into Camp Half-Blood, despite the barrier. Now I know why. Zeus's weapon, known as the Master Bolt, basically a god-level bomb on a stick from what I understand, was stolen, and he blames Poseidon, so Percy went to find it and bring it back.

As soon as word gets out, the cabins are divided according to their god parent's stance. Ares, Apollo, and Aphrodite were with Poseidon. Basically everyone else was with Zeus. Which, of course, was causing fights.

I had a bad feeling that Percy would need help the moment I heard, but when I asked Chiron, I was forbidden to go after them. So instead, I soon find myself planning to go after them without permission. I stop beside Thalia's tree, staring back at the camp that I'm not sure I'll be allowed back into, assuming I live.

"I have to go away for a bit," I say. "I have to help Percy and Annabeth. Or...well...I want to. I can't sit by and do nothing while they risk their lives for the whole world. Besides, my friends are fighting each other."

That was true. I had had to stop Will and Charles from fighting before. I sigh, resting a hand on my watch and stare at the trees where the manticore had disappeared before, I almost expect it to step out to wait for me. I'm about to leave when a hand catches my shoulder.

"If you're leaving anyway, you're going to make it a legitimate quest," Chiron's voice says. "Ask the Oracle. If she gives you a quest to help Percy and the others, I'll allow you to go, and you can take two people with you. If not, you're staying here."

I sigh and nod, walking back to the Big House, the farmhouse like building overlooking the valley, and head up to the attic where Chiron claims the Oracle of Delphi lives. Inside, there are dozens of trophies, both gruesome and seemingly unimpressive. A severed Hydra head, a claw, random monster heads, dented shields, broken weapons. And then there was a mummy, dressed like a hippie. I could sense a power from it, one that felt...familiar somehow.

"You must be the Oracle," I say, less surprised by the fact that the Oracle was a mummy than I maybe should be.

Greek mythology is weird like that.

"I need a quest to the Underworld," I say. "I want to help Percy and Annabeth retrieve the Master Bolt."

Silence.

"Please?" I ask.

Nothing. I sigh. I remember something from mythology about Apollo being the God of Foresight, and the Oracle being his.

"I'm not praying to you, Dad," I say. "But...can you give me a hand here? I want to be useful. And I...maybe I can save Mom."

When the Oracle doesn't do anything new, I sigh, turning to leave. However, when I do, a loud hissing reaches my ears. I turn, watching as thick green mist floods out of the Oracle's mouth, hissing like a snake as it covered the floor before rising, transforming into the silhouette of my father. But when he speaks, it's with a dry, raspy, feminine voice.

"That which you seek cannot be had," the mist said. "That which you need has already ended bad. To save her life, a life you must give. Only then, forever, shall you live."

Then, the smoke fell away, retreating into the Oracle's mouth before it returned to its previous state of apparent half-death. I stare it for a moment before blinking.

"What?" I ask. "Can you say that again in stupid speak?"

Silence. I sigh, climbing down the ladder and return to Chiron to see what he made of the riddle.

* * *

Leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Rough Start

I stop beside Thalia's tree again, glancing at my two companions. Charles and Will. Neither are happy to be traveling together, but both agreed to help me.

"Well?" Will asks, grinning knowingly. "Aren't you going to say goodbye?"

"Goodbye?" Charles asks.

I blush and glare at Will. Somehow, it just embarrasses me to talk to a tree that happened to used to be a person in front of anyone.

"I'll see you soon," I say, ignoring Will's smirk.

Charles, looks between us for a moment, then up at the tree before laughing. "I see. Well, I'm sure that's an interesting story. Come on. You can tell us on the way."

I groan and we head down to where Argus, a guy with sandy blonde hair, a Hawaiian shirt and shorts, and eyes all over his body, was waiting to drive us to an airport where Chiron had decided we should start our trip west to meet up with Percy and the others. Charles had sent an Iris Message, a magic message through the goddess Iris by way of a drachma turning a rainbow into a sort of video chat, to call Percy and ask for a place to meet up. Percy had given us an address supposedly for the entrance to the Underworld.

As we sit in the back of the car, I struggle to ignore Will and Charles picking at me to know the story. Finally, I give in and tell them about the manticore, then about crediting Thalia with saving me. Will laughs, saying it was sweet of me to spend time with my girlfriend. Charles tries to politely point out that Thalia is dead. I ignore both. I don't believe she's fully dead, but I'm not doing it because I like Thalia. I don't even know what she looks like, only a name and a tree. I just owe her.

After a while, we reach the airport, Argus buying us tickets to Hollywood, since the Mist allows him to seem like a normal human, then leaves. About an hour later, we all board the plane and we're off twenty minutes later. As we ride, I begin to fidget with my watch.

"Relax," Will smiles. "We're Apollo's kids. The sky is basically our home away from home."

"Yeah, as long as the boss let's it be," I say. "But if there's a monster here, we're screwed."

"Don't jinx us," Charles says, setting a bronze dagger in my hand, then giving Will another.

How they got past security, I'll never know, but I'm grateful for a less conspicuous weapon. I sigh, looking out the window and watching the clouds. For the time being, they're white and fluffy, but we're supposed to pass through a storm. As if being in the air wasn't tempting enough for Zeus.

I remain silent as we fly, and soon, I can see the storm through the window. We have maybe a few minutes before we hit it, so I head to the bathroom and return to my seat just before the captain calls for everyone to buckle up. Then, the turbulence starts as we enter the storm. I watch out the window as the dark clouds envelope us. Lightning flashes a couple of times. Then, a shadow flashes backward past the window, maybe three feet away. I manage to not scream, but I jump nearly out of my seat, seatbelt and all.

"What?" Charles asks.

"Something flew past the window," I say quietly.

"Probably a bird," Will says.

"Not in this storm," I say.

We all look out the window just as lightning flashes. My gut drops. Harpies. Women with bird legs and wings. hundreds of them, all surrounding the plane.

"But why?" Charles breathes. "Why so many?"

Just as I'm about to blame the quest, a turbine on our side explodes as a Harpy passes through it. It's chaos instantly. Passengers are screaming, flight attendants are screaming, and the captain is shouting for everyone to stay calm, even as the plane begins to fall out of the sky. No, not fall, I realize. The captain is trying to drop altitude for when we inevitably crash.

That realization hit hard. We're _going_ to crash. The captain's trying to instruct people on what to do, since the attendants are definitely not. Which is fair. A simulation of a crash is one thing. Actually falling out of the sky is another. I look out the window again as we leave the clouds, the harpies following. The next few minutes are a blur. We put our oxygen masks on when they fall, then watch out the other side's windows as a turbine explodes from descending too fast. Then, suddenly, we're leveling out. And then, in a massive blast of dust, sound, and suddenly airborne airplane parts, I suddenly lose sense of the world.

* * *

Leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

New Plan

I groan as I open my eyes, finding myself still in my seat, dangling about fifty feet over the ground. The plane had ripped apart around me, a thin strip of floor keeping my seat suspended in the air, hanging from the remains of the plane's rear. I feel pain radiating from my head, and I could taste blood. Alternatively, I _couldn't_ feel my left arm. I could see it wasn't broken, so it was probably a worse problem.

I looked around, but there were only corpses and empty seats around me. I look down and freeze, my breath catching in my throat. Below me, Charles is lying on the ground, unconscious and covered in blood. Kneeling beside him was Will, who I could hear talking, if I focused, though I couldn't make out his words. His hands were glowing, and as I watched, Charles' pale skin began to quickly regain its color. Finally, he groaned, opening his eyes and said something I couldn't hear to Will before looking up at me, eyes widening.

"Adam!" Charles shouted. "Hang on!"

I saluted with my right hand and made no attempt to move. After a moment, Charles' arms wrapped around me and pain exploded through me from my back.

"Careful, his back's broken!" Will says. "Hold on."

Then, he began to sing. It was probably one of the oddest experiences of my life so far. Will was singing about Apollo, and how great he was, but as he did, the pain in my back starts to fade. Finally, after nearly five minutes, Will stopped singing and they unbuckled me from my chair, pulling me into the aisle, beginning to sing again. this time, I'm able to see his hands glowing, and the pain in my head slowly fades as feeling returns to my left arm.

Finally, he steps back and I sit up, flexing and bending my arm, then feeling my head, finding blood but no injury. However, despite being healed, I'm tired now. And Will looks positively ready to collapse. I sigh, sitting up and thanking Will.

"How'd you do that?" I ask.

"Apollo is also God of Healing," Will says.

"Jesus Christ," I sigh. "He's a jack of all trades. Wait, isn't he also God of Disease?"

"Yes," Will says. "Anyway, we'll need a new way to travel."

"Let's find a place to rest," I say. "Preferably out of the plane. How are we so high anyway?"

"We're on a hill," Charles says.

We head down the hill to the ground, then look around. The harpies are long gone, and there's no sign of any other monsters. We head to a forest nearby, walking a few miles away from the crash site through it to avoid the inevitable search and rescue, then set up camp, meaning we lay on the roots of trees, using our backpacks as pillows.

I take last watch, and when I see the sun coming up, I wake the others. We start walking west without a whole lot of discussion. Here we are, three children trying to go across the country in a matter of days, and we've already caused the deaths of dozens of people in a plane crash. We steer _very_ clear of that conversation. None of us wants to think about it.

"So, what now?" Charles finally asks. "We can't walk the whole way there."

"Maybe Adam could ask Dad for a ride," Will suggested.

"No," I say. "This is my quest. I'm not relying on him to help me every time there's a problem."

"He also wouldn't really be able to help much," Charles says. "The gods have to mostly help indirectly. I'm honestly surprised he was so active in saving you, as well as being in your life."

"I suppose," I say.

"Well, what then?" Will asks.

I sigh miserably just as we step out of the trees and stare up at a mountain. Just as we do, a train rumbles past, heading west, about halfway up, maybe a mile away. I grin.

"Anyone feel like catching a train?" I ask.

"Either our luck is a ridiculous enough to see us through a crash and keep us moving, or someone's looking out for us."

I nod in agreement and we start up the mountain. However, as we do, I feel the ground beginning to rumble, I look to Charles and Will and they both cearly feel it to.

"Train?" I ask, hopefully.

"I don't think so," Will says.

I turn, looking down the mountain as the ground below us begins to break apart, scorpions beginning to rise out of it.

"Oh for f...why us?" I ask, counting a dozen giant scorpions.

"This is getting stupid," Will says.

"Something's got to be drawing them, but none of us have an aura that strong," Charles says.

Just then, a manticore steps out of the trees, glaring at me. It's the same I got attacked by before. Only this time, there's no barrier to save me.

"Hello again, half-blood," the manticore snarls.

"You again?" I ask, extending my bow. "Are you the one that keeps getting us attacked?"

The manticore laughs. "With that thing inside of you, I'm more surprised you've been having it as easy as you have. I can smell you from miles away."

"Thing?" I blink. "What thing?"

Charles and Will look as confused as I feel, but I decide that's not important. I decide to move before the monsters do. I fire an arrow into one of the scorpions' faces, the whole thing exploding into a cloud of dust instantly, and that jars Will and Charles into action, Will also opening fire on the scorpions as Charles draws his sword and shield, readying himself.

After Will and I have killed six together, the manticore leaps over the last six, charging before its stinger striking out at me. Charles blocks the stinger, knocking the tail away before I fire at it, managing to stick and arrow in its hindquarters. The manticore roars and smashes Charles away with the side of his tail before the scorpions scramble around it, stabbing at me and Will, both of us avoiding it and peppering the scorpions with arrows. However, my aim is off this time from falling down the mountain as I shoot, and Will is no better off.

We manage to bring down two scorpions, and a third gets two legs pinned to the ground and a claw stuck closed, but the last four are alive, and the three not temporarily stuck in place charge down the hill after us. I slam back first into a tree, feeling my arrows snap. I grab a handful and pull them out, but they're all broken about halfway. I swear, throwing myself to the side, a stinger embedding itself in the tree. Then, I roll to my feet, turning and instantly slashing sideways with my bow, knocking another stinger away. Then, I lunge forward, slashing a scorpion across the face. It explodes into dust and I feel pain explode through my back and drop. I'm still too slow, however, and the manticore's claws tear a path up my back before the manticore crashes into a scorpion.

I stagger into the side of a tree, supporting myself on it, and look to the side. Aside from the scorpion in front of me, there's only one left, and it's advancing on Will, who's down to his last arrow, standing over Charles, who's sporting several gashes and a bite from the manticore.

I look back to the front in time to collapse, barely getting under the scorpion's tail, slashing its head on the way down. Then, I look up as the manticore stalks toward me, grinning wickedly.

"You foolish child," the manticore smiles. "I've devoured hundreds of half-bloods, each a thousand times the warrior you are. You would have been better off allowing it to be a quick death."

I look up at the manticore's tail as the stinger pulls back, aiming down at me and changing. More and more barbs suddenly sprout from it, a dozen or so on the now rounded end. However, as my life flashes before my eyes, I realize, I haven't done anything worth remembering. The only things that really stick out are my mother's death and saying goodbye to Thalia. I feel desperation fill me. I don't want to die yet. I promised Thalia I'd be back.

The tail drives itself down at me and I roll aside, the barbs driving themselves into the ground. Then, I slash the other way, taking off the end of the tail. The manticore roars, tail whipping around and sending thick black blood splattering around the area. Then, I roll back over as the manticore lunges. It roars, and I drive my bow down its throat, then twist. The manticore staggers away, choking as blood flows out of its mouth, before falling away as dust.

I groan, lying on my back and ignoring the pain. After several minutes, Will runs over, kneeling and beginning to sing some song about Apollo, the pain in my back receding.

"That was amazing!" Will says. "And you got an awesome souvenir."

I look over at the stinger beside me, which has failed to disintegrate. I don't like it. It's ugly. And I can't exactly carry it around.

"It's useless to me," I say. "And I can't carry it all the way to L.A. without causing a scene."

Charles walks over and picks it up and suddenly it begins to smoke. As we watch, it changes form, thinning and reshaping itself until it was a black quiver, arrow made of a black bone-like material filling it. I stare at it and he tosses it to me. I look back and forth between it and the others. The quiver has a full harness, so that it will hang between my shoulder blades rather than behind one shoulder.

"I still can't carry it without making a scene," I say.

"Just put it under your backpack for now," Will says. "Then you can wear it and have it hidden mostly."

I nod, pulling it on, but as soon as I do, I feel it begin to change again. It widens, becoming a black replica of my backpack. I reach back and feel two pockets. One close to my back is a short zipper on the top, opening a small round hole from which my new arrows instantly extend, shrinking back into the pack the moment I grip the zipper again. The other pocket, according to Will, is a normal backpack zipper. I take the pack off and it retains its newest form.

"That works," I shrug, transferring my things to my new backpack, taking the time to change my shirt while I'm at it.

Once I'm done, we start back up the mountain. There's a cliff on the uphill side of the tracks, and we wait there until the next train comes by three hours later, jumping on and then slipping into a car through the door at the back of the caboose. Once inside, we find empty seats away from everyone else and collapse into them, all thoroughly exhausted once again. Then, we set about trying to figure out exactly what it is the manticore had been tracking us with.

* * *

Leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Defense

We spend three days on the train without problems. However, we had yet to figure out what the manticore had meant, and that's starting to worry me. You would think Dad would have noticed some kind of monster magnet inside of me.

I sigh, staring out the window. Our first thought had been maybe something magical, but that didn't seem right, since someone that wasn't a monster would have done something about it by now. Charles' next though was that maybe a cavity sealant, or some other surgery had been done by a monster and he had placed a sort of tracking device, or aura projector, or something like that in me. The problem was, I'd never had a single surgery in my life. Will thought maybe it was the result of an injury, but again someone would have noticed.

"Maybe Chiron can find it after the quest," Charles suggested.

"If we keep getting attacked every thirty minutes, we won't survive long enough to find out," Will says.

I look up the aisle, catching a young girl looking at us before she looks away. She's young, maybe seven, with pale skin and blonde hair. She has on a blue shirt and jeans. And while I'm not getting a deadly monster vibe from her, she definitely doesn't seem normal.

"We've got someone's attention," I warn the others. "The little blond girl."

"What are you thinking?" Will asks. "Monster?"

"Hopefully a half-blood," Charles mutters.

"At this point, I probably wouldn't be surprised if she were a titaness," I say.

"Hey, easy now Adam," Will says. "Don't bring that evil down on us."

"Oh because it's so obviously possible, right?" I ask.

Charles and Will both shrug and I groan. After a few more minutes, and a few dozen more glances, I finally decide to see what happens if I move to a seat alone. I get about thirty seconds to make myself comfortable before the girl sits in front of me.

"Adam Chapman," the girl says, her eyes not leaving me for an instant. "You're a magnet."

"I know," I say, right thumb circling the button to expand my watch into a bow. "Why?"

"Your stepfather," the girl says. "He put something inside of you, something that attracts monsters."

"Why?" I ask.

"He's not human," she says. "Chiron can remove the infection, but before that you must complete this portion of your quest."

"Wait, this portion?" I ask. "Is there more to my quest than helping Percy?"

She stares at me like I've just spoken gibberish. After a moment, she looks to the side, out the window, and her eyes narrow. "You need to take this train all the way to Las Vegas, so you'll have to defend it. There's something coming. Oh, and this will be the last time your father is able to send help for a while."

"Thank you," I say. "How long until the attack?"

"After the tunnel, get on the roof," The girl says.

As if on cue, the train car goes dark. We pass a light and the girl's gone. I carefully head back to the others and tell them to follow me. Then, we walk to the little platform on the back, waiting. Finally, we exit the tunnel and climb on top. Instantly, I see the problem. Giant spiders are scurrying along the train toward us from the front, dozens of them, each the size of a black lab.

"Oh shit," I groan. "How are we supposed to take this train all the way to Vegas when we have to deal with _this_?"

Charles draws his sword, Will his bow in one hand and his dagger in his free hand in reverse grip. I extend my own bow and reach back, unzipping the arrow pocket and drawing one. Then, Will and I open fire. We're both fast, and these spiders die easier than the scorpions. However, we have a limited supply of ammo. Within moments, Will's out. I count my arrows carefully. I should be out. As spiders begin to close in from the sides, Will and Charles holding them off with their blades, I reach thirty arrows, then forty, then fifty. And still I find more. Will notices and grabs a handful of them, clearing himself room before grabbing more.

I spin around him as he grabs a second handful, using my bow to slash a pair of spiders, then shoot another. Will is covering the front now, taking arrows as needed whenever he can. I use a combination of my bow's blades and my arrows to keep the spiders both behind us and on my side from reaching us. Charles is using his sword and shield well to defend himself, but he's clearly not the greatest swordsman. Will and I use arrows to help him where we can.

And still the spiders keep coming. And the arrows keep coming. Clearly the manticore tail backpack I'm wearing can produce infinite of them. But there are _sooo many spiders_. I look around as soon as there's a break and see that the entire train is covered. I don't know how the humans inside don't see at least _something_.

Then, I'm fighting again. And fighting. And fighting. My ADHD and adrenaline work wonders keeping me alive, but fatigue is rapidly setting in. And Will and Charles both look ready to drop already. Then, just as I start to be afraid we're actually going to die, another tunnel comes into view. I grab both of my friends and leap backward instantly barely landing on the platform.

Less than a second later, the train streaks into the tunnel and there's a tidal wave of splats followed by a long series of thumps as the spiders are flattened against the cliff over the tunnel or thrown to the ground. Three land on the platform with us, but Charles slashes them all instantly.

Then, we hide our weapons and duck inside. The humans inside all look as though nothing has been happening, so we sit down and try to calm our breathing and act like everything's normal. I glance out the window as soon as we're out of the tunnel, but the spiders seem to have all been dealt with. Or at least, the ones on the ground are unable to catch back up.

"I fucking hate spiders," I say.

"I'm going to need a refill on arrows," Will says. "But yeah, I agree. And I think birds and the zoo are on my shit-list too."

"How long do you think we'll have to rest this time?" Charles asks.

"I doubt it will be the full ride," I sigh. "For now, you two rest. I'll take watch."

They both nod and almost instantly pass out. I sigh, looking up the aisle, then stare out the window, silently watching for monsters.

* * *

Leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Combined Misfortunes

We seem to have reached a spot of luck. We actually make it all the way to Vegas without another fight. We get off the train at a station near the center of the city, looking around. The address for the Underworld's entrance was in Las Angeles, but we are supposed to meet up with Percy and the others near where we are, at a diner down the road.

However, after two hours of waiting, it's pretty clear we won't be meeting them there. I look to the others knowingly and they both nod.

"Where do you think they are?" Will asks.

"Who knows," I sigh. "We need to get to L.A."

"I can give you a ride," a voice off to one side says, all of us turning to see a man with pale skin, almost grey, beady eyes, and a grin filled with pointed teeth.

"Uh, no thank you," I say. "We can manage."

"Nonsense," the man smiles widely. "What kind of man would I be if I just left three _tender_ children stranded in a place like this?"

"We'll be fine," I say. "We appreciate the offer but we're not interested."

The man's eyes narrowed and a low hissing sound slipped out between his teeth for a moment. Then, he grinned even more wickedly.

"Perhaps you would like to meet my pet?" the man hissed. "He's just so excited to meet children he could almost eat them right up."

"That's fine," I say. "Not interested. Now please leave us alone."

The man's eye flicked to the counter, where the cashier was holding a cellphone in one hand. The man hissed in irritation and turned, walking away. I sigh heavily as he does, turning back to Charles and Will.

"We'll be seeing him again," I say.

"Definitely," Charles says. "What was he?"

"No human," I say. "Beyond that, who knows."

Charles nods and we stand, walking outside and looking around. It's getting late, and we have only three days left to find the Master Bolt and have Percy return it. We need to get to L.A., but we decide to find a hotel first. We wander through the city for about an hour before finding one we decide to stay in. The Lotus Hotel and Casino. It looks expensive, very it's probably ten floors, a neon white lotus flower is hanging above the name over the door, and directly through the doors we're greeted by a game room that has arcade games, virtual reality games, water slides, bungie jumping, and even more. You name it and it was here. The only reason we decide to stay is the doorman. He hands us a room key and each a green hotel credit card, then laughs and says we're making a joke when we ask him when it would run out of money. Basically, everything was free. Completely. I look around at the games and the food being served. Everything looks so great and so fun. But I feel..off somehow. I lead Will and Charles though the game room to our room on the fourth floor, room four thousand two, but stop as the door across from ours opens and Percy steps out with Annabeth, both stopping and staring at us.

"Hey," Annabeth says. "You guys are early."

"Early?" I ask. "You guys missed the meeting. Where were you?"

"Missed it?" Percy asks. "No, we still have three days before that."

Me and the others look at each other in confusion. Then, we turn to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, what day is it?" Charles asks.

"It's only the fifteenth," Annabeth says.

"It's the eighteenth," I say.

Both stare at us in confusion for several seconds before running back into their room and returning a moment later with Grover. We all head for the door, but as we reach it, the guy that gave us the hotel credit cards steps in front of us, holding up a silver card for each of us.

"Are you leaving?" he asks. "I was just about to give you your platinum cards. We just opened a new floor for platinum members."

I want that card. I want to play and eat and be happy forever. But I know I have to go. There's a promise I have to keep.

"No thanks," Annabeth says, all of us leaving.

I glance at Percy as we leave and see a blue backpack that I could swear he hadn't had before. However, when we all run to a newspaper stand, I stop caring about backpacks. It's the twentieth. If we don't find the Master Bolt by tomorrow, and also get it all the way back to New York, the entire world will end.

"We just lost two more days," I say. "Now what?"

"Flag us a cab," Annabeth says. "We'll take to to L.A."

"We don't have any money," Percy says.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," Annabeth says.

We flag down a cab and climb in and Annabeth calmly asks for a ride to L.A. The driver informs us that it's three hundred dollars, up front, and Annabeth hands him her Lotus Casino credit card. The driver swipes it and the meter flickers for a moment, as though trying to decide what number to display, then eventually stops on an infinity symbol. My jaw drops, the driver's jaw drops, Will and Charles' jaws drop. Then, Annabeth tells the driver that if he gets us there fast, he can keep the change. And a moment later, we're racing down a road through the desert at a frightening pace. The speedometer would have surprised me if it dipped below ninety five the entire trip.

* * *

Our luck doesn't hold. We make it about two blocks after Annabeth gives the taxi driver her card and he leaves before trouble finds us. The guy from before steps out of an alleyway to our left, all of us currently in a deserted back street to avoid the police, since Percy is apparently a wanted criminal and we didn't know about it.

As soon as the guy appears, I open my bow, Percy responding by uncapping a pen, which grew into a sword instantly. At the same time, everyone but Grover, who was unarmed, drew their weapons. Then, a growl reaches our ears from above. I slowly raise my eyes and stare up at the thing above me. It's a manticore. Again. Except, this one has its tail tipped in a dozen spikes, all ready to fire.

"Say hello to my pet," the man says.

"Another fucking manticore!?" I snap. "Jesus Christ! What the fuck? why are so many fucking monsters after me?"

"You?" Percy scoffs. "I fought Medusa, a chimera, and the Furies."

"I fought a manticore three times now, six Giant Scorpions at once, got my plane crashed by a swarm of Harpies, and had to fight hundreds of giant spiders," I say.

"Compare notches later," Annabeth says. "Focus on surviving now."

I nod, eyes shifting between the manticore and the guy in front of us now, but I can't tell which needs to die first. Probably the guy, but the manticore is a serious threat.

"I'll handle the manticore if you can deal with whoever that is," I say."

"I favor the idea of running away," Percy says.

"Fair enough," I say. "I'll make an opening."

I dive forward into a roll, several spikes stabbing into the concrete behind me, then roll to one knee and send a handful of arrows up at the manticore as Charles and Will both step around me, slashing at the guy. There's no real chance of us winning. Hell, we never even had a chance. However, as the man catches Will and Charles' arms, and my arrows block a barrage of manticore stingers, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover flash past us, fleeing far and fast into the city.

The guy in front of me laughs as I dodge another barrage from the manticore and it crashes to the ground. Just as soon as it does, I spin, slashing its tail aside with my bow as I grab an arrow, then fire it directly into the manticore's eye. It roared, rearing back, and Charles stepped up behind it, driving his sword through its side into its chest. The manticore disintegrated and Charles grinned for half a second before shouting in pain and flying directly toward me.

I duck under Charles and am greeted with the other immediate threat's knee. I stagger backward, reaching for an arrow, only for the guy to grab me by the right arm, swinging me around into the wall of a building before lifting me by the throat. I struggle to pull in a breath, eyes flashing around, seeing that Will was lying on the ground, blood running down the left side of his head, and Charles seemed to have a broken back, because he was screaming in pain but not moving.

I reach forward, trying to do...something. Anything. but the guy has more reach than me, and I'm too close to passing out to lift my bow to slash. My vision gains spots, which begin to spin faster and faster before all expanding and darkening to black. Then, all feeling stops.

* * *

Leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Medical Evac

I groan as feeling begins to return. Apparently I'm lucky, since I'm alive. However, I feel like I was run over by a freight train. I can feel that I'm chained to a wall too, and that my shirt is gone. I open my eyes to darkness. I worry I'm blind for a moment, until I smell the sulfur and rot. Underworld. So maybe the darkness isn't blindness. Of course, waking up in the underworld might actually mean I'm dead.

A door opens across from me, allowing light into the dungeon I'm in and I quickly use it to look around. Charles and Will are both chained to the wall on either side of me, and are both also shirtless and looking around for a possible way out. I look at my wrist, but my bow is gone too.

"Well look at you," the person at the door says. "Three demigods, all captured without breaking a sweat."

It's the guy that had fought us before. One of Hades' henchmen, or hench-monsters, I suppose. He's changed into a nice suit, and he has a cart behind him, one piled high with blades, mallets, pliers, and a variety of other torture tools.

"So," the guy continues. "You thought you'd just stroll on down here, attracting every monster for miles around, and stir up every beast the Underworld has locked up, huh? And you thought yourself so important as to bring your mother back from the dead too?"

"I wasn't trying to attract monsters," I say. "If I could stop it I would."

"Oh I know," the guy says. "That's a particularly nasty thing you got. Hard to pin down. But, Lord Hades has ordered its destruction, so I'll just have to go digging for it. Besides, you've got to be punished for your arrogant belief that you could revive the dead."

"Please," I say. "At least let them go. They had nothing to do with it. They were just trying to help me stay alive."

"Personal loyalty," the guy chuckles. "That's admirable. But wasted. They'll share your fate."

He pulls the cart into the room and picks up a knife, walking over to me. The moment the knife bites into my skin, my world explodes into an indescribable existence of nothing but pain, like the knives are magically designed to enhance pain a hundred fold. And then, something moves. Not like my body moves, or the knife moves. Something inside of me moves, shoving my organs and bones out of the way as it fled from the knife.

The guy cuts me again and again, each time the thing retreating from the wounds. I feel it against my lung, my diaphragm, my heart. It rips completely through the muscles running up one side of my back in its haste at one point. And still the chase continues. I don't know how long it's happening. Long enough for my screaming to rip my throat apart and cause blood to fill my mouth each time, or maybe that was also whatever's inside of me.

Finally, the thing stops moving in my left shoulder and the guy quickly cuts a huge gash into my shoulder, then another connected to it, allowing him to drive a pair of pliers into the wound and start pulling at the thing inside me. Except, it feels like he's pulling at my bones, and muscles. Like he's trying to turn me inside out. After one particularly nasty yank, a high-pitch squeal reaches my ears and my brain begins to force me to see, even through the unbearable agony. But what I see is almost as confusing as the thought that it was inside of me somewhere.

The creature is roughly the size of a newborn puppy, coated in my blood, and held by a pair of pliers. It's god a snout like a Jurassic Park raptor, a pair of crocodile front legs, and the bottom half of its body is a large round tail that's curled forward at the moment. I don't know what the fuck it is. I don't _want_ to know what the fuck it is. I just want it to die. And it does. The guy jabs a bronze dagger into the creature's back, earning a deafening shriek before the creature burst into a cloud of sand and faded from existence before it even reached the floor.

"There," the guy says. "That was fun. Now for your friends."

Just then, the door bursts open and Annabeth, wielding my bow and manticore backpack, fires three arrows into the guy's back. He screams, staggering to the side and clenching up like I do when cold water gets poured down my back. Then, as Annabeth runs over and starts picking our shackles, I watch the guy begin to spasm and crumple to the floor, foaming at the mouth before falling still and disintegrating.

"How'd you do that?" Will asks.

"These arrows use manticore venom," Annabeth says, freeing me, only for me to instantly collapse. "Will, can you help him?"

"No," Will says. "This is too much. We need to get him out of here."

"We can't yet," Annabeth says. "For now, do what you can."

Will nodded, beginning to try and heal me. I could feel the pain starting to fade, but when I looked down, the wounds were barely sealing, and my insides were very, very slowly shifting back into place and reattaching themselves to where they were supposed to be. I stare at the gashes. It's a spiderweb. Not perfect, but that's the closest thing I can compare it to. I had a gigantic spiderweb carved into my torso.

Finally, after several minutes, Will stops, panting, and he and Annabeth together bandage my entire torso will all of the medical supplies we have, along with both me and Charles' shirts torn into strips. Then, Annabeth gives me my bow and back pack and we leave the room, finding Percy standing guard outside with Grover. Percy opens his mouth to apologize but I stop him, telling him he doesn't have to, then reminding him about out dwindling timeline. We all hurry through the palace, a massive, impressive structure made of obsidian and with no ceiling. Once we make it back to a large chamber with doorways off of the sides, I see that every other door is guarded by a skeleton dressed as some form of soldier, be it Greek, Roman, American Civil War, or United States Marine, each with the type of weapon they would have had, including rifles. We pass a suspicious pile of dust next to our own door, but I'm in too much pain, and too tired to ask. Then, we reach a massive set of bronze double doors and push through into the throne room. Instantly, I feel hopelessness and fear fill me, and I raise my eyes to stare at a giant in a massive black robe, faces, all of them pained and afraid, appearing and faded in his robe, as though the souls of the tortured were sewn into it. Hades himself was deathly pale with shoulder-length, jet black hair and dark eyes. He radiated power, and he looked every bit the ruler he was. Especially sitting on his throne of human bones, all burned back and fused together from the heat.

"You are very brave to come here, Son of Poseidon," Hades says, his voice smooth but authoritative. "After what you have done to me, very brave indeed. Or perhaps you are simply very foolish."

"Lord and Uncle, I come with two requests," Percy says.

I have to respect his guts. Here he is being threatened, and accused of slighting a supposedly omnipotent alien who was called a god, and he's making requests. Very brave.

Hades sits forward, one eyebrow rising. "Only two requests? Arrogant child. As if you have not already taken enough. Speak, then. It amuses me not to strike you dead yet."

Percy's silent for a moment, eyeing the smaller, empty, flower-shaped throne beside Hades'. Persephone. Finally, Annabeth clears her throat, poking Percy.

"Lord Hades," Percy says, pausing. "Look, sir, there can't be war between the gods. It would be...bad."

"Really bad," Grover adds.

"Return Zeus' Master Bolt to me," Percy says. "Please, sir, let me carry it to Olympus."

Hades' eyes seem to glow with power suddenly. "You dare keep up this pretense, after what you've done?"

"Um...Uncle, you keep saying 'what I've done,' but...what exactly is it that you think I've done?" Percy asks.

Suddenly the room begins to shake, debris falling from the ceiling as doors around the room burst open and skeletons march in, surrounding us and blocking the exits. I groan, holding a hand to my chest as it throbs painfully.

"Set me down," I tell Will, who sets me on my knees.

"Do you think I want war, godling!?" Hades demands.

"You are the Lord of the Dead," Percy says after a long moment. "A war would expand your kingdom, right?"

"A typical thing for my brothers to say," Hades says. "Do you think I need more subjects? Did you not see the sprawl of the Asphodel Fields?"

"Well..." Percy trails off.

"Do you have any idea how much my kingdom has swollen in the past century alone? How many subdivisions I've had to open?" Hades continues, seeming to be on a roll now. "More Security Ghouls. Traffic problems at the judgment pavilion. Double overtime for the staff. I used to be a rich god, Percy Jackson. I control all the precious metals under the Earth's surface. But my expenses!"

"Charon wants a pay raise," Percy says, once gain impressing me with his apparent guts or stupidity.

"Don't get me started on Charon!" Hades thunders. "He's been impossible ever since he discovered Italian suits! Problems everywhere, and I've got to handle all of them personally. The commute time alone from the palace to the gates is enough to drive me insane! And the dead just keep arriving. No, godling. I need no help getting subjects! I did not ask for this war."

"But, you took Zeus's Master Bolt," Percy says.

"Lies!" Hades seethes, rising and standing as tall as a football goalpost. "Your father may fool Zeus, boy, but I am not so stupid. I see his plan."

"His plan?"

"You think Percy is the thief," I say, everyone's eyes turning to me. "But, if you think Percy did it, then, you don't have e Master Bolt either. Which means that we were wrong. But, you act like we took something from you as well." I stare at Hades as understanding slowly floods me. "Your helm. The thief stole your helm."

"Yes, boy," Hades says. "You're very astute. My Helm of Darkness has been stolen. I didn't say anything about it because who would care that my ultimate tool of darkness and fear went missing."

"You think I stole it?" Percy asks.

"Of course you did!" Hades says. "And then you came here to blackmail me!"

"I only came to get the Master Bolt!" Percy argues.

"Which you already possess!" Hades snaps. "You brought it here with you!"

"No I didn't!" Percy says.

"Open your pack then!" Hades snaps and Percy freezes.

I stare at him, then the pack. He takes it off slowly, almost afraid to look. Then, as he unzips it, he pales.

"Percy...how..." Annabeth trails off.

"I...I don't know," Percy says. "I don't understand."

"Percy, where did you get the backpack?" I ask.

"Ares," Percy says. "Ares gave it to us. But...there was no Master Bolt. It just had a change of clothes and some money."

"It's a set up," I say. "Lord Hades, we've been framed. Someone's trying to play you and your brothers against each other. And by the sound of it, Ares is behind it."

"Ares cannot steal from another god," Hades says.

"No, he can't," I agree. "Another demigod had to do it for him. I don't know who."

"It still could have been you," Hades says.

"Why would we risk our lives stealing it and giving to Ares, only to get it back from him and risk our lives bringing it here?" I ask.

Hades regarded me silently for a moment before nodding. "You make a fair point. So then, who do you think it was?"

"I don't know," I say. "But...If you give them a chance, Percy and the others can find Ares and retrieve your helm."

"And what about you?" Hades asks.

"I'm no use in this condition," I say, one hand gingerly rising to my chest. "I thank you for having that...thing removed from my body. But I'm too weak to be of use. With your permission, I'd like to be allowed to rest here, and be transported back to Camp Half-Blood, or at least to the Mortal World, if and when you get your helm back."

Hades remained silent for a long while before nodding. "Fine. Son of Poseidon, you're lucky that you have this boy as a friend. Go. Find my helm. Your friend shall remain here until you return."

"Yes Uncle," Percy says.

Then, he, Annabeth, and Grover smash a small pearl each at their feet, water rushing up from the remains and forming bubbles around them, streaking into the air, then through the stone of the Underworld's roof. I sigh, laying on my back as I try to ignore the pain in my torso. Will tries healing me again, managing to find a little success, but we're so tired that he has to stop within a couple minutes.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Charles asks.

"Probably an hour or less," I say. "Lord Hades, how will we be returned to the mortal world? And to where?"

Hades watches me for a few moments before answering. "You are dying, despite your friend's best efforts. If my nephew succeeds in returning my helm to me, I'll use it to transport the three of you to the entrance to your little summer camp."

"Thank you," I say. I glance at the skeletons in silence for a moment before looking back to Hades. "Sir-"

"No," Hades interrupts. "You will not be taking your mother back with you. I may have saved Percy Jackson's mother, but yours is dead. The dead cannot be brought back."

"But...you're the Lord of the Dead," I say.

"Yes I am," Hades agrees. "And that grants me certain privileges and abilities. But they're still dead. What's dead stays dead, godling. Nothing can change that. Not even me."

"I understand," I say. "But, you said you saved Percy's mom?"

"I did," Hades nods. "And I will return her to her home once my helm is mine again."

I nod just as there's a piercing cry and the sound of leathery wings flapping before the three Furies, creatures with leathery bat-like bodies and the shriveled faces of old women, to land on the back of Hades' throne, one of the three holding out a black Greek helmet. Hades accepts it, humming to himself for a moment before snapping his fingers. Then, he pulls the helmet on, striding over to the three of us while shrinking down to a normal human's size.

"I take it Ares had my helmet after all?" Hades asks.

"Yes Lord," the Fury that had given him the helmet bows. "We saw the whole thing. Percy Jackson defeated him in a duel."

"It would seem my nephew is rather skilled," Hades muses, stopping beside me as I sit up, resting a hand on my shoulder. "Take your friends' hands and do not let go."

I do as instructed, and a moment later, it feels like my stomach drops out through my feet, darkness swallowing us and cold blossoming through me instantly. The darkness presses in on me from all sides, the cold rapidly growing worse, making it hard to breathe. I gasp for air, unable to get enough oxygen to keep my body functioning no matter how much air I take in. Then, the darkness flees and the sun hits me with a tidal wave of warm air. The three of us are sitting at the foot of Thalia's tree, just outside the barrier, all shaking badly and gasping for breath.

I try to stand but my body's stiff and aches from the cold Hades' magic caused. Then, as I manage to force myself to stand, my wounds throb agonizingly, my body apparently finally catching up to the fact that I'm wounded. I collapse, screaming in pain, and a moment later, Charles and Will are carrying me to the Big House, stumbling and tripping over themselves as their bodies struggle to respond. Fortunately, they don't have to go far, because the rest of the Apollo Cabin meet us in minutes, running me to the Big House as one of them sprints on ahead to get Chiron.

* * *

Leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Recovery

I stare put at the valley in silence, one hand fingering the bead I got to commemorate having been at Camp Half-Blood until the end of the summer. It was simple. A black bead with a green trident. The bead was as a part of a rope necklace, and one bead would be added for every year I was at the camp. Like a running tally of how many years I didn't die. The design was supposed to be for the most important event of the year. In this case, it's Percy's mission to the Underworld to retrieve the Master Bolt. There was no mention of my own quest, which Chiron and I are in agreement is somehow not over yet. After all, the only parts that could possibly be over are that I couldn't save what I wanted and that what I need has ended bad. No one gave their life to save someone else, and I'm certainly not living forever.

I sigh, tilting my head back against Thalia's tree. I'm not mad that there's no mention of my quest. I'm not mad that there's no one swarming me as a hero like they did Percy when he got back after returning the Master Bolt. I'm just a bit...annoyed that everyone's been ignoring me for the last couple weeks while I've been slowly healing, even with Chiron and Will's healing magic. Even with their help, I'm healing at human speed, and anything that _does_ heal is scarring, so I'm definitely not going to be attractive when it's over.

"I wonder if you'd be bothered to talk to me if you had a choice," I say. "I wonder if you'd be a liar, like everyone else. I wonder if we'd actually be friends. Probably not, right? That's how it is for everyone else. It's cool when I'm out-shooting everyone, and if I'm on a quest. But once that's over, everyone's got too much stuff to do to hang out with the injured kid. No wonder people that break bones feel so alone."

I sit there for a few more minutes in silence before beginning to hum. Then, after a few seconds, I look around before glancing up at the tree. Then, I begin to sing. Nothing fancy. Just a few songs I know well. But while I do, and it's probably just my imagination, but it seems like the pine needles of Thalia's tree is suddenly greener than before. After a few songs I stop, sighing and saying goodbye before forcing myself up and heading back to the Big House infirmary, where I've been living while I heal.

* * *

I release the arrow, watching it streak across the field between the Big House porch and the targets, stabbing into the target. Dead center. As always. It's been months now, and still I can't leave the Big House because of the wounds. They were close to being healed once. But then I left and got too ambitious. I tried sparring with another year-round camper and ended up reopening the wounds, resulting in me being sent back to the Big House and placed under House arrest, except to go to spend time with Thalia's tree, which everyone still misinterpreted. The few people that remained were starting to call me a tree hugger as a way to make fun of me for supposedly being in love with Thalia.

I pull another arrow back and release it, watching from a distance as it stabs into the target beside the last. I sigh. Aside from me wounding myself, there's really no other huge news around camp. Well, actually, there is one thing. The identity of the thief. Luke Castellon. Son of Hermes. He led Percy into the woods and confessed, then had a Pit Scorpion, a black scorpion about three times normal size, sting Percy in an attempt to kill him, the average time for Pit Scorpion venom to kill being about a minute, only for a few Dryads to carry Percy back to camp, where Chiron managed to save him. Of course, that was a long time ago now. That was just a day or two after we got our necklaces.

"How do you feel?" Chiron asks, stepping out onto the porch just as a fire a third arrow.

"Horrible as always," I say. "I don't suppose you've found a way to heal me completely on the spot."

"Sorry," Chiron chuckles. "No such luck. It'll most likely be another month before you're healed enough to stay in your own cabin again. And likely another month after before you'll be back at one hundred percent."

"Well, at least I'm not a monster magnet anymore," I sigh. "Is there any good news?"

"Well, you'll be healed in time for next summer," Chiron says. "And since we've been holding classes, you won't be behind anyone else when they get here."

"Except the Athena kids," I say. "And the Ares kids in fighting. Or the Apollo kids. Or Hephaestus. Or Percy. Or basically anyone else who hasn't been sitting around for a half year."

"Your aim's gotten better," Chiron says. "When you started staying here, you could barely hit the target from here."

"That's true," I agree, firing another arrow. "There's something, at least."

Chiron watches me continue to shoot for a shot while longer before heading back into the house. After a while longer, I leave the house, heading up to visit Thalia.

* * *

I lay down in my bunk in the Apollo cabin and stare up at the ceiling, and the words carved there. Suck-up. Angel child. Attention hog. Cursed. I roll onto my side, facing the wall, and sigh heavily. I feel alone. Will and Charles both headed out for the school year, and anyone who's left doesn't care to talk to me, and the ones that say they do are liars. Polite ones, but liars all the same. I hate being wounded. I hate being alone. I hate that the best friend I've got is a tree. And not even a dryad one. Just a pine tree that can't talk back and that may or may not be a half-alive girl that I've never met.

I sigh again and force myself to clear my mind, eventually drifting off to sleep. One restless night of dreaming about being tortured by one of Hades' security ghouls later, and I wake up to find that I'm not alone. Will's back. I grin, greeting him happily and we catch up for a while. His school year was good, no monster attacks, no problems with gods, no spiders. Sounds like the perfect year. I briefly describe my months to him by saying I was in pain and alone. I ask him why he's back early and he says that he goes to a school that gets out earlier than most. then, he sets to work trying to heal my wounds for me. The pain goes easily, unlike most times, and the wounds seal up faster than they did when they were fresh, but he has to stop before he makes any real progress. That's alright though. I prefer hanging out with friends when they're still awake, rather than passed out from being exhausted from healing me.

We keep catching up for a while before heading outside and grabbing a target to practice on before anyone else finishes morning clean up. Then, we have a shooting contest like we used to. While I've had all year to practice, Will seems to have gotten a bit rusty. However, his Apollo heritage kicks in and soon he's as good at shooting as he ever was.

We keep shooting for a while longer, both just using my endless arrow supply, before we head to breakfast. As I make my offering to Apollo, I also quickly ask him to help me heal faster. I hear Will doing the same and can't help but smile. He's a good brother. Even though it's only a half-brother.

"So, ready to go on another quest?" Will asks, grinning.

"I'll pass," I snort. "I like being able to walk around without my torso feeling like it's on fire."

Will chuckles. "I can imagine it _would_ be marginally less fun. Anyway, what's your schedule like?"

"Mornings I practice archery, then Chiron tries to heal me, then I spend most of the day relaxing," I say.

"You mean you spend most of the day with Thalia," Will corrects. "It's alright, you don't have to hide it."

"Please don't start," I sigh. "Everyone else already makes fun of me for being in love with a tree. Please don't do the same thing."

"Alright," Will nods. "I'm sorry."

I nod and we eat in silence. After we finish, Will and I walk to the Big House, where together they finally have some luck healing me. Once they've done all they can for the day, I leave, spending a little while longer catching up with Will before heading up to Thalia's tree for a while. As had become custom, I spend the time singing. I have no real reason for it. I just...do. After a while, Will reaches me, sitting beside me and listening to me finish my song, grinning.

"So you really _can_ sing," Will smiles.

"I'm Apollo's son," I say. "Of course I can sing. I just also got stage fright from my mom."

"I don't think that's how that works," Will chuckles. "Anyway, I got an IM from Charles. He says he'll be here in about an hour, and that you'd better have some ideas for new shit for him to design."

"A couple ideas, yeah," I nod.1

"Good," Will nods, looking up at the tree. "No offense met, but I think you should spend less time up here. Go hang out with the Aphrodite girls, or the Athena girls. Hell, sing to them. You're good-looking and a great guy. You could have a girlfriend in minutes. You just gotta try."

"Thanks for the advice," I say. "Maybe someday. For now...I really don't care about having a girlfriend. Especially since literally none of the girls that come here stay through the school year, except Annabeth usually, but she's spoken for."

"Really?" Will asks.

"Yeah," I say. "Her and Percy are going to get together. It's inevitable."

"True," Will laughs. "You think it'll be soon?"

"No," I say. "She's got feelings for Luke. So it'll take a bit for her to choose Percy over him."

Will nods. "Let me ask you something. If Thalia were to come back to life right now, what would you do?"

"Take her to Chiron to make sure she wasn't in danger of dying again."

"You know what I mean," Will says.

"Yes I do," I agree. "And I'm kind of annoyed you're asking. I don't come up here because I have feelings for Thalia. I'm up here because if by some random chance she _is_ still alive and aware, it would suck to be stuck alone as a tree, watching everyone else make friends and ignore you. So I'm spending time here for that small chance. If she were to come back, I'd make sure she's safe, thank her for saving me, and then we'd go from there. If she and I were friends, then we were friends. If not, so be it."

"I see," Will nods. "Fair enough."

We remain silent for a while after that, remaining on the hill until lunch. Then I watch Will practice his weapon skills with some of the other year-rounders before dinner and my evening healing session.

* * *

Leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Bad Sign

I duck under Will's sword, spinning and slashing at him, only for him to practically dance out of the way of the blade, then stab at me. I deflect the blade and slash upward at him, his shield blocking it. He shoves my sword away, but just as his shield moves out of my way, my own shield slams into his back, throwing him to the ground. He laughs, rolling onto his back before pushing himself up.

"Gods, you _do_ improve fast," Will chuckles. "If I didn't already know, I'd never be able to tell you were on your ass for half a year."

"You're just sloppy with a shield," I say. "Your sword skills are great, and you have a natural skill for dodging, from what I've seen, but you leave yourself open whenever you use your shield because you try to use it to force opponents into positions that work for you. Instead, you just leave yourself open."

Will nods. "Good to know. So, spears next?"

"Might as well," I nod, both of us swapping out sword and shield for a shield.

Will twirls his in his hand for a moment before trapping it under his arm, the point on the higher end, pointing at the sky while I drop into a low stance, my own spear held over my head with the head toward him but held at an angle toward the ground. Then, we wait, both waiting for the other to make the first move. After several moments, Will decides to take the initiative. He steps forward, his spear flashing around and spinning, swiping at me. I knock the strike aside and Will spins away, the spear flashing around him to strike again, only to pass over me as I stab at him with my own. He spins out of the spear's path and I step forward, swinging the back end of my spear around it, the shaft crashing into Will's own. He shoves me back and stabs at me and I turn sideways, making myself thin and catching his spear between my own and my body. Then, I turn, bending at the waist and hurling Will. He flips, taking his spear and landing on his feet just in time for me to hurl my spear like a javelin, the back end of the shaft crashing into his chest and throwing him before I catch the spear, flipping it and knocking his aside before putting mine to his throat. He grins up at me.

"You're much more violence oriented than our siblings usually are," Will says, pushing himself up as he put the spears away. "You're scary good."

"Thanks," I smile. "You're good too."

"Not as good as you are," Will says. "You're a natural fighter."

"My ADHD just takes over when I fight," I shrug.

"Well then I want your ADHD," Will says.

"Hey guys," one of the year-rounders, one from Hermes' cabin, I think, says. "Chiron wants Adam to look into a disturbance in the woods. He says the dryads are freaking out."

"Dryads?" I ask. "Over what?"

"I don't know," the boy says.

I nod and Will and I head into the woods, finding the creek easily, along with Chiron, who's talking to several dryads. All of them are attractive, and have elven features, like angular faces and pointed ears, though the rest of their appearances differ, from skin color to hair color, to height, build, everything.

"Chiron," I say, stopping beside him. "I was told you needed my help?"

"Yes," Chiron nods. "I've been summoned by Mr. D. I've asked the dryads to show you what's got them so worked up. Do me a favor and see what's wrong, will you?"

I nod and Chiron leaves. Then, one of the dryads, a blonde with pale skin, grabs my hand and turns, running away from the creek, dragging me along, Will being similarly led by a red-headed one. After a few minutes we slow to a stop and the dryad leading me points. I stare into the trees for several moments before a boar the size of a truck suddenly bellows, charging out of the trees and slamming into the barrier, coming to an instant halt before snorting and turning, walking into the trees . About ten seconds later, the same giant boar, unless there were more than one of them here at once, slams into the barrier again, this time five feet to the left, then again five feet further toward Half-Blood Hill.

"What's it doing?" Will asks as we watch it ram the barrier a fourth time.

"I think it's...looking for a weak point," I say, extending my bow and drawing an arrow. The next time the boar slams into the barrier, my arrow drills itself through the boar's eye, killing it instantly.

I stare at the cloud of fading dust left behind before looking to Will. "Why would it be looking for a weak point in a barrier that's been impenetrable for however long?"

"I don't know," Will says. "Maybe Chiron will have a way to check the barrier's integrity. We need to be sure it's not failing somehow."

I nod in agreement and the two of us head back to the big house, arriving just as Chiron steps out of the door, looking displeased. "Is everything okay?"

"It's fine," Chiron sighs. "So, what were the dryads panicking about?"

Will and I exchange nervous looks. "There was a giant boar trying to get through the barrier. It was about the size of a truck, and it was feeling the barrier out for a weak point."

"How do you know?" Chiron asks.

"Because it was ramming the barrier once at a time about every five feet," I say. "It's dead now, but if there's a problem with the barrier, we need to solve it."

"I agree," Chiron nodded. "I'll have the dryads search it for a weak point."

I nod, turning to look up at Thalia's tree, only to freeze, arms falling limp at my sides, eyes widening. The tree looked almost normal. Almost. However, some of the needles closer to the trunk of the tree were turning yellow. Chiron and Will both looked as well, also staring.

"No," I breathe. "It can't be. How?"

We all quickly head for the tree, staring up at the yellow needles. I rest a hand against the trunk. It felt...wrong somehow. Too dry. My hand slides down the tree until I reach a hole about the size of a bullet hole. My stomach drops.

"Poison," I breathe. "We have to stop it."

"How?" Will asks.

"Get the others," I say. "It's a tree now, but it used to be Thalia. Maybe we can heal it."

Will nods and turns, running for the cabins. While he does, I look to Chiron.

"It's inside the barrier," I say. "Someone did it from inside."

"I know," Chiron says. "I have to go and tell Mr. D. Stay here. If Thalia's tree is dying, the barrier will be weakest here."

"I won't let anything through," I say, extending my bow and nocking an arrow.

Chiron gallops away and I turn my eyes to the front, seeing the bushes rustle across the road. Then, a giant scorpion steps out and I plant an arrow in its face, killing it. A few minutes later, the other Apollo kids who are present arrive and we all begin trying to heal the tree, even me. However, it doesn't work. We give up after ten minutes.

"What's the situation?" Mr. D. demands.

"The tree was poisoned," I say. "We can't heal it. We need to find another solution. And we have no idea who's behind it."

"We'll see about that," Mr. D. says turning and walking away.

"What do we do?" I ask, looking to Will.

"We'll set up a guard," Will says. "Adam, can you take first watch? We'll iron out a schedule at dinner tonight."

I nod, nocking another arrow and sit down beside the tree as the others leave.

* * *

Leave a review.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Bull Fighter

The news didn't get any better. The tree continued to die, and fast. I felt like a failure. I spent every day with Thalia's tree, and yet someone had still been able to poison it. Of course, that had also made me a target, at first, however, my name was cleared when the entire camp's worth of Half-Bloods agreed I'd never hurt the tree. However, the next suspect was an even worse possibility. Chiron. Son of Kronos. He tried to defend himself. The campers tried to defend him. But no one would listen. And by no one, I mean the aliens claiming to be gods. however, they didn't kill Chiron. They fired him. And then they fired Argus.

"Will, time to switch out," I say.

Will nods, he and the demigods on watch with him leaving to eat and rest while I take Will's place with my own group. Well, I say my group, but Clarisse is actually the one in charge of the group. I'm second-in-command. I agree with the choice. Clarisse knows the ins and outs of combat much better than me, being the daughter of Ares. I'm good at fighting, but I'm not one to lead a phalanx. Especially since I'm an archer.

I glance back at the valley before I crest the hill. Most of the campers are back by now. I think the only two I haven't seen yet are Percy and Annabeth. I stop beside the tree, resting a hand against it, and watch the world before me. Off to our right, there will be one group patrolling the rest of the border, and to the left another. But the barrier's still fairly strong there. Here, it's practically gone. I look up at the tree. Most of the needles have turned yellow. Needles litter the ground around the tree, and green sap oozes out of the puncture wound.

"We need to find a way to save the tree," I say.

"And how do we do that?" Clarisse asks. "You have some genius plan?"

"We could ask my father," I say. "Again. Or maybe...fuck, I don't know."

Clarisse rolls her eyes. "Yeah, no shit. Hence why we're standing guard here, watching our barrier rot away."

I sigh, nodding. We all fall silent, watching for any sign of monsters. For a while there's nothing, as there has been for most of the time we've been guarding the barrier. There were a couple of monster fights, but for the most part it's been quiet. Finally, as the last thirty minutes of our watch is starting, the trees to our right suddenly burst into flames before exploding outward as a pair of bulls charge out of them. Both are massive machines, each the size of an elephant, and made out of bronze with silver horns. In addition to that, they're both hot, judging by the burned hoofprints they leave behind as they charge us. We all scatter, Clarisse stabbing one of the bulls in the shoulder only for her spear to snap off, the tip harmlessly wedged in the shoulder, doing absolutely nothing.

I fire an arrow at the other bull and it sticks into the bull's hide just as uselessly. I groan. It's going to be one of those fights. I draw my sword in my free hand and step away from Thalia's tree. The last thing we need is it lighting on fire. I consider charging out of the barrier to fight the bulls, but before I can, Clarisse tackles me out of the way of one of the two bulls charging from behind me. Inside the barrier. I swear, shoving myself to my feet as Clarisse begins to try to form the others into a phalanx, her attempts hampered by the bulls unleashing twin streams of white-hot flames. I groan, glancing down. My clothes aren't fireproof like me. This is going to be very...embarrassing.

I sprint forward, one of the bulls charging at me, only for me to roll out of the way to the side, slashing along its side with my bow as it passes. The gash causes the bull's every movement to cause the metal plates to screech together, the bull's movements slowing. However, before I can celebrate, the other bull crashes headlong into me, missing impaling me but igniting my shirt with its body heat alone and hurling me backward. I roll to a stop then push myself up, ripping the shirt off as Clarisse manages to gather six of the others into a phalanx. The bull I wounded before charges them from the front. The other comes from the back. I sprint at it just as someone shouts for Clarisse to watch out. I manage to knock the bull's legs out from under it, making it crash to the ground, but Clarisse's phalanx crumbles under the other bull's assault. Then, that bull slams into me, hurling me away, this time with a gash in my side from the horn. I roll onto my back, groaning, and look up just as Percy slashes the one I already wounded, its hind legs both falling off, making it crash to the ground, rolling and flipping down the hill to the road.

Then, as Percy turns to the other bull, it unleashes a stream of white-hot flames at him. However, someone steps into the way of the attack, the flames coiling around them, only to fade and leave them completely unharmed. I grin. I'm not the only one who's fireproof. Then, my grin turns into an open-mouthed stare as the boy, one who's six foot three and two fifty of solid muscle with a single eye in the middle of his face, drives a fist into the bull's snout, inverting it. Then, he punches it again, inverting its entire head.

"Down!" the boy yells, the bull staggering to the side, then falling, rolling onto its back, steam billowing out of odd places on its head.

I push myself up as Clarisse yells at Percy for a moment before beginning to check on the others. I hurry over, nodding to Annabeth and Percy, then looking at the cyclops.

"Tyson," Percy says, staring up at him. "How did you..."

"Percy," Annabeth says. "Have you ever looked at Tyson? I mean really look. Through the Mist."

Percy looks up at his friend, eyes widening. "He's a..."

"Cyclops," I say. "A young one. Tyson, was it? Thank you for your help. Come on. We need to report to Tantalus. Clarisse! Can you handle things here?"

"Go," Clarisse says.

I nod and turn back to Percy and the others.

"Who's Tantalus?" Percy asks.

"The new activities director," I say. "A lot's changed Percy. I'll fill you in on the way."

I lead them through the camp quickly. As we walk, I fill them in on everything that's happened recently. Then, when we reach the Big House, we find Chiron packing his saddlebags. I guess it's finally time for Chiron to leave. I leave Percy and Annabeth to catch up with Chiron while I report to Tantalus. I feel horrible not talking to Chiron, and probably not getting the chance to say goodbye, especially since he allowed himself to be blamed in order to save me from it, but I have to report to Tantalus. He's not a man to be kept waiting.

I step into Tantalus's office and he looks up at me in silence. He's thin, pale, wearing an orange prison jumpsuit with a name tape that read 0001, and messily cut grey hair. His fingernails are dirty, and there are dark rings under his eyes, though they hold an alert, maniacal, fractured glint in them. And I can understand why. Before being here, he was stuck in the Fields of Punishment in the middle of a lake with a fruit tree above himself, but with a curse to never be able to eat or drink anything. Talk about hell.

"Well?" Tantalus asks.

"We were attacked by a pair of giant brass bulls that breathe fire," I say. "We disabled them, but they're both still alive."

"Colchis Bulls," Tantalus says. "How many wounded?"

"Ten," I say, neglecting to count myself since I'll be healed as soon as I return to my cabin.

"Very well," Tantalus nods. "You're dismissed."

I nod and turn, making my way back to my cabin where Will and the others heal my side and I pull on a fresh shirt before we all head to dinner. With my usual offering, I ask my father for a way to save Thalia. It's not a new request. I've done it every meal since the tree started to die. And just like every other time, there's no response. Tantalus give his speech as I'm sitting back down. It's his first real day as activities director and he is excited to interact with each of us. Except he says torture in stead of interact at first before catching himself. Then, he announced that he was continuing chariot racing. I blinked. That was still a thing? People around the pavilion are murmuring to each other worriedly. Except the Ares kids. They look positively ecstatic.

"Now I know that these races were discontinued some years ago for...uh...technical difficulties," Tantalus continues.

"Three deaths and twenty six mutilations!" one of my half-sisters calls out.

I look to Will in surprise and he nods mutely.

"Yes yes," Tantalus says. "But I know you will all join me in welcoming the return of this campo tradition. Golden laurels will go to the winning charioteers each month. Teams may register in the morning! The first race will be held in three days time. We will release you from most of your daily activities to prepare your chariot and choose your horses. Oh, and did I mention that the winning team's cabin will have no chores for the month in which they win?"

People began to talk excitedly, though I remain quiet, as does Will. Then, Clarisse stands from her table, a paper taped to her back that reads "YOU MOO GIRL!" I reach across the gap between our tables and rip it off of her shirt for her, balling it up.

"But sir, what about patrol duty?" Clarisse asks. "If we drop everything to ready our chariots-"

"Ah, the hero of the day!" Tantalus exclaims. "The brave Clarisse, who single-handedly bested the bronze bulls!"

"Wha...that's not-"

"And modest too!" Tantalus smiles. "Not to worry, my dear. This is Summer Camp. We're here to enjoy ourselves, yes?"

"But the tree-"

"And now," Tantalus interrupts as Clarisse is pulled back into her seat, "before we proceed to the campfire and sing-along, one slight house-keeping issue. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have seen fit, for some reason, to bring this here." He gestures at Tyson, earning a lot of uneasy murmuring. "Now, of course, cyclopes have a reputation for being blood-thirsty monsters with a very small brain capacity. Under normal circumstance, I would release it into the woods and have you all hunt it down with torches and pointy sticks. But who knows? Maybe this Cyclops isn't as horrible as most of its brethren. Until it proves itself worthy of destruction, we need a place to keep it. I've thought of the stables, but that will make the horses nervous. Hermes cabin, perhaps?"

Silence from the Hermes cabin. I don't see why. Sure he's not human, but are any of us really fully human? Besides, Tyson saved the camp, whether Tantalus wants to admit it or not.

"Come now," Tantalus says. "The monster may be able to do some menial chores. Any suggestions for where such a beast should be kenneled?"

Suddenly, glowing green smoke spirals into existence above Tyson, spiraling together until it's forming a glowing green trident. For a long moment, there's silence. Then, Tantalus erupts into laughter, most of the others following, to my shame, even some of my own siblings.

"Well, I guess we know where to put the beast now!" Tantalus laughs. "By the gods, I can even see the family resemblance!"

Tyson swats at the trident as it begins to fade and I look around, counting the number of people _not_ laughing on one hand. Me, Annabeth, Will, Charles, and Percy. Then, once the meal is finally finished, I leave the group and head up the hill to Thalia's tree, taking over watch, alone.

* * *

Leave a review.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Chariots

The next few days are long. Tantalus quickly proves to be grueling to deal with, especially since he refuses to allow border patrol to continue, so I choose to remain on the border with my bow and magic backpack, seated beside Thalia's tree in silence. Will signed me up as his chariot partner, and then offered to take Charles' chores to have Charles help build us a chariot once his own is finished. I trust them both. I don't need to help, and they understand that. I'm doing a more important job than giving Tantalus what he wants. I'm protecting the camp.

The few times I see Percy, I try to make him understand that he doesn't need to be ashamed of having Tyson as a half-brother. There's no reason to. Tyson's young, but he's not a bad brother. There are a few of my own siblings, actually more than a few, that I'd rather not be related to. But, Percy still feels ashamed, and I still remain on guard all day every day, not leaving the barrier, whatever's left of it, except to eat and to sleep four hours a night. Some of the other campers cycle through guard with me, keeping the job up despite Tantalus telling us not to, but They split their time with the other activities and preparing for the races.

The last night before the race, I sleep for about seven hours. And I have a very vivid dream. I'm sailing across the ocean. And then I'm fighting something, though I can't see what. And then, there's a girl. She's got shoulder-length, spikey black hair, electric blue eyes, and a splash of freckles across the bridge of her nose. And then I'm awake. I roll out of bed, barely feeling rested at all, and head to the track. It's new, paved by the one bull that can still move, which apparently became completely tame once its head was crushed in, and is a massive oval between the archery range and the woods. We all gather before the stone stands as Tantalus tells us the rules. Weapons are fine, dirty tricks are fine, two horses per chariot, twice around to finish, and no killing, or else all s'mores privileges would be revoked.

"You ready for this?" Will asks as we climb into our chariot and I sling my quiver of trick arrows.

"Not really, but what's the worst that could happen?" I ask, then reconsider. "Actually, never mind. I take that back." I reach back, feeling the arrows. I've got five boxing glove arrows, two tasers, three instant cement, and three stink bombs. After that, I'll be down to my endless supply of pointy, poisonous arrows.

I glance down at our chariot. It's got bronze plating, a few extras, courtesy of Charles, and we had a pair of work horses to pull us. They wouldn't be fast like some of the others, but they could pull our chariot's weight easily. Plus, there was less of a chance of me having to put them down from a broken bone. I glance at the other chariots. Percy and Tyson are in a blue one with wave designs. Clarisse is in a blood red one and armed with javelins, spiked ball-and-chains, caltrops, and a long list of other goodies. Charles is in a fully bronze one with a pair of mechanical horses. The Hermes chariot looked like it may have been used in the last races, given the aged look, and didn't look too special, but was manned by the Travis and Connor Stoll, the new heads of the Hermes Cabin, now that Luke was gone.

Will pulls us up between the silver Athena chariot and Charles' chariot. Annabeth smirks at us from her chariot just as Percy walks over. We all turn to him as he describes a dream. One in which Grover's in a wedding dress, claims to have made an empathy link with Percy, and says that something filled with Nature Magic is in the Sea of Monsters, guarded by a cyclops by the name of Polyphemus.

"You're trying to distract me," Annabeth says.

"What? No I'm not!" Percy scoffs.

"Oh right!" Annabeth snorts. "Like Grover would just happen to stumble across the one thing that could save the camp."

"The what?" I ask. "How? What do we do?"

"Forget it," Annabeth says.

"Annabeth, I'm not making this up," Percy says. "He's in trouble."

"Percy, an empathy link is _so_ hard to do," Annabeth says. "I mean, it's more likely that you really were dreaming."

"We could ask the Oracle," Percy says.

Annabeth falls silent. She knows how deeply disturbed by the oracle Percy was after the last time he visited it. I only knew because I overheard them talking about it. Personally, I didn't have many nightmares about it. Only one or two. But they were usually washed out by the torture, which I still dream of sometimes.

"Annabeth, how do we save the camp?" I ask. "What do we need to find?"

Just then, the conch horn sounds and Annabeth sighs.

"We'll talk later," Annabeth says. "After I win."

"Charioteers, to your marks!" Tantalus calls out.

I hear a piercing screech, seeing Percy staring at something, and turn to look, staring at the hundreds of large, grey and white pigeons filling the trees. But something seems off about them. Their beaks are shiny, and their eyes catch the light. I turn back to the front as the race begins. I take the initiative instantly, placing an instant cement arrow on the center of the Hermes cabin's wheel, flipping it without hurting the Stoll brothers, then do the same for the Hermes chariot. I look around in time to slash a spiked ball away from our wheel, returning fire with a boxing glove arrow, missing Clarisse's driver but hitting the driver of the Aphrodite chariot, sending them crashing into the Demeter chariot.

"How'd you miss?" Will asks.

"Boxing Glove arrows fly weird," I say.

Then, I look back at the trees to see the birds rising. I squint, watching the birds begin to spiral into a tornado. They're not normal. I draw a pointed arrow and send it into the tornado. Two birds explode into dust. I swear. They're monsters. The birds seem to be jarred into action by the arrow, because they flood outward instantly, toward the track. I fire several more arrows, but there's no way I can kill them all. There are hundreds. within seconds they reach the track and people begin to scream as the birds swarm. I slash anything I can with my bow, but the birds are everywhere. The peck and claw at us, and claw at our bodies, attacking the horses. However, the Ares chariot is being pulled by skeletal horses that are ignoring the birds, and unlike the Hephaestus chariot, which crashed through the strawberry field from the birds distracting the driver, Clarisse and the other Ares kid have a camouflage net over them to hold the birds out. Will finally stops, grabbing a pair of knives and jumping out of the chariot, beginning to slash the birds around himself, me doing the same with my bow and a knife from inside the chariot. And I could tell more birds had arrived. And more would still, probably.

Finally I shout in annoyance, putting my knife away just as Annabeth and Percy's chariots pass me toward the stands. I follow, leaving Will behind. However, it's hard to slash and steer together, and the closer to the stands I get, the thicker the birds become. However, as soon as we reach the stands, Annabeth jumps to Percy's chariot and they ride away. I jump out of my own, rolling to a stop and allowing my chariot to draw some of the birds away, however briefly. Then, I grab a handful of arrows and aim up into the air, releasing the arrows and allowing them to fly up through the birds, killing a dozen each before stabbing into the ground around me. Before I can do it again, Will reaches me, apparently believing I fell over, and pulls me up. I try not to get annoyed, and continue slashing, both of us covering opposite sides.

Finally, as I'm beginning to struggle to slash my bow anymore, music begins to play. The god awful eighties music that Chiron loved to listen to while he was still here. The birds lose their minds, crashing into each other, breaking their necks, before they all take off. Instantly, Annabeth calls for archers and me and my siblings begin to fire, most of us firing five or six arrows at a time. Birds begin to burst into dust and fall rapidly, and before long, whatever's left getting out of range quickly. Finally, I sigh, lowering my bow and inspect my injuries. I'm covered in cuts and gashes, though the spectators fared worse.

"Well done!" Tantalus exclaims, rushing forward and awarding the gold laurels to Clarisse, who finished the race while we were dealing with the birds.

I glare at him. I fucking hate him. And so won't everyone else.

"Now, to punish the troublemakers who disrupted the race," Tantalus says, turning on Percy and Annabeth."

"The birds already left," I say. "There are no troublemakers left."

"Not true," Tantalus says. "You see, the birds only attacked because of Percy, Annabeth, and the monster's horrible racing."

"What?" Percy gaped.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth asked.

"What kind of bullshit nonsense is that!?" I snap. "They don't control monsters! The reason we were attacked is that you ordered us to stop protecting the camp's borders! Hell, even more than that, we shouldn't be protecting the campo! We should be looking for a way to save it!"

"And what do you suggest we do to save it?" Tantalus asks.

"Uh...well..." I stare at the ground in silence.

"That's what I thought," Tantalus says. "Now, I feel like celebrating Brave Clarisse's incredible victory in the race. Tonight we feast! And the troublemakers that ruined the race," he looks back at Percy and the others, "will be cleaning the dishes with the Harpies after."

We all quietly get healed by the rest of the Apollo cabin, since I'm too shy to sing to heal anyone, then go about our usual routines until dinner, meaning I go to Half-Blood Hill to guard the border. After dinner, we head to the camp fire and I go as well, feeling like I should be there. After about thirty minutes, Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson all show up, apparently having finished with their dishes.

"Annabeth, please tell me there's a way to save the camp," I say. "Anything."

"There is," Annabeth nods. "The Golden Fleece. Grover may have found it in the Sea of Monsters. If we can get it and bring it back, it can heal Thalia's tree and will strengthen the border as well."

"Then what are we waiting for?" I ask. "Let's go right now."

"No," Annabeth says. "We have to get a quest. We're going to ask Tantalus for permission in front of everyone, that way they'll pressure him into it."

"Good," I nod. "Let's hurry. We can't have long left."

Annabeth nods and we wait until the last of the songs end and Tantalus turns to try and speak.

"Well, that was lovely," Tantalus says, trying to grab a marshmallow he's just finished roasting, only for it to fly off the stick into the fire. "Now, some updates to the camp schedule."

"Sir," Percy interrupts, standing with Annabeth.

"Our dish boy has something to say," Tantalus taunts, a few members of the Ares cabin snickering.

"We have an idea to save the camp," Percy pushes on, glancing at Annabeth.

The entire area flares bright yellow, the flame magical to change heat, color, and size with the mood of the crowd, previously having been the color of lint and barely five feet.

"Indeed," Tantalus says. "Well, if it has anything to do with chariots-"

"The Golden Fleece," Percy interrupts. "We know where it is."

The flames flare orange instantly and Percy instantly launches into describing a dream about Grover and Polyphemus, the worst cyclops alive. However, I can tell the campers are losing interest. Annabeth steps in as the flames start to shrink and reminds everyone what the fleece can do, getting the flames to grow back up a bit.

"The fleece can save the camp," Annabeth says. "I'm certain of it!"

"Nonsense," Tantalus says. "We don't need saving."

Everyone stares at him like he's stupid, which he is, and he grows uncomfortable quickly.

"Uh, besides, the Sea of Monsters?" Tantalus continues. "That's hardly an exact location. You wouldn't even need to look."

"Yes I would," Percy says, Annabeth whispering something to him, Percy nodding. "Thirty, thirty one, seventy five, twelve."

"Ooookay," Tantalus says. "Thank you for sharing those meaningless numbers."

"They're sailing coordinates," Percy says. "Latitude and Longitude. I...uh...learned about it in Social Studies."

"Thirty degrees thirty one minutes north, seventy five degrees twelve minutes west. He's right! The Gray Sisters gave us those coordinates. That'd be somewhere in the Atlantic, off the coast of Florida. The Sea of Monsters. We need a quest!"

"I volunteer!" I say instantly, standing. "I'll retrieve the fleece."

"Hardly!" Tantalus snorts. "You may be a good shot with that fancy bow of yours, but if I recall correctly, your last quest was pretty far from a success. If I recall correctly, the word torture came up, didn't it? I believe I recall you being no help at all on that quest."

"That's not true!" Annabeth snapped. "He was a great help! He was tortured because he sacrificed himself so that we could continue our quest!"

"No, I think we'll give the quest to someone a bit more trust worthy," Tantalus says. "Someone who proved themselves resourceful in the chariot race and instrumental in the defense of the camp. You shall lead the quest, Clarisse."

Ares' cabin began to cheer and stomp their feet, chanting her name. I glance at her and she give me a knowing and. shockingly, sympathetic look, before standing.

"I accept the quest!" Clarisse says.

"Wait!" Percy says. "Grover's my friend! The dream came to me!"

"Sit down!" An Ares cabin member shouts. "You had your chance last summer!"

"He just wants to be in the spotlight again!" someone else shouts.

Percy looks to me and I shake my head. He sighs, sitting down and I look back to Clarisse, who glances at me again, nodding slightly. I smile. Maybe I can convince her to take me. Annabeth begins to argue for Percy to be allowed to go, but the Ares cabin argue against her. Athena's cabin joins Annabeth. Then other cabins begin to join in on both sides. Finally I stand, extending my bow and driving it into the stone seat beside my foot with a deafening crack, impressing myself as I actually embed it in the stone.

"That's enough!" I say. "We shouldn't be arguing about this! We're not doing this for fame, or for popularity! We're doing this for the camp! Clarisse was chosen to take the quest, so she'll take it! And if she'll allow me, I'll be joining her."

"Yes," Clarisse nods. "Your skills with a bow will come in handy."

"Thank you," I nod, looking to Percy, willing him to let this go so I can tell him my plan later. "This isn't your quest, Percy. Let us handle this."

Percy sighs and nods, sitting down, the rest of the campers falling silent, also sitting down. Clarisse quickly leaves, heading for the Big House. As she does, Tantalus stands, turning to us.

"Now, allow me to make this clear," Tantalus says. "Anyone who leaves the camp without permission, assuming they survive the attempt, will be expelled forever. They will, _never_ be allowed to return. However, it won't come to that. The Harpies will be enforcing curfew from now on, and they are always hungry."

Everyone remains silent and Tantalus waves his hand, the fire going out on the spot. "Now everyone go to bed."

Everyone files out of the stands quickly and I catch up to Percy and Annabeth.

"You need to go on your own," I say. "We're going to need more than three, but we are only allowed three. You need to meet us after we leave. Quickly."

"We will," Percy nods. "Good luck dealing with Clarisse."

"Thanks," I say.

"Adam," Charles says, stepping up beside me. "I have a couple things for you. Those ideas you gave me when I got back."

"Sweet," I grin, following him.

I stop outside his cabin and he brings me several items. A chest plate, a set of cargo shorts and a black Tee-shirt, a pair of converse all star high-tops, and a three inch thick black leather strap that he fastened around my right wrist for me.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's a wrist strap," Charles says.

"Okay," I say. "What's it do?"

"Covers your wrist," Charles says. "And it also has a sword magically concealed in it. You know, just in case something happens to your bow, or you run out of arrows somehow."

"Thanks," I smile. "Good luck defending the camp."

"Be fast," Charles says. "You need to get back before Thalia's tree dies, or else you'll need a new girlfriend."

"Fuck you Charles," I chuckle. "I gotta go. I've still got to pack."

"Aren't you going to ask about the clothes?" Charles asks.

"Well I assume they're fireproof," I say. "Since that's what I asked for."

Charles chuckles, nodding. "Go pack. I'll see you when you get back."

I nod and head back to my cabin, grabbing my magic back pack and shoving spare clothes into it before changing into my fireproof clothes. Once I'm packed, I pull my new armor on and step out of the cabin. I find Clarisse waiting and she looks unhappy.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I hate dealing with the Oracle," she says. "It's creepy."

"And?" I ask.

"We have our quest," she says. "Are you packed?"

"Yes," I nod. "Who else is coming?"

"No one," Clarisse says. "We don't need anyone else."

"Just us?" I ask.

"Don't make me regret allowing you to come," Clarisse growls. "I know you want to save Thalia's tree enough that you'll come anyway, and your archery will come in handy. If not for that, you'd be staying here just like Jackson and Annabeth."

"Alright," I nod. "Let's get going."

Clarisse nods and we head to the water. For a moment, we simply stand there. Then, the water begins to boil and a massive ship, the kind I saw in history class from the civil war bursts up from the water, confederate soldier zombies walking around the deck, making everything ready to travel. Clarisse and I board the ship and it pulls away from shore, quickly leaving Camp Half-Blood behind.

* * *

Leave a review.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Travel

I lean against the railing, watching the sea as we drift along. It feels like we should be moving faster, but by the swaying of the ship, it seems like we're barely moving. Above me, the sky darkens, then lightens, then darkens, then lightens, repeating this pattern in an ever faster repetition. Clouds speed by overhead, crossing the massive expanse of sky in a matter of seconds. Months have to have passed by the time I find the will to look away from the sky, maybe years. And when I look down, I'm on an island. Before me, there's a cyclops, one easily the size of two of me standing on each other's shoulders.

I know I should be fighting, but I can't make myself move. People swarm past me to fight the cyclops. Clarisse. Percy. Annabeth. Tyson. I try to move. My arms rise slowly, but by the time I manage to press the release for my bow, the fight feels like it's been going on forever. My bow's as slow as me. It's unfolding about an inch per every ten seconds. Before me, Clarisse goes down hard, stepped on by the cyclops's gigantic foot, the whole foot about the size of my body. My bow's halfway unfolded when a sweep of the cyclops's hand hits Tyson, sending him pinwheeling away. My bow finishes extending just as I manage to get an arrow in place. I begin to draw it back, but my body seems to slow even more. Annabeth goes down next. The cyclops catches her and crushes her torso before shoving her into his mouth whole. When he bites down, there's a crunch that makes me want to empty my stomach and blood sprays out of his mouth between his teeth.

Percy is not pleased. He goes berserk, slashing, stabbing, hacking, dodging. He fights like a man possessed. He actually forces the cyclops back for a moment. Finally, my bow's fully drawn. I loose the arrow and the entire world seems to slow. I see the arrow bend and flex, then straighten as it inches away from me. I watch as Percy and the cyclops continue to trade blows. And they continue to for the five minutes it seems to take my arrow to fly. Then, as my arrow nears the cyclops, Percy finally seems to run out of steam. The cyclops catches his sword and the arm holding it. Then, he turned, slamming Percy into a boulder so hard the boulder explodes into a cloud of stones the size of my head, which then bury and crush Percy, blood running out between the rocks. Then, my arrow turns to smoke a second before hitting the cyclops. Then my bow. The cyclops. The rocks. The island. The water.

Suddenly I'm in a void of smoke. There's nothing there but me. And I can't move at all. I watch as the smoke reforms into Half-Blood Hill, Camp Half-Blood spread out before me. Everything's destroyed. The cabins, the Big House, the pavilion. Fires still dot the valley here and there, though most of the ground is charred but burned-out. Then, smoke forms into a person before me. The girl from my dream before the chariot races. Except, she looks different. Her eyes are bloodshot and her skin is paler than in my last dream. Sickly so. She's got dark rings under her eyes, a light sheen of sweat on her brow, and there's a hole in her chest, over her heart, where a thick black sludge is leaking out.

"You took too long," she says, her voice sounding weak and hoarse. "You were supposed to save me. Why didn't you save me?"

I stare at her. I can't do anything else. I can't even blink. As I watch, her skin begins to turn gray, pulling tighter and making her bones stick out.

"You let me die," she says. "You failed."

Then, I sit bolt upright, gasping for breath as a scream echoes through the ship. After taking a moment to be sure it's real and not a lasting part of my dream, I throw myself out of the bed and sprint through the ship, following the sound. I make it to the deck and find Clarisse lying on the ground, a gash in her side and a creature that looks like a fish with a set of arms and legs, a mouth full of sharp teeth, claws on its webbed fingers and toes, and a sword made of rusted metal in its right hand.

"What the hell is that?" I ask, extending my bow.

The creature roars, turning to me and charging, only for me to duck out of the way of its sword, slashing it with my bow before spinning and slashing it across the back. The creature explodes into a cloud of dust and I turn, helping Clarisse up.

"That thing wasn't anything in Greek Mythology," I say.

"No," Clarisse says. "But other mythologies are real too idiot, remember?"

"Yeah," I say, helping her into the ship.

I leave her in her room to bandage her own wounds and head back up to the deck. Just as I arrive, a dozen more of those odd fish-man creatures burst out of the water, landing on the deck. I swallow hard, looking around. I can see more jumping out of the water like dolphins, heading for the ship. I sigh heavily.

"Why am I always attracting monsters?" I growl, extending my bow and my new sword.

It's a little shorter than I expected, but it's perfectly balanced. It's not attached like my bow, so if I lose it it's probably gone, but that's not a problem at the moment. I look around again as the monsters charge, all roaring as they did. I step forward and drop, several swords passing over me before I slash with my weapons, killing several of the creatures. Then, I shove myself to my feet and forward, a sword crashing down where I had been before I stab a creature with my sword and spin, lopping off another's head with one of the arms of my bow. Agony flashes through my back and I hurl myself to the side, shouldering into another creature and killing it, seeing the sword that should have impaled me just barely miss. As I land on the deck, I will my sword to return to its bracelet form, the sword complying before I grab a handful of arrows and fire, the creatures each getting hit somewhere, though I didn't take the time to aim anywhere fatal, except for one lucky shot to the heart. Fortunately, the arrows are all lethally poisonous, so it shouldn't matter.

Except, the creatures don't die. They all keep advancing and I swear loudly before ducking under a slash from one and split it up the front with my bow then spin, slashing the rest of the creatures around me with the bow. As I finish, I look around as even more begin to swarm onto the deck of the ship.

"Start shooting!" Clarisse shouts, stepping onto deck with a spear and shield.

"They're immune to poison!" I say, slashing a creature as it lunges at me.

"Then make the shots fatal you idiot!" Clarisse shouts. "I brought you for your archery! Not your skills with a sharpened bow as a weapon!"

I spin, slashing two creatures before grabbing an arrow and placing it through the head of a monster about to slash her from behind. It staggers backward, then raises its sword and charges again, only for Clarisse to flip her spear under her arm and drive it backward into the creature's chest, electricity flying off of it for a second before it disintegrated.

I spin, deflecting a sword and slash the creature up the front before grabbing three arrows and spin, putting them all through a separate creature's chest, killing them all. "Okay, hearts only."

We both set to work trying to keep the deck clear, but no matter how many we kill, it seems as though there's always more of them. I soon find myself standing back to back with her, using the bow as a blade as much as firing it.

"This is getting us nowhere," I say. "What are these things?"

"Focus idiot!" Clarisse snaps, slashing a pair of creatures' throats with the head of her spear.

I deflect a sword and it just barely misses scratching her arm and she jumps, yanking her arm away and growls in annoyance.

"Watch it!" she snaps. "Those swords are cursed! They double pain!"

"That explains why you were screaming so much," I say, killing the creature and firing an arrow into another. "How much of a charge can your spear put out?"

"A lot, why?" Clarisse asks.

"If that's true, would you care to stick it in the water sometime today?" I ask.

Clarisse freezes, forcing me to spin around her to stop her being attacked, then shouts in annoyance and pushes forward, rapidly clearing her way to the edge of the ship and stabbing down into the water, jumping as she does. I jump as well and watch as visible bolts of electricity arc across the water and over the ship for a moment. It's not enough to kill anything, since it lasts less time than we're in the air, but when we land, the creatures on the ship all flee, leaping off of it as the shadows of the rest of the swarm all scatter. I groan, sitting down hard against the side of the ship and let my bow collapse.

"Thank you," I sigh. "Now, what the hell were those?"

"I have no idea," Clarisse sighs. "Good thinking with the water. I don't know why I didn't think of that."

"Ares is known for his brute force, not his tactics," I say. "You're more strategic than him, but it's understandable. You said other mythologies are real, what do you mean? Are there other gods? Like the Romans? Or the Egyptians?"

"Sort of," Clarisse sighs. "I suppose you never learned this. The gods have other...forms. Other versions of themselves. Like, Ares is the same being as the Roman God of War, Mars. Apollo's name as a Roman God is still Apollo."

"I see," I nod. "So then...the monsters from other mythologies are also real?"

"I would assume so," Clarisse nods. "But I only ever studied Greek history. I don't know about other types of monsters. Like whatever the fuck those things were."

"Why'd they attack us?" I ask.

"I assume it was just our bad luck to meet them," Clarisse says. "Unless you still have some monster magnet parasite in you."

"I don't think so," I say. "Hades' ghoul took great pleasure in cutting it out of me."

"So I've heard," Clarisse nods. "Whatever. It doesn't matter now. We should rest. It's still early."

"I'll pass," I say. "I'm...all slept out. I don't feel like having another nightmare right now."

"Alright," Clarisse shrugs. "Suit yourself. I'm going to sleep."

"Why were you up?" I ask.

"I was checking on my crew," Clarisse says. "They're barely useful."

I look around, seeing nothing but an empty ship. "Where _are_ they anyway?"

"Below deck," Clarisse says. "Apparently some jackass almost let our engine explode."

"Great," I groan. "I feel so safe."

Clarisse grunts and walks back below deck. I tilt my head back, staring up at the sky. It's early dawn, the sky a dull grey mostly with orange on one side, the moon hovering around the middle of the sky, looking partway transparent.

"Dad, if you can hear me, I think we could use some help," I say. "Not much. We just...we don't have long. We need to get to the fleece and back in a few days. We...we're not on a very fast ship. Please. If you can...help us get there faster. Somehow."

There's no real response, not that I expected one, so I stand up and head back to bed. As much as I don't want to, Clarisse is right. I _do_ need as much sleep as I can get.

* * *

Leave a review.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Sisters

"How did we get so far so fast?" Clarisse asks, rechecking the GPS for the millionth time.

It was fair of her to be confused. We had traveled hundreds of miles further than we should have been able to. We're now nearing Chesapeake Bay, Virginia. I glance up at the sun and then back at Clarisse.

"I think my dad might be giving us a hand," I say.

"How so?" she asks.

"Well, after we got attacked, I asked him to help us get there faster," I say. "I think maybe he gave us a boost. Or, maybe a shortcut."

"Your father's not the God of Speed," she says.

"I know," I say. "But he _does_ travel all the time so...I figured...I don't know, maybe?"

She sighs. "Whatever. I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth."

I nod, watching as she turns and starts giving orders to the ship's undead crew. It occurs to me that she's been far more...calm than she normally is. To the point that it had actually occurred to me to almost call it being nice.

"You're not as...abrasive as usual," I say.

"What?" she growls, glaring at me.

"You're almost being nice," I say. "Why?"

She's silent for a while before sighing. "You're useful. And you don't avoid me like everyone else."

"You know they only avoid you because you beat them up, right?" I ask.

"I can't help it if they're all pussies!" Clarisse snaps.

I sigh, raising my hands in surrender. "Anyway, what's on the agenda today?"

"M'lady!" a zombie says, running into the room. "There's some big snake thing with eight heads attacking a bunch of kids."

"A Hydra?" I ask. "Well, since I'm on the ship, the only other person with luck that bad is Percy."

Clarisse growls in annoyance. "Get us there." She looks back at me. "Time to save the king of the pussies."

Then, she turns, running up onto deck as I sigh, shaking my head and follow. We enter a river in Chesapeake Bay, and within a couple of minutes, I can hear something hissing and spitting angrily as three familiar voices shout and scream, as though they're in a losing battle, which I know they are.

"There!" Clarisse shouts just as we round a bend in the river and the Hydra comes into view in all its massive, deformed, reptilian, horrifying glory. "Prepare the thirty-two-pounder!"

"They're too close m'lady," one of the zombies says.

"Damn the heroes!" Clarisse snaps. "Full steam ahead!"

"Aye m'lady!" the zombie says, passing on the order.

"Get down!" I shout over the chug-chug-chugging of the ship's engine and the sounds of battle.

"Fire at will, Captain!" Clarisse orders.

The captain waves his hand and a moment later, the biggest cannon on the ship goes off with a deafening boom, the Hydra literally exploding, turning into a spray of thick green goo that splatters over everything before disintegrating. Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson all stand, dusting themselves off and stare at us as we near them.

"Losers," Clarisse smirks. "But I suppose I have to save you. Come aboard."

The three of them hesitate for a moment before doing as instructed. I greet them before Clarisse begins to lead them on a tour of the ship. I follow long enough to make it back to my room and grab my backpack and the armor Charles had given me, which I still had yet to actually wear. I pull it on and pull on my back pack over it, then walk up to the deck of the ship again, standing at the railing as we continue on our way. The day was slow. By the time Clarisse had finished the tour, it was getting late. I passed the time by doing some target practice, having one of the zombies hurl Clarisse's empty soda cans off the ship for me to shoot. He had a surprisingly good arm. No can landed within a hundred feet of the ship, even if I didn't shoot them and send them further. Finally, the sun set and I went to bed, having the same zombie wake me up early the next morning and heading up to the deck of the ship. As I arrived, I found Annabeth on the deck.

"Annabeth," I say. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she nods.

"What did Thalia look like?" I ask.

Annabeth gives me a strange look, suspicious, almost. "Why?"

"Just humor me," I say. "I'll explain after."

"Well..." Annabeth says, pausing for a moment, as though trying to remember. "She had black hair, blue eyes. I think she had freckles, but I don't remember. Oh, and she always wore black."

"I see," I nod. "She was white, I take it."

"Yeah," Annabeth nods. "Now tell me why you want to know."

"I've been having...dreams, I think," I say. "The first one was the night before the chariot races. I saw Thalia, though I didn't know who it was at the time."

"What was she doing?" Annabeth asks.

"Nothing," I say. "It was just...images. Like looking at a picture. But then, a couple nights ago, I had another one. First I was sailing, but time was passing really fast. Then, we were fighting Polyphemus. Except, I couldn't move, and all of you..." I trail off, staring at the water for a moment. "Anyway, after that, I was back at camp, but everything was destroyed, and Thalia was there. Except, she was pale. She looks sick, and the hole in the tree was where her heart should be, and there was this black goo coming out. And...she told me that I was supposed to save her, but that I failed. And then, she...she started to...I don't know...rot maybe? She started to turn grey and whither."

Annabeth remains silent for a long while. When she _does_ finally open her mouth to respond, she's cut off by an alarm blaring, the crew beginning to run around, preparing for something.

"What's going on?" I shout over the alarm.

"We're here!" a zombie shouts back before running off.

"Here?" Annabeth asks.

"The Sea of Monsters!" I shout back.

We both look to the front and see a pair of dark spots near the horizon. I squint, able to make out the shape of an island on one side, then a massive dark spot, like a cloud, about half a mile to the south of it.

"What is that?" Annabeth asks.

"You can't see it?" I ask.

"No," Annabeth says. "Although, I don't have your sight. All of Apollo's kids have naturally twenty-five vision."

"What?" I ask.

"You can see at twenty yards what a normal person can only read at five," Annabeth says. "It's part of why you're all such good archers."

"Oh," I say, borrowing a pair of binoculars from a zombie and looking through them.

To my surprise, I was right about the southern shape. It's a storm, like a hurricane. And the island has cliffs on it that are a hundred feet at least. I hand the binoculars to Annabeth and turn to the door just as Clarisse steps out onto the deck, grabbing a second pair of binoculars and looking through them.

"At last," she growls. "Captain, full steam ahead!"

The captain relays the order and I hear the engine groan loudly as we accelerate.

"Clarisse," I say. "Civil War engines weren't designed for deep water. Maybe we should ease back a bit. The sun's out now, so my father can help us. Let's not make the boat explode."

"Shut up you pussy!" Clarisse snaps. "I'm in charge of the ship and we'll travel as fast a _I_ say we will!"

I glance at the others as Tyson reiterates my side to Percy.

"Too much strain on the pistons," Tyson says nervously. "Not meant for deep water."

I sigh. I'm not surprised he knows that. Cyclopes work Hephaestus's forges, so he probably naturally knows a lot about machines. Plus, Charles has been mentoring him in metalcraft, so he probably learned a lot from him. Charles is a genius at it. Case and point, my bow and sword, though the bow more so. The sword is more magical item than machine marvel.

"Is that a Hurricane?" Annabeth asks.

"No," Clarisse says. "Charybdis."

"Are you crazy?" Annabeth shouts.

"Only way into the Sea of Monsters is between Charybdis and her sister Scylla," Clarisse says, pointing up at the top of the island.

"What do you mean the only way?" Percy asks. "The sea is wide open! Just sail around them."

"Not that simple Percy," I say. "The Sea of Monsters is a pocket dimension-"

"Magic," Clarisse says. "Cut it with your alien bullshit."

"Fine," I sigh. "It's magic. If we go around, we don't enter the Sea of Monsters. "Think of it like a door, except if you go around the door, you go around the house too."

"That's not true!" Clarisse snaps. "If I try to go around them they'll just appear in my path again!"

"Really?" I ask. "I thought you would just skip the Sea of Monsters."

"You idiot!" Clarisse snaps.

"What about the Clashing Rocks?" Annabeth asks. "That's another gateway! Jason used it!"

"I can't blow rocks away with my cannon," Clarisse says. "Monsters on the other hand..."

"You are crazy!" Annabeth says. "Adam?"

"For the record, I voted we go with Scylla and I use my arrows to kill her," I say.

"We're avoiding Scylla!?" Annabeth shouts.

"Watch and learn Wise Girl," Clarisse says. "Set course for Charybdis!"

"Aye m'lady!" the captain says, relaying the order.

The ship starts to pick up speed again and the engine groans even louder. I feel the deck beginning to heat up.

"Clarisse," I say. "I'm going to throw this out there one last time before we die. You brought me for my archery skills, and I can't use them on Charybdis. But I _can_ hit Scylla. Don't get us killed assuming your cannons will kill Charybdis. Trust me to get us past Scylla."

"No way!" Clarisse says. "This is _my_ quest! We're killing Charybdis!"

I sigh, closing my eyes and quickly praying to God, the Christian one, to see us all through our imminent demise safely. I heard Tyson saying something about the pistons needing to be fixed, but then Charybdis began to inhale again, the roar of the sea for a half-mile around being sucked in drowned out all sound as the ship lurched forward, caught in the whirlpool this time. Percy gets thrown to the ground and I grab him, hauling him back to his feet instantly.

"Full reverse!" Clarisse shouts instantly. "Get us in firing range! Make ready starboard cannons!"

Waves crash over the deck of the ship, steaming from the heat of the metal plates of the ship. I swear. We're going to explode. No question. The engine all but screams as the propellers try to hold us in place but fail to do their job. Suddenly, the door bursts open and a sailor rushes out, his uniform smoking and his beard on fire.

"Boiler room overheated, ma'am!" he reports. "She's going to blow!"

"Well get down there and fix it!" Clarisse snaps.

"We can't!" he says. "We're vaporizing in the heat!"

"All I need is a few more minutes!" Clarisse says, slamming the bottom of her fist into the side of a cannon. "Just enough to get in range!"

"We're going in too fast," the captain says. "Prepare yourself for death."

"No!" Tyson says. "I can fix it!"

"You?" Clarisse scoffs.

"He's a Cyclops!" Annabeth says. "He's immune to fire, and he knows mechanics!"

"I'll help," I say.

"No," Clarisse says. "I need you up here with that bow of yours! Tyson, go!"

"No!" Percy shouts, grabbing his arm. "It's too dangerous!"

Tyson pats Percy's hand. "Only way Brother." He looks confident and determined. "I will fix it. Be right back."

Then, he turns, hurrying below deck toward the engine room. I turn back to the front just as our ship rocks forward and I catch my first glimpse of Charybdis. Well, more accurately, I see her teeth. Crooked teeth with a massive overbite, the world's biggest set of braces covered in slime and algae and bits of fish. Charybdis inhales and I see sharks, schools of fish, a giant squid, and a bunch of other stuff from the ocean around us be pulled in. In another moment, that'll be us. However, before it can be, the captain reports that we're in range and Clarisse gives the order. Three cannons go off, one snapping off the edge of an incisor, one disappearing into her mouth, and the third hits the rubber band of Charybdis' braces, bouncing back at us and snapping off the Ares flag on top of the ship.

"Again!" Clarisse shouts.

"It's no good!" I shout as the zombies are reloading. "We're too small!"

Just then, the engine's screaming roar turns into a more steady hum and we start pulling away from Charybdis.

"Tyson did it!" Annabeth cheers.

"Wait!" Clarisse shouts. "We need to stay close!"

"We can't win this!" I shout. "We _have_ to go around!"

Just then, Charybdis' mouth snaps shut and the sea dies down to absolute calm, the sudden change making the ship lurch and almost throws us all to the deck. Not that it matters that we stayed up. A moment later, Charybdis opens her mouth again, a massive explosion of water and debris flying out, the debris including our cannonballs, one of which slams into the ship with an echoing ding that sets my ears ringing. We're hurled backward on a forty foot wave, though we don't capsize, possibly thanks to Percy, who looks about ready to have an aneurism from strain as we're spinning across the water. We head straight for Scylla's island and I draw a handful of arrows nocking them all and aiming up at the cliffs. As I do, another smoldering zombie staggers onto deck, crashing into Clarisse and nearly taking her overboard. He reports that the ship is, once again, about to blow, but that Tyson is just barely holding it together, though not for much longer. Then, as the captain was trying to convince Clarisse to retreat, a flash of brown and green shot down and snapped him up, leaving only his boots behind. However, I had been watching, so I saw where it came from. Instantly, I start sending arrows into the crack in the stone the snake head had come from, hearing a pained shriek echo out after a moment, but continuing to fire rapidly.

Still the heads rain down, snapping up the crew rapidly, ignoring my arrows as nothing more than splinters, or bee stings maybe. Clearly the poison means nothing. Then, Clarisse grabs me, hurling me into a life boat and dropping it. In that instant, I see Percy go sailing skyward, only to stab the head in the eye and begin to fall. At the same time, the ship erupts into a massive explosion, bits of ironclad flying in two directions like a set of fiery, deadly wings. Then, there's a second explosion, this one more an explosion of sound, and a sudden, agonizing wall of wind slams into us, sending us hurtling across the water. I feel sick in seconds, but I hold my lunch as we finally start to slow down. Finally, we drift to a stop and I groan, sitting up and taking a quick inventory of my stuff. Everything in my backpack is soaked, whether from Charybdis spitting on us, or from the water washing over the deck of the ship, or the water kicked up in the ship's explosion, but aside from being wet, everything's still there. At least, for me. Clarisse lost all of her spare clothes and everything else she packed.

"Tell me you have the GPS," I say.

Clarisse pulls it out of her pocket and checks it. "That way."

I groan, looking around. There's a metal plank floating beside us that has a chunk missing from one end, making it thinner than the other. I grab it and extend my sword in my right hand, turning around and beginning to use the two objects to row.

"You're going to row the whole way there?" Clarisse asks.

"You have a better idea?" I ask.

"Fair enough," Clarisse grunts.

"Besides," I say. "I'm not rowing the whole way. We're going to be taking turns."

Clarisse grumbles something under her breath but agrees, then falls silent, focusing on making sure I was going the right way.

* * *

Leave a review.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Shaky Rescue

I stare up at the island. It's shaped kind of like a saddle, but split in half the short way with a rope bridge spanning the chasm left behind. The island is beautiful. Lush green grass, beautiful flowers, trees, the smell of spring, and nature, and fresh air, and all things great about the world in the air, and sheep roamed about everywhere. Beside me, Clarisse is groaning and complaining about having to row for the last three hours, rolling her shoulders and stretching out her sore muscles.

"We're finally here," I say.

"Yeah, and just how do you expect us to get back?" Clarisse asks. "I'm sure as shit not rowing the whole way back."

"We definitely don't have that kind of time," I say. "We'll think of something. For now, let's focus on the task at hand. Maybe Percy and Annabeth will bring a new boat while we find the Fleece."

"Great," Clarisse grumbles. "Let's get this over with."

"Wait," I say, staring at the sheep.

There are dozens of them, but in a split second break in the group, I could swear I see bones. After a moment, they clear, and sure enough, there's a pile of bones lying amid the sheep. Bones with a set of deer antlers still attached to the deer.

"No way," Clarisse says. "Carnivorous sheep? That's just stupid."

"Better safe than sorry," I say, looking around. "Let's climb the cliff over there."

There's a two hundred foot tall cliff about two hundred meters north of where we are. Clarisse glares at me, but after a moment she nods. We walk over to the cliff and start climbing. Within the first fifty feet, I understand just how horrible an idea it was. The rocks are slick from sea spray, and every so often a hand hold crumbles. By the time we hit fifty feet, my muscles are screaming in protest. By the time we make it one hundred, they're starting to go numb. At one fifty, my entire body's shaking like I'm having a mild seizure, and pulling myself up feels like I'm trying to carry two of Tyson with me. Then, finally, at two hundred I collapse onto my back on top of the cliff, groaning out a dramatic sob as my entire body throbs and screams at me for making it work so hard. Beside me, Clarisse is absolutely no better off. Where she may have more strength, I have the benefit of being physically lighter.

"I...hate...you," Clarisse forces out through gritted teeth.

"So do I," I groan.

Clarisse tries to force herself up but collapses again, groaning.

"Just a little break," I say.

"Fine," Clarisse groans.

And then we lay there. For a lot longer than a little break. After what has to be a couple hours, we finally push ourselves up and look around. After hours of lying there, you'd think I'd have realized that the cliff is short, or that the Cyclops' cave is directly below us. There's a thin trail off to the right and we follow it down to the ground quickly. I look to the side and see a massive oak tree, one that looks centuries old, that has the Golden Fleece hanging from it. I want to go get it right then and there, but I know that Grover is in the cave. Not that it matters. The cave is blocked by a boulder that has to weigh more than a fully-loaded freight truck.

"Let's get the Fleece, then try and lure Polyphemus out of the cave to save Grover," I say quietly.

Clarisse nods and we turn toward the tree just as a deafening scraping rumble starts behind us. I spin and then hurl myself to the side, behind another boulder as Polyphemus stomps out of his cave.

"Where are you!?" he bellows. "Who's on my island!?"

"I am you big ugly monster!" Clarisse shouts, drawing her sword as I stand, extending my bow while I'm still hidden and nock an arrow, pulling it back and stepping out.

Clarisse steps forward and slashes at Polyphemus, only for him to swat her aside, making her lose her sword, before picking her up by the whole body, only her head still exposed. We can't win, but maybe my poison will kill him. I fire an arrow at him, hitting him in the back, near the heart. He bellows in pain and rage, looking around for me, but I'm hidden behind the boulder again. Polyphemus bellows again, demanding that I show myself, but I remain where I am. After several moments, I hear Clarisse shouting for him to fight her, and for him to stop ignoring her, Polyphemus' footsteps making the ground tremble and growing closer. I look down around and freeze. My armor's green. It's changed color to match the grass below me. On instinct, I collapse my bow just as Polyphemus rips the boulder beside me free of the ground, bits of sod being ripped free as well, one of them smacking down on my face. I don't move. I can't. I'm paralyzed with fear. However, after several moments, there's a deafening crash as the boulder drops back down and Polyphemus turns, walking away, muttering to himself about bugs. Once I'm sure it's safe, I pull the sod off my face and swallow hard. The boulder only missed me by a few inches when he dropped it.

I stand, watching my armor turn bronze again, and peek around the corner at Polyphemus. He's hugely overweight, his one eye is milky and bloodshot, and he has to feel around in his cave for several seconds before pulling his arm back out with Grover in his hand, wearing a wedding dress and a veil. I almost laugh. However, it's just not quite funny enough to out-weigh the fact that Clarisse is hanging upside down over a massive pot of boiling water.

"Let me go!" Clarisse shouts, thrashing about in an attempt to somehow free herself.

"Hang in there Clarisse!" I shout, Polyphemus' head snapping around instantly, the gigantic Cyclops standing. "I'm almost to the Fleece!"

Polyphemus bellows in rage, charging away from the cave, kicking over the pot of water in his haste. "Noooo!"

Once he's past me, I sprint out from behind my boulder and send an arrow into the rope holding Clarisse, allowing her to fall, crashing down on her back. Grover springs forward instantly, tripping over his wedding gown but quickly untying Clarisse. As he does, I draw a half-dozen arrows from my back pack and send them all into Polyphemus' back. His roar of pain is so loud it shakes the ground. He reaches back, fingers breaking off the arrows, then turns, grabbing a boulder and hurling it blindly back at us. I tackle Grover and Clarisse to the ground and the boulder explodes into a thousand pieces against the cliff behind us. Then, as I'm pushing myself up, one of the pieces crashes down on my hand, crushing it. I scream, Grover lifting the rock off my hand, and I hold it to my chest, staggering backward and up against the cliff, watching as Polyphemus, now swaying slightly, staggers toward us.

"The poison's working!" Clarisse says.

"Not enough!" I say. "He's basically a little drunk now, and I can't shoot anymore!"

She swears as Polyphemus staggers toward us.

"Leave bride alone!" Polyphemus bellows. "You be bride's wedding feast!"

"Bride?" Clarisse scoffs. "You mean-"

"Shut up and run!" I shout.

Clarisse glances at me as I sprint at Polyphemus. However, she seems to understand what I'm doing. We left her spear in the raft, since she couldn't climb with it, and her sword's God only knows where. I'm crippled, but I've got my bow. She sprints away from the cliff, making a very wide arc and heading for the tree. While she does, I roll out of the way of one of Polyphemus' feet, slashing his calf, then dive out of the way of his hand. I can't keep it up. No way can I keep it up. But I can hold his attention for maybe two minutes. Long enough for Clarisse to get the Fleece and run. I keep dodging and slashing for several more minutes before Polyphemus grabs me, lifting me into the air and grinning wickedly.

"Not so brave now!" Polyphemus grins. "Now will have you for dinner!"

"That's what you think ugly!" Annabeth's voice suddenly shouts.

"Who said that!?" Polyphemus bellows.

"Nobody!" Annabeth shouts.

"Nobody!" Polyphemus shouts, his hand squeezing in his anger and nearly crushing me. "I remember you!"

"You're too stupid to remember anybody!" Annabeth shouts as I silently pray Polyphemus will let go of me soon. "Much less Nobody!"

So, good news bad news. The good news is, Polyphemus _does_ let go of me. The bad news is, I get to find out what it's like to be a baseball. Polyphemus, in his rage at being insulted by Nobody, the same name Odysseus used to trick Polyphemus when he blinded him so long ago, that he threw the closest thing at hand, which, unfortunately, was me. I feel several bones shatter as I crash down on the ground and bounce. I thank whatever angels are looking out for me that I didn't hit a boulder or cliff dead on, or else the thing that's dead would be me. However, after bouncing three times and getting a broken leg, the same hip being dislocated, my left arm being snapped backward at the elbow, and the blade of one of my bow's arms snapped off, I'm a bit less grateful about being alive. I scream in pain and try to force myself not to black out from the pain.

I'm aware of the fact that Annabeth is still taunting Polyphemus, and I definitely feel it when two people, I assume Percy and Grover, pick me up together and start carrying my by my upper arms away from Polyphemus. But it's hard to focus enough to really know what's happening. Then, Annabeth screams. My brain finally focuses, not liking hearing my friends in danger, and I look back, seeing Polyphemus holding Annabeth up by her legs, her magic invisibility baseball cap on the ground below her. She'll be mad if that disappears, but not as mad as if we leave her to die.

"Save her!" I say through gritted teeth, bracing myself to be dropped.

I'm not disappointed. Without a moment's hesitation, Percy releases me, sprinting back to save Annabeth. Without help, Grover can't hold me up properly and I drop, shouting in pain as my bad leg hits the ground. Then, a new set of hands, obviously Clarisse's, grab my left upper and lower arm, then yank, resetting my arm and making me scream even louder than when they broke. A moment later, she prods at my leg and I scream again but she claims I'm lucky because the break in my leg is clean and doesn't have to be reset. She also prods at my chest and diagnoses me with four broken ribs. Then, she drapes the Fleece over my shoulders and places both of my arms over Grover's shoulders.

"Run!" She orders, and Grover does exactly that.

I manage to hold on, barely, and look back to see Clarisse sprinting after us with Annabeth and her magic hat. And then, a short distance behind them, Polyphemus follows, chasing Percy. Grover sprints across the rope bridge with me, and I stop him at the other side.

"We can drop Polyphemus," I say.

Grover nods as Clarisse reaches us. Grover grabs Annabeth's knife and saws at one of the ropes, cutting through it just as Percy reaches the bridge. Then, just as Percy dives for solid ground, he twists, slashing the other rope, only for Polyphemus to step onto solid ground over Percy a second before the bridge collapses. Polyphemus howls triumphantly, reaching for Percy, however, Grover and Clarisse charge. They're both braver than I had ever thought anyone could be, since the only weapon between the two of them is Annabeth's knife. However, Polyphemus swats the pair aside like flies, Annabeth's knife somehow, miraculously, embedding itself in my good leg as Grove flies over me and drops it. Percy goes ballistic. I swear and look over at Annabeth, seeing she's got at least one nasty bump on her head, blood covering her forehead, and that she's out cold. I drag myself to her, shouting in pain as I do, then use my teeth to pull the Fleece over to where my right arm can drape it over her. She'll heal faster, assuming that was why Clarisse put it around my shoulders.

Then, I hear a crash and look back at Polyphemus to find him on his back, bloody and bruised and with Percy standing on top of him, sword to his eye. But Percy doesn't kill him.

"Kill him!" Clarisse shouts. "What are you waiting for?"

"He's a Cyclops!" Grover shouts. "Don't trust him!"

But Percy can't do it. He's not seeing Polyphemus. He's seeing Tyson. I know he is. I see the sorrow in his eyes.

"We only want the Fleece," Percy says. "Will you agree to let us take it?"

"No! Kill him!" Clarisse is pissed, however, as she's yelling at Percy, she's lifting me onto her back, as Grover had had me before.

"My beautiful Fleece," Polyphemus sniffs. "Prize of my collection. Take it, cruel human. Take it and go in peace."

"I'm going to step back slowly," Percy says. "One false move..."

Polyphemus nods, but just as Percy lifts a foot, Polyphemus's hand flashes up, sending Percy sailing through the air, crashing down at the edge of the cliff. He stands, gloating, but just as he opens his mouth to eat Percy, a rock the size of a basketball flies past Percy, embedding itself in the back of Polyphemus' throat. Polyphemus begins to choke, clutching at his throat as he staggers backward, stepping onto the edge of the cliff. The ground crumbles under him and he falls backward, arms flapping and pinwheeling as he falls. We all look, seeing Tyson standing amidst the flock of what I'm pretty sure are supposed to be carnivorous sheep.

"Bad Polyphemus!" Tyson says. "Not all Cyclopes are nice as we look."

In about three sentences, he explains that Rainbow, a Hippocampus, which is apparently a horse-fish hybrid, found him sinking after the ship exploded and pulled him to safety, then they searched the Sea of Monsters for them until Tyson followed the smell of sheep to the island.

"Tyson, Annabeth's hurt," I say as he finishes his brief story. "Come carry her. Gently."

Tyson nods, running over and picking her up bridal style, only for her to groan and stir, looking around.

"You're not...married?" she asks Grover.

"No," Grover smiles. "My friends talked me out of it."

She smiles and Tyson carefully sets her on her feet, Annabeth holding the Fleece on. However, as he started to let her go, she turned pale and started to fall, Percy catching her.

"Tyson, we need you to lead the sheep away," I say. "We have to get to the beach. Once we're there, we need you to meet us there."

Tyson nods and turns, whistling and jogging away, the sheep following. Immediately, everyone who can walk starts to make their way down the path to the beach, Annabeth on Percy's back. We make it to the water and Percy concentrates, a three-mast clipper ship drifting into view around the end of the island. Then, Tyson shouts for us, sprinting toward us, the sheep following.

"The sheep shouldn't follow us into the water," Percy says. "We just have to swim for it."

"With dipshit and Annabeth like this?" Clarisse asks.

"Hey!" I protest. "I was saving you!"

"Shut it dipshit!" Clarisse snaps. "Let's get this over with!"

We all head into the water, everyone wading out into the water as quickly as we can. However, just as we get about three quarters of the way there, there's a tremendous roar and Polyphemus charges out of the ravine into the water after us, a boulder in each hand. I'm about to think we can make it when Polyphemus calls Tyson out as a traitor. Grover instantly takes Annabeth as Tyson turns and heads back to the island. Percy follows and I tell the others to keep going. If we make it to the ship, we can help, somehow. Maybe. Maybe Clarisse can make a bow. I know she's at least decent with them.

We make it to the ship relatively easily, and we struggle onto it. Then, once on the ship, I look between the vertical poles of the railing I'm lying next to in time to see Percy and Tyson fleeing from an apparently re-blinded Polyphemus. He hurls a tree at where he thinks they are, but it splashes harmlessly into the water. We've made it. All they need to do is get on the ship and we'll be home free. But Clarisse just couldn't help herself. Her first insult causes a boulder to splash down just shy of us. The second seals our fate. A boulder blasts through the hull of the ship, and in seconds we're being dragged down through the water. Clarisse grabs me and tries to swim upward with me, but the pressure difference from the ship sinking drags us down rapidly, Grover and Annabeth no better off, Annabeth clinging to the Golden Fleece as she sank.

Then, three Hippocampus appear out of seemingly nowhere, Clarisse grabbing the largest one and pulling me onto its back, the other two allowing Grover and Annabeth to hold onto them as they pull us out of the sinking debris. We get pulled to Tyson and Percy as well and Percy grabs the Hippocampus that has Annabeth while Tyson grabs onto the one pulling me and Clarisse. But my lungs are empty. I couldn't inhale before I went under, and now my lungs are screaming for air, my head going light. Then, we breached the surface and I gasped in a breath, coughing out some water that had invaded my body, then took a few breaths before allowing myself to finally pass out.

* * *

Leave a review.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Returned

My head hurts. My chest hurts. My left arm, my right hand, both legs. Everything hurts. When I open my eyes, they hurt. However, after a moment, the pain fades and I look around. Will was beside me, working on healing me. I remained silent, letting him focus, for his benefit as much as mine. He looked like shit. His hair was a mess, his clothes were dirty, and he had dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn't slept well since before I left on the quest.

"Finished, finally," Will says. "You're all healed."

"Thanks," I say, pushing myself up. "What'd I miss?"

"While you were away we were fighting a war," Will says. "Go figure, but a bunch of demigods in the same area tends to attract monsters. According to the others, after you guys left Polyphemus' island, you got the Fleece to try and heal you on the way back, until you hit Miami. Then, Clarisse took it and flew back here with it while Percy and the others got caught by Luke. Percy fought him, lost, and Chiron and a bunch of other Centaurs saved them and carried you all to safety. In your case especially, you were brought straight here. We've been trying to finish healing you for days."

"How many?" I ask.

"I dunno," Will shrugs. "Three? Long enough, anyway. Thalia's tree's saved, before you ask. And Chiron kept chariot racing around. The race is actually in a couple hours."

"I'm guessing Annabeth and Percy are riding together," I say.

"Yup," Will nods. "I swear, if they don't kiss soon, I might just beat both of them up for being stupid."

I chuckle, pushing myself up. "Is Charles around? I need to apologize for breaking my bow."

"Oh yeah," Will says. "He said to send you to him once you were up. He should be at the track."

I nod and change into a set of clean clothes that were laid out beside my bed, then head out to the outside world. The Arts and Crafts cabin burned down, but aside from that, the camp looks good. Better than ever, actually. I can see the Fleece hanging from one of the lowest branches of Thalia's tree and smile. The tree looks green and healthy again. And I'm willing to bet I won't be able to even find the hole in the tree when I inevitably go looking. But first, I need to see Charles. I head down to the track and find Charles getting some last minute goodies ready for the race. He glances up at me and smiles.

"The dead man walks," Charles says. "You really do have terrible luck on quests."

"You're telling me," I snort. "I'm not making twenty."

"Maybe," Charles shrugs. "Here, this should help you make it."

He tosses me a new watch, this one with a three inch thick leather wrist strap in place of the last one's bronze arms.

"It's fancy," I say.

"It's less dressy than the last one," Charles says. "Aside from that, the bow's the same as the last."

"Thanks," I smile. "By the way, your armor was incredible."

"Thanks," Charles smiles. "It was a prototype. I'll get the finished product to you in a couple days."

"Thanks. Your chariot looks great."

"All fixed up," Charles nods. "And speaking of fixed up, I think you have somewhere else to be, don't you?" He holds out my backpack and I sigh, accepting it and giving him a knowing look.

"One more girlfriend joke, and I'm going to take you on another quest with me," I say.

Charles snorts. "I wouldn't go on another quest with you if it meant saving the love of my life. I'd never see her again with the kind of luck you have."

"That's why it's a punishment," I call back over my shoulder.

Charles laughs, returning to his work and I extend my bow, inspecting and testing it as I walk. Unlike the thin bronze bracelet from the last bow, this one's wrist strap is the leather strap, which it feels like has bronze splints inside, running from my wrist toward my elbow, each about an inch wide. The bow still spins in freely in my hand, but it's more maneuverable. I smile, collapsing it back into its watch form just as I reach the tree. Sure enough, there's no sign that there was ever a hole in the tree. I smile.

"I made it back," I smile, ignoring the two Aphrodite kids who grin and pretend to not be listening. "I was afraid I'd be too late for a little while. I'm glad I was able to keep my promise. Or, well...Clarisse kept it for me."

"Don't sell yourself short," Clarisse says, stepping out from behind the tree, my cheeks flushing instantly. "You were a huge help getting the Fleece. Those fucked up sheep were so distracted by Polyphemus shouting they didn't even notice me going for the Fleece. You definitely kept your promise to your girlfriend."

"Shut up Clarisse," I grumble. "I've told you it's not like that."

"Mhm," Clarisse says, pushing off the tree. "Come watch the races. I'm going to mop up the floor with Prissy and Wise Girl."

I chuckle and nod, following her to the track. I sit in the stands and settle in to watch the race. I'm rooting for Percy and Annabeth, even over the Apollo chariot. I can't help it. I'm just not that close with most of my cabin. Chiron blows the conch and the chariots are off. Percy and Annabeth's newly improved chariot, one with bronze plating, takes and early lead, getting a full chariot ahead of Clarisse, who's battling the Stoll brothers. Then, the Apollo cabin caught up, hurling a javelin into their right wheel, snapping a few of the spokes but not breaking the wheel. I sigh. The Apollo chariot is the same as when I was in it, but without anything fancy for defense or offense. As such, a moment later, they're unable to defend themselves as Annabeth sends a blunt javelin into the Apollo driver's chest, knocking him and his partner out of the chariot. The horses go nuts, charging the stands, jumping the corner of it and heading back toward the stable, the chariot dragging upside down behind them. I chuckle, shaking my head. Glad I didn't have to fight Annabeth.

Suddenly, Charles fires several cables from the front of his horses, using a winch to pull himself forward as he pulled Annabeth and Percy backward. After a moment of Annabeth failing to cut through the cables, she and Percy switch places, and Percy cut the cables with his sword instantly. A moment later, Charles pulls up beside their chariot, he and Percy fighting for a moment before the Hephaestus chariot begins to pull away, Charles tossing something into Percy and Annabeth's chariot. It begins to billow green smoke instantly, and I find myself gripping my pant legs tightly. Greek Fire.

As Percy tries to get rid of the offending object, Charles keeps him busy with his sword. At least, until a shield suddenly expands from a watch on Percy's left arm, Charles' sword smashing against it. Then, Percy slams the shield into Charles' chest and hurls him out of the chariot. Then, Percy uses his sword to flip the Greek Fire bomb into the Hephaestus chariot, the driver diving out of it just before the bomb exploding, green fire enveloping the chariot. The mechanical horses swerve, seeming to short circuit, and the chariot careens into the path of the Ares and Hermes chariots, making them both swerve to avoid it. Then, Percy and Annabeth cross the finishing line. Instantly everyone mobs them, even me, after I check on Charles and his driver.

"Wait!" Annabeth calls. "Everyone listen!"

No one wants to be quiet, but they eventually do.

"It wasn't just us!" Annabeth says. "We couldn't have won without someone else. In fact, we couldn't have won our race _or_ gotten the Golden Fleece without someone else. We owe our lives to Tyson, Percy's-"

"Brother!" Percy shouts. "Tyson, my baby brother!"

Everyone cheers, and a moment later, Annabeth kisses Percy on the cheek. The cheers grow deafening and I can't help but join in. The celebration lasts forever too. Hours later, many of the campers are still partying. Not all, granted. And the main reason for the party, meaning Percy and Annabeth, are both no longer included. I've elected to skip it as well. I've been with Thalia for most of the day. I _did_, however, do the climbing wall a few times, since Polyphemus' island had proven that I needed it. Badly. Percy and Annabeth had apparently done the same climb in less time and still been able to keep going after.

"Can I ask you something?" one of the Aphrodite kids, Silena Beauregard, asks.

"Why not," I sigh, already knowing what she'll ask.

"Why do you spend so much time up here?" Silena asks. "I mean, why do you spend so much time with Thalia's tree? You treat it like it's a person, and it comes off as seeming like you have feelings for her."

"I know," I say. "But I don't. I just...Fuck, I don't know. I heard the story and no one every said that Thalia died. They said that she was _on the brink_ of death when she was turned into the tree. So, I thought, what if she really isn't dead? And what if some part of her is still aware? She'd be stuck as a tree, watching everyone just completely ignore her and pay her no more mind than a normal tree. So, I figured that I'd spend time up here just in case, you know?"

"I see," Silena nods. "I think I get it."

I nod, staring down the hill. I've almost died on this hill twice. I sigh. Maybe I really _do_ spend too much time hanging out with Thalia's tree. It's not like she's ever coming back. And doing it isn't exactly helping me make friends. I'm just the weird kid who talks to a tree.

"I'm going to head to bed for a bit," I say. "Can you handle watch?"

Silena nods and I head down into the valley, going to bed. A few hours later, as the sky's approaching dawn, I head back up to the hill, finding Annabeth on watch.

"Hey Annabeth," I say, walking over to stand beside her.

"You're not scheduled for watch yet," Annabeth says.

"I know," I say. "But you were, and we don't get to talk much."

"Talk?" Annabeth asks, raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"How did I see Thalia in my dreams if I've never met her?" I ask.

Annabeth is quiet for a while. "I don't know. Sometimes, heroes see things in their dreams that should be impossible. And being the son of Apollo, I guess maybe that's more...focused...with you."

"Do you think it meant anything?" I ask.

"I doubt it," Annabeth says. "You were worried about saving the camp. And you've been treating her tree like a person for the entire time I've known you. It was probably just a dream."

I nod and lean back against the tree. "I suppose you're right. That wouldn't explain why I knew what she looked like though."

"Adam I don't know!" Annabeth says, exasperated. "I may be the daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom, but I don't know everything. If I had to guess, I'd say it's because your father is the God of Prophecy. It lets you see some things that you shouldn't, like seeing Thalia when you've only ever seen her tree. But I don't know."

"Alright, alright," I say. "I'm sorry. You're right."

We both fall silent for a while, neither really having anything to say. Then, about an hour later, the sky begins to lighten and the Fleece reflects the light more than I expect, seeming to make the area around the base of the tree glow. Except, when I look, it actually _is_ glowing. And it keeps growing brighter.

"Annabeth?" I say, fear starting to set in. "What's going on?"

"I...I don't know," Annabeth says. "I've never..."

The trunk of the tree begins to shine with a brilliant, almost blinding light. I shield my eyes and Annabeth turns away, eyes squeezed shut. Then, as the light fades, I lower my hand and stare in shock at the girl left lying at the base of the tree. Black spikey hair, a black Tee-shirt, black jeans with rips up the fronts mostly around the knees, a black jacket with a bunch of button pins with the names of bands I didn't know, and a splash of freckles across the bridge of her nose. I feel numb. It's impossible. It can't be real. But Annabeth's staring too, seeming to be in even more shock than me. I kneel, lifting the girl carefully into a sitting position, resting her head on my shoulder gently and feeling for a pulse. She has one, though weak, but it feels like it's getting stronger. She's pale, though, and needs to get some nectar and ambrosia, as well as being healed by Chiron.

"Annabeth, get Chiron," I say, keeping my voice even, but Annabeth's too shocked to move. I look back at her and try again. "Annabeth! Chiron! Now!"

Annabeth jumps as I raise my voice before nodding and turning, sprinting away from hill faster than I've ever seen her run. I look back down at Thalia just as several dryads step out of the trees, only to turn and sprint back the way they came, spreading the news like a wildfire. After waiting for several minutes, I get impatient and stand, lifting Thalia gently and start down the hill, passing several nymphs of both kinds and multiple campers. Just as I get about halfway, Grover skids to a stop beside me, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"She's...it's...true?" Grover gapes.

"Give her to me!" Chiron says, slowing to a stop beside me as well.

I carefully lay Thalia on his back and he turns, galloping back to the Big House, Grover running off as I follow Chiron. Within a few more minutes, I reach the room Chiron's put Thalia in and stop, watching as Chiron inspected her. I walk over to stand beside Annabeth just as Percy and Grover rush in, Percy looking around before staring at Annabeth. Apparently, Grover didn't accurately inform him on the situation.

"What's..." Percy trails off as he stares at Thalia. "Who..."

He trails off as her eyes drift open, looking around slowly before focusing on me. For a moment, I think I see a hint of recognition, but then her brow furrows in confusion.

"W...Who..." Thalia trails off, voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm Adam," I say. "You're safe now."

"Strangest dream," Thalia mumbles.

"It was only a dream," I say.

"Dying," Thalia mumbles.

"No, you're safe," I promise her. "No one's going to hurt you."

She blinks slowly, seeming to become more aware slowly. She looks around, slowly taking in her surroundings.

"Where am I?" Thalia asks.

"Camp Half-Blood," I say. "Can you tell us your name?"

"I'm Thalia," she says. "Daughter of Zeus."

I glance at Percy, who's staring at her, wide-eyed. I nod, glancing at Annabeth, who's still in shock, and Thalia follows my gaze, eyes widening slowly, recognition setting in.

"Annabeth?" Thalia asks. "What...but..."

"Hello Thalia," Annabeth says, finally getting over her shock. "I guess you've probably got a lot of questions, huh?"

"How are you..." Thalia stares at her before looking around again, spotting Grover, eyes widening even more. "Grover?"

"Y-Yeah," Grover stammers. "Hello Thalia."

"I think we should give her and Annabeth some time so Annabeth can explain everything," I suggest.

Everyone nods and begin to file out of the room. I stand and glance at Thalia before turning to Annabeth.

"I'll be right outside if you need me," I say, Annabeth nodding.

I glance at Thalia one last time, still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that she's alive, and not a tree, then walk out of the room, closing the door and sitting against the wall.

"She's...she's alive," Grover breathes from his spot across the hallway from me. "This is..."

"Complicated," I say.

Grover nods. It should be great. It should be worth celebration. Someone's come back from the dead. But something keeps it from being that way. The way Percy is the only child of the Big Three alive, except for Thalia now. A prophecy about a child of the Big Three turning sixteen and making a choice to either save or destroy Olympus. So her revival isn't joyous. Not entirely. It's just complicated.

* * *

Leave a review.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Hurt Feelings

I stop beside Thalia, both of us remaining silent as we watch Percy and Annabeth duel. Thalia's amazing with weapons. I found that out the hard way when she finished recovering and beat me to a pulp with every weapon under the sun. Even using bows as blunt weapons. Of course, that just meant that I could improve a lot by training with her. Except, I was getting the feeling that maybe I should find someone else to train with.

"You want to spar?" I ask.

"Uh...not really, no," she says. "I...uh...I think I'm just going to...do my own thing."

"Can I ask you something?" I ask.

"Uh...sure, why not?" she says.

"Do you remember anything from being a tree?" I ask.

"Not really no," Thalia says. "The last thing I remember is just fuzzy images of being chased by monsters. Why?"

"No reason," I say, then decide to test how truthful she really can be, since so far she hasn't lied to me even once, making her the first person to ever be completely honest with me. "You don't like me very much do you?"

Thalia's silent for a moment before responding. "I'm sorry. It's nothing personal, I swear. You're nice, and you're definitely the most welcoming person at the camp. It's just...I don't know. It comes off as a little...overbearing?"

"You mean creepy," I say.

"Maybe a little," Thalia says. "Sorry."

"Thank you," I say, smiling despite myself.

"For what?" Thalia asks.

"Being honest," I say. "Sorry for bothering you."

I turn, walking away and make my way to the Ares cabin. I knock on the door frame and a moment later, Clarisse steps into the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"Girlfriend reject you already?" she asks, grinning wickedly.

"Can you train me to fight better, please?" I ask. "I...need the distraction."

Clarisse grins even wider and nods, grabbing a couple of other Ares kids. We head to one of the sparring areas a ways away from where Percy and Annabeth are just finishing. Then, as we all grab blunted weapons, Clarisse and her half-siblings go to town. To my credit, I manage to hold my own fairly well for the first couple of seconds. Maybe a minute. However, then Clarisse decides to stop messing around and disarms me. Then everyone gets one hit in. Once I retrieve my sword, we start again, this time with Clarisse simply beating me senseless in a matter of seconds. Once she lets up, I retrieve my sword again, then return to being beaten bloody.

That's not to say it wasn't worth it. I _do_ improve as I train with them. Well, maybe not that day, but over the course of the next couple weeks, I improve a lot. And not just with my sword skills. Clarisse takes the liberty of beating me bloody with every weapon, even a bow. Fighting her is almost as bad as trying to fight Thalia. Over those weeks, I also spend hours a day climbing the rock wall, and practicing archery, and studying, and learning other languages, and history, and running track. anything I can find to fill the time I'm no longer spending sitting on top of Half-Blood Hill. Anything I can find to keep my mind off of the fact that I creep out the person that I still feel like I owe a life debt to.

"Focus!" Clarisse says, just before her electric spear slams into the side of my helmet, sending me staggering to the side.

I spin, shaking my head, then slash the spear aside with my bow, spinning it and swiping at Clarisse, who blocks it with a shield. Then, she steps forward, slamming her shield into my chest and knocking me onto my back, her spear instantly at my throat. I yield, wisely, and Clarisse smirks, using her spear to pull me back to my feet before walking away. I groan, stretching, then take my helmet off and brush my hair back into something resembling order.

"You're getting better," Annabeth says walking over. "But you're distracted."

"I'm fine," I say, pulling a rag out of my pocket and wiping the sweat out of the inside of my helmet as best I can.

"No you're not," Annabeth says. "Just go try to talk to her, like a normal person. No, hey I used to talk to your tree, or hey, I owe you my life for something you couldn't control. Just introduce yourself properly and be civil. And normal."

"Gee, thanks for the advice," I grumble, putting the rag away. "I can't wait to not take it."

I walk past her, returning to my cabin and putting my armor away, locking it up, before heading back to the rock wall. I set it all the way to the hardest mode, where the lava and rocks are constant and random, then start up, dodging the rocks and lava almost easily as I scale the wall. as I finally reach the top, I sit on the edge and rest, looking around the camp. I see Annabeth and Thalia sitting together off to one side with their lunch, and off to another I can see Charles and Silena walking along the beach. I smirk. I hope that ends up being what I think it is. Finally, I sigh, starting back down the wall, the rocks and lava starting again. I make it relatively safely to the ground and walk away from the wall, walking mostly by instinct as my mind returns to me and Annabeth's conversation. I was rude, and I feel bad, but she had always been the only person that I thought actually understood. But ever since Thalia came back to life, all people ever seem to want to talk to me about is when I'm going to work up the balls to ask her out. I had thought Annabeth would be different, but I guess I was wrong.

I stop myself about halfway to my destination when I realize I'm heading for the tree. I turn, looking around. I need a distraction. I need something. Anything. Suddenly the conch horn sounded dinner and I sigh. That works. Or, at least, I think it will. At least, up until I sit down and everyone looks at me expectantly. Even Will. Hell, Will and Charles have been the most unbearable about pestering me to ask Thalia out. I grit my teeth, trying to ignore their looks, but within seconds I can feel myself growing angry. If I don't leave soon, I'll make a mistake. So, I stand, walk to the bonfire and offer the rest of my food, all of it untouched, then drop my tray back on the table and walk out of the pavilion, heading to the sand dunes overlooking the sea. It's a beautiful, cloudless night tonight, and in between times of the waves making the surface move, the stars are reflected in the waves. I sigh, staring up at the moon. Artemis. Virgin goddess of the hunt, moon, chastity, childbirth, wild animals, and the wilderness. One of the Twin Archers, of which my father is the other. Part of me actually wishes that Artemis had children for me to test my archery skills against. Even among my own siblings, no one here is really able to challenge me.

I mentally scoff. Who am I to talk about being challenged? For being a supposedly great archer, I spend an awful lot of time not killing what I'm fighting with my bow. But, of course, archery was really about the _only_ thing I have going for me, isn't it? I'm not as good looking as the rest of my half-siblings, according to basically the entirety of the Aphrodite cabin when they thought I would appreciate their input on why Thalia wasn't talking to me, input that I most definitely didn't ask for, of course. Only Silena hadn't told me her opinion. She was just too nice to say one way or the other since she seemed to understand that I was actually taking the criticism and insults poorly. And besides looks, there are other things that I have against me. I'm a coward, for one thing. I don't even have the balls to sing in public. Even to heal people. I don't like daylight, vastly preferring being in the dark, I prefer blades to arrows, although I would definitely agree that Charles' bow is the perfect weapon for me. Basically, I'm a horrible excuse for a son of Apollo. The worst at the camp. Hell, I'm a Christian. I don't even believe in my father. How's that for a horrible excuse for a demigod?

"So...you were one of the people that got the Golden Fleece to save me when I was a tree, right?" Thalia's voice asks as she steps up beside me.

"Yeah," I say standing. I don't have it in me to hold a conversation with her because she feels guilty for telling me I creep her out, or because Annabeth guilt-tripped her into it. "Sorry, I've got something I need to do."

I know I'm being rude, especially since she had been trying to talk to me, but right now I'm too busy hating myself to talk to her and have a decent conversation right now. I walk back to the others, hiding myself amongst the crowd at the camp fire and watching the flames as the camp songs drift in one ear and out the other. Before I know it, everyone's moving to get more s'mores and leaving me sitting on the log alone, until Thalia sits beside me.

"Are you not a singer?" Thalia asks. "I would have thought you would be, as a son of Apollo."

"Yeah, well I guess I'm just a shitty son," I mutter.

"No," Thalia says. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"It's fine," I say. "It's the truth. I like blades more than bows and arrows, I hate to sing, and I don't believe my father's a god. I'm a model son."

"You don't believe in the gods?" Thalia asks.

"Nope," I say. "I'm Christian."

"Oh," Thalia says, staring at the ground.

I shake my head. I guess I was right about me being good for nothing. Somewhere in the back of my mind, that tiny voice that's been dragging me down ever since Thalia called me creepy laughs, bringing up more things about me that are less than perfect. My slightly crooked teeth that I'm going to need braces for, my hair that never looks good, no matter what I do with it, my terrible taste in clothing. Why would anyone actually want to be friends with a loser like me? I can't even finish a quest without getting put in the hospital.

I turn, walking away from the camp fire, heading back to my cabin and heading to bed. After a few hours of not being able to sleep, especially when everyone else returns, still laughing and talking from the camp fire, though thankfully they all go to sleep quickly, I finally give up on sleep and lay there, staring at the insults carved into the ceiling of our cabin over my bed. There are new ones. Tree Hugger. Cyclops Baseball. Mr. Glass. Stalker. Creep. I stare at the names in silence for hours, until long after the sun rises. The conch sounding breakfast echoes and my siblings all leave, only Will noticing that something's wrong.

"Is everything okay?" Will asks. "I saw Thalia and you sitting together. I figured you two were on good terms."

"She tried to talk," I say. "I was an asshole. Maybe that should be added."

"Added?" Will asks, looking up, then staring, reading the insults. "Oh yeah, that's coming off today." He glances at me, seeing me staring at them. "Hey, don't worry about those. You're a good guy. It's not your fault that Dad saved your life."

"Maybe he shouldn't have," I say, Will staring at me in shock. "It's not like I've really done anything right since he did. First I had some monster magnet parasite in me, then I get rag-dolled by Polyphemus. Maybe it would have been better if I died with my mom."

"That's enough of that," Will growls. "Get up. You're done feeling sorry for yourself."

I don't respond, but after a moment I sit up, pulling on my shoes, watch, and the wrist strap concealing my sword. Then, I leave the cabin, heading to the sparring area, rather than breakfast. I spend several hours training with various weapons alone before Clarisse arrives and we begin to spar, Clarisse beating me to a pulp as easily today as any other day.

"You've gotten better," Clarisse says after a particularly painful time of being knocked on my ass.

"You don't have to try to make me feel better, you know," I grumble standing. "I'm not improving."

"You tell me if I'm lying," Clarisse says. "You've gotten a lot better these last few weeks."

I stare at the ground before sighing heavily and smiling. "Thanks. I've been...struggling recently."

"I know," Clarisse says. "You're all mopey and depressed because Thalia called you creepy, and that set you on a downward spiral of self-loathing that made everything seem worse than it was, and it eventually got so bad that when Thalia _did_ try to talk to you, you were an ass to her."

I stare at the ground, shame filling me.

"And worst yet, you _still_ can't even admit to _yourself_ that you like her," Clarisse says. "Really now dipshit, it's not that hard. Literally the entire camp has known since even before she came back."

"And I've told you it's not like that," I say. "So stop saying I do."

"Make me," Clarisse grins, raising her shield and sword.

And then, she's back to beating me black and blue. After hours of training, rock wall climbing, and generally trying to keep myself too busy to think about how much of an ass I was to Thalia, it's finally time for dinner. I scrape part of my meal into the fire, eat quickly, and then fall silent as Annabeth announces the new bead for the year, an image of Thalia's tree with the Golden Fleece hanging from it. Then, once the speech is done and we all have our beads, and Thalia her necklace, we head to the campfire. I sit away from the others, on a small hill where I'm mostly hidden by the shadows and can watch everyone else enjoy themselves without being noticed. Is it creepy to do? Maybe. Is it stalkerish? Probably. But I just don't want to have to associate with them right now. Especially my siblings. I made a quick stop by the cabin to check the names and found even more there.

"Do...do you mind if I sit with you?" Thalia asks from behind me.

"Uh, yeah," I say. "Feel free."

She sits beside me and I take a silent breath.

"I'm sorry for being rude," I say. "You were trying to be polite,and I was an ass. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Thalia says, then sighs. "No, I owe you an apology first. I'm sorry for calling you creepy and overbearing. It was really rude."

"No, you were right to," I say. "It was the truth. I'm glad you were honest. I can sense when people lie. And in my entire life, you're the first person I've ever met who hasn't lied to me. Everyone else has at one point or another, even if it's just something small. I hate liars. So thank you for being honest."

"It still wasn't the right thing to say," Thalia says. "It was rude. You were just trying to be my friend, and you were trying to help me feel welcomed. I'm sorry for saying what I did. I didn't mean to offend you, or hurt you."

"It's alright," I smile. "You were right. I _was_ being overbearing. You had just woken up after losing years of your life. The last thing you wanted was some guy you don't even know following you around everywhere. You needed space to adjust and settle. I should have known enough to give you that."

"Well, if it's alright with you, I'd like to get to know you," Thalia says. "I'd like to see if we can be friends."

I stare at the campfire. "I want to ask you something first."

"Okay," Thalia nods.

"What made you want to talk to me?" I ask. "Did Annabeth guilt trip you?"

"A little," Thalia admits. "But she didn't need to. I felt bad for saying it the moment I did. I could see you were hurt by it, and I saw you letting the Ares girl beat the shit out of you ever since because you wanted something to fill your time and keep you from having time to think. I wanted to try and apologize to you, and to give you another chance. Partly because I felt guilty, and partly because...I actually do miss hanging out with you. It just...it's not the same when you're not around. You're always so happy, and so positive, it made everything seem okay, and normal. Even having lost years of my life didn't seem so bad."

I smile and glance at her. "Thanks."

"Now come on," she says, standing and holding out her hand. "Let's go get fat off of s'mores."

I smile, accepting her help up before following her to the campfire.

* * *

Leave a review.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Tournament

It's about the middle of October when things start to get complicated again. For months, Thalia and I have been friends. Good friends too. Better than I dared to hope when I saw her come back to life. We spend most of our time doing things together. The rock wall, Thalia beating me black in blue with any kind of weapon the camp has, chariot races. Everything. She leads the games of Capture the Flag and we win by following her plan almost every time. Almost. Of course, it helps that I'm able to get the Hephaestus and Apollo cabins on our side, and the Stoll brothers bring the Hermes cabin specifically to fight Clarisse, who always opposes me specifically to beat fight me.

Things are almost easy for a while, because people stop joking that we're together for a long while. However, some time in October, I know things are about to get complicated again when I'm cleaning my armor by the lake and Thalia sits beside me, staring at me, eyes narrowed.

"Whatever you think I did, I didn't do it," I say.

"It's not that," she says. "Do you happen to know why someone asked me if I was actually dating, and I quote, 'that tree-hugging weirdo Adam?'"

I stop cleaning the armor, staring at my slightly warped reflection. "Yeah. Although I was kind of hoping no one would ever bring that up again. Who asked?"

"One of the guys from your cabin," Thalia says.

I nod. "I figured as much. Well, it's because I used to spend a lot of time up on Half-Blood Hill. More specifically, I spent time hanging out with you."

"You did?" Thalia asks. "Why?"

"Within a couple of days of being here, I was attacked by a Manticore, the same one whose tail later on became my backpack," I say. "We were in the middle of a Capture the Flag game, but I got lost, badly, and ended up outside the barrier on Half-Blood Hill. The Manticore attacked me, and would have killed me, except that I fell down through the barrier your tree was forming and it saved my life. I didn't really think anything of it until someone told me your story, and the fact that you were turned into the tree. Except, everyone who talked about it never said you died. Only that you were on the brink of death and got turned into a tree. So, I started to think, what if you weren't dead? What if you were still alive inside that tree, and you were aware of what's going on around you. You'd just be watching people walk by you all the time, never paying you any mind. I felt bad, because it'd be terrible, and lonely. I didn't know one way or the other that you were aware, but on the off chance that you were, I started to spend time with you. I swear there was no ulterior motive or any creepy reasoning, at least, beyond talking to a tree."

"That's sweet," Thalia smiles.

"Really?" I ask. "You're not creeped out?"

"No," Thalia says. "You were spending time with me on the off chance that I was aware and lonely. That's sweet. Even if it _was_ a wasted effort. That was why you asked me if I could remember being in the tree, right?"

I nod. "I wanted to know if you had been aware after all. I guess, part of me wanted everyone to be wrong about calling me an idiot for thinking it'd be any different."

"You weren't an idiot," Thalia says. "Thank you. It means a lot to know someone cared."

I smile slightly, nodding and fighting back a blush. I'll admit it. Everyone was right about how I feel about Thalia. I was just too stubborn to admit it.

"So," I say, deciding to change the subject, and also struggling to hold onto my nerve. "Do you have a date to the Halloween party yet?"

"Not yet," Thalia says.

"No one's asked?" I ask, after she fails to clarify for a moment.

"No," Thalia says. "Apparently they're all intimidated by me."

"What you?" I snort. "The best fighter in the camp who routinely beats her opponents bloody in sparring matches? Can't imagine why."

"Thanks asshole!" Thalia laughs, shoving me. "No, I don't know if I'm going to go at all. Parties really aren't my thing."

"Really?" I ask, grinning as she glares at me. "I couldn't have guessed."

"I'll fight you," Thalia threatens.

"Pft! What else is new?" I snort.

"Okay fine," Thalia smirks. "You're entering the tournament this weekend. And if you don't make it to the finals with me, I'll side with Clarisse during next week's Capture the Flag game."

"That's just cruel," I say. "Fine. I'm in."

"Good," Thalia smiles, standing and beginning to walk away. "Clarisse is going to enter too."

I groan before returning to cleaning my armor. The next few days pass quickly, but annoyingly. For one thing, the entire camp suddenly decides to double down on the jokes about Thalia and I dating. For another thing, it's not just Clarisse in the tournament. The tournament is optional. So obviously, that means that the entirety of the Ares cabin is a part of it, as are both Will and Charles. As such, we're not allowed to train together leading up to it. So just like that, all the best people to train me, meaning Thalia and the Ares cabin, are off limits.

Capture the Flag is torture too, because Thalia sticks me on the front line as bait for the Ares Cabin, alone of course, then lets the slaughter fest play out before getting the flag. However, at long last, the tournament is here, and I feel so completely unprepared.

"Alright," Chiron says. "Now, as we've decided to have a combat tournament for the first time, I'll remind you all of the rules before we begin. Firstly, no killing. Above all else, no killing. Secondly, magic items are restricted to those of invisibility, speed, and direct combat types. No poison, curses, or anything of that nature. And lastly, the fight continues until either I decide a winner, or one side either yields or cannot continue. The matches will be held one at a time in a bracket. First there are eight matches, then four, then finally two. The winner will be exempt from chores for the next two months. Their cabin will be exempt for one month."

Cheers echo around the arena instantly. I sigh. My cabin's going to be sorely disappointed. I glance down at my bow and sword. I really don't want to have to fight Clarisse or Thalia. I'm going to be thoroughly humiliated. However, after a few minutes, and an incredibly brutal beat down of an Ares kid by Clarisse, it's my turn. I walk out of the waiting area on my side just as Will steps out of the opposite side. I groan. I was really hoping it wouldn't be him.

Will chuckles, pulling his bow off of his shoulder and nocking an arrow. We both stocked up on instant cement arrows, since they restrict a person's movement without hurting them, and also is newly redesigned to dissolve in water, allowing the person to be freed after the fight.

"Shall we do this the fun way?" Will asks as I extend my bow and nock an arrow of my own.

"I'm really sorry, but I'm not going to lose to you," I say. "I've got no intentions of having to fight both Clarisse and Thalia at the same time during the next Capture the Flag game."

"Ouch," Will winces. "Is that what motivated you to sign up? You have my condolences for your impending death then."

"Thanks," I snort. "I'll need it."

Will nods, firing his arrow at me. I barely have enough time to dive out of the way, and as I'm standing, another hits between my feet. I leap out of the way as the cement surges outward, however, it coats my feet and I crash to the ground, feet feeling a thousand pounds. I roll onto my back and use by bow to knock a third arrow away. I send my own arrow at Will but he dives out of the way. I force myself up, pulling three arrows out as Will spins toward me again. He fires one and I fire two. One of mine slams headlong into his and they explode into a massive cement boulder, trapping my second arrow but also giving me a split second to fire my other arrow straight up without Will seeing me. A moment later, Will steps around the boulder, firing at me. I lean back, allowing the arrow to pass in front of me. Then, I fire another arrow at him, Will rolling under it, standing in front of me with a knife, slashing at me. I knock it aside with my bow and leap backward as pain flashes through my left shoulder. Instead of being hit by the arrow, it sticks into the ground between us, the cement exploding up from the ground, surprising Will and enveloping everything but his head. I manage to escape it, barely, and push myself up, sighing.

"Game over Will," I say. "Close one too."

"We have a winner," Chiron says. "Now someone bring a few buckets of water."

After a few minutes, the cement has all been dissolved and Will and I leave the arena, Charles and Thalia walking into it. I turn to watch, wincing in sympathy as Thalia quickly begins to beat Charles senseless. He's good, but Thalia's much better. The fight lasts a couple minutes at most before Thalia knocks him out with her spear, one that channels electricity even more powerfully than Clarisse's. I'm a little scared of getting hit by it.

The next fight is a guy from the Ares cabin with the build of a football linebacker against a girl that looked almost like a runner. However, when they start fighting, she quickly proves that she lacks nothing. She's strong enough to fend him off, and fast enough that he can't fend her off. However, he doesn't go down easy, so the fight lasts nearly five minutes before she finally manages to put him down. I sigh. My turn again. And against Clarisse no less. Joy.

I step out into the arena and Clarisse grins wickedly as she joins me, electric spear in hand, a sword hanging from her belt, and a shield in her free hand. I extend my bow, reaching for an arrow before stopping. I won't be able to beat her with my arrows. She's proven multiple times that she can close a greater distance than this between us while I try to hit her with arrows. I sigh, readying myself to lose the hard way. Clarisse grins as she sees what I've decided. Then, she charges. No, I definitely don't condone charging someone with a spear. Especially if the spear generates electricity. However, as Clarisse is charging at me, I realize I have two options. Either I stand there and get impaled, or I charge and get impaled while hoping to at least catch her off guard.

I quickly pray to God not to let me be impaled too soon then charge. I manage to knock her spear aside and bend at the waist, dropping under her shield as she swings it at me, the shield lying flat. That would have hurt a bit. As I stand, I turn, sweeping her leg out from under her. Clarisse shouts in surprise, crashing to the ground before rolling and slamming the edge of her shield into the back of my knee, dropping me to that knee. She swings her spear around but I block it and shove it away, diving away from her and grabbing an arrow. However, as I'm standing, I have to knock a stab away and can't fire at her. She spins, swinging her shield at me again and I shout in annoyance, blocking it and grabbing the shield before turning, swinging her around me. Then, her arm slips free of the shield and she flies a few feet, landing hard, before I throw the shield aside. She stands, glaring at me, then looking around. Her spear's lying off to the side, so she draws her sword instead and charges.

I know full well what's coming next. Sure enough, the moment she reaches me, it's all I can do to stay on my feet as she beats me black and blue, using her feet, fist, knees, and elbows as much as the sword. I _do_ manage to hold my own better than normal, though. And it occurs to me that I've actually never given her such a hard time before. However, after several moments, the butt of her sword slams into the side of my head and I drop. Clarisse chuckles, collapsing my bow and taking the watch off, tossing it aside.

"Now what shithead?" Clarisse asks. "Can't fight without your weapon."

"That's true," I groan, slowly pushing myself up. "Luckily I carry a spare."

I extend my sword and slash, Clarisse blocking it just in time for me to stomp on the cement arrow I had been holding before she hit me in the head, the arrow now lying on the ground between us. As I leap backward, Clarisse dives away, narrowly escaping the cement. I stand and Clarisse charges as I pull my quiver off. I keep it in my hand as we fight, me barely fending her off with my sword. Then, after about three minutes, she slams an knee into my groin and I go down hard. I can hear the campers in the stand mixed between laughing and making sounds of sympathy. Above me, Clarisse is breathing hard but grinning.

"I don't know what's gotten into you recently, but you've sure as hell improved," she says. "Sadly, it's not enough."

"That was cheap," I squeak, rolling onto my back, the pain fading, though my legs still feel like jelly.

"Sorry," Clarisse says. "But all's fair in love and war."

"Then maybe you'll forgive me," I say.

Her brow furrows in confusion for a moment before I roll over, slamming my quiver of three cement arrows into her chest plate. All three explode instantly and the cement burst out through the ends, one end encasing Clarisse's torso as the other end catches my shirt. I slip out of my shirt and armor and the arena echoes with gasps and murmuring. I pull my chest plate back on, covering my scars again and Clarisse struggles to break free before Chiron declares me the winner. I walk back to my waiting area while Clarisse is being freed from the cement and find Thalia waiting, looking worried.

"Hey, you nervous?" I ask, taking off my chest plate and pulling a spare shirt out of my backpack.

"I...no," she says, staring at my scars. "What..."

I pause, staring into space for a moment before pulling my shirt on. "It's time for your match."

"Right," Thalia says. "Sorry."

"Thalia," I say, catching her arm. "Ask me again after the tournament."

She smiles and nods. Then, she heads out into the arena. After another minute, Clarisse steps into the room, holding out my dripping wet shirt and my watch.

"You did really well," Clarisse says.

"And you let me win," I say, accepting the shirt. "Thanks."

"No I didn't," Clarisse says, my truth sense going off instantly. "Besides, even if I did, what would be the point? It's not like you're going to get the balls to bet a date with Thalia on your victory."

I snort. "I see. _That's_ what it was. Well, thank you anyway. I'd imagine your pride's pretty sore."

"Maybe a little," Clarisse says. "You'd better make it worth it."

I chuckle and nod, looking out into the arena just as Thalia drives her spear into the Ares girl's chest plate, dropping her. I sigh. No rest for the wicked. I walk out into the arena and extend my bow as Thalia turns to me, raising her shield and spear. Her shield is horrifying. It's got a cast shaped like Medusa's head on the face of it, making it hard to find the balls to look at. It also grows out of a metal bracelet she wears the same way my sword does my leather one.

"Don't go easy on me," I say, Thalia nodding.

We both charge, Thalia stabbing at me instantly, and I knock the spear aside, slashing at her. She flips over the strike, spinning and slamming the back of her spear into the back of my head, knocking me to the ground. I roll, her spear sticking into the ground where I was lying, then slam a kick into her abdomen, forcing her backward. She staggers back and I stand between her and the spear, raising my spear as she raises her shield. I stop, watching her a moment before sighing and pulling my sword's strap off, tossing it to her. She watches me suspiciously.

"I'm not fighting you when you're unarmed," I say. "Even with that shield of yours. Just use it."

She nods, putting the strap on her right wrist and extending the sword. Then, we both charge, our blades meeting rapidly in a continuous shower of sparks. Thalia's pressing me hard, but she's not fighting to her full ability. She's hesitating and isn't putting her full power into the strikes. I take advantage of it by spinning around a strike and sweeping her legs out from under her, making her crash to the ground and pressing my bow to the back of her neck.

"I thought I said not to go easy on me," I say.

"The winner is-" Chiron stops as I raise a hand.

"Not yet," I say. "Thalia's just getting warmed up. Right?"

"I..." she trails off, slowly pushing herself up.

"Thalia, I've had those scars since before you ever met me," I say. "But if that's not motivating enough, let's do it this way. If you lose to me, you have to go to the Halloween party with me, and you have to dress up as the Tooth Fairy. All pink. And a tutu."

Thalia stares at me for a moment before grinning. She twirls the sword in her hand, raising her shield, and I instantly know I'm about the be in a world of hurt. She lunges, slashing, and I deflect it, only for her to spin and slam her shield into my chest, hurling me backward. I flip to my feet, ducking under her sword and sidestepping her shield. Then, I slash and she blocks it with her shield, slashing at me. I jump back, barely avoiding it, and lunge, slashing at her again. She slams my bow downward with her shield, then swings it back upward, catching me under the chin on it and laying me out instantly. Stars dance in front of my eyes as Thalia kneels over me, her knee on top of my chest plate and her sword at my throat.

"Do you yield?" she asks.

"Well, I wanted your best," I groan. "And you did not disappoint."

I smack her arm away, her sword cutting a scratch into the side of my neck, then roll away, pushing myself up. Thalia readies herself and I go on the offensive, spinning and slashing with my bow rapidly, the bow twirling in my hand, allowing me to slash faster. Thalia struggles to keep up for a moment, since I don't use this method often, so she hasn't quite figured out how to work around it. At least, not for the first ten seconds. Then, she drops under a slash, slamming her shield into my legs and flipping me. I crash down on my right shoulder and she again pins me down, this time straddling my legs, quickly grabbing my hands and trapping one inside my bow before pinning them over my head with her shield. Then, she placed the edge of the sword up against my neck, grinning.

"Well?" she asks.

I swallow hard. "I yield."

She grins, climbing off of me as Chiron announces her as the winner. She pulls me to my feet and I turn, walking off to the side of the arena, watching as Chiron awards Thalia with the golden laurels. She walks out of the arena and gets mobbed by celebrating campers. I smile and am about to head back to my cabin to drop off my armor when someone grabs me and herds me through the crowd to Thalia's side. Thalia raises an eyebrow and I shrug, glancing back at Clarisse's retreating form. I know what she expects, but I don't have the balls to ask.

"Here," Thalia says, holding out my sword's wrist strap, her spear in her other hand.

"Keep it," I say. "It looks better on you, and I don't use it anyway."

Thalia smiles, nodding and putting it back on. Then, we get herded to the pavilion for a celebratory lunch. I wasn't entirely sure why I was being treated like I won with Thalia, but I am. After abut an hour, the celebration finally winds down and we all go our separate ways. Now that I'm finally allowed, I go to the cabin and lock up my armor, then head out to the beach. There are a few other campers, particularly the kids from the Aphrodite cabin on the beach, most working on their tans, but I just sit on the side of a sand dune, sipping at a bottle of Coke I had the Stoll brothers smuggle in for me. One of the best thing about Camp Half-Blood that I've found is that it stays warmer longer than the rest of New York. Case and point, it's nearly the end of October and it's still beach weather.

"You did really well," Thalia says, sitting beside me, accepting the second bottle I hold out to her.

"Thanks," I say, taking a sip from mine. "You did better."

"Eventually," she says. "You should have won."

I shrug. "I'm content."

Thalia smiles. "So, what are you going to the party as?"

"I don't know yet," I say. "Probably myself."

"That's no fun," Thalia says. "You could dress up as a ghoul."

I wince, raising a hand to my chest. "I don't think that'd be a good idea."

"You still haven't told me," Thalia says. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"I went on a quest to help Annabeth and Percy when they had to go to the Underworld," I say. "But me and the two demigods with me got caught. Hades had sensed something inside me. Some kind of creature that was attracting monsters like a magnet. So he had a ghoul capture me and my friends to kill it and punish me for trying to bring it to the Underworld. The ghoul cut it out of me, but to do it, he had to make it so there was no where for it to go where it could hide."

"The scars," Thalia says.

"Yeah," I nod. "He was going to keep torturing me after, but Annabeth killed him and saved us. Then I spent a half year healing with help from Chiron."

"I'm sorry," Thalia says. "I can't imagine."

"It's alright," I say. "I wouldn't want you to. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy."

Thalia nods and we both finish the coke silently, simply sitting there for a while. Eventually, I lay back, watching the clouds. Thalia lays beside me, both of us taking turns picking a cloud to argue about the shape of. For one, I see a scorpion, but Thalia sees a minotaur head. Another looks like a manticore to me and Thalia claims it's a drakon. I'm just starting to think she's messing with me when she stands.

"I'm going to go and take a nap," Thalia says. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Yeah," I smile. "See you then."

She walks away and I sigh, staring up at the clouds. After several minutes, I decide a nap sounds like a great idea and head to bed as well.

* * *

Leave a review.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Dance

I stare at the crowd in silence. Skeletons, mummies, zombies, slutty cops. Everything you'd expect of a party in the normal mortal world. And here I am, sitting alone off to the side, drinking a glass of punch, watching everyone else enjoy themselves. I'm not even in costume. I sigh heavily, swirling my punch for a moment, watching the ice cubes tumble around each other inside the glass. After a moment, I drain it and set my glass down, returning to watching the others dancing and talking. Will is dancing from some girl from the Athena cabin, Charles is dancing with Silena, and Thalia's nowhere in sight. Which leave me without any close friends left. The only person that would fit the bill left is Clarisse, though she's a bit...rough.

"You look lonely," a voice says.

I turn, smiling slightly as Clarisse sits beside me, wearing a Bide of Frankenstein costume. "Hey Clarisse. Nice costume."

"At least I have one," Clarisse snorts.

"I have one," I say, glancing down at my black Tee-shirt and my jeans. "I'm a normal kid who doesn't have to worry about his friends being eaten by monsters."

"No," Clarisse says. "You're an idiot who's too much of a coward to ask out the girl you like."

"She doesn't feel that way," I say.

"How would you know?" Clarisse snorts.

I remain silent, staring at the ground. She has a point. She may not be the most feminine girl, but she _is_ a girl. But still, Thalia doesn't feel that way about me. She can't. I'm not the kind of guy that gets girlfriends. I'm not attractive enough. I have no fashion sense so I dress like a loser. I'm terrible at conversations. I've got no experience with relationships so I don't even know _how_ to be a boyfriend even if I _did_ magically get a girlfriend. I glance over at Clarisse as she walks away to mess with her cabinmates. I snort. Predictable as always. Always looking for a fight.

"I wish it was that easy," I mumble. "Just one thing to care about."

"Talking to yourself?" a voice asks, making me grin as Thalia sits next to me. "Careful or you'll get locked up."

"I thought you weren't coming," I smile, looking over at her, eyes widening a little.

She has a tiny bit of makeup on and she's wearing a black dress that hangs to her knees and it looks like she tried to get her hair under control more. She looks good.

"You look beautiful," I say before I can stop myself.

Thalia smiles. "Thanks. Why're you sitting over here?"

"Everyone's busy dancing," I say. "No one to talk to."

"Why aren't you dancing?" Thalia asks.

"I guess I just didn't have someone I felt like dancing with," I say, then take a long breath and hold out my hand. "Want to dance?"

Thalia smiles and accepts my hand as I stand, pulling her up and guide her toward the dance floor just as a slow song starts. She turns, setting her hands on my shoulders and I rest mine on the sides of her hips as we start to sway. Almost instantly I feel nervous. I've never danced before, and because it's Thalia, I'm afraid of meeting her eyes, for fear of betraying my feelings anymore than I already have.

"Relax, you're doing fine," Thalia says after several seconds. "You don't have to be nervous. No one's paying any attention to you."

"That's a lie," I say as I glance to the side, seeing Will, Charles, and Silena all flash me knowing grins. I feel my cheeks heat up and silently pray they're not red.

"Adam, look at me," Thalia says.

I swallow hard and look at her, feeling my stomach twist into knots instantly.

"No one's paying you any attention," Thalia says. "It's just us."

My stomach twists even harder and I have to look away. "Okay."

Thalia sighs, shaking her head as the song starts to wind down. "Why are you so nervous?"

I feel my cheeks warm again and this time I'm sure I'm blushing. Thalia doesn't say anything about it, though. She's about to, but she's interrupted as a faster song that's apparently very popular starts to play and the campers around us cheer.

"I'm going to get some water," I say, quickly winding my way through the crowd, trying to will the color back out of my face as I go.

As soon as I get a glass of water, I quickly make my way away from the others, sitting alone again and drinking it. After several moments, Thalia sits beside me, smirking.

"You're really strange sometimes, you know," Thalia says.

"I know," I say, sipping at my water.

"Why didn't you ask me to the dance?" Thalia asks. "I mean, you did as a bet during the tournament, but that didn't really count."

"You said you weren't going," I say.

"I said I didn't know if I was," Thalia says. "And I said that I didn't have a date yet. I was waiting for you to ask."

"You were?" I ask.

"Yes you idiot," Thalia says. "I was only going to go if it was with you."

I blush brightly instantly, staring at my cup. "Sorry. And for the record, I tried to ask but you didn't give me the chance. You just forced me to enter the tournament instead."

Thalia's eyes widen for a moment before she blushes slightly. "Oh. Sorry."

We're both quiet for a moment before I get up the nerve to ask my next question.

"So...why me?"

"Because you're my best friend," Thalia says, as though it should be obvious. "Granted you may be about as hard to read as an open book, but I can't blame you for that."

I smile as I stare at my water. So that's it then. I'm her friend. I should have known.

"So now that we're here, are you going to dance with me without acting like you're expecting a knife in the back?" Thalia asks.

I smile in spite of myself. "I don't think I can do fast dances. Or...well...normal dances. I...uh..."

"You have stage fright," Thalia snorts. "I know. The same reason you never sing. I meant slow dances."

"I'll try," I say.

Thalia rolls her eyes. "If you don't lighten up, I'm going to keep my threat about you not winning the tournament."

"Oh no no no," I say. "The deal was that I had to fight you in the finals."

Thalia shrugs. "I remember different."

I laugh, pushing her shoulder and she sucks in a breath, quickly shifting her weight to stay on her seat. Then she punches me, laughing.

"You almost made me fall jerk," she says.

"Damn, so close," I sigh.

She laughs, punching me again before a slow song starts. She stands, holding her hand out and I sigh heavily, standing and allowing her to drag me back to the dance floor. For a few seconds, it's okay. But then I make the mistake of looking around and catch most of the campers glancing at us and tense up again, my stomach again twisting into a knot. She give me a knowing look and I try to force my nerves to calm themselves, only for my brain to force me to laser focus on the fact that I'm dancing with Thalia, making my nerves worse.

"Relax," Thalia finally says, just as the slow song ends, only for another to start. "The more you think about the things that scare you, the more afraid you'll feel. With stage fright, you just have to focus on something that calms you down."

"It's not that simple," I say.

"Why not?" Thalia asks.

"It's just not," I say.

I struggle to force my brain to stop thinking about her. To not continue to memorize the smell of her perfume and shampoo, or the feeling of her hips swaying under my hands, or her hands on my shoulders. It's impossible for me to think about anything other than her, except for the brief flashes of me seeing someone glance at us. I'm sure my face is beet red right now, but Thalia doesn't say anything. Finally, the song ends. I'm about to walk away when yet another slow song starts. I turn, looking to the DJ table and see that Will has replaced the DJ. My gut drops as he looks at me expectantly.

"That asshole," I grumble.

"Who?" Thalia asks.

"Will," I say.

"I don't know," Thalia says. "I think he has a good taste in music."

"You just enjoy torturing me," I say.

"How am I torturing you?" Thalia asks. "You're the one that keeps thinking about things that make you nervous."

I grumble something that even I don't understand under my breath and look away from her again. However, after a few seconds, I look back at her, seeing her watching me, grinning, apparently enjoying my torment. My gaze drifts to her electric blue eyes and gets stuck. They're so bright that they almost seem to glow and it's impossible for me to look away. And then her makeup accents it even more. After a moment, she leans forward, looping her arms around my neck, smiling.

"See how much easier it is to relax when you just stop thinking?" she asks.

I realize that she's right. I do feel more relaxed. I'm still nervous, but I don't feel like I'm in danger of losing my dinner any time soon.

"I guess so," I say, feeling my nerves start to return now that I'm paying attention again, and also now that she's standing less than an inch from me.

Thalia rolls her eyes as she feels me tensing again. "You're hopeless."

I manage a small smile and glance at the DJ table as Will flashes me a thumbs up, only for an Ares kid to shove him out of the way. A moment later, just as the song was ending, rave music kicks on. Thalia winces as the initial blast of music threatens to deafen us both, but then grins as the other campers cheer and swarm in tighter, apparently feeling the need to stand within a few inches of each other. As Thalia and I wind our way out of the swarm of campers, we pass more than a few couples among the older campers that are dancing a bit...less wholesomely than the younger ones. Finally we escape and silently agree to leave the dance. We walk to the cabins so I can grab a blanket and some of my smuggled-in soda before heading to the beach, spreading the blanket out and laying down, watching the stars.

"I wish we could do this more often," Thalia says after a moment. "Just have a party, or watch the stars. Just be normal. No monsters, no gods, no half-bloods. Just regular kids with regular problems."

"A normal life," I say, mind returning to the years before my monster stepfather infected me with a parasite and got my mother killed. "I wish we could. Maybe someday we can. Somehow."

"Yeah right," Thalia snorts. "We're demigods. Demigods never get to live happy lives. Hell, I'll probably be dead before I hit twenty."

"No way," I say. "I'd never let you die."

Thalia raises an eyebrow, looking over at me with an amused expression, making me blush.

"I don't want to lose a friend," I say. "Even if you _are_ annoying sometimes."

Thalia laughs. "Oh _I'm_ annoying? Alright then."

She laughs again and I smile. She was definitely right. I'm as transparent as a freshly cleaned window. But at least she's not avoiding me for it. I smile at that thought as one of the songs we danced to, coincidently also one of the ones I used to sing to Thalia when she was in her tree, starts playing through my head. Without even realizing it, I start to sing it. After several minutes, I notice I'm singing and glance over at Thalia, seeing her staring at me, wide-eyed, her right arm holding her upper body off the ground.

"Sorry," I say, sitting up.

"For what?" she asks. "You're amazing! You're easily the best singer I've ever heard. But...I feel like I've heard you sing before."

"I used to sing to your tree sometimes, just for something to do," I say.

"Really?" Thalia asks. "I'm kind of disappointed I don't remember it. Can you sing something else? Please?"

I blush but nod, starting a different song. Thalia watches me with wrapped attention as I sing. When I finally finish, she smiles.

"You're incredible," Thalia says. "Why are you so afraid of letting people hear you?"

"I don't know," I say. "It just terrifies me."

Thalia nods, smiling. "Okay. Then I guess you'll just have to sing to me until you're more confident."

I blush furiously. "Really? You're evil."

Thalia smiles. "You'll thank me eventually."

I sigh and Thalia lays back down. I hand her one of the sodas we've been forgetting to drink and we spend a while laying there, enjoying the sound of the waves lapping at the shore and watching the stars as we sip at our soda. I'm not really sure how we can enjoy watching the stars with our ADHD, but I do, and she seems to.

After a while, she shivers and scoots a little closer. I'm not sure how, but I suddenly seem to have about ten times the amount of courage I usually have because I slip my arm under her, pulling her a little tighter against me, Thalia smiling and resting her head on my shoulder. We stay like that for a while longer until Thalia yawns.

"Come on," I sigh. "We should get back before we end up sleeping out here."

Thalia sighs and nods, sitting up, allowing me to do the same. I gather up the blanket, balling it up in my arm and take the two empty bottles as we walk back. A few of the other campers have left the dance, mostly older ones, and are spending private time with whoever they're dating, or maybe just someone they felt like spending private time with. In particular, I hear a bed squeaking from the Aphrodite cabin. Thalia completely ignores it, so I pretend not to notice.

I end up walking Thalia back to her cabin and she pauses at the door, smiling.

"Thanks for dancing with me," she smiles, reaching up and kissing me on the cheek. "Good night."

"Uh...yeah, good night," I say, blushing furiously as Thalia laughs and walks into her cabin.

I turn, heading back toward my own cabin, a wide grin on my face. I go to bed, laying on my bunk and try to sleep, but my brain's too happy to shut down. After about an hour, Will drops onto his bunk and watches me with a wide, knowing grin on his face. I try to ignore him for a while but it only makes his grin grow. Finally a raise a hand, pointing at him.

"Not a word," I say.

Will snaps, bursting into fits of laughter, falling onto his bed and holding his sides. My face darkens, but even in spite of myself, my smile grows. After a few minutes, he manages to stop laughing and rolls over, deciding to sleep, apparently. A few minutes later, I finally manage to drift off too.

* * *

Leave a review.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Rescue

I wring my hands nervously. It's around the middle of December and it's cold. Very cold. Record lows back home. And with a nasty winter storm making the trip there awful. Of course, I'm not going alone. Thalia is to my left in the middle seat, and Annabeth is on her other side. In the passenger seat is Percy, and Percy's mother is driving, and is a nervous talker, so she's telling every funny, and humiliating, baby story Percy has. Apparently there are a lot.

I glance at Thalia. Things have been...confusing but fun between us since Halloween. We're not together, but every once in a while she'll hug me for no reason, or hold my hand. And if I do something she likes, like stop someone from capturing our flag, or with the Chariot Race for us, or give her candy that I have the Stoll brothers smuggle in, she'll kiss me on the cheek sometimes. It's not fully what I want, and it's killing me that it's not, but I'm definitely not complaining about whatever it is. Especially when I'm too afraid of ruining whatever it is to try and push the boundaries.

I look forward again, watching the sign announcing we've entered Maine pass by the window in the dark. It's snowing, sleeting, and freezing rain, so I can barely see the sign, but I can still read it, especially since I'm one of the lucky few without dyslexia. We're in my home state. Closer than I've been since my mother died. We're not going to my hometown, of course. That's on the northern border of the state and we're only going to Bar Harbor on the southern coast. However, it's still so close. And the weather outside, while cold, miserable, and stormy, still feels like home. And then there's my stepfather. I don't know what he is, or where, but I know, deep down, that I'll have to deal with him someday. Maybe someday soon. Maybe on this trip.

This trip is to Westover Hall, a military academy in Bar Harbor. One where Grover discovered two powerful demigods and asked for our help to get them back to camp. All of us. Apparently he thinks it's going to take two Big Three children, the smartest tactician at camp, and the best archer to succeed in protecting these two. I'm afraid to knw what we're up against.

Thalia glances at me as I subconsciously grip my backpack, thumb pressing against the arrows, making sure it hasn't somehow stopped having a magically infinite supply.

"Hey," Thalia says quietly, pulling my hand away, slipping her own into it. "Whatever it is, it's nothing we can't handle."

"Yeah," I say, forcing a smile despite the horrible feeling I have in my chest. "Of course not."

Thalia smiles, laying her head on my shoulder, Annabeth raising an eyebrow at me. Annabeth was at a boarding school in Brooklyn over the school year, so she wasn't around for me and Thalia acting like this, and I'm pretty sure this is actually the first time Thalia's done any of it since the trip started. I ignore Annabeth, looking out the window instead. For half a heartbeat, I could swear I see a pair of bright yellow eyes out in the storm, but then they're gone again and I force myself to relax. It was just a yellow reflector. Not a monster.

I lean my head against Thalia's, sighing heavily. I try to calm down as I listen to Percy's mother telling more stories, but my body won't relax. Finally, we arrive and stare out the window.

"Oh yeah, this'll be fun," Thalia says humorlessly.

Westover Hall is a huge castle made of black stone with tall towers, slit windows for archers to shoot from, and built on a cliff that surrounds it on three sides with a snow-covered forest on one side and an angry, churning ocean on the other.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait?" Percy's mom asks.

"No thanks Mom," Percy says, blushing. "I don't know how long it'll take. We'll be okay."

"But how will you get back?" she asks. "I'm worried Percy."

"It's okay Ms. Jackson," Annabeth says, pulling on a ski cap. "We'll keep him out of trouble."

I sigh, pulling my own on and zipping up my waterproof, and extremely insulated, winter jacket. Ms. Jackson's had the heater turned all the way up for the eight hour drive, but outside it's below zero, and also dark.

"Alright dears," Ms. Jackson says. "You have everything you need?"

"Yes Ms. Jackson," Thalia says. "Thank you for the ride."

"Extra sweaters?" Ms. Jackson asks. "You have my cell phone number?"

"Mom-"

"Your ambrosia and nectar, Percy?" Ms. Jackson continues. "And a gold drachma in case you need to contact camp?"

"It's all in here, Ms. Jackson," I say, patting my back pack. "Plus one drachma in each pocket in everyone's pants, just in case. Don't worry. Nothing's going to get near Percy as long as I have my bow."

Ms. Jackson visibly relaxes and nods. "Okay. Good luck."

"Thanks Mom," Percy says. "Come on guys."

He quickly climbs out and I groan, following, instantly pulling my neck gator up around my face, blocking the cold, Thalia following my example. Beside me, Percy is instantly shivering and rubbing his arms, his sweater and light jacket failing to keep the wind out.

"Your mother's so cool Percy," Thalia says.

"She's pretty okay," Percy says. "What about you? You ever get in touch with your mom?"

I wince. I know from first hand experience how bad an idea it is to ask Thalia about her family. I made the mistake in the middle of a sparring match.

"If that was any of your business, Percy-"

"We'd better get inside," Annabeth interrupts. "Grover will be waiting."

"Good idea," I nod, dreading walking, since I know that when my legs touch my jeans they're going to feel like ice. "The sooner we get inside the sooner we'll be able to go back to camp and have hot chocolate and s'mores."

Annabeth and Percy start in and Thalia glares at Percy's back until I slip my hand into hers.

"Hey, come on," I say. "You'll freeze to death. And you'll probably be an unmeltable snow man this time."

"Are you calling me fat?" she asks, grinning as we walk after Percy and Annabeth.

"Of curse not," I say. "Big boned maybe."

"Oh that's it," she hisses. "Just wait until we spar again."

I grin, knowing full well she doesn't give empty threats. However, I also know that she's in a better mood now, so I accept it. We reach the huge wooden doors of Westover Hall as Percy and Annabeth push them open, the doors groaning loudly, swinging open. We walk inside in a swirl of snow, stopping to take in the decorations. Antique rifles, cannons, battle flags, battle axes, spears, swords. Even a flail with a rusted iron ball covered in Celestial Bronze spikes. I rest a hand on my watch as I sense the hint of danger in the air. Beside me, Percy's got his hand in his pocket where he keeps his magic pen that grows into a sword, and Thalia's rubbing her metal bracelet that expands into her terrifying shield. The strap that conceals a sword that I gave her adorns her other wrist, and her spear is currently stored in her pocket as a mace canister. As I continue to look around, spotting more and more Celestial Bronze weapons, I feel my back pack begin to weigh down on me, as though it's growing heavier.

"I wonder where-" Annabeth is cut off as the doors slam shut behind us.

I spin, looking around the door, but it seems like they just closed loudly on their own. I swallow hard, easing off the pressure of my bow's release button. I turn, looking around again. There's music coming from the other end of the entrance hall. It sounds like a dance. The others all stash their back packs behind a pillar and I swap my change of clothes and the essentials to Percy's bag before picking my backpack back up, willing it to change form. I haven't had much practice, but I discovered this function by accident when I was sitting at the camp fire one night and accidentally turned it into a jewelry box that had mini arrows in it, which grew to full size when removed. This time, I shrink it down into a miniature quiver that I can hide on the inside of my shirt's sleeve. It holds only a single arrow, one which is in the form of a two inch long metal dart that is easy to remove, even with the hand it's attached to, but the dart will grow to a full size arrow when removed, and the thing's magic will replace it instantly when I remove one.

"You're getting better," Thalia says as I strap the quiver onto my right hand under my long sleeve, where I can draw the arrows with my right hand.

"Thanks," I smile, the four of us heading down a hallway to the side.

However, before we can get far, a man and a woman step out of the shadows, both glaring at us. Both have short grey hair and black military-style uniforms with red trim. Both had the rigid posture of a lifetime in the military, and the man was clean-shaven while the woman had a peach fuzz mustache, though I doubt anyone would dare let her know that.

"Well?" she demands. "What are you doing here?"

"Um..." Percy trails off and I realize we have no plan for being caught sneaking in. "Ma'am, we were just-"

"Ha!" the man barks, glowering down at us. "Visitors are not allowed at the dance! You shall be eee-jected!"

He has a French accent and pronounces his J's as the softer sound from the name Jacques. I'm more confused about why he felt the need to drag out the "e" though. And why my arm suddenly feels like it's got a chunk of lead around it, rather than a magic quiver. He's tall with a hawkish face, his nostrils flare when he speaks, and his eyes are polychromatic, one brown and one blue. He turns to me, eyes widening slightly before his eyes flick to my right wrist and back. He narrows his eyes and opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, Thalia steps forward and snaps her fingers. The sound is somehow magnified and a gust of wind blows out of her hand as she does it, washing over us all and blowing the banners on the walls.

"Oh but we're not visitors at all, Sir," Thalia says. "We go to school here. You remember: I'm Thalia, this is Annabeth, Percy, and Adam. We're in the Eighth Grade."

The man narrows his eyes, seeming to be wanting to say something, before looking to his colleague. "Ms. Gottschalk, do you know these students?"

I refrain from laughing at her name. A teacher with a name pronounced "Got Chalk." Priceless.

The woman blinks as though she's just waking up from a trance. "I...yes, I believe I do. Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, Adam. What are you all doing away from the gymnasium?"

Before we can say anything, more footsteps reach our ears and Grover runs over. "You made it! You-" He stops short as he sees who we're talking to. Oh, Ms. Gottschalk! Dr. Thorn! I...uh..."

"What is it Mr. Underwood?" Dr. Thorn snarls, almost literally. "What do you mean they made it? These students live here."

"Yes, of course Dr. Thorn," Grover nods vigorously. "I just meant...I'm so glad they made...the punch for the dance! The punch is great! And they made it!"

I'm not sure whether I'm trying harder to keep from wincing at Grover's horrible lying, or to keep from extending my bow at the absolute terror in Grover's voice.

Dr. Thorn glares at us in silence for several seconds before Ms. Gottschalk says dreamily, "Yes, the punch is excellent. Now run along children. You're not to leave the gymnasium again."

We scramble away from them instantly with a lot of "Yes Sir"s and "Yes Ma'am"s, and with Percy saluting. As we're rounding a corner and heading for the gym, I glance back, seeing Dr. Thorn glare at me, my magic quiver suddenly feeling like I'm dragging the corpse of the manticore it had once been the tail of. The realization of why hits me like a ton of bricks. Dr. Thorn is a manticore. I can feel the connection. The manticore tail that now rests on my wrist as a magic quiver seems to sense Dr. Thorn's presence.

Then, I'm around the corner and I hurry to catch the others, ducking into the gymnasium.

"Thank the gods you're here!" Graver was saying t the others, Annabeth and Thalia hugging Grover as Percy gives him a high five.

"He's a manticore," I say quietly, the others all staring at me, Grover nodding vigorously.

"How'd you know?" Grover asks.

"My quiver senses him and gets heavy around him," I say, pulling my sleeve up for a second. "It's from that attacked me when I got to camp and then again on my first quest. I guess around other manticores it gets heavy. Grover, where are the Half-Bloods?"

"They should be here somewhere," Grover says. "Twins. They're ten or twelve. I don't know their parentage but they're strong. We don't have much time left. Dr. Thorn's going to make his move soon. This is the last day of term. He won't let them leave campus without being sure. I don't think he's certain yet or they'd be dead already."

"Or handed off to Luke," I say. It had come as a bit of a shock for me to find out that Luke was building an army of demigods to aid in the return of Chronos and bring about the deaths of the Gods.

"There they are!" Grover says, nodding. "Bianca and Nico di Angelo."

We look and see two kids sitting in the bleachers, arguing with each other as the brother was dealing what look like trading cards. His sister has a floppy green hat like she's trying to hide her face. She looks like she's scolding him for something, and is looking around like she knows something is wrong.

"Do they...I mean...did you..." Annabeth trails off.

"No of course not," Grover says. "You know that that would only make it worse."

"Thorn," I say quietly, glaring at Thorn as he glares right back.

"We need to try and blend in," Thalia says. "Distract him. We're four powerful Half-Bloods. Maybe we can throw him off."

"I doubt it," I say. "He sensed my quiver, so he knows who I am. And he knows we're here for a reason. If he was already suspecting them, I think it was a mistake for me to come. I've given him a definitive answer."

"He can't make a move in front of so many," Thalia says. "And he knows you're dangerous. He'll have to be careful and he knows it. We've still got time. Let's try and blend in in case there are more monsters, then we'll keep an eye on the twins."

"Alright," I sigh. "May I have this dance?"

Thalia turns an ear to the music and grimaces. "Who chose the Jesse McCartney?"

"I did," Grover says, looking hurt.

"Oh my gods, Grover," Thalia says. "Couldn't you at least chose Green Day?"

"Green who?" Grover asks.

"Ugh, never mind," Thalia sighs. "Let's go Adam."

She slips her hand into mine and leads me out onto the dance floor as a slow song starts. We begin to sway, Thalia looping her arms around my neck as I rest my hands on the sides of her hips. She smiles as we begin to sway to the music. I'm not as nervous as I was last time, so I'm able to look at her, instead of looking around at anything but her.

"So, why did you never try going to school?" I ask.

"I considered it," she says. "But in the end, I decided I was happy where I was."

I smile. She chose me over school. I feel more than a small amount of warmth spread through my chest. After a moment, I glance to the side and see Annabeth and Percy standing off to the side, talking.

"Think we can get them together?" I ask.

Thalia glances over and grins knowingly. "Let's find out." She clears her throat but they don't seem to hear her s she tries quietly shouting. "Hey!"

Both turn toward us.

"Dance you guys!" Thalia says. "You look stupid just standing there."

I grin as they stand there for a moment before beginning to dance, Percy looking about as graceful as if he was wearing size twenty clown shoes. I return my attention to Thalia, seeing her restraining a laugh as she saw how bad Percy is.

"Thank God you're better than Percy," Thalia laughs. "I don't think I could keep from killing you if you kept stepping on my toes."

I snort, nodding. "I'd probably let you."

Thalia snorted. "Like you could stop me anyway."

"You're definitely right about that," I agree, glancing at the bleachers and freezing.

"They're gone aren't they?" Thalia asks.

"We've got to go," I say.

Thalia nods and we turn, beginning to wind our way through the dance floor toward the bleachers until we meet Annabeth and Grover.

"Where's Percy?" I ask.

"He's..." Annabeth looks around, eyes widening. "Oh no."

"Let's go!" I say, turning and looking around until my arm feels heaviest, running that way.

We get outside the gymnasium just as Grover yelps.

"Peeerrrcy!" he bleats, his voice sounding like a goat for a moment. "Thorn's caught him!"

"Where?" Thalia asks.

"Somewhere cold," Grover says.

"Outside!" I say, sprinting to where our gear is as I yank the quiver off my wrist, expanding it into my backpack again and throwing it on, grabbing Percy's and stuffing it into the main pouch of mine.

The others grab their bags as well and we sprint outside. The storm's still raging, so there are no footprints to follow, but my backpack weighs a metric shit-ton now, and as I sprint toward the woods ahead of us, down the only visible path, it rapidly grows heavier. The others follow quickly and I extend my bow as I run. Behind me, Thalia expands her shield and spear, Annabeth drawing her dagger. I can't hear much over the wind, but thanks to my ridiculously enhanced sight, I can see that the trees are thinning. We're probably nearing the cliff. I draw an arrow, nocking it and readying myself. I squint as the trees begin to narrow just as I spot movement directly ahead. Something streaks up from about waist level, then whips forward and I hear something whistle as it's sent flying through the air. I instantly draw and fire my bow. However, before the arrow reaches Thorn, his tail swipes downward, smashing the arrow out of the air. He turns, his blue eye practically glowing as I grab a handful more and fire them. His tail pinwheels, smashing most out of the air, but the last embeds itself in his shoulder. He roars, deafening and inhuman, then rips it out, grinning, his pointed teeth exposed.

"Nice try Half-Blood," he snarls. "But those arrows bear manticore poison. They'll be practically useless against anther manticore, even _if_ my own poison only causes pain."

"That's not quite true," I say. "The poison may not effect you, but the arrows themselves will. And I'm an excellent shot. And even without them I've still killed a manticore once before using a blade."

"Be that as it may," Thorn snarls, "the fact remains that if you make a move, I'll kill your friend and these two Half-Bloods." He steps to the side, revealing the di Angelo twins and Percy, who's got a gash in his shoulder from one of Thorn's spikes.

I narrow my eyes, drawing more arrows and levelling them at him. "No, you won't. You're recruiting for Kronos' army. He wants the twins alive. If you kill them, you die. If you stay, we kill you. Let them go and we'll let you live, this time."

"You have _n__o_ room to make demands!" Thorn snarls. "I hold all the cards!"

"No, you only think you do," I say. "In reality, you're just sitting in your bosses lap and reading his cards aloud."

Thorn roars, leaping at me as he transforms into his true form. Pros and cons. Pros, he's forgotten about the di Angelos and Percy. Cons, I'm now the sole focus of his undivided attention and fury. I send a half dozen arrows into his chest and he roars in pain, firing a volley of his own. I roll out of the way, the others scattering as well, then slash as I stand, deflecting his tail upward. He slashes at me with his massive right forepaw but Thalia steps into the way, trying to block the strike with her shield, Aegis. We're both thrown away, but as we land, Percy slashes Thorn across the right side of his hindquarters. Thorn roars, his tail batting Percy aside just before I embed an arrow in the side of his head. I grin for about half a second before he turns to me, his blue eye all but shining with rage as he snarls.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" I shout. "What are you, immortal!?"

I jump to my feet as Thorn charges, I grab an arrow and pin his forefoot to the ground and he roars, tumbling to a stop and Thalia lunges, spear pulled back.

"For Zeus!" Thalia shouts.

However, before she can land the blow, Thorn's tail slams into her, hurling her away. As soon as she hits the ground, he flicks his tail at her, a barrage of spikes flying at her, only to be knocked out of the air by my own arrows. Thorn roars, sending a barrage of at least two dozen at me, too many for me to shoot out of the air, but Thalia steps in front of me, the spikes slamming into Aegis and hurling Thalia into me, then both of us ten feet backward. Grover begins to play a desperate tune on his reed pipes, but the rope-sized weeds that try to retrain Thorn are shredded instantly, and Thorn bats Grover aside, into Annabeth, before charging at me again. Of course he's still pissed at me.

I flip to my feet, drawing several arrows and pulling them back, only for a blinding light to suddenly shine in my eyes, making my arrows miss badly, hopefully also missing the others. I feel pain explode through my body from my abdomen and hurl myself backward, slashing my bow and feel it connect with the tail that should have impaled me. As I roll, a tree gets between me and the light and I realize that the background noise my brain had been completely ignoring in favor of keeping me alive, a near-deafening chop-chop-chopping, was actually a military style attack helicopter with laser-guided missiles on the sides and a spot light sweeping over us, blinding us just long enough to keep our attacks from being able to hit Thorn.

I growl, drawing another arrow and lean out, sending it into the light, making it explode into a shower of sparks, going dark instantly. Then, I turn, firing several arrows at Thorn. His tail sweeps them out of the air and he roars, stabbing at me, only for a pair of silver blurs like, streaks of moonlight, to flash out of the trees, pinning his tail to the ground. I stare at the silver arrows before grinning widely as Thorn roars.

"It can't be-" he's cut off as several more silver arrows embed themselves in his size.

He roars, ripping his tail back and swinging it, sending a barrage of arrows flying into the trees on all sides. I grin, grabbing a few more arrows as Thalia steps up beside me. However, just as I raise my bow, something as big around as my thigh and as solid as a tree slams into my side, hurling me. I hear Thalia shout in pain just before I crash to the ground, and I roll to my feet, glaring back toward the new attacker. Then, I freeze. There, hissing angrily at me, acid dipping from its mouth, is a snake with a scaled humanoid torso and head, its body about a hundred feet long, the tip of it being what threw me. Its arms are muscular and tipped with pointed black claws and its fangs are at least six inches long. The ground before it smokes where the thick green acid drips down from its bared fangs. However, the part that scares me isn't the freakish appearance, the glowing yellow eyes with slit pupils, or the acid. It's the fact that I know its face. It's my stepfather.

"Hey Adam," he hisses. "You've been a bad boy. You let your mother die. Time for you to be punished sssseverely."

He lunges, clearing the dozen or so feet between us almost instantly and slashing at me only for Thalia to slam Aegis into him, just barely managing to knock him to the side, being thrown backward into me instead. We bounce off the ground and several young girls, all looking to be fourteen or younger and wearing a pair of jeans and a silvery ski parkas, step up beside us, firing several arrows, giving me enough time to pull Thalia up. I say giving me enough time, because a half second later, my step father smashes both away from himself, past us, with his tail.

I shout in rage, drawing and firing several arrows, only for them to fly off into the woods. I swear, taking a guess at what he'll do next and spinning around behind Thalia, slashing upward. Good guess. My bow's bladed arm slices my stepfather's face wide open across both cheeks, making him recoil and shriek in pain, clutching at his face. However, my victory is short-lived, because a moment later, the end of his tail slams into me, hurling me backward. Thalia completely ignores me, thank God, because a moment later, my stepfather's claws screech as they rake across Aegis, failing to damage it, but sending Thalia stumbling backward. I, being airborne still as less than a second has passed, send an arrow at my stepfather just before I hit the ground. As I do, I hear Thalia scream in agony, the manticore roar in pain, and something very heavy hit the ground. I roll backward, using the momentum from being thrown to regain my feet and sprint forward instantly. My stepfather's got a half-dozen silver arrows in his back and one of mine in his chest, but he's still moving, albeit slower. He's going after several of the silver-clothed huntresses that shot him, but apparently they did more than that, because his tail's missing almost halfway down. I grab an arrow I dropped the first time he hit me off of the ground and leap onto his back as he's pulling his arm back to slash a huntress who fell. Then, I drive the arrow into his head and drop off, grabbing several more and spinning, putting one through each of Thorn's paws.

He crashes to the ground instantly, roaring in pain until the oldest of the huntresses places an arrow between his eyes. He crashes to the ground and all of my friends collapse in exhaustion, and I hear something like a flock of birds taking off, but I'm no longer paying attention. I sprint to Thalia, who's convulsing on the ground, skin pale and with a light sheen of sweat already starting to show. She's bleeding badly, four deep gashes running diagonally from the right side of her waist to the left side of her abdomen, just below her chest. Her eyes are wide open but staring blankly, and they're already growing milky white, paling rapidly. Worse still is her expression. Agony is shining from her face and her mouth is open in a silent scream.

"It's too late," a voice says behind me. "That creature's venom is lethal with even the smallest of cuts."

"Fuck you!" I shout, holding my hands to Thalia's wounds, not knowing what to do. I hear someone take a step toward me, but the voice from before stops them.

"I sense no disrespect," the voice says. "He is simply distraught. He does not understand."

"Thalia!" I plead. "You can't die. Please stay with me!"

She doesn't respond. I'm not even sure she can hear me, much less comprehend what I'm saying through the pain. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to choke back my tears, trying to think of something, anything, to save her. I'm too choked up to sing, so I can't heal her. Ambrosia and nectar are too slow a solution to save her. We're nowhere near Camp Half-Blood, so the Golden Fleece is out. I try to think harder. Then, I feel something. Like a wall in my brain breaking, and suddenly my hands feel warm. I pen my eyes, watching as golden light shines from my hands, Thalia suddenly seeming to glow. There are several startled gasps behind me, and I feel the warmth in my hands start to fade. I instantly focus on it, willing it to continue. Slowly, Thalia's eyes start to regain their color, the milky film fading slowly. Her wounds slowly begin to stitch themselves back together next. Then, the spiderweb of black lines where her veins had rotted inside her skin begins to recede, quickly vanishing back under her clothing from the sides of her face and neck, and the backs of her hands. At last, Thalia's face relaxes and she passes out, the light from my hands fading. She's still pale and soaked in sweat, which will make it dangerous for her to stay outside, but her wounds look healed.

A hand shoves me out of the way so hard I actually roll to the side once before turning back to the girl who pushed me, one with auburn hair in a ponytail, pale skin, and silvery white eyes the same color as the moon. She looks about twelve or thirteen, but as I'm about to shout at her for pushing me and to get the hell away from Thalia, my voice dies in my throat as I realize who I'm looking at just from the aura of power around her.

"How did you do that?" Artemis asks. "How did you heal her without praying to your father?"

"You're...uh...I don't...know," I say. "Is she going to be okay?"

"As long as we get her out of the snow, she'll be fine," Artemis says. "She'll need to rest, of course. But she's completely healed."

I nod, walking over and lifting Thalia. I'm surprised she's as light as she is. I always expected her to at least feel a little heavy, especially in bridal carry.

"Percy, grab her shield and spear," I say, Percy nodding.

"There's no need to return to the school," Artemis says. "We'll make camp here. We can ensure your friend is safe while she rests. Tomorrow, you can return to Camp Half-Blood."

"Wait a minute," Bianca says. "Who...who are you people?"

"That's a bit of a long story," I say.

"We're half-bloods," Percy says.

"Half-bloods?" Bianca asks.

"Yes," Artemis's second in command, if I'm judging the olive-skinned huntress's silver circlet correctly, says. "One of thy parents was a human. The other was an Olympian."

"An Olympian...athlete?" Bianca asks.

"No, one of the gods," I say, feeling Thalia begin to shiver in my arms. "I'm sorry, Bianca, but we'll have to explain later." I turn to Artemis. "Please hurry to do whatever it is you're doing."

Artemis nods and turns to her lieutenant. "Zoe, quickly set up camp and find Thalia something warm to wear, then retrieve our guests' belongings from the school."

"Yes my lady," Zoe says.

All f the huntresses quickly unpack their backpacks, setting up tents before Zoe takes Thalia from me, promising she'll be okay, then disappears into a tent as Artemis takes Bianca off along the cliff to speak privately. As she does, she leaves Grover, who apparently is either all to happy to serve the Goddess of the Wild, or simply has a monumental crush on Artemis, to play Nico's card game, mythomagic, with him. As near as I can tell, it's like dungeon dice monsters but with Greek mythology.

The tents are set up in minutes, in a crescent around one side of a bonfire. Then, the moment they are, Zoe whistles and wolves, all of them huge and white as snow, appear out of the trees and begin to circle the camp like guard dogs. Falcons also appear in the trees, watching for any enemies that may try to sneak up on us. We all get assigned tents, but I'm too worried about Thalia to care. It takes Percy nearly dragging me to finally get me to leave the tent the hunters are keeping Thalia in and go to the one me and Percy are sharing. We're both sweaty from the fight, and we change into something dry and warm. Inside the tents, it's actually warm, and they're a lot more spacious than I expected. Between the two of us, we've still got plenty of room to move around comfortably without getting in each other's way. Once I'm in something warm and dry, I go back outside. For a few minutes, I stand in the cold before Zoe steps out of the tent.

"Thou may go in," Zoe says. "But do not do anything...unwelcome."

"Like what?" I ask.

"Anything," Zoe says.

Then, she turns and walks away. I shake my head and walk into the tent, finding that Thalia's in a sleeping bag with a clean set of clothes on, a silver tee-shirt, and has gotten a little color back in her face. I kneel beside her, feeling her forehead. She's feverish still, but I'm overcome with relief that she's alive at all. As I pull my hand back, she winces, eyes opening slowly.

"Hey," she smiles. "What happened?"

"You got hurt," I say. "I managed to heal you, somehow, but Artemis says you still need rest."

"Oh yeah," Thalia says, eyes narrowing. "The hunters are here. Joy."

"How do you feel?" I ask, knowing better than to ask abut her hostility toward Artemis' hunters by her expression.

"Sore," she says. "And exhausted. I can't imagine you feel much better, though."

"I'll manage," I smile. "I'm just relieved you're safe."

She smiles and nods before yawning. I smile, gently reaching down and brushing her hair behind her ear on one side.

"Rest," I say. "I'll be nearby if you need me."

She smiles and nods, then closes her eyes, drifting off almost instantly. I sigh in relief, realizing just how tired I am too. I head back to my own tent and find Percy's gone, making me panic and doublecheck that yes it's actually our tent, judging by the fact that my backpack is where I left it. I sigh, collapsing on my sleeping back and lay there for what's probably several minutes before climbing into the sleeping bag and passing out.

* * *

Leave a review.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Driving Lesson

Apparently, Percy had heard some interesting information from Thorn before he died. Interesting enough that Artemis orders her hunters to return to Camp Half-Blood with us the moment we get woken up in the morning while she herself goes to hunt some monster meant to end Olympus. My first thought is Typhon, king of the monsters, but somehow I don't think that's why she meant. I feel like that would be a bit more noticeable. Something else that Artemis, as well as Zoe, seemed to find both interesting and terrifying, is that Thorn had claimed to be working for someone called the General. So Artemis apparently was also planning on figuring out who that meant.

I have a sinking feeling that it's not going to end well, but currently, I have no other ideas. And as if that wasn't enough bad news, apparently, Bianca joined the Hunt, becoming an immortal twelve year old and leave her brother behind. I'm not sure if I'm more angry at the fact that she willingly abandoned her brother, or because Thalia almost died trying to get her safely to camp only for her to not even join the camp. On the brighter side of things, I'm going to get to see my father. Artemis promised to have him give us a ride back to camp.

"I'm...not sure how I feel about all of this," Percy says.

"Me neither," I say. "I'm a bit...well...I'm pissed about Bianca. Abandoning her brother. Not even making it to camp before refusing to join it when Thalia almost died trying to get her there safely."

"I know what you mean," Percy nods. "Still, it's not all bad. You get to see your dad. And Thalia _is_ alive."

"True," I sigh.

Just then, Grover, Annabeth, and Thalia, who still looked exhausted but who was up and about, huddle around us, asking Percy about his meeting with Artemis.

"I still can't believe that after all that, Bianca joined the Hunt," Thalia complains. "It's all Zoe's fault. That stuck-up, no good-"

"Who wouldn't?" Grover asks, seeming to be in a daze. "Eternity with Artemis?" He sighs dreamily and I roll my eyes.

"You satyrs," Thalia says. "You're all in love with Artemis."

"You _do_ realize that there is _literally_ no chance of you ever winning her heart, right?" I ask.

"Yeah," Thalia says. "She swore off all romantic relationships."

"Actually, she and her huntresses only swore off men, technically," I say.

Thalia shoots me a glare and I raise my hands.

"I don't care," Grover says. "She's amazing."

"She's not available," I say. "Give your heart to someone who _won't_ play it like a violin."

Just then, the sky begins to lighten as the first rays of sunlight peek through the clouds. I feel a tiny bit of energy start to seep into my body and smile.

"About time," Artemis says. "He's sooo lazy during the winter."

"You're waiting for the sunrise?" Percy asks.

"For my father," I say. "Apollo."

"It's not as you think," Artemis says, looking at Percy.

"Oh, okay," Percy says. "So it's not like he'll be pulling up in a-"

The horizon suddenly flashes and a wall of heat hits us.

"Don't look," Artemis warns us. "Not until he parks."

We all look away and the heat rapidly skyrockets. I smile, pulling off my winter jacket as we wait. Then, finally, the light goes out and we all look again. Sitting before us is a cherry red convertible Maserati Spyder, the metal still glowing from the heat. And stepping out of the car, is a guy about seventeen or eighteen. He's got the same sandy blonde hair as me, a sleeveless tee-shirt, jeans, loafers, a playful smile, perfectly white teeth, and a face that looked a lot like mine plus a few years. Enough that for a moment, I thought maybe Apollo had sent one of my stepbrothers.

"Whoa," Thalia mutters. "Apollo is hot."

And just like that, my chest constricts painfully.

"He's the sun god," Percy says.

"That's not what I meant," Thalia says.

"Little sister!" Apollo grins, watching Artemis. "What's up? You never call. You never write. I was getting worried!"

"I'm fine Apollo," Artemis sighs. "And I'm not your little sister."

"Hey, I was born first," Apollo argues.

"We're twins!" Artemis snaps. "How many millennia do we have to argue-"

"So what's up?" Apollo asks. "Got the girls with you, I see. You all need some tips on archery?"

"I need a favor," Artemis growls through gritted teeth. "I have some hunting to do, alone. I need you to take my companions back to Camp Half-Blood."

"Sure sis," Apollo grins. He raises his hands, as though telling us to stop and be silent. "I feel a haiku coming on."

The hunters all groan, none louder than Artemis.

"Green grass breaks through snow, Artemis pleads for my help, I am so cool."

I restrain a groan of my own, rolling my eyes. I forgot my father was the God of Poetry.

"That last line was only four syllables," Artemis says.

"Was it?" Apollo frowns.

"Yes," Artemis says. "What about I am so big-headed?"

"No, no, that's six syllables," Apollo says, thinking hard.

"Lord Apollo has been going through this haiku phase ever since he visited japan," Zoe explains. "'Tis not as bad as the time he visited Limerick. If I'd had to hear one more poem that started with, 'There once was a goddess from Sparta-'"

"I've got it!" Apollo cheers. "I am so awesome!" He bows, apparently proud of himself. "And now, sis, transportation for the Hunters, you say? Good timing. I was just about ready to roll."

"These demigods will also need a ride," Artemis says. "Some of Chiron's campers."

"No problem," Apollo smiles, turning to us. "Let's see...Thalia, right? I've heard all about you."

Thalia blushes and Apollo opens his mouth to say something else, but stops as he sees me. His eyes widen a bit before he closes his mouth, looking serious suddenly. I had thought I kept my anger and annoyance at Apollo showing up and already doing better at winning Thalia over than me, even while making a fool of himself, out of my expression, but apparently not, because I can see in my father's eyes that he's read me like a book. Then, he begins to change. He ages rapidly, growing slightly taller and slightly less toned. He's still in good shape, but when he stops, he's wearing the face I remember, including the goatee he usually has.

"Adam," Apollo says.

"Hey Dad," I say. "I don't suppose you can stop flirting with my friends and give us a ride, can you?"

I hear a few of the Hunters suck in a breath, but Apollo just chuckles, nodding.

"Sure," he says, pulling out a set of car keys and pressing one of the buttons twice.

The car shines blindingly for a moment, before the light fades, leaving a turtle-top shuttle bus that can easily fit everyone.

"Everyone hop in," he says.

The Hunters began to pick up their packs and Apollo steps up beside me.

"Sorry about before," he says. "When I'm a teen, I tend to think like one. I didn't mean to cause any problems or step on your toes."

"You didn't," I say. "Just gave me a reality check. Reminded me that I've been living in fantasy land for a few months."

I walk past him, following the others onto the bus. I sit at the front, staring sideways out the window, listening to Nico play twenty questions with Apollo about why he was the sun god and not Helios, and about why the sun was thought to be a big fiery ball of gas.

"Can I drive?" Nico asks.

"No, too young," Apollo says.

"Ooo, ooo!" Grover says, raising his hand.

"Too furry," Apollo says. "You'd light up like a match." He looks past Grover to Thalia, and for a second I could swear he looks a couple years younger. "How about you Thalia? Your father's Lord of the Sky, so you should feel right at home."

"Oh, no," Thalia says. "That's okay. I'm still really tired from the fight. Maybe you should just drive."

And just like that, Apollo's a teen again.

"C'mon!" Apollo grins. "How old are you?"

"I don't know," Thalia admits.

It's true. And fair. She was a tree for seven years, but she definitely didn't age seven years physically, though she _did_ age. Apollo looks her up and down for a moment, tapping his chin thoughtfully. Finally, he nods to himself.

"You're fifteen, almost sixteen," Apollo says.

"How do you know that?" Thalia asks.

"Hey, I'm the God of Prophecy," Apollo says. "I know things. You'll turn sixteen in about a week."

"That's my birthday!" Thalia gasps. "December twenty second!"

"Which means you're old enough now to drive with a learner's permit," Apollos says.

I stare at Apollo, then Thalia, their conversation filtering in one ear and out the other. She's almost sixteen. She's older than Percy. Which means, if she reaches her birthday, _she'll_ be the child of prophecy. And the Gods might decide not to let her reach that age. I swallow hard, my own prophecy returning to my head for the first time in months. T save her life, a life you must give. Only then, forever, shall you live. I don't know about living forever, but if Thalia is the person I'm supposed to save, I'll gladly give my life.

I'm jerked, quite violently, out of my thoughts as the bus explodes into movement, hurling me over the back of my seat and all the way to the back of the bus where Zoe and Bianca catch me, Zoe not looking very pleased about it. I force myself to my feet and look out the window. We're shooting into the air, the nose of the bus angled upward, and there's a smoking ring of trees where we'd taken off from. Somehow, in the back of my mind, I know that it's because we're going too fast. Speed equals heat. However, we're not slowing down. Or levelling out.

"Thalia!" Percy shouts. "Lighten up on the accelerator!"

"I've got it Percy!" Thalia says, though she keeps the pedal matted, and I can see her knuckles are shining white from here.

And she looks paler than before.

"Loosen up!" Percy shouts as I struggle toward the front, pulling myself forward using the tops of the seats along the aisle.

"I'm loose!" Thalia says, though she's as stiff as if she were still a tree.

"We need to veer south for Long Island!" Apollo calls out from where he's been hurled into an empty seat. "Hang a left!"

Thalia jerks the wheel and I barely stay on my feet, watching Percy get hurled into Grover. Except, we turned right. And we're also passing airplane altitude, the sky starting to darken.

"The other left," Apollo says as I'm pulling myself past him, nearly to the front.

I get the feeling that we're getting too high. Rapidly. And I somehow know that there's ice on Cape Cod.

"Ah..." Apollo says, and I can hear the strain in his voice from trying to keep himself sounding calm. "A little lower, sweetheart. Cape Cod is freezing over."

I brace myself just as Thalia shoves the wheel. Instantly we pitch forward, streaking downward at a thousand miles an hour. As soon as I can move safely again, I climb the rest of the seats, getting up beside Thalia, who's white as a sheet, sweating, and whose eyes are wide with panic. I reach around her, placing my hands over hers.

"Hey, it's alright," I say. "We'll do it together, okay?"

Thalia nods, breathing rapidly, and I start to gently pull back on the wheel. I'm not sure how I know how to fly the Sun Chariot, but I don't care much right now. Slowly, we level out, and not a moment too soon. We just finished melting the snow off of a small town somewhere in New Hampshire. Before us, and rapidly approaching, is Long Island.

"Alright," I say. "We're getting close. "Let's gain a little altitude so we stop melting the snow, then work on slowing down a little."

Thalia nods stiffly and I gently ease us higher into the air, then level us out again. I glance at her, but she's not easing off the accelerator at all.

"Hey, just a little pressure off," I say. "Nice and slow."

"I've got it," Thalia says.

"I know," I smile. "Nice and slow. Okay? One quarter up."

Thalia's foot jerks upward, but stops about a quarter of the distance it has. We begin to slow.

"Another."

Her foot jerks again. We slow more.

"Let off," I say.

She yanks her foot off as though she's been burned, and we start slowing quickly, though not quickly enough. I gently pull her hand off the wheel and wrap my hand around hers.

"Press the brake with my squeeze," I say.

She nods and I gently apply pressure, Thalia doing the same to the break. We start slowing down quickly. As we do, I carefully steer us down to the road outside Camp Half-Blood. As we settle onto the road, Thalia's foot presses the brake to the floor, Thalia going rigid again. I reach over, engaging the parking brake, and gently pull Thalia up, smiling.

"You did it," I smile.

She takes a huge, shaky breath and hugs me. "Thank you."

"Of curse," I smile. "Come on. Let's go see Chiron."

She nods and we walk off the bus, the others all following, all of them looking much more shaken up than me. Once we're all off, Apollo changes the bus back to its Maserati form and leaves again.

* * *

Leave a review.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Friendly Match

I can't move. Not like I'm restrained, but in the sense that when I try, there's just nothing. Like I'm a pair of eyeballs floating in a white void. After a few moments, light gray smoke begins to swirl around me, moving to fill the void. It darkens as it forms into a hillside and a black sky above, and darkness. I can hear a storm. Wind, rain, thunder. The thunder's so loud I could swear the lightning's hitting around me, but there's nothing. At least, at first. Finally, after several moments of nothing but the storm, lightning does flash, though it's out of sink with its thunder. And the scene it illuminates makes my blood run cold. Thalia, holding her spear at the ready in her right hand, her left bearing the mangled remains of Aegis, but hanging limply, blood coating her side and dripping from her left hand's fingers. She's pale and sweating. Then, darkness swallows her. A moment later, another flash illuminates Percy, standing with something massive and black resting on his shoulders, though clearly not lightly. His legs are trembling, he's even paler than Thalia, sweat is dripping from him everywhere, his eyes are bloodshot, and a streak of grey now runs through his hair. The next flash of light illuminates Artemis, bruised and with blood matting the left side of her hair down, but her bow drawn, a fierce determination shining from her eyes. And last, I see Annabeth. She's lying on the ground, broken and bloodied, multiple grizzly wounds covering her body and her eyes glazed over and staring lifelessly at the sky. Almost as soon as Annabeth fades from my view, a blood red flash illuminates a silhouette with gleaming white teeth with blood dripping from them, glowing red eyes, enormous clawed fingers, and it hand barely an inch from slashing out my eyes from the left side.

I sit bolt upright, screaming, then gasping for breath as my suddenly awake cabinmates look around, all holding a weapon and looking for the threat. I take several seconds to catch my breath before looking to the side where I can see my reflection in a mirror on the wall. I'm pale, covered in sweat, and my hair looks a shade lighter than it should be. I stand, slipping my shoes on, and walk out into the cold dark of the predawn morning. It's probably barely thirty degrees, but I'm burning up so much from my dream that it feels good. Even still, I made sure to grab a winter jacket on the way out.

I walk to Half-Blood Hill and spread my jacket out on the snow, sitting on it, and staring down at the valley. Me and the others arrived back at camp yesterday, and filled Chiron in on the mission. He was concerned about the monster Artemis went to hunt, as well as the identity of the General, though he wouldn't say who it is. He decided it was best for us to stay in the camp for the time being, and announced that, as per a long-standing tradition, the cabins would all hold a Capture the Flag game against the Hunters. Apparently, they had never won against the Hunters. And I wasn't expecting to this time. The Hunters were all, minus Bianca, masters of sneaking through the woods and blending in, shooting targets from as much distance as me, and were as accurate as me. I knew. I had a shooting competition with a few of the Hunters when Zoe wasn't paying attention. Of course, up close would be a problem too. As soon as we had gotten done talking with Chiron, we had seen an Ares camper and a Hunter fighting. The Ares kid had a sword. The Hunter had a basketball. The Hunter won.

And then there was the matter of Thalia's age. I spoke with Chiron about it privately. He's as concerned abut her safety as I am. Though, hers isn't the only person whose safety is in question currently. Clarisse left on a top secret quest about a month ago and hasn't returned, or made contact. As of yesterday, she's been officially labelled Missing In Action.

"Can't sleep?" Thalia's voice asks as she sits next to me on the jacket, leaning on my shoulder.

"Nightmare," I say. "You?"

"Same," she says, resting a hand on her abdomen, where my stepfather had left pearly white scars.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I promised to protect you, but I failed."

"No you didn't," she says, sitting up. "I'm alive because of you."

"But you almost died because I was too slow," I say. "Hell, he was only there at all because he was after me."

"Adam, I was hurt because we were fighting two very powerful, very dangerous monsters," Thalia says. "One of which Chiron doesn't even know what is. But even so, I don't need you to protect me. I can defend myself. And you _did_ protect me. You were there when I needed you. You saved my life! I can't thank you enough."

"You'll never have to," I say.

Thalia smiles and reaches up, giving me a kiss on the cheek, but lingering there for longer than usual. When she pulls back, my head turns toward her on its own, though I'm able to keep myself from kissing her. I stare into her eyes and try to decide if maybe she'd let me. After a moment, she shifts, turning toward me and reaching up to cup the side of my face, leaning in. Almost instantly my mind is a scrambled mess and I can barely think. However, I force myself under control, also leaning in. Then, just as we get within a few centimeters of each other, someone gags dramatically and we both jerk backward, spinning and seeing Zoe glaring at us.

"Oh sorry," Zoe says. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just out for a stroll and suddenly felt the urge to vomit."

Thalia's on her feet in an instant, but I catch her hand, stopping her.

"It's not worth it, Thalia," I say. "Besides, she's only here for a few days at most. Save the violence for the game tonight."

Thalia takes a deep breath and sits back down, sighing. "Fine."

Zoe turns, taking care to throw snow on us with her heel, then walks away. I sigh, still holding Thalia back, and wrap my arms around Thalia. After a moment, she turns, hugging me back before groaning in irritation.

"I fucking hate her!" Thalia says.

"What happened between you two?" I ask.

Thalia sighs heavily. "It was back when I was with Luke and Annabeth. At the time, I..." she hesitates before sighing. "I had a crush on Luke. He was strong, handsome, caring, protective, and he had saved my life. And the three of us were like a family. Then the Hunters showed up and Zoe tried to recruit me and Annabeth. Annabeth almost agreed, but I talked her out of it. I refused to abandon Luke, partially because of my feelings for him and partially because he'd be alone, and Annabeth ended up agreeing with me. Zoe wasn't pleased. She started badmouthing Luke, saying that he would betray us, and we couldn't trust him. That he was using us. I was pissed. She and I got into a fight, and after, the Hunters left. I had hoped I'd never have to be around them again."

"I see," I say, nodding and trying to ignore the pain in my chest. I had always suspected that Thalia and Luke may have been together before her near-death, especially given how broken up she was when she found out about him. However, I had never had the heart, or the guts, to ask. "I'm sorry. I...I truly can't imagine how hard...basically everything must be for you."

"The worst part is that she was right, in the end," Thalia says. "Luke _is_ a traitor. He _did_ betray us. And I'm sure that bitch Zoe is just waiting to rub it into my face. I'll kill her when she does."

"Don't worry about her," I say. "She's not important."

"I know," Thalia says. "She just...makes me so furious."

"I know," I say, looking up at the still-dark sky. "Come on. You should try and rest before morning."

"So should you," Thalia says.

"Don't worry about me," I smile, standing and pulling her up, grabbing my jacket and pulling it around her shoulders, since she's shivering slightly. "Come on."

We walk back to the cabins, stopping in front of hers, and she hands me back my jacket, smiling slightly.

"Goodnight," she says.

"Good night," I smile.

She reaches up, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before walking into her cabin. I return to mine as well and lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. The names that decorate the ceiling have all been scratched out. It was probably Will, but it still makes me smile a little. After several minutes, I roll onto my side, struggling to sleep but being kept awake by alternating thoughts of my dream and of almost kissing Thalia.

* * *

I crouch behind a tree, standing on a branch overlooking the forest on the Hunters side of the creek. I was careful not to meet any falcons or wolves, so I'm sincerely hoping I'm as hidden as I think I am. I have on Charles' self-camouflaging armor, and my bow is deployed and ready. I just need targets for my knock-out gas and taser arrows. I look around our defense. There are five of us, including myself. Percy, who's on top of the boulder pile, Zeus's Fist, where we had our flag, Charles at the base of the pile with Nico di Angelo, and the Stoll Brothers. the other two Hephaestus kids that were still at camp were on defensive scouting. We have a good set up. However, whether or not we can win depends on whether or not the Hunters come in force, or with only a few, as well as from where, and whether or not I see them first. That's what really matters. Our entire defense is expecting me to spot the Hunters before they reach us.

"I'm going for it!" Percy calls out suddenly, Nico and the Stoll Brothers cheering.

"Percy no!" I call out. "That's not the plan!"

But he's already going. I growl in annoyance, drawing my bow back with a knockout gas arrow, scanning the trees. Nothing. Suddenly, a bird cries out above me and I swear, hurling myself sideways out of the tree just as a silver arrow hits it and explodes into a cloud of yellow gas, the smell of sulfur hitting me like a wall. I flip, spotting Zoe sprinting toward me rapidly, and I fire my arrow into the ground in front of her. However, just as Charles catches me and sets me on my feet, Zoe leaps out of the smoke with her arms back, he knees pulled up in front of herself, and a cloth around the lower half of her face, one which is glowing slightly, like some kind of white-clothed ninja. She lands in a roll, my taser arrow streaking over her before she pops up and looses three arrows over my shoulders. I head one of the Stoll Brothers shout in pain but I'm too distracted to look. Zoe's already reached me and Charles and is fending off my bow and Charles' sword with her own bow, striking at us with a bronze dagger in between times of beating us black and blue with her bow. She's good. She uses the same fighting style as me, that of using her bow as a weapon, but she's millennia better than me. probably because she's had centuries or more to practice.

Finally, she jumps clean over me, slamming a kick into Charles' jaw, and I spin and drop, an arrow passing over me, before firing a taser arrow at her, only for her to spin her bow in mid air, the arrow slamming into the arm of the bow, sparking for a moment before running out of charge, allowing her to yank it off. I lunge forward, grabbing another and slash at her with my bow but she knocks it aside, catching my right wrist as I try to slam the taser arrow into her directly, then slams her bow into the underside of my jaw, flipping me backward. I crash to the ground and Zoe begins to scramble up Zeus's Fist like it's easy, which it definitely isn't. I groan, grabbing a knockout gas arrow and aim up at her, but my vision swims just as I release it and it flies straight up. I swear, shoving myself up and run away from Zeus's Fist just in time for the arrow to hit the ground and go off, Nico and Charles, who had been getting up, both getting knocked out again. Then, Zoe drops to the ground and takes off at a sprint with the flag.

I swear, chasing her and firing a gas arrow. She jumps, spinning, and smashes the arrow out of the air with the base of the flag's shaft. The gas still goes off and envelopes her, but when I duck around the cloud, I see her still running. I swear, grabbing my last taser arrow just as the creek comes into view. I've got another gas arrow as well, but clearly they don't work with whatever magic facemask Zoe's wearing. I stop, grabbing the other gas arrow as well, and draw my bow back. I aim the taser arrow a little high for when she jumps over the gas arrow, or blocks it, however, when I fire, she drops. And there's Percy, flag in hand. Time seems to slow as I watch my handiwork. Zoe _does_ smash the gas arrow with the flag, but the taser arrow streaks over her, instead hitting Percy square in the chest, Percy's eyes wide as saucers as electricity courses over him, making his body spasm as the arrow's momentum throws him backward. Zoe bounds across the creek and catches her team's flag before it can even hit the ground and the Hunters chasing Percy cheer, even as the campers also chasing him, Thalia's main assault team, and Annabeth's diversion team, groan. Except Thalia. She's pissed. So much so that blue electricity is actually flying off of her. She has the ability to channel electricity, making a static shock from her actually strong enough to take your eyebrows off sometimes. And when she's really, _really _mad, she can do more than that.

I look around as Chiron arrives with the Stoll brothers on his back, Nico and Charles following, both looking about ready to pass out again. But then I notice someone's missing. Annabeth's not here. Her diversion team is, but she's not.

"Perseus Jackson!" Thalia yells, storming over to him, everyone, Hunters included, moving out of the way f her electricity, and Aegis. "What in the name of the gods were you THINKING!?"

"I got the flag Thalia!" Percy yells back. "I saw a chance and I took it!"

"I WAS AT THEIR BASE! ! !" Thalia bellows. "but there was no flag! If you hadn't butted in, we would've won!"

"You had too many on you!" Percy argues.

"Oh so it's my fault!?"

"I didn't say that," Percy says.

Thalia shouts in anger and annoyance and shoves him. Except, the electricity blasts him in the chest plate and sending him flying ten feet backward into the creek. Several Hunters stifle laughs and most of the campers back away slowly, knowing exactly what's about to happen. Thalia pales, worried she hut him.

"Sorry," she says. "I didn't mean to-"

She doesn't get to finish, because a moment later, a massive waves erupts out of the creek and crashes down on Thalia, soaking her from head to toe. On the plus side, she doesn't smell like rotten eggs anymore.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to either," Percy growls.

Thalia takes a step forward but I step between them.

"Where's Annabeth?" I ask.

Everyone freezes, looking around.

"She...she was just here," Silena says, having been on the diversion team with her.

"Zoe?" I ask, looking at her.

Zoe nods once and whistles. A moment later, several birds respond one at a time. Zoe looks troubled.

"What?" I ask.

"She hasn't passed them," she says. "She should still be in the woods."

"We'll find her, then," Chiron says.

"Uh...Chiron?" Percy asks.

Everyone looks at him, then follows his line of sight to where the Oracle of Delphi was walking slowly out of the woods, green mist swirling around the mummy.

"This is impossible," Chiron says, sounding nervous. "It...she has never left the attic. Never."

"I am the spirit of Delphi," the oracle says in my head, as well as apparently everyone's because several clutch at their ears. "Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python." She stares lifelessly at Percy, before turning directly toward Zoe. "Approach, Seeker, and ask."

Zoe swallows hard. "What must I do to help my goddess?"

I look to Percy in confusion, and he mouths the word "nightmare" at me. My own nightmare returns to my head instantly. Before me, the Oracle's green smoke swirls into the vague shape of a mountain, with a young girl, Artemis, kneeling on the top, chained to a massive rock and her hands raised as though fending off an attacker, or holding something up, and she was clearly in pain.

"Six shall go west to the goddess in chains," the Oracle says. "One may yet be lost in a land without rain. The Bane of Olympus shows the trail. Campers and Hunters combined prevail. The Titan's curse must one withstand, and one shall perish by a parent's hand."

And with that, the mist retreats into the mummy's mouth and she sits down on a rock. I blink, then look around again.

"We need to find Annabeth," I say.

"We'll search the woods," Zoe says, looking extremely troubled by the prophecy. "We will need her for the quest."

She nods to the other Hunters and they all take off into the woods. I look to Chiron and he looks even more troubled.

"We need to get the Oracle back to the attic," he says.

"Percy can do it," Thalia says.

"What?" Percy demands. "Why?"

"Because you lost us the game," I say. "Just go."

Percy grumbles a complaint but walks over to the Oracle, trying to lift her only to struggle. Apparently, she's a heavy mummy. I sigh, walking over and helping lift it. Together, we carry her away from the creek, Percy looking like he might vomit the entire way back.

* * *

Leave a review.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Departure

It seemed the bad news just kept coming recently. First, Zoe and the Hunters reported that Annabeth was missing, the only thing they could find being her invisibility baseball cap. Then, they added on that there had obviously been a fight. Then Zoe showed us a black-clawed finger that she had found at the scene, from which I could already smell the same acid that I had had to save Thalia from, Thalia clearly smelling the same thing since she cringed back from it and held her abdomen. I remembered my dream again and brought it up to the room, meaning me, Percy, Thalia, Zoe, and Chiron, and described it. Within seconds, Chiron looked sick to his stomach with worry, but agreed that if we went after Artemis, we'd most likely find Annabeth, since that was how our luck usually went.

"Hey," Thalia says, pulling me out of my thoughts. "You okay?"

I nod, returning to what I had been doing, finishing double-checking my gear. I've got my watch, my camouflaging armor, my magic backpack, two extra sets of clean fire-proof clothes, enough ambrosia and nectar for three people, three footlongs that I had payed the Stoll brothers good money to smuggle in, and a new magic dagger, which possessed an extremely lethal acid that could melt through slid objects, or poison people. The dagger is what my stepfather's finger had turned into about two seconds after Zoe showed it to us, and it's what I fully intend to plant in my stepfather's brain to kill him. And if it doesn't, I'll give him the Kronos treatment. Chop him into tiny pieces and scatter him as far as I can.

"I'm ready," I say, standing. "Let's go meet up with the others."

Thalia nods and we walk toward Half-Blood Hill to meet the others. Others in this case, meaning Zoe, Bianca, Grover, and Phoebe, the best tracker among the Hunters, and also one who apparently beat up the Stoll Brothers at some point, because they had given Zoe a collectors' item tee-shirt about some hunting tour with Artemis that I definitely wouldn't have trusted, though Zoe apparently didn't know because she accepted the shirt anyway. Percy had all but demanded to be allowed to come, and Zoe had promptly refused. She had tried to refuse my help as well, but I had made a convincing argument about my archery skills coming in handy, plus I could heal someone if they were wounded. And then when that wasn't enough, Thalia had flat out refused to go if I didn't. So, Zoe had relented and I was allowed onto the team. Percy was not.

"How long do you think it'll be until Percy shows up?" I ask.

"Probably a day at most," Thalia says. "You think the Stoll brothers' prank will be a problem?"

We stop as we see Zoe, Bianca, and Grover waiting. No Phoebe. And Zoe looks pissed.

"Their what?" Zoe hisses.

"I'll take that as a yes," I say. "What'd they do? Itching powder?"

"Centaur blood," Zoe snarls. "You knew they were up to something?"

"Hey, I was only at that meeting as the stand-in councilor," I say. "I didn't actually get a say in the meeting."

"No?" Zoe asked. "So was it not thy idea to come with us?"

"That doesn't count," I say. "If I had known what they were planning with that shirt, I'd have warned you."

"You are a terrible liar," Zoe says.

"Yes I am," I agree. "Which is why you know I'm telling the truth."

Zoe glares at me for a moment before turning and storming down the hill to where the white camp van is waiting. We follow her down to the van and all pile in, Thalia leaning on my shoulder and glaring at Zoe as though daring her to say something abut us, Zoe glaring right back. After several seconds of a very tense staring contest, Zoe adjusts the rearview mirror so that she can't see us and pulls away from the hill. As Zoe drives down the road, I twist and look back just in time to see a seemingly riderless pegasus take off from the top of Half-Blood Hill. I grin. Percy's on his way.

Traffic's bad, and by the time we actually get to Manhattan, it's already midmorning. After a few more minutes, we entered the Lincoln Tunnel. And then as soon as Zoe got the chance, she put us on a road heading south and speed limits became a friendly suggestion at best. I'm pretty sure our van didn't slow down below one hundred except to turn or if a falcon flew across the road to signal that there was a cop ahead. I was actually kind of impressed with Zoe. We made it all the way to Maryland before she stopped to rest and get gas. I walk inside with the others and grab a box of Twinkies and a box of Krispy Kreme donuts, along with a liter bottle of Brisk lemon iced tea and the largest hot chocolate as I can get. As I'm paying, I pay half attention to the others' conversation. Grover was saying that his tracking spell had pointed him at D.C., so they were arguing about going there. And Zoe had called Thalia a scullion. Whatever that meant.

I step outside after the others and hold the hot chocolate out to the side, a knowing smile on my face. After a moment, the cup is taken out f my hand and turns invisible. Then, I walk over to the van and climb in, passing Grover a donut and a packet of Twinkies, both of which he began to eat wrapper and all. I passed out donuts to the others as well, Zoe refusing anything from me, and open Twinkies for myself. I sip at my tea as Thalia leans on my shoulder again, eating her donut slowly. As we drive, I look out the window at the sun. I wonder briefly if my dad knows Artemis is missing, and where she is. Or Annabeth.

After a bit, once I'm done my Twinkies, I lean my head against Thalia's and close my eyes. Thalia and Zoe have had the argument of whether Zoe's a good driver or not enough times that I no longer care that she's liable to get us all killed at the speed she's driving. I've just decided to be asleep when it happens. Of course, as soon as I drift off to sleep, I have a nightmare.

I'm on the same hill as last time, but this time I have a body. It's just chained to a rock. Before me, I can see my stepfather eating something. I can't quite see what it is, and it takes me until something on his meal snaps and Aegis rolls over to me out of the darkness that I realize what I'm seeing. I want to scream, to fight, to tear him apart, but I can't move. Then, Luke steps in front of me.

"And now, we get to see what happens when the sky meets the ground," Luke grins. "And you get to be the first to experience it."

I look up but all I can see is darkness. But then, just as I can swear I see the darkness swirling, it drops, streaking toward me.

* * *

I jerk as I wake up, biting back a scream, though I don't startle the others any less for it. Thalia's looking at me worriedly already, and after a moment, the others are doing the same. I'm sure I look no better than my last nightmare. I pull out one of my spare shirts and try to dry my sweat with it, struggling to calm myself.

"What was it?" Grover asks.

"I'm not sure," I say. "Probably nothing...but..."

"It might not be nothing," Grover says. "A lot of half-bloods have visions. And where your father's Apollo, maybe yours are more accurate."

"I hope not," I say. "I saw...No. It doesn't matter. It was just a nightmare."

They all stare at me for another moment before all turning away, Thalia laying back on my shoulder.

"I was dead, right?" Thalia asks quietly. "That's what you saw?"

I don't answer and she nods, slipping her hand into mine. Then, we all fall silent as we wait to reach D.C.

* * *

Leave a review.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Dangerous Prey

I follow Grover and the others through the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum in silence. I'm not really sure what we're looking for, since Grover had been babbling too much when telling Zoe for me to understand, but I assume they'll know it when we see it. Of course, we've walked over the entire interior of the museum at least once already, so I seriously doubt they really know either.

Suddenly, just as I'm abut to ask what it is we're looking for, someone slams into Thalia at a full sprint. I spin, extending my bow in under a second, yet I blinked and missed Bianca and Zoe's entirely seamless silver bows appearing, so I'm still slow. The three of us have arrows aimed at out would-be attacker before we even register who it is. However, before I can turn them into a pincushion, I recognize Percy, looking pale and terrified.

"Percy?" I blink.

"How dare you show thy face here!?" Zoe demands.

"Percy!" Grover cheers. "Thank goodness!" He blushes as Zoe glares at him and ducks his head. "I mean, oh gosh. you're not supposed to be here."

"What happened?" I ask, helping Thalia up.

"Luke," Percy pants. "He's here."

Thalia's hand instinctively moves to her bracelet. "Where?"

"The Natural History museum!" Percy says. "I was following you, then I saw A guy with that snake freak's face and followed him there. And Luke was there, and the General! He's this really big guy wearing a nice suit. And he put these teeth into the-"

"The General is here!?" Zoe interrupts. "That is impossible! You lie."

"Why would I lie?" Percy demands. "Look, there's no time! Skeleton warriors-"

"What!?" Thalia snaps. "How many?"

"Twelve," Percy says. "That guy, the General, he said he was sending something else, a playmate, to distract you over here. A monster."

I swear, looking around, drawing my bow back again. "Jesus Percy, you really need t learn to start with the more time-critical information."

Zoe and Bianca are also keeping their bows ready, though there's no sign of a monster yet.

"We were following Artemis' trail," Grover says. "I was pretty sure it led here. Some powerful monster scent. She must have stopped here looking for the mystery monster. But we haven't found anything yet."

"Zoe," Bianca begins nervously. "If it is the General-"

"It cannot be!" Zoe snaps. "Percy must have seen an Iris-message or some other illusion."

"Illusions don't crack marble floors," Percy says.

"Uh, guys?" I ask, all of them turning to me as I ease the tension out of my bow. "Does anyone else smell something?"

Grover sniffs and stiffens, eyes widening in fear. The others all wrinkle their noses as well. Something smells like wet fur and old water.

"We need to leave," Grover says.

"I believe that would be best," Zoe says. "Especially if Percy was telling the truth about the skeleton warriors."

"What are they exactly?" I ask.

"Borderline unstoppable," Thalia says. "Our weapons will all be useless."

"Where'd you park the van?" Percy asks.

"You are not coming!" Zoe snaps.

"Yes he is," I say. "He's here, we're one person short, and if we leave him he'll die. Is that what you want Zoe? You're always talking about how all men are cruel and untrustworthy, and how they'll betray you and abandon you the first chance they get. And now that his life depends on it, you want to do exactly what you always say men will do?"

Zoe looks like she has some very unpleasant choice words for me, judging by how red her face is getting with anger, but suddenly a growl so loud it vibrates the ground rings out from below us and she pales, freezing.

"Oh God," I say. "Tell me that's not a manticore."

Something huge bounds up the ramp to out floor and skids to a stop in front of us, roaring. It's about as big as a pickup truck, probably bigger. It's got silver teeth and claws, like they're stainless steel, gleaming golden fur that looks completely solid, and when it roars, the wind nearly knocks me over, the breath coming even closer.

"Well, it's not a manticore," Thalia says.

"The Nemean Lion," Zoe breathes. "Don't move."

"Isn't this thing basically indestructible?" I ask.

"Basically," Thalia says.

"Separate on my mark," Zoe says. "Try to keep it distracted."

"Until when?" Grover asks.

"Until I figure out a way to kill it," Zoe says. "Go!"

Percy uncaps riptide and rolls left. Bianca and Zoe go right, firing arrows at it. Thalia leaps backward. I, being the genius I am, charge. The lion swipes at me and thanks to my precognition I get just enough of a warning to drop into a slide, sliding the entire length of the lion's underbelly, my bow's blade sparking against its fur the entire way. I roll to my feet as soon as I'm out from under it and spin, leaping out of the way of the lion's tail, which smashes the floor.

To the side, Bianca and Zoe are on an Apollo rocket, firing at the lion harmlessly. The lion slashes at the rocket and knocks it sideways, Bianca and Zoe both falling off. I watch the lion as it turns on Grover, only for Thalia to get in front of it, the lion roaring and backing away from her shield. However, it's not retreating, it's crouching, preparing to pounce. Percy steps forward, slashing it across its flank, but it's not affected and instead spins and slashes at him, ripping his coat apart but maybe not hitting him. It moves to pounce at him and I realize there are several weak points. Nostrils, eyes, and inside of its mouth. Before it can leap at Percy, I send an arrow up one nostril.

"Hell yeah!" I grin.

Then, the lion sneezes and my shoulder erupts into pain as my own arrow embeds itself there. I shout in pain, staggering backward and fall down the ramp, the arrow snapping off almost instantly before I tumble the rest of the way down, ending up at the bottom of the ramp. I groan, holding a hand to my shoulder as Bianca runs over.

"Cut it out, now!" I say. "It's poisoned."

She does as instructed without question, though also a bit roughly. I end up with a bigger cut than necessary, but the excess bleeding removes the poison from my shoulder, and I'm light-headed enough that I don't really hurt much. I hold a hand to my shoulder, focusing and willing it to heal. After a moment, a light flickers from my palm before stabilizing and my shoulder seals itself. Then, I stand, drawing another arrow and looking up, seeing that the others are only barely fending the lion off still.

"Zoe, target the mouth!" Percy shouts from where he's hanging off of some kind of helicopter spaceship looking thing.

I draw an arrow and pull it back, waiting as the monster lunges, Zoe's shot completely missing. "Here kitty kitty," I growl. "Smile for the camera."

I loose my arrow and whizzes past Percy's head, making him throw himself to the side, landing on a model of the Earth. The lion, who had been about to leap at Percy, gets the arrow embedded in its gums between its teeth. It roars, shading its head before snapping its jaws closed, one tooth breaking the arrow off and pushing the head deeper in, making the lion roar in pain again. Then, one of the cables holding up the exhibit it's on snaps and it falls, crashing to the ground and shattering it before struggling to its feet, staggering to the side before stopping itself and growling at me, blood running out of its wound. I draw another arrow but it pounces instantly, swatting at me with its forefoot. I jump, nocking the arrow in the air, and aim as I fall. The lion looks up toward me, preparing to roar in anger, only for a much higher and more pained yowl leave its mouth as my arrow sparks between its nearly-closed eyelids and embeds itself in the lion's eye. Then, its other forepaw slams into me, hurling me across the room. I flip, crashing down hard and rolling to a stop, groaning. Thalia reaches me a moment later, thrusting her shield at the lion, which roars and recoils. Then, she jabs her spear and a bolt of electricity arcs through the air and hits the lion, making it roar in pain. Then, as soon as the electricity ends, it bats her aside as well. I look up just as her head slams into a Titan rocket and she slides to the ground.

"Hey!" Percy shouts, the lion turning to him instantly.

He hurls a silver packet of space food into the lion's mouth and it begins to gag. However, after a moment, it manages to gag the food down.

"Zoe, get ready!" Percy shouts. "Adam, check on Thalia!"

I don't need any more instruction than that. I shove myself up, turning and sprinting to Thalia's side just as she groans, slowly stirring. I help her up just as the lion, now with a throat full of space food, rears up on its hind legs and Zoe and Bianca begin to fill its mouth with arrows. After a moment, it topples to the ground and falls still. I sigh in relief as Zoe and Bianca make their way over to Percy with Grover, Thalia and I joining them.

"That was...an interesting strategy," Zoe says.

"Hey, it worked," Percy says.

I look at the lion and see that instead of turning to dust, it's shrinking, melting away and leaving its pelt, which shrinks down to the size of a normal lion's pelt.

"Take it," Zoe tells Percy.

"What, the lion's pelt?" Percy asks. "Isn't that, like, an animal rights violation or something?"

"It is a spoil of war," Zoe says. "It is rightfully thine."

"You killed it," Percy says.

Zoe shakes her head, and I swear I could almost see a smile. "I think the ice cream sandwich did that. Fair is fair, Percy Jackson. Take the fur."

He walks over and lifts the coat up. It doesn't seem heavy, and after a moment it changes from a lion's pelt to a full-length golden-brown duster. "Not exactly my style."

"We have to get out f here," Grover says. "The security guards won't stay confused for long."

I look around, noticing them scrambling around like they're looking for something, some bumping into each other, or the walls. However, as I'm about to compliment Grover's handiwork, I look past them, out the entrance, and spot several grey-skinned men with their bones showing through their transparent skin, lifeless eyes, grey muscle shirts, camouflage cargo pants, and black combat boots striding across the lawn outside.

"Time to go!" I say.

The others look and a moment later we're all sprinting through the building toward the back door, Zoe not even bothering to argue Percy coming with us this time.

* * *

Leave a review.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Freighthopping

I glance back at the helicopter chasing us. I could probably hit one of the rockets under it with an arrow, or maybe a fuel line, or the pilot, but then it'd crash into the street and we'd be in trouble. It was a military chopper, and it had been gaining on us for four blocks, despite Thalia's best attempts to have Zeus blast it.

"We need to ditch this van, now," I say.

"That parking lot," Bianca says pointing.

"Are you sure?" Zoe asks. "We'll be trapped.

"Trust me," Bianca says.

Zoe swerves, streaking across two lanes of traffic, nearly killing us all, and slams on the break. Bianca leaps out instantly and the rest of us follow. Bianca leads us down a flight of steps to a subway entrance and we all buy tickets, me standing at the back, watching for anyone following. A few minutes later, our subway begins to move, heading south. When we come out of the tunnel to the surface, I can see the subway circling the parking lot, but apparently they haven't caught on to where we are, because it doesn't follow us. I sigh, sitting down beside Thalia, slipping my hand into hers.

"Good thinking Bianca, thinking of the subway," Grover says.

"Yeah, well, I saw the station when Nico and I came through last summer," Bianca explains. "I remember being really surprised because it wasn't here when we used to live in D.C."

"New?" Grover blinks. "But that station looked really old."

"I guess," Bianca shrugs. "But trust me, when we lived here as little kids, there was no subway."

"Wait, at all?" I ask. "Like, it just wasn't there? There was nothing?"

"Yeah," Bianca nods.

"But that's…" I trail off. "Where did you live after D.C.?"

"In..." she trails off as we hear the helicopter getting louder.

I grit my teeth, looking to Zoe for permission to shoot it down.

"We'll switch trains," Zoe says. "Destroying it is a last resort."

I nod and as soon as we get the chance, we get onto another train heading in a different direction. And then from there, we get on another. The helicopter finally leaves, apparently having lost us, or being too low on fuel to keep searching. At the next stop we get out, however, it's the end of the line. Nothing bus warehouses, industrial areas, and a lot of snow. It's colder here with less buildings to block the wind. There are railway tracks everywhere, but no trains to take us. As we walk, we see nothing but freight cars that haven't moved in God knows hw long, and a homeless man standing by a trashcan fire. He grins at us and welcomes us over, and we don't argue, standing around the fire with him.

"Well this is g-g-great," Thalia grumbles, teeth chattering.

"My hooves are frozen," Grover complains.

"Feet," Percy corrects him, glancing at the homeless guy, who doesn't seem to have heard him at all.

Actually, now that I'm looking at him, something seems kind of familiar about the man. I tilt my head slightly, narrowing my eyes and the man seems to be suddenly trying to hold back a grin.

"You know, you're never without friends," the man says, avoiding looking at me. "You kids need a train going West?"

"Yes sir," Percy says. "You know of any?"

The man points to a train nearby that absolutely wasn't there a moment ago. It's completely free of snow, gleaming and new, and is one of the trains that freights new cars back and forth, in this case being a triple-decker. The side of the train reads "SUN WEST LINE."

I chuckle. "Thanks old man. You're pretty useful."

The others look at me shocked, then at the homeless man, but he's gone, along with the fire that had been warming us. They look around, confused and I chuckle.

"Come on," I say, walking toward the train. "We've only got a few hours to ride before the end of the line."

They all stare at me before Thalia catches up, giving me a suspicious look.

"Was that..." she trails off and I chuckle.

"It was exactly what we needed," I say, climbing onto the side of the train and reaching down, offering Thalia my hand.

She glares at me suspiciously for a moment before accepting my hand and pulling herself up, slipping between two of the metal struts and beginning to look for a car as I help the others up as well. Zoe and Bianca head up to a Lexus on the top and both pass out, Grover finds a Lamborghini and begins to pretend to be a racecar driver. Thalia and I settle in a Mercedes SLK and Thalia hotwires the radio to pick up the alt-rock station from DC. I grin, laying my seat back and folding my hands behind my head.

"These seats are comfy," I say. "When the train hits the end of the line, can we steal this?"

"Tempting as that it, I'm going to have to say no," Thalia says.

"Aw," I sigh, looking over at her, seeing her staring blankly straight ahead. "You okay?"

Thalia's silent for several long seconds before speaking. "I'm almost sixteen. I might not..."

"I'm not letting anyone hurt you," I promise. "I swear to you on the river Styx that I will die before I let anyone kill you."

Thumber rumbles over our heads and Thalia smiles a little before shaking her head.

"You're not too bright are you?" she asks. "Now if anything _does_ happen to me, you'll be punished."

"Good thing nothing's happening to you," I say. I reach over, cupping her cheek and making her look at me. "Hey. I mean it. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Thalia smiles slightly, trying to look confident, but I can see her eyes starting to water. I take a breath and lean forward, Thalia doing the same. My stomach tangles itself into knots and my pulse quickens. I'm close enough that when she lets out a shaky, obviously nervous breath, I feel it against my lips. Then...

"Thalia, can I-oh shit!" Percy spins away instantly. "I'm sorry!"

I sigh heavily, letting my head fall for a moment. "What?"

"I...uh...need to talk to Thalia," Percy says. "Um...I can come back some other-"

"It's fine," I say, sighing again. "I'll go mess with Grover, or Zoe." I give Thalia a kiss on the forehead, still more bold than I usually am, but innocent enough that I can do it without getting too nervous to ask.

"Don't get us killed please," Thalia says.

"I'll just piss her off a little," I say. "Maybe just set off her car's alarm."

Thalia sighs, shaking her head, and I climb out of the car, shooting Percy an annoyed look before heading up a level to Grover's car, dropping into the passenger seat.

"The car ahead of you just flipped," I say.

Grover seems to be very experienced at make-believe, because he instantly swears and mimes cutting the wheel, mimicking the sound of squealing tires before pretending to get us going straight again. I stare out the front window, Grover giving me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to," Grover says.

"I know," I say. "It just seems like the entire world is trying to get in the way. I'm tempted to blame Aphrodite. She has the power to make it easy, right?"

"I suppose so, yes," Grover nods. "Do you still believe they're all aliens?"

"Yup," I say. "Aliens with powers I'll probably never be able to understand or explain."

Grover chuckles for a moment. "What about me?"

"Magic creature," I say. "Just because I don't believe in them doesn't mean I don't believe in anything."

Grover nods. "How...how do you think the gods will deal with..."

"I don't know," I say. "But if anyone tries to kill her, god or not, I'll tear them apart and send them to hang out with Kronos."

"Yu shouldn't say that," Grover says. "Lord Zeus-"

"Can kiss my ass," I say, then glance at the sky. "No offense. I'm not letting anyone hurt her. Even Zeus. If I have to fight bow-on-Master Bolt, I'll fucking do it. I'll die painfully, but I'll do it."

Grover sighs, staring at the steering wheel. "I...I understand how you feel, really I do. But..."

"I swear to God, Grover, if you say I'm being overly dramatic, stupid, or that she's not worth it, I might just find out if satyrs reform like monsters," I warn him.

Grover pales and nods. "I was just saying...you need to be careful. Somethings you just can't control. Death is one of them."

"No," I say. "But I can shift it."

"What do you mean?" Grover asks.

"To save her life, a life you must give," I say.

"What?" Grover asks.

"It's a part of the prophecy I got for my first Quest," I say. "One which...never actually ended. I had originally thought that it was just about saving my mother and helping Percy, but some parts didn't add up, so Chiron agreed that it probably had been about something else, and wasn't over."

"So...you think you'll end up..." Grover trails off.

"I'd be more than willing to," I say. "I wouldn't hesitate to give my life to save Thalia's."

"Well...maybe there's another way," Grover says. "I mean, prophecies almost never mean exactly what's said. It's always cryptic and misleading, right?"

"Maybe," I say, staring at the ground.

"She doesn't know about your prophecy, does she?" Grover asks.

"Of course not," I snort. "How do you think she'd react if she knew that someone, most likely me, was meant to trade their life for hers?"

Grover remains silent for several seconds before sighing. "Pretty bad."

"She'd be furious," I say. "And she'd never let anyone near her again."

Grover nods. "Well, like I said, it's probably misleading, just like any prophecy."

"Maybe," I say, not feeling like he was right. "Dammit Grover, I was trying to stay mad at Percy and now you got me all depressed."

"Sorry," Grover apologizes.

"Yeah," I say. "You should rest. We'll probably have a long night."

Grover nods and I climb out of the car just as Percy steps onto the platform, a guilty expression on his face.

"What'd you do?" I ask.

"We were...I asked about why she and Zoe don't get along, and then we started talking about how we'll have to fight Luke one day, and probably kill him," Percy says.

"Oh," I say. "Yeah, that's not a good idea."

I drop down to the bottom level and walk to Thalia's car, knocking on the door, since I know she's already locked it.

"Go away," Thalia says, sounding almost okay, except for a slight waver at the end.

"It's me," I say.

After a moment of silence, the lock clicks open and I open the door, climbing in silently and closing the door behind me. I remain silent, reaching over and gently pulling Thalia into a hug, Thalia wrapping her arms around me. It's a bit awkward with the center console in between us, but I ignore it. After a few minutes, Thalia sniffs, wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she says.

"It's okay," I say. "I'll do it."

"It's not that," Thalia says, sitting up. "I...I'm so..." She sighed exasperatedly, tears of frustration beginning to fall away, only for her to angrily wipe them away. "I hate being a crybaby! Dammit!"

"Thalia, it's okay," I say, resting a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to try and hold your feelings in around me, I'll never judge you. And if you don't want to talk about-"

"I want you to know, dammit!" Thalia snaps, accidentally shocking me. "Sorry. I...I like you. A lot. Maybe more than like you. But...I still...It was barely a few months ago that I was with Luke, and I still..."

"You still have feelings for him too," I finish. "I know."

"You do?" Thalia asks.

"Of course I do," I say. "Why do you think I never talk about him? I know how hard it is for you to think about him, and about what's going to happen someday. I don't want to see you in pain, so I steer clear of that conversation."

Thalia's eyes begin to water again, but she smiles. "Thank you."

I nod, also smiling, and Thalia hugs me again. After a moment of her shifting to try to be more comfortable every couple seconds, I slip an arm under her legs, carefully lifting her out from under the steering wheel, careful not to ram her head into the roof of the car, and set her sideways in my lap, wrapping my arms around her again as she lays her head on my shoulder. I gently stroke my hand over her back and she sighs contentedly, drifting off to sleep after a few minutes. I stare down at her for a moment before looking up through the window at the world flashing past us. We won't make it all the way to San Francisco, which is where Artemis was supposed to be headed, but we'll get close. Probably New Mexico. I sigh, resting my head on top of Thalia's and close my eyes, smiling as I feel Thalia give me a light squeeze before falling still again. After a bit, I drift off to sleep as well.

* * *

Leave a review.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Cold

I stare down the road in silence. We ended up just outside a small town in the mountains of New Mexico, as I expected, except that there was no easy way to leave the town. calling a cab would take an hour and a few hundred dollars, there wasn't enough snow to ski or snowboard, and no mode of transportation out. It kind of reminded me of my own hometown, except my hometown was in the middle of the woods, not the mountain.

"I'm going to go ask at the rest of the houses if there's a way out of town that doesn't involve walking," Thalia says.

"I'll come with you," I say.

"Actually, I want to do this alone," Thalia says. "I...need some time to think."

I nod and she walks away. Percy gives me a concerned look. Ever since we woke up, she's been like this. Saying she needs space, or to think. I don't know what I did to make her mad, or to push her away, but I wish she'd tell me so I can apologize. I glance at the coffee shop where Zoe and Grover are buying us all coffee and pastries. Then, I look to the other side and stop, seeing someone walk down a side street and out of view. I step around the railing of the grocery store's railing and glance at Percy and Bianca, who are both looking between me and the street I'm staring at.

"I'll be back in a minute," I say. "I'm going to go ask down this way."

Percy nods and I walk away, resisting the urge to deploy my bow yet. Once I round the corner, however, I yank my new knife out of its sheath, only to find myself inexplicably lying on my back, the wind knocked out of me and my knife spinning in the hand of my attacker.

"Now now, Adam," the person says. "Is that any way to say hello?"

"Fuck you," I wheeze. "I wish you had stayed dead."

"Come now, I did you a favor," the man grins. "I took that parasite out of you."

"You tortured me!" I snap, grabbing for the knife, only for the man to catch my hand and slam me into the ground, twisting my arm almost out of socket.

"Relax," he says. "I'm not actually here to fight, and I have no intention of harming you again, if you don't make me. I came to give you a warning."

"What's that?" I growl.

"The creature that you got this knife from is an ancient and dangerous creature, as well as being ridiculously difficult to kill," he says.

"I know," I growl. "I put an arrow in his brain, but he was still around to kidnap Annabeth. How'd he get through the barrier anyway? And how the hell are you so strong?"

"I'm like...what's the mortal term...special forces?" he says. "As for the creature, I don't know how it got through the barrier, but an arrow to the brain won't kill it. Neither will this knife."

"What then?"

"Burn it," the man says. "All of it. It can regrow from a single piece."

"Including that knife?" I ask.

"No," the man says. "It would seem that this finger has been replaced. In any event, you have to expect to die. It grows stronger the longer it is alive. you won't be able to fight it this time."

Thanks for the warning, now let me up," I growl.

"As you wish," he says, throwing the knife into the ground beside my head, releasing my arm.

I stand, picking up the knife and turn to him.

"One last thing," he says. "He's immune to all forms of poison, including his own. That knife will do nothing but annoy him."

"Good to know," I say. "I'll stick Luke with it instead, then."

The man simply smiles and walks away, whistling to himself. I put my knife away and turn, stepping around the corner and starting back. Zoe and Grover are back already, and no one seems to have noticed me having any trouble. However, as I'm walking toward them, birds from Grover's coffee cup peel off of the cup and transform into actual birds, flying away. Then a rubber rat Percy had bought in the grocery store, still not sure why it sells them, transforms into a real one, squeaks, and flees from them. Then, Grover collapses. I run over, arriving at the same time as Thalia, who has her spear in-hand.

"Hey guys, I just...what's wrong with Grover?" Thalia asks.

"I don't know," Percy says. "He just collapsed."

I extend my bow as Thalia glances over her shoulder, fear playing across her features for a moment. "Pick him up."

"What is it?" Zoe asks.

"They're here," Thalia says.

The others swear as I nock three arrows and Percy picks up Grover. We run away from the grocery store quickly, trying to escape our invulnerable pursuers. However, as we reach the edge of town, the first two step out of the trees to either side of the road. They'd updated their wardrobe. They now bear blue New Mexico State Police uniforms. I swear, raising my bow and aiming at one. As I do, they draw their pistols, aiming at Percy. Thalia expands Aegis, but the skeleton warriors pay it no mind. I grit my teeth, preparing to fire, only for Zoe to set a hand on my arm.

"Those won't hurt them," she says.

"Might slow them down," I say. "Then you guys can all run."

Grover, who's standing but only barely remaining that way, swoons and leans on Bianca just as two more step out behind us, trapping us.

"Damn," I sigh. "I guess we've only got one real option."

"What, die fighting?" Thalia asks. "It's not all it's cracked up to be. Trust me."

One of the skeletons pulls out a cellphone, making a clicking sound into it, obviously calling the other skeletons.

"It's near," Grover says dreamily, still leaning on Bianca.

"It's here," Percy says.

"No, the gift," Grover says. "The gift from the Wild."

"The Wild?" I blink before looking at Grover. "Grover, what was that earlier?"

Grover simply sighs and I roll my eyes, turning back toward the skeletons in front of us.

"We'll go four-on-four," I say. "Bianca can stay with Grover, that way they'll both be safe."

"Agreed," Zoe nods.

"The Wild!" Grover shouts suddenly.

A warm wind blew across us just as Percy charged. Then, in an action I will honestly say I could never see coming, Percy slashed a bullet out of the air, deflecting it off the edge of his sword. The Edge. Not the flat part. The edge. The thin part you use to cut people with. A few steps later, he reached the skeleton as it drew a baton and I snapped out of my stunned stupor. I turn to the other skeleton before us, planting an arrow in each eye and one in its heart. It staggers back several steps before stopping and roaring loudly. Behind me, I hear another roar, either Zoe or Thalia making their skeleton mad as well. However, two more gunshots went off and Percy went down hard. But then he pushed himself back up, the bullets falling off his coat and bouncing away. I grin. I want one. I duck as my skeleton, who charged me with his baton after I shot his pistol out of his hand with an arrow, swipes at me, then split it up the front, spinning as Thalia shouts in surprise and pain. She's holding her shin where the skeleton managed to land a lucky hit. I place an arrow in its foot as it moves to step forward, pinning it to the ground and making it drop, landing hard. Bianca, who's passing by, jabs it with her hunting knife, and the thing shrieks, erupting into flames before going out, leaving a pile of ash and a police badge.

"How'd you do that?" Zoe asks as I spin, removing my skeleton's arm before he can hit me with his baton, then decapitate him.

I back up as the others do the same. Bianca's traded her bow for her knife, claiming to maybe have gotten in a lucky stab, but I think there's more to it. The skeletons do too, because they don't let her anywhere near them. Suddenly, just as I'm driving an arrow into one of the skeleton's faces and shoving it away, the trees behind the skeletons all but exploded. A boar thirty feet tall and bristling with brown hair, and with tusks the size of canoes charged out, squealing loudly before raking the three skeletons aside with its tusks. And it did well too. The skeletons actually took flight, sailing through the air over the trees into the sides of the mountain where they all exploded into a shower of bones. The pig turned on us and I drew my bow back, Thalia raising her spear.

"Don't kill it!" Grover shouts.

"That's the Erymanthian Boar," Zoe says. "I don't think we _can_ kill it."

"I can," I say. "I don't think this one's immune to poison. And I've got two excessively deadly types."

"It's a gift!" Grover pleads. "A blessing from the Wild!"

"Are you talking about Pan?" I ask.

"Yes!" Grover shouts, nodding vigorously.

The Boar squeals and swipes at us, but we all dive out of the way, Percy bringing Grover with him.

"It wants to kill us!" Percy shouts.

"Of course!" Grover says. "It's wild!"

"So how is that a blessing!?" Thalia demands.

Apparently, the pig feels offended, because it squeals loudly and spins on Thalia, charging. She rolls out of the way and it destroys the town announcing the town's name instead. Then, it turns toward me, snorting, pawing the ground, and charges. I roll my eyes, rolling out f the way and take off sprinting up a nearby hill, Thalia and Percy running with me, apparently also feeling like getting away from the boar as it charges after us. One the way up the hill, the trees barely slow it down, but they keep us alive. Then, on the way down, the pig is slipping and sliding too much to keep up. We're sprinting along a set of old train tracks before I even notice them. Percy's in the lead, and ahead is a large covered tunnel. On the far side, a rickety old train bridge. There's a huge gap that the bridge spans, and as we near it, I'd guess it's about seventy feet. However, as we near it, Thalia goes white as a sheet.

"No!" she screams.

I wince in sympathy and pick her up, throwing her over my shoulder as Percy and I run for the bridge.

"No!" she pleads. "Stop! Please! I can't!"

"Trust me Thalia!" I shout over both her and the pig that's gaining on us.

Thalia continues to shout but isn't struggling as much. However, we only make it about ten feet onto the bridge before the pig reaches it. Percy shouts in fear and I grit my teeth, leaping too the side. Thalia screams as I expand Aegis for her. She and I land beside each other on the shield, me with my arms around her to keep her falling off and injuring the arm attached to the shield. Then, Percy lands sideways across our laps and Thalia's free hand grabs onto him as she does her best to bust my eardrums, the shield skidding down the side of the gorge on rocks, mud, and a tiny layer of snow. Finally, we reach the bottom where the pig has landed in a snow drift almost as big as it is, trapping it. We skid to a stop and I sigh, shoving Percy off of us and standing, helping Thalia up.

"You're afraid of heights," Percy accuses Thalia.

"Don't be stupid," Thalia says.

"That's why you freaked out in Apollo's bus," Percy says. "Why you-"

"Percy, she'll zap you," I warn him.

"If you tell anyone, I swear-"

"No no, it's cool," Percy says before gaining a shit-eating grin that would have made Hermes proud. "It's just, the daughter of Zeus, Lord of the Skies, is afraid of heights."

Thalia begins to crackle with electricity, only for it to fade as Grover shouts down to us from above.

"Down here!" Percy calls out.

I fish some rope out of my pack and tie it to an arrow, then send the arrow into a tree at the top of the gorge. Zoe, who has just arrived with Bianca, takes the rope and ties it around the tree, and the three of them carefully make their way down to us.

"A gift of the Wild," Grover says, staring at the pig.

"Well, I certainly don't feel like walking," I say. "Anyone want to try pig riding?"

"You're joking," Thalia says.

"Nope," I grin, winking and running up the side of the snow drift.

Well, struggle is a better word since I sink to my knees. However, after a moment, I'm seated on the pig's back, clinging to its hair and watching the others expectantly. Thalia sighs heavily and walks over next, sitting in front of me. Which is fine with me, since it means that I have to hold onto her instead of the hair. Grover is next and gets on in front of Thalia, then Zoe behind me, Bianca behind her, and Percy in the rear. Grover tosses an apple in front of the boar, playing a quick tune consisting of short staccato notes and the apple hovers just above the boar's snout, spinning slowly. The boar goes nuts, struggling to get the apple, eventually breaking out of the snow and taking off at a charge. We ride it for hours, at least ten, until the sun sets. Miles into a desert, the grass and bushes being replaced by dry cracked ground, sand, and the odd cactus or two. Finally, the boar stops at a stream, drinking the water and ripping a cactus out of the ground to eat, needles and all. I drop to the ground without a word, the others following suit. As the others quickly put distance between us and the boar, I stop to fill up the six water bottles I had thought to pack before leaving camp. Then, I jog to catch up with the others.

"Percy, think you can clean the mud out of these?" I ask.

"Yeah," Percy nods, quickly doing so, leaving us each a bottle of fresh, clean water to drink.

We all stop after anther minute and stare. Before us is a cracked two-lane road with a rundown, long abandoned town on the far side. Then, there are piles of junk. Cars, appliances, broken Greek weapons. Miles of junk. Grover does a quick tracking spell and reports that we definitely have to go into the junkyard that's filled with broken weapons. So, we decide to make camp first.

* * *

Leave a review.


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Gods' Junkyard Dog

"As soon as we're finished with this quest, I'm going back to New Mexico and drinking lots of coffee," Grover says, as we've been discussing Pan's intervention for about twenty minutes now. "It's the best lead we've gotten in two thousand years. I was so close."

"What I want to know is how is how you managed to kill one of the skeletons," Thalia says. "There are a lot more out there somewhere. We need to figure out how to fight them."

"I don't know," Bianca says. "I just stabbed it and it went up in flames."

"Maybe there's something special about your knife?" Percy guesses.

"It is the same as mine," Zoe says. "Celestial Bronze, yes. But mine did not affect the warriors that way."

"That's because it's not the knife," I say. "And it wasn't the spot either."

"You know what it was?" Thalia asks.

"I have a hunch," I nod. "Bianca, before Maine, where were you?"

"Nico and I were in Las Vegas," Bianca says. "We stayed at a hotel for a month before a lawyer came to get us and brought us to Maine."

"Do you know the name of the Hotel?" I ask.

"I think it was some kind of flower?" Bianca says.

Percy and Grover go pale.

"The Lotus Hotel and Casino?" Percy asks.

"Yeah, that was it," Bianca says. "Why?"

"Because it's a place where time moves slower," I say. "A month to you was actually years, probably decades, here. Who do you think the president is?"

"Don't be silly," Bianca says. "It's George Bush."

"And before that?" I ask.

She thinks for a moment. "Franklin Roosevelt."

"That was, what, sixty years ago?" I say, looking to the others. "Seventy?"

"Right about," Percy nods.

"if you're being hunted, the Lotus is mostly safe," I say. "For a while, at least. What did the lawyer that came to get you look like?"

"Um..." Bianca tried to think hard. "I don't remember."

"Who did you think it was?" Percy asks.

"A Fury," I say.

"Why would a Fury..." Percy blinks, then looks to Thalia, whose eyes are as wide as saucers. "You think..."

"It would explain her killing the skeleton," Thalia says. "And her strong aura."

"But why would he hide them there, and then get them back out?" Percy asks.

"You really can't think of any reason for him to want them to age again?" I ask. "No specific prophecy comes to mind?"

Percy's eyes widen before narrowing again as he growls in annoyance. "That manipulative..."

"Relax Percy," I say.

"What are you three talking about?" Bianca asks.

"Your parent," Grover says, staring at her. "They...well..._we_ think...it's...he's..."

"Hades," I say. "Lord of the Underworld."

Bianca stares at us before shaking her head. "No. That's ridiculous."

"Why?" I ask. "You already knew you were a demigod."

She opens her mouth to speak before closing it again. "I guess...you have a point."

I'm about to say something else when a blindingly bright light suddenly hits us. I shield my eyes and we all watch as a painstakingly white limo rolls to a stop beside us. The back door opened right beside Percy and before anyone could react, the tip of a sword was pressing against Percy's throat. I have to stop myself from extending my bow for the sake of not getting Percy killed. Behind me, I hear the sound of Zoe and Bianca's bows being drawn back. I'm seriously jealous of how fast their bows can appear. The sword's owner steps out, forcing Percy to step back, and grins wickedly down at Percy.

"Not so fast now, are you punk?" the man asks.

He's tall, powerfully built, has a crew cut, and is wearing a white muscle shirt under a black leather jacket and black jeans, black combat boots, and wraparound shades.

"Ares," Percy growls.

"At ease, people," Ares says, looking at the rest of us before snapping his fingers.

Suddenly, there's a cold breeze on my wrist and I look down, seeing my watch lying on the ground.

"This is a friendly meeting," Ares says, pushing the sword a little harder into Percy's neck. "Of course, I'd like to take your head for a trophy, but someone wants to see you. And I never behead my enemies in front of a lady."

I blink, looking to the limo.

"What lady?" Thalia asks.

"Well well, I had heard you were back," Ares grins, shoving Percy away. "Thalia, daughter of Zeus. You're not hanging out with very good company."

"What's your business Ares?" Thalia asks. "Who's in the car?"

"Oh I highly doubt she wants to meet the rest of you," Ares says. "Particularly not them." He juts his chin at Zoe and Bianca. "Why don't you all go get tacos while you wait. Only take Percy a few minutes."

"We will not leave Percy alone with thee, Lord Ares," Zoe says.

"Besides, the taco place is closed," Grover says.

Ares snaps his fingers again and the lights of the taco stand flick on, the boards fly off the door, and the closed sign flips to open. "You were saying, goat boy?"

I kneel, picking up my watch and strapping it back on before looking past Ares at the limo. Then, I sigh. "Come on guys. We don't really have a choice anyway."

"Go," Percy says. "I'll handle this."

"You heard the boy," Ares grins. "He's big and strong. He's got things under control."

The others all sigh and we walk into the taco stand, finding five mountains of tacos along the counter top, each with a note and our name on it. Grover digs in instantly, Bianca a moment later, then Zoe. Finally, Thalia breaks and also digs in. I resist. They smell amazing. They look amazing. And my stomach is so empty it hurts. However, I don't eat. I've got food in my backpack if necessary. However, as the others continue to eat, Thalia looks over at me and rolls her eyes, swallowing her current mouthful.

"It's not poisonous," she says. "It tastes amazing. Try some."

"I'm not a fan of Mexican food," I say. "I prefer Double Quarter Pounders from McDonalds, plain."

Suddenly, my pile goes hazy, reforming into a pile of exactly what I'd just said. My jaw drops, the others wearing similar expressions. Then, I start shoving burgers into my pack, the others adding tacos, Grover and Thalia to mine and Zoe and Bianca to their own. Then, I open a box, pulling out the burger and check it. Perfect. I open my mouth and raise the burger. Then, my teeth click closed and I blink, staring at me empty hands, then around at the junk yard we're in the middle of.

"Dammit," I grumble, turning and looking to Percy, who's a little ways behind us. "What happened?"

Percy explains that he was talking to Aphrodite as I open my pack, staring at the food stuffed into it. I grin, closing the pack and put it back on as Percy explains that Aphrodite had warned him not to take anything from the junk yard, the others arguing that there had to be more too it than that, and that he couldn't trust Aphrodite.

"We should keep moving," I say, looking up at the sky, then slowly looking around.

It was about an hour past sunset, so the light of the sun was long gone, but I could still feel my father's sun chariot. I felt...pulled in a sense, toward it. I raise my hand, pointing in the direction I feel the pull from.

"That's West," I say.

"How do you know?" Percy asks.

"I can sort of sense where my dad's sun chariot is," I say. "It should still be west of us."

"He is correct," Zoe says. "Ursa Major is to the north, so that way is indeed west." As she speaks, she points at a bunch of stars that apparently contain a constellation I've never been able t find, then to the west.

"Oh yeah, the bear thing," Percy says.

"Have some respect," Zoe says, seeming offended. "It was a fine bear. A worthy opponent."

"You act like it was real," Percy says.

Guys look!" Grover gasps, staring down from the top of a junk pile we'd been climbing.

Before us, the world's second biggest junkyard, just behind trash island, stretches out before us, containing everything from broken mechanical animal parts, to broken weapons and shields, broken cars, refrigerators. Everything.

"Whoa," Bianca breathes. "That stuff...some of it looks like real gold."

"It is," Thalia says grimly. "Like Percy said, don't touch anything. This is the junkyard of the gods."

"Junk?" Grover asks, lifting a gold and silver crown with jewels set into it. "You call this junk?"

It was broken on one side, as though split by an axe. However, almost the moment he lifts it, I slap it out of his hands.

"No, but I _do_ call it boobytrapped," I say. "Every junkyard has a guard dog. Given whose junkyard this is, I don't want to meet this one's guard dog."

"Good point," Zoe says.

"Aphrodite said this was Hephaestus's right?" Grover asks. "So it's probably some kind of mechanical monster."

"With our luck it'll be the goddamn Iron Giant," I grumble, starting down the junk pile. "Come on."

"The what?" Thalia asks.

I stop, turning back around in time to see both Zoe and Bianca shrug. "Bianca I can excuse, since she's been in the Lotus for seventy years. But you two. Well...actually, never mind. I'll just have to educate your taste in movies."

"Yeah, I didn't exactly have a lot of time to watch movies," Thalia says.

"Like I said," I say, turning back around. "I'll educate you."

"Look!" Bianca cries out suddenly, scrambling past me and picking up a bow that glows silver in the moonlight. "A Hunter's bow!" Then, she yelps in surprise as it begins to shrink, transforming into a crescent-moon-shaped hairclip. "It's just like Percy's sword!"

"Leave it, Bianca," Zoe says grimly.

"But-"

"It is here for a reason," Zoe interrupts. "Anything thrown away in this junkyard must stay in this yard. It is defective. Or cursed."

Bianca reluctantly sets the hair clip back down as I walk past, Thalia following me.

"I don't like this place," Thalia says, holding her spear.

"You two think we're going to get attacked by a killer refrigerator?" Percy asks, grinning.

I turn, glaring at him. "Percy, do you remember those bulls from before we went to the Sea of Monsters?"

"Yeah," Percy says.

"Do you remember who made those?" I ask.

Percy was silent for a moment. "Hephaestus."

"Exactly," I say. "And those aren't even the deadliest thing he made. Arguably the most deadly was Talos, the multiple hundred foot tall automaton that used to protect Europa."

"Okay, I get it," Percy says. "Hephaestus could have literally anything here."

"Exactly," I say. "So don't fucking touch."

Percy nods and we continue. However, despite my best efforts, they _do_ touch. Grover finds a metal tree with little yellow birds that try to flap their wings when he picks them up, Bianca finds a circlet similar to Zoe's that I practically have to rip out of her hands to keep her from putting it on. Not sure why, but as soon as I saw the circlet, my entire body felt cold. I had a feeling she should _definitely_ not wear it. And then Thalia found an electric guitar with a speaker, the guitar shaped like Apollo's Lyre, and when she begged me to try it out, I couldn't say no to her. So, I played a very short song, impressed everyone, and then put the instrument down as fast as I could. We continued on for a while before finally reaching a hill overlooking the end of the junkyard. However, between us and that were ten metal columns, each as tall as goalposts. The way they were arranged for height, and with two fatter than the rest, they looked like a set of toes.

"What is that?" Percy asks.

"Jesus Christ," I breathe, crossing myself, even though I'm not catholic. "We are _not_ going near that thing."

"Why?" Percy asks. "The road is right there."

"Around," Zoe and Thalia say together.

"Far around," I nod.

"But that'll take us longer," Percy says.

I stare at the columns. To my left of them, there's an enormous mountain of trash, one that dwarfs everything else, several hundred feet across and mostly straight. "Yeah, your vote has been noted and ignored Percy. Let's go."

The others nod and we all start around the columns. Far around. Nearly a full football field around. Finally we step onto the highway again.

"We made it out," Grover says.

"Thank the gods," Thalia says, only for us all to freeze as a sound like a thousand trash compactors going off begins to go off behind us.

We turn and my body goes numb.

"No," I say. "No. No way. That's not even fucking fair!"

"Talos!" Zoe gasps as the gigantic automaton stands from below the scrap metal mountain.

It's two hundred feet tall, entirely bronze, and has on a suit of full Greek Battle Armor, the left side of its face melted and deformed.

"It's not the real one," Thalia says. "It's too small. It's got to be a prototype. It must not have worked right."

"Would you like to tell _him_ he's not the real one?" I ask as Talos draws its sword in a deafening screech of metal against metal, its joins screeching as well, though from rust and lack of repair.

"Who took something?" Zoe asks, glaring at Percy as I turn to Bianca, holding out my hand.

She hesitates, then pulls out a small metal figurine and sets it in my hand. "It was for Nico. It's the only figure he doesn't have yet."

I groan. I want to throw it, to see if Talos will let us go, but I know he won't, so I shove it into my pocket. "Scatter!"

Just as I say it, Talos takes a step forward, closing half the distance instantly. We scatter without a second thought and I send an arrow up at Talos' face, the giant coming after me already. The arrow hits its skin and shatters harmlessly. A moment later, I dive off of a scrap pile a second before Talos' hundred-foot-ling sword explodes down on it. I land beside Percy and we both start running again.

"You had to reference the Iron Giant!" Percy shouts before Bianca tackles us both to the side and down a sand dune on the opposite side of the road from the junkyard, barely getting us out of the way of Talos' foot as he tries to stomp on us, cratering the ground.

As we roll to a stop, Talos slashes at Thalia, missing and taking down a line of telephone wires and spilling them across the road where they snap and spark and jump around. Grover begins to play frantically and the telephone wires swing around, hitting Talos and sending electricity shooting over his back. In return, he stabs down at Grover, who scrambles down the junk pile he's on. He misses, fortunately, but he _does_ send a wave of junk washing over Grover.

"No!" Thalia shrieks, jabbing her spear at Talos and sending a bolt of lightning out of it, blasting Talos in the back of the knee, making it fall to that knee, only for it to instantly begin to rise again.

I draw and fire arrows rapidly, looking for weaknesses. The eyes, the ears, the nose. Nothing. No openings. No weaknesses in the metal. Even the melted half. Talos turns, raising his foot again and I spot a round opening in his heel with red letters spelling out the words "FOR MAINTENANCE ONLY" around it. I dive out of the way and Talos' foot crashes down, flattening the hill I had rolled down after his last stomp. I look to Percy, who nods, letting me know he saw it too.

"Crazy idea time!" Percy says.

"Anything," Bianca says, looking nervous.

"There's a maintenance hatch in his heel," I say. "There might be a way to control him inside, switches, an off button, gears we can jam, something."

"How will you get in there?" Bianca asks, looking between us. "You'd have to stand under his foot. You'd be crushed!"

"Distract it," Percy says. "I'll just have to time it right."

"No," I say. "I'll go. My eyesight's better and I'm better at estimating trajectory and timing."

"Fair enough," Percy nods.

"I'm going," Bianca says.

"No way!" we both say.

"You're new at this," Percy says. "You'll die."

"It's my fault the monster's coming after us," Bianca says as Thalia dives out of the way of Talos' sword. "It's my responsibility. Adam, if anything happens, give Nico the statue. Tell him...tell him I'm sorry." She turns to run but I catch her arm.

"Wait," I say, then sigh. "Give me an arrow first. I'm out."

Bianca, not knowing about my backpack's ability, nods, handing me one, then turns as I notch it. I nod aiming, up at Talos and she begins to run. Then, I drop my aim, releasing the arrow, which streaks through the air and into Bianca's calf, dropping her, screaming, to the ground.

"Sorry Bianca!" I shout, running past. "I'll heal you when I get back!"

As I near Talos' foot, Thalia blasts Talos in the face with lightning. Talos turns toward her, only to stop as Percy stabs its big toe with Riptide and yank it back out. I hear Zoe screaming at me from behind and a silver arrow hits Talos' foot beside my head before the foot rises to crush Percy. However, as it comes down, I leap into the hole, landing inside just in time to be hurled into the air as it impacts the ground, landing hard. I groan, rolling onto my back and see a ladder consisting of rungs riveted to the wall beside me. I climb them quickly. After the foot, I reach the shin and start to feel motion sick as I feel the shin moving forward, back, up, and down as Talos walks, the shin thankfully staying relatively level. The thigh is worse, since it tilts when it moves. However, finally, I reach the torso and climb up toward a hatch just below where the heart should be. I open the hatch and climb into a room with several switches and levers, as well as a screen showing what Talos sees. I flip several switches, pulling the levers and Talos' limbs start to flail. After a moment, I pull one lever and push the other and Talos' fist swings up, the entire room lurching as Talos' fist collides with his face. I grin, jerking the levers the other way as he staggers around, his fist pulling back again. I see a dial and twist it, Talos' vision swinging around along the ground, allowing me to see he's staggering toward power lines. I swear, finding the leg levers and shove them forward, stopping him before beginning him walking away. Then, I make him punch himself in the face again. Talos stumbles and falls to his knees. I send his fist into his head one last time as he's standing and he falls, crashing to the ground on his side. As he does, I get thrown into the wall, breaking several pipes free from the wall. I wait for Talos to right himself, then shove the pipes into a handful of gears directly in front of me, jamming them impossibly, before cutting the exposed pieces of pipe off with a slash from my bow, shoving the new pieces into the gears too. Then, I send Talos' fist into his face one last time before the room begins to tremble, the shaking rapidly growing stronger.

I quickly drop out through the hatch, trying to climb down the thigh again, barely able to cling to the rungs as Talos is running, only to hear a screech below me and look down seeing the leg is missing at the knee. And my leg is going forward to keep Talos running. Talos falls, his stump crashing into the ground, throwing me off f the ladder as Talos falls forward, falling apart at the joints. I crash down n the side of a newly made crater, feeling an ankle pop before rolling down the hill to the bottom of the crater and groan.

I allow myself to lay there for several seconds in order to let the world stop spinning before sitting up, setting my hands gingerly on my ankle and focusing, trying to remember what it had felt like to heal Thalia. After a moment, my hands begin to glow and the pain in my ankle fades slowly until it's gone completely. I allow the light to fade and stand just in time for Zoe to appear at the top of the crater, an arrow already prepared to kill me, only for Thalia to slam into her, Aegis first, knocking her to the ground.

"Enough!" Thalia seethes.

"He shot Bianca!" Zoe all but screams.

"To stop her from killing herself!" I snap, scrambling up the crater. "Calm down, I can heal her, remember? And I didn't use my own arrows, so she's not poisoned."

"She's the only one injured, and someone is supposed to die here!" Zoe snaps.

"Wrong!" I argue. "The prophecy said someone _MAY_ die! I stopped Bianca from dying, but the prophecy didn't specify that anyone actually _would_!"

"Enough!" Percy yells, stepping between us with Bianca on his back, arrow still in her leg. "Heal her and apologize."

He sets her down and I kneel, yanking the arrow the rest of the way through, ignoring her scream of pain before beginning to heal her, the wound sealing within seconds, though I take a bit longer to make sure it stops hurting. Once I'm finished, I sigh.

"I'm sorry for shooting you, Bianca," I say. "But I thought you should give this to Nico yourself." I hold out the statue and she accepts it, sniffing and wiping the tears from her face.

"I'm not forgiving you," Bianca says. "But thank you for keeping me alive."

"You're welcome," I say. I stand, helping her up and look around. "We should look for a method of travel that doesn't involve walking. I feel like that'd be bad for our already very unpleasant moods."

"I wonder whose fault that is," Zoe growls.

Thalia opens her mouth to yell but I set a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright," I say. "She's right. I shouldn't have shot Bianca."

"Hey guys," Percy says. "You think that would run?"

He pints to a tow truck and we all walk over, Thalia climbing in behind the wheel. She turns the key and the truck roars to life, farting out a thick black cloud of planet-killer, before beginning to run normally. The thing was ancient, rusted out, and definitely not road-legal, but Thalia reported a full tank of gas, so it was instantly decided we'd be taking it. I climb into the passenger seat and the others all climb onto the back and Thalia pulls away, starting down the road.

* * *

Leave a review.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Dammed

The ride was mostly quiet. We didn't really have a whole lot to talk about. We could complain about the quest for a little while, but it would make us miserable. We could talk about what we wanted to do after the quest, but that would also make us miserable. The only other option we could think of was car games, but that got boring after the first hour, so we gave up. Not long after, the truck had run out of gas at the end of the road, right beside a deep valley with a thin river at the bottom. Rather than risking a very thin goat trail down, which Thalia would never make it down, especially with her pride intact, we're walking along the valley, heading upstream and hoping for a better way across.

After about half a mile, we find a canoe rental operation that's currently closed. However, due to the urgency of our quest, we leave a stack of cash on the counter and an IOU for three canoes. Then, we walk down to the water with the canoes.

"We need to head more upstream," Zoe says. "The rapids are too strong."

"Let me handle that," Percy says.

Zoe nods and we all get the canoes in the water, pushing off shore. However, almost as soon as we were in the water, several Naiads found us, waving and giggling at us. One winked at me but Thalia raised a hand, electricity jumping between her fingers, and the Naiad, squirted her in the face and moved around behind our boat, beginning to push us as the other two began to push the other two, Grover falling over in the canoe he was sharing with Bianca. I'm not really sure how the groups got chosen, but I'm pretty sure Zoe lost. Not only does she hate males, but she seems particularly displeased with Percy, and when she complains about the Naiads, she also gets squirted, instantly reaching for her bow, only for Percy to stop her. Apparently, Zoe had bad history with Naiads.

"Anyone hungry?" I ask, suddenly remembering I have McDonalds and tacos in my backpack, hopefully not too crushed from the fight.

"Yes!" almost everyone says at once.

I toss Grover four burritos without even bothering to ask, then give the others the option. Thalia and I set out four burgers between the two of us, Bianca takes one of each and Percy takes two burgers. Zoe declines, pulling out her own, decidedly less crushed, tacos instead. My food was spared the worst of it by the backpack, somehow, but it's still a little flattened. Zoe's food is not only perfectly preserved, it's also steaming when she takes it out. I'm even more jealous about the Hunters stuff now than I was about their bows.

As we're all finishing our meals, Percy glances at their canoe's Naiad, then looks upstream. Ahead of us, there's a dam the size of a football stadium blocking the river.

"Hoover Dam," Thalia says. "It's huge."

The Naiads push us to shore and leave, all of us climbing out and letting the canoes wash away. Then, we stare up at the dam.

"Seven hundred feet tall," Percy says. "Built in the nineteen thirties."

"Five million cubic acres of water," Thalia says.

"Largest Construction project in the United States," Grover says.

"How do you know all that?" Zoe asks, staring at them.

"Annabeth," Percy says. "She liked architecture."

"She was nuts about monuments," Thalia says.

"Spouted facts all the time," Grover sniffs. "So annoying."

"I wish she were here," Percy says.

Zoe stares at them but they ignore her. I look around for a way up, but struggle too find one that Thalia can take.

"We should go up there," Percy says. "For her sake. Just to say we've been."

"You're all acting like she's dead," I say. "But she's not. Not yet, at least. We can still save her."

"How do you know?" Percy asks.

"Uh...call it Apollo family intuition?" I shrug.

"Another dream?" Thalia asks.

"No," I say. "Not since the last."

"Which you won't tell me about," Thalia says.

"For good reason," I say. "Anyway, I just...know. Not sure how."

"I suppose it's possible," Zoe says. "Thy father _is_ the God of Prophecy. Anyway, the road is up top, so sightseeing it is."

We all nod and start walking, looking for a path. Almost an hour later, apparently we were further from the dam than I thought, we find a path up to the road on the East side. Then, we turn and head across the dam. up top, it's cold and windy and I instantly hate the place. To one side is a huge man-made lake, ringed by desert mountains. To the other, a fatal seven hundred foot drop. Thalia stays in the middle of the dam, far away from both sides, and I walk beside her, glancing at Grover, who's reporting smelling monsters from all sides. He can't tell what or how far, however.

"Be ready for a fight," I say to Thalia, who nods.

"I am," she says. "There's a snack bar in the visitor center. We might be able to get some less squished food."

"Oh I'm sorry," I snort. "Next time we fight a two hundred foot tall automaton, I'll ask him to please not step on me while I make sure our food is safe."

"I'd appreciate that," she smirks.

"So I take it you've been here before," I say.

"Once," she nods. "I came to see the guardians." She gestures off to the end of the bridge where two massive bronze statues are standing, looking kind of like the one on an Oscar award, but with wings. "They were dedicated to Zeus when the dam was built. A gift from Athena."

I stare at the crowd of people around the statues, all of whom seem to be looking at the statues' feet.

"What are they doing?" Percy asks, also staring.

"Rubbing the statues' toes," Thalia says. "They think it's good luck."

"Why?" Percy asks.

"Mortals have crazy ideas," Thalia shrugs. "They don't know the statues are sacred to Zeus, but they know there's something special about them."

"Well, I've had about enough of bronze statues for today," I say. "I think I'll pass on the toe rubbing."

Thalia chuckles. "Me too. Sorry Dad."

"Let us find the dam snack bar," Zoe says.

I snort, and cover my mouth, restraining my laugh.

"What is so funny?" Zoe asks.

"Nothing," I grin. "I could use some dam French fries to go with my burgers."

"And some dam tacos," Grover says, also grinning.

"And I need to use the dam bathroom," Thalia adds.

"I'd be fine with a dam chair," Bianca says, grinning almost wider than the rest of us. "My feet are killing me."

That's all I can take. I burst out laughing, trying and failing to hold it back, the others all following suit, except for Zoe, who looks confused and irritated.

"I do not understand," Zoe says.

"I want to use the dam water fountain," Grover laughs.

"And..." Thalia pauses to catch her breath, though she can barely force the words out even still. "And I want to buy a dam tee-shirt."

We all keep laughing for several minutes, before Percy and Grover both stop, looking around.

"Did I just hear a cow?" Grover asks.

"A dam cow," Thalia laughs.

"No, I'm serious," Grover says.

"I hear nothing," Zoe says.

"You alright Percy?" I ask, the others all managing to stop laughing.

Percy's looking around worriedly. "Yeah. You guys go ahead. I'll be right in."

"What's wrong?" Grover asks.

"Nothing," Percy says. "I...I just need a minute. To think."

"Alright," I say. "But don't get too depressed, alright? Save the waterworks for _after_ we save your girlfriend."

"I will," Percy says, then stops. "Hey!"

We all burst out laughing, including Zoe, and Percy's face turns scarlet as we all walk away to the visitor's center. We find the snack bar after a few minutes and we all grab a bunch of snacks. However, just as I turn to walk to the counter, I glance to the side and see a female tour guide walking past. She glances to the side as she's putting sunglasses on, and just for a second I catch a glimpse of startlingly grey eyes. My arms fall limp. I knw those eyes. And she has the same features. And I can sense it. My skin tingles as I watch the woman walk away.

"Adam, you okay?" Thalia asks, glancing at the armload of snacks I've just dropped all over the floor.

"I just saw…" I glance after the woman again but she's gone, as is the tingling in my skin. "We need to find Percy, now."

Thalia hears the urgency in my voice and nods, calling the others over as she's stuffing her snacks into my backpack. Then, we quickly spread out to look. I head outside, but there's no sign of Percy, or the woman who I'm certain was Athena. There _is_ however, a black van on one end of the dam, blocking the road with two skeletons on either side of it, and a trio of skeletons are standing on the other end like security guards. I turn to go back inside just as all of the others appear in the doorway, beckoning me over. I join them instantly, hand resting on my watch's release button.

"Now what?" I ask.

Just then, the elevator dings behind us and we turn, six more skeletons stepping into view and turning toward us, walking forward. I swear, the six of us backing out onto the dam, then retreating to the pavilion with the statues, but that just boxes us in, the other five skeletons closing in as well. I swear and look around frantically, struggling to find a way out.

"Four against eleven," Zoe says. "And they cannot die."

"Not quite," Bianca says, drawing her knife, the skeletons pausing for a moment, all staring at her. "I can do it still."

"It's been nice adventuring with you," Grover says.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Bianca says just as Percy hangs his indestructible coat over her shoulders, Bianca instantly pulling it on, glancing at him.

"In this fight, you're too valuable to risk," Percy says, glancing around and staring at the statues feet. "Whoa. Their toes are really shiny."

"That's what happens when they're the only part that gets the erosion rubbed off," I say, preparing to extend my bow.

"Thalia, pray to your dad," Percy says.

"He never answers," Thalia says.

"Just this once," Percy says. "I think...I think the statues can give us some luck."

"A better method of fighting than weaponizing Bianca would work too," I say.

Six of the skeletons draw their pistols, the other five advancing with their batons.

"Do it!" Percy snaps.

"No!" Thalia argues. "He won't answer me!"

"This time is different!"

"Who says?" Thalia demands.

"Athena," I say. "I saw her walking out of the building. It's how I knew something was wrong."

"Try it," Grover pleads.

As Thalia closes her eyes, one of the skeletons trains their pistol on her and I step in front of her, hoping my armor will stop the bullet better than my body, because otherwise Thalia's getting hit anyway. I extend my bow as the skeletons close in, drawing an arrow for each of the gun-wielding skeletons. Thalia steps around in front of me, raising her shield as Percy raises his sword and Zoe draws an arrow and Bianca readies herself to go on a stabbing spree. Then, a shadow falls over us. I blink, looking up just as a bronze wing flashes down, sending the five skeletons closing in on us flying backward. Just as the others open fire, the statues kneel in front of us, wings folding up into a shield and blocking the bullets before slashing outward and sending those skeletons flying as well.

"Man, it feels good to stand up," one of the two says.

"Will you look at my toes?" the others says. "What were those tourists thinking?"

"They're getting up," I warn everyone.

"Get us out of here!" Thalia says.

"Zeus's kid?" one of the statues asks.

"Yes!" Thalia says.

"Can I get a please, Miss Zeus's Kid?" the statue asks.

"Please!"

The angels look at each other before shrugging just as I send out my six arrows, knocking the skeletons pistols out of their hands as they begin to raise them. "Could use a stretch."

Then, I blink and find myself clinging to a statue's back as it streaks into the air, Thalia and Percy held under its arms. Below us, mortals are watching us in awe, and I almost want to see what they see, just for shits and giggles. Then, I wrap my legs tightly around the statue and launch an arrow into a target sign at the speed of a plane, hitting just outside the bullseye. I grin over at Zoey, only for her to fire three arrows in rapid succession, my eyes easily picking out the three bullseyes. My eye twitches and I grab several arrows, spreading them between my hands as Zoe grins knowingly at me and we start an archery competition to pass the time.

* * *

Leave a review.


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

San Francisco

We land on a ferry dock and scared a homeless man out of his mind, the man running away, screaming about metal angels from Mars. Then, we all realize that we have no idea what to do next. Except my dreams, but I'm not ready to talk about them next. Also, I don't much feel like talking to Zoe because I'm still sore that she beat me in every single round of our shooting contest.

"We should find out what the monster is next," Bianca finally decides.

"But how?" Percy asks.

"Find Nereus," Grover says.

"What?" Percy asks.

"Isn't that what Apollo told you to do?" Grover asks. "Find Nereus?"

Percy nods. "The old man of the sea. I'm supposed to find him and force him to tell us what he knows. But how do I find him?"

"Old Nereus, eh?" Zoe asks, grimacing like his name leaves a bad taste in her mouth.

"You know him?" Thalia asks.

"My mother was a sea goddess," Zoe says. "Yes, I know him. Unfortunately, he is never hard to find. Just follow the smell."

"What do you mean?" Percy asks.

"Come," Zoe sighs. "I will show thee."

Then, she turns and begins to walk away. We follow her to a goodwill drop box where she gives Percy a ragged flannel shirt, jeans three sizes too big, bright red sneakers, and a floppy rainbow hat.

"Very nice Percy," I grin, Grover laughing. "I doubt your own mother would recognize you now."

"My mother would probably faint," Percy grumbles. "Why am I doing this again?"

"I told thee, to blend in," Zoe says, walking away again.

We walk back to the waterfront before beginning to search. However, after a while, she stops, pointing to where a bunch of homeless people are waiting for the soup kitchen to open for lunch.

"He will be somewhere down there," Zoe says. "He never goes far from water. He likes to sun himself during the day."

"Hw will I know which one is him?" Percy asks.

"Sneak up," Zoe says. "Act homeless. You will know him. He will smell...different."

Percy sighs and nods. "And what do I do once I find him?"

"Grab on," Zoe says. "And hold on. He will do anything to get rid of thee. Whatever he does, do not let go. Force him to tell thee about the monster."

"We've got your back," Thalia says, then pauses to pick a piece of fuzz off of Percy's back. "Ew. On second thought, I don't want your back. We'll be rooting for you."

Grover gives Percy a thumbs up and Percy rolls his eyes, grumbling under his breath as he walks away. I chuckle and slip my hand into Thalia's as we stand there, watching Percy shuffle over to the homeless people. I half expect Percy to start sniffing them, but he doesn't. He just looks around as he shuffles forward. Finally, he sits next to an old man near the end of the pier. Then, he jumps him. Or at least, he tries. Nereus actually ends up grabbing Percy in a bear hug, squeezing him painfully tight, by the look of it, while screaming for help. He and Percy roll over a couple times until Percy hits his head. Then, Nereus lets go, turning to run only for Percy to tackle him from behind. I catch Percy saying something about being a half-blood, and Nereus begins to fight more desperately. Then, Nereus makes the mistake of hurling himself into the water. I chuckle. Game. Set. Match. Percy can't lose in the water. After a few minutes, we see them flop onto a boat dock under a nearby pier and run over.

"You got him!" Zoe cheers.

"You don't have to sound so amazed," Percy says.

"Oh wonderful," Nereus moans. "An audience for my humiliation. The usual deal, I suppose? You'll let me go if I answer your question?"

"I've got more than one question," Percy says.

"Only one question per capture!" Nereus snaps. "That's the rule."

Percy looks to us, conflicted. I can understand why. He's worried about Annabeth, but he knows that Zoe and Bianca are equally worried about Artemis, and yet our original purpose for catching Nereus was to figure out what the monster is.

"Ask about the monster," I finally sigh. "I...I know where Artemis and Annabeth are. I've seen it in my dreams."

"Why did thee not say something sooner!?" Zoe demands.

"Because I also saw you all die!" I snap.

Zoe falters before falling silent.

"Nereus, how do I find the monster?" Percy asks.

Oh that's too easy," Nereus grins wickedly. "He's right there."

"Where?" Percy asks, looking into the water as Zoe, Bianca, and I all aim our arrows at it.

"The deal is complete!" Nereus gloats, then there's a pop and he's a goldfish, flipping backward into the ocean.

"You tricked me!" Percy shouts.

"Wait!" Thalia says. "What is that?"

Me, Zoe, and Bianca all tense, readying ourselves for the fight of our lives. The Bane of Olympus has to be damn-near impossible to kill, right? But the only thing that shows up is a mixture between a baby cow and an eel. The front half is a cow, then it turns into an eel around the middle.

"Ah, Bessie," Percy says. "Not now."

The thing moos and I let the tension out of my bow.

"He says his name isn't Bessie," Grover translates.

"You can understand her, er, him?" Percy asks.

Grover nods. "It's an ancient form of animal speech. He says his name is the Ophiotaurus."

"The Ophi-what?" Percy asks.

"Serpent Bull," I translate.

"What's it doing here?" Thalia asks.

The thing moos at us.

"He says Percy is his protector," Grover says. "And he's running from the bad people. He says they're close."

"Percy, when did you first meet this thing?" I ask.

"Before I left camp," Percy says. "It was tangled in a fishing net and the boat was going to collapse on it."

"And you just forgot to mention this before?" Thalia asks.

"I am a fool!" Zoe says. "I know this story! This is the beast we are looking for."

"It's not a huge, dangerous monster like Typhon," I guess. "It's a sacrifice."

Zoe nods as the Ophiotaurus moos weakly and shrinks back.

"I don't think he likes the S-word," Grover says.

"How could anyone do that to him?" Percy asks. "He's so cute and harmless."

"Exactly," I nod. "Every time you ever heard or read about a sacrifice, how many times was the sacrifice a criminal, or an evil monster? Or was the sacrifice always a virgin, or someone beautiful, or pure?"

Zoe nods. "There is power in killing innocence. Terrible power. The Fates ordered a prophecy eons ago, when this creature was born. They said that whoever killed the Ophiotaurus and sacrificed its entrails to fire would have the power to destroy the gods."

The Ophiotaurus mooed louder, backing away.

"Um, maybe we could avoid talking about entrails too," Grover says.

"The power to destroy the gods," Thalia said, staring at the Ophiotaurus. "How? I mean, what would happen?"

"No on knows," Zoe says. "The first time, during the Titan War, the Ophiotaurus was, in fact, slain by a giant ally of the Titans, but thy father, Zeus, sent an eagle to snatch the entrails away before they could be tossed into the fire. It was a close call. Now, after three thousand years, the Ophiotaurus is reborn."

Thalia sits down on the dock and holds out her hand. The Ophiotaurus swims up to her immediately, nuzzling into her hand. However, I see a hunger in Thalia's eyes. A desire for power. I'm willing to take a guess at her fatal flaw.

"Thalia," I say, setting a hand on her shoulder, Thalia looking up at me. "Those who seek great power often lose everything to get it, and are left with nothing."

Thalia's eyes fall to the Ophiotaurus again, as hungry as before for a moment before growing sad, then calm. "You're right. But we can't let Luke get it. Luke wouldn't hesitate. The power to destroy the gods...that's huge."

"Yes, it is, my dear," a voice hisses behind us. "And it is a power that you will unleash."

I spin, reaching to expand my bow, only for five claws to drive themselves completely through my armor and into my gut, lifting me into the air. Agony shot through me instantly as my stepfather's poison flooded my veins.

"Adam!" Thalia shrieks, only for my stepfather to hiss at her, still in his human form, except for his eyes, fangs, tongue, and claws.

He drops me back to the ground and allows his serpent traits to fade again, glaring down at me. "You're just so much more trouble than you're worth."

I hold a hand to my stomach, my hand beginning to glow faintly, the light flickering every so often, though I can feel the poison retreating and the damage being healed slowly.

"You know it is the right choice," my stepfather is saying as my hearing finally decides to turn on again. "Think about it. Your father abandoned you. You _want_ the power. And you could be with Luke again. You love him, do you not? You could be together again."

I look up at Thalia and my heart breaks at the conflicted emotions warring on her face. However, after a moment, they fade, leaving a calm expression.

"That's it," my stepfather grins. "Call to it. It will come. Then use your spear."

Thalia extends her spear. Then, she stabs at my step father, only for him to bat it aside, snarling angrily.

"I gave you the chance to do it willingly," he snarls. "But fine. You will do it, or I will kill the son of my father's killer."

I blink, then stare at my stepfather. Who did my father kill to piss off my stepfather? A snake? Then it clicks.

"Python," I croak, finishing with the poison and sealing my claw wounds, pushing myself up. "You're the child of Python."

"Indeed," he hisses.

"Python never had children," Zoe says, brow furrowing. "Python was a dragon."

"Well, technically there was one woman who mated with a bull and had the Minotaur, and another mated with a bear and had Agrius and Oreius," I say. "So I'm sure its' not impossible."

"Enough," my stepfather snarls. "I will give you one chance. Bring the Ophiotaurus' remains to Mount Othrys, or I will kill your precious Adam."

Before I can even react, my stepfather is in his true form and streaking through the water, dragging me by the throat. Thalia tries to follow, but Percy and the others hold her back. I draw my knife and hurl it back to them, the blade stabbing into the dock at their feet. Then, my head slams into something solid sticking out of the water and I'm out like a light.

* * *

Leave a review.


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Showdown

I groan, opening my eyes and look around. I'm chained to a rock, as I had been in my last dream, but my friends aren't scattered around me dead, and I can see better than in my dream, so I don't panic yet. In front of me, I can see Artemis holding up the sky, barely remaining on her feet. She's pale, her clothes are tattered, and her hair is a mess, but when she looks up at me, there's an angry fire in her eyes, which gets worse when she sees me.

"I am sorry, nephew," she says. "It would seem I mistakenly believed the serpent had died after our last fight with it."

"Same," I nod. "It's Python's son."

Artemis curses. "That would explain its power, and why it is so unknown."

I look to my wrist, but my watch is gone, and so is my backpack.

"I'm pretty much useless right now," I say. "I've got no weapons. And I'm a little stuck."

"Who came with you?" Artemis asks.

"Percy, Thalia, Grover, Zoe, and Bianca," I say. "Last I saw them, they were all safe."

"They won't stay that way," Artemis says, head falling. "She was foolish to come here."

"They all were," a calm voice off to the side says as Luke walks over to us.

He's pale, deathly so, and his hair seems to be turning white slowly. Even so, something about him feels off.

"Luke," I growl. "I'm going to take pleasure in killing you."

"And how will you do that?" Luke snorts.

"They'll be here," I say. "And once I get off of this rock, I'm going to rip you apart piece by piece."

"I agree that they will be here," Luke says. "But you won't be getting off that rock. You're going to be a ritual sacrifice to your father. Python's kid wants to say hello, and your blood seems like the perfect way to do it."

"Yeah, Thalia's not going to like that plan," I say.

"What do I care?" Luke snorts.

"Oh you don't," I say. "But you will."

Luke stares at me for a moment before turning and walking away. I sigh, tilting my head back against the rock, staring up at the spiraling, pitch black clouds above us. I wish I could see the stars. I always loved the stars. I sigh, closing my eyes and pray to God to help me. To give me a way to escape and defend my friends. Then, I settle in to wait. After several hours, I'm starting to run out of ideas on how to kill my step father, and inventive ways to torture Luke. I even thought up and eternal Justin Bieber concert where the only song played is Baby.

"My Lady!" Zoe's voice calls out suddenly.

I sit up, twisting around to look, seeing the others running toward us.

"Adam!" Thalia shouts, making a beeline for me.

"Stop!" Artemis shouts. "It is a trap! You must leave!"

No one listened. Zoe dropped to her knees at Artemis' side, tugging at the chains, and Thalia reached me and extended the sword I had given her so long ago, slashing the chains off and handing it to me. I collapse it into its bracelet form and strap it on as I turn toward where I know I'll find Atlas, my step father, and Luke.

"Ah, how touching," Atlas's voice booms.

He's standing off to the side with Luke and my step father, along with a half dozen dracaenae who are bearing Kronos' golden sarcophagus. To Luke's other side is Annabeth, Luke's sword held to her throat. I extend my own sword and accept my dagger back from Thalia as I glare at my stepfather.

"Luke, let her go," Thalia orders.

"That is the General's decision, Thalia," Luke says. "But it's good t see you again."

Thalia spat at him, expanding her spear and Aegis.

Atlas chuckles. "So much for old friends. And you, Zoe. It's been a long time. How is my little traitor? I will enjoy killing you."

Zoe and I glance at each other. According to the prophecy, someone dies here by a parent's hand. Which begs the question, who? Zeus and Thalia? Atlas and Zoe? Or does my monster stepfather count if he kills me?

"I'll fight yours if you fight mine," I suggest.

"No," Zoe says. "I must face him."

"You can't win," I say. "And neither can I."

"But my father is more dangerous," Zoe says. "The better fighter should handle the bigger threat. Especially since you're using a borrowed weapon."

"Touché," I nod. "Alright. I guess I'll start things off."

"Don't get full of yourssself," my stepfather spat. "How many fightsss have you ever actually won?"

I fall silent. He's right. I have a pretty shitty record for fighting monsters.

"Thalia, you can still join us," Luke says. "Call the Ophiotaurus. It will come. Look."

He waves a hand and a pool of water, ringed by black marble, appears, large enough for the Ophiotaurus. However, Thalia simply glares at Luke.

"Let Annabeth go!" she snaps.

"Thalia please," Luke pleads. "It can be just like the old days. The three of us, fighting for a better world."

"I'll never help you," Thalia snarls.

"Please Thalia," Luke says. "This is my last chance. If you don't agree...He will use the other way if you don't agree. Please."

"Do not, Thalia," Zoe says. "We must fight them."

Luke waves his other hand and a bronze brazier appears, just like the ne at camp. A sacrificial flame.

Kronos' sarcophagus begins to glow, the mist around us swirling together, seeming to reform the ruins around us into a beautifully terrifying palace. I look to Thalia, seeing her staring at the pool.

"Thalia?" I say.

Thalia looks at me, eyes watering, then smiles. Then, her face hardens as she turns back to Luke. "I will never join you. I will never betray Adam, or my friends, or the gods."

"Ple-" Luke was cut off as Two things happened.

First, my stepfather shot forward, apparently planning to use my focus being on the conversation to kill me. Second, Annabeth rammed her shoulder into him, sending him stumbling at us, Thalia moving to meet him. I duck out of the way of my father's claws, slashing with my sword and split his side open, but it seals again instantly. He swipes at me with his tail but I jump over it, slashing it with my dagger, then land and stab him in the heart with it. I spin around a downward slash, taking the dagger with me, then slash upward up at him again. He allows the sword t split his torso open in exchange for raking his claws across my armor, shredding it but not quite getting through this time. I stagger backward, dropping my mangled armor and ready myself again, glaring at him. Behind him, Percy is struggling to his feet after having been sent flying by Atlas's javelin with a flick of the Titan's wrist. Atlas is in full Greek battle armor now, and is walking toward Percy with a cocky smile. Zoe is looking between me and Percy conflictedly, however, when Bianca leaps onto my step father's back and drives her own dagger into the side of his neck, her mind is clearly made up, because she begins to fire at Atlas. My stepfather grabs Bianca by the back of her jacket and hurls her, Bianca's leg snapping as she lands on it, but the wound she gave him doesn't heal immediately.

"You wretched child!" he seethes. "I'll tear you apart!"

He streaks forward, but I step into the way and slash horizontally with both hands, cleaving his head from his shoulders. His body crashes to the ground, skidding to a stop before blood runs out of his severed neck on both sides, connecting before seeming to retract, dragging his head back toward him. I don't take the time to watch, however. I sprint to Bianca, who's barely a few feet away from him, and sweep her up, sprinting away from my stepfather before dropping her against a wall off to the side and sprinting at Thalia and Luke. They're fighting like demons, lightning blasting the ground around them with every impact between his sword and her shield, or each strike of her spear. However, she's struggling. I can see it in her eyes. If she kills him, she'll never be able to forgive herself. And besides that, my best idea t kill my obviously borderline immortal stepfather is to have her fry him with her lightning, so I need her to be done with Luke.

They had fought their way to a cliff, right beside Kronos' coffin, however, Luke doesn't notice me as I sprint at him full tilt. At least, not until my shoulder slams into his ribcage as he pulls his sword back to attack. He grunts as I knock the wind out of him, then, I collapse to the ground to stop myself as Luke staggers, then pitches over the edge.

"Luke!" Annabeth screams, finally free of her bonds and gag.

She sprints to the edge of the cliff, and I look down at Luke's body, crumpled atop the rocks at the bottom, fifty three feet below us. Then, a thick serpent tail slams into Annabeth, hurling her sideways into Thalia, both bouncing away as I spin, ducking under a set of black claws. my stepfather raises a hand to slash downward at me, but Bianca sends a several arrows into his side, making him roar in pain. I dive away from him and stand. As I turn, several arrows streak past me again, but as I finish my turn, I find them sticking out of my stepfather's tail, which he used to shield himself. Then, his claws drive themselves up under my ribs, his poison reaching my heart almost instantly and spreading from there. He rips them back out and I stagger backward, collapsing and he laughs, tail blocking more arrows.

"You're finished thisss time," he hisses. "But don't worry. The poissson will be ssslow. Now, watch asss I kill your pressshious Thalia."

His tail slams into me, hurling me and making me land with a perfect view of Thalia as she's standing. Then, my father streaks into my view, moving too fast for her to react properly. She manages to block his claws, but his tail slams into her gut and hurls her into the air. She crashes down hard and screams. I look around. Artemis and Zoe are gone. Percy's unable to stand. Atlas is under the sky again. And Annabeth and Bianca are both down too, though Bianca is struggling to get her aim right using the wind around the sky's funnel to curve a shot into my stepfather. She lands one just as I notice what she's doing and he stops just before clawing Thalia's throat out, allowing her to dodge the strike and stab him, regaining her footing and beginning to hold her own, barely. However, it won't last. I know it won't Because my prophecy said so. I have to sacrifice a life to save hers. My head rolls away, staring at the brazier. I'm fireproof, but somehow, I know that if I go into that flame, I'll burn. I push myself up, staggering toward it, blood spilling out of my wound onto the ground.

"Father," I say as I stagger forward. "Hear me please. Save them. Kill this snake. Please, save Thalia."

Then, I fall forward, flopping into the flames. The pain is immediate and worse than I could have imagined. I had imagined the smell of me burning would make me sick, but my windpipe was cauterized closed too soon for me to smell it. My flesh is rapidly charring and peeling off, but for whatever reason my eyes remain fine. I look out of the flames just as Thalia goes down hard, my stepfather pouncing. However, before he can finish her, there's a flash of blinding golden light and he recoils, several golden arrows buried halfway into his chest. He roars angrily, but as the light fades, I see a sight I've never seen before. My father is standing between the snake and Thalia, full Greek battle armor, his bow in his left hand, a sword hanging from his waist, and murder on his face. He snaps his fingers and suddenly I'm not in the flames. I'm on the ground beside him.

"Apollo!" the snake roars, shooting forward, only for a golden arrow to impale him through the face.

He flips backward, landing on the ground, coughing and sputtering, blood flooding out of his mouth. As he does, Apollo walks forward, drawing his sword. The snake takes one last swipe at him and loses his arm below the forearm, the forearm spinning through the air and landing beside me, transforming into a clawed gauntlet. Then, Apollo drives his sword down into the snake's face, staking him to the ground for a moment before the snake dissolved into golden dust. However, before it could fade, Apollo held out his hand and it condensed into a sphere, then transformed into a slug, which plopped onto the ground.

"You will never bother my family again," Apollo snarled. "Enjoy eternity as a slug."

"Apollo!" Thalia shouts and Apollo spins, darting over to us and dropping to a knee, holding his hands out, light flooding out of his hands, shining over my body.

He spoke some kind of incantation as he healed me, but I didn't understand it. Within a few quick seconds, I was completely healed, and my clothes had been restored as well, thank God. Then, he stood, sighing.

"I'll see you all at Olympus," Apollo says. "My sister's already taken the others, so I'll send you two a ride."

"The others?" I ask, looking around and seeing that we are, in fact, the only ones still atop the mountain besides Atlas.

Apollo stands and begins to glow and Thalia and I look away before he vanishes. A few moments later, a pegasus swoops down from above and lands beside us. We climb onto it and it takes off again just before the first of Kronos' army reaches the top of the mountain, shooting arrows and hurling spears at us, but missing. Then, as we get to what is apparently our traveling altitude, three more pegasi drop down from above, Percy, Annabeth, and Bianca on them.

"Are you all okay?" I ask, holding Thalia, who's too tired to even be afraid of the height we're at right now.

The others are all silent for a moment before Percy speaks.

"Zoe's gone," Percy says. "Atlas killed her and Artemis turned her into a constellation."

Thalia and I both go silent. I'm not surprised. Somehow, I knew that it would be Zoe. It was always Zoe. But it still hurts to lose a friend.

"Thalia, she wanted us to tell you that she was wrong about men," Annabeth says. "She wanted you to know that she respects your choice to not join."

"And she wanted Adam to know that she would have been honored to hunt with him sometime, if only so she could beat him at something else again," Bianca says, smiling slightly at the end, which I have a feeling Zoe had meant to try and make the others feel a little less sad.

"I see," I say, not sure what else to say. I feel like I betrayed her somehow by not being there for her in the end. "I'm sorry."

Bianca nods, fighting back her tears and Thalia closes her eyes, leaning back against me and drifting off to sleep, obviously about as exhausted as I feel.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asks. "When we left, you had just fallen into the fire."

"My dad saved us," I say. "And he turned that fucking snake into a slug for all eternity."

"Well, that's one less thing to worry about," Annabeth says.

"True," I sigh. "Bianca, I'll heal your leg when we get there."

Bianca nods and we all settle in for the flight.

* * *

Leave a review.


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Reward

I walk into the throne room with the others and we stop at the door. Apollo is listening to his iPod, currently a teen, but as soon as he sees I've arrived, he pulls out the earpieces, aging back to as I've always known him and nodding to me. I return the gesture and look around at the others as Grover reaches us, hugging Thalia and Annabeth, then grabbing Percy's forearm.

"Bessie and I made it," Grover says. "But the Gods...you have to convince them! They can't do it!"

"Do what?" Percy asks, though I already know what.

They're voting on whether or not to allow Thalia and Percy to live.

"Heroes," Artemis says, standing and shrinking from her fifteen foot form to a normal person's size. "The council has been informed of your deeds. They know that Mount Othrys is rising in the West. They know of Atlas's attempt at freedom, and the gathering armies of Kronos. We have voted to act."

Several of the gods mumbled to one another, as though not all of them wanted to do anything, much less prepare for war.

"At my Lord Zeus' command, my brother Apollo and I shall hunt the most powerful monsters, seeking to strike them down before they can join the Titans' cause. Lady Athena shall personally check on the other Titans to make sure they did not escape their various prisons. Lord Poseidon has been given permission to unleash his full fury on the cruise ship Princess Andromeda and send it to the bottom of the sea. As for you, my heroes..." she turns to the rest of the immortals. "These half-bloods have done Olympus a great service. Would any here deny that?"

"I believe that they did very well," Apollo said. "I vote we see them rewarded. Not executed."

"Agreed," Hermes says. "All in favor of not disintegrating them?"

Demeter and Aphrodite raised their hands hesitantly. Apollo held his hand up high and proud, nothing like the cocky teen he had been when he had met us at Westover Hall, or on the way back to Camp Half-Blood. Poseidon's hand rose equally calmly.

"Wait just a minute!" Ares says, pointing at Thalia and Percy. "These two are dangerous! It'd be much safer, while we've got them here-"

"Ares," Poseidon interrupts, "they are worthy heroes. We will not blast my son to bits."

"Nor my daughter," Zeus says. "She has done well."

Beside me, Thalia blushes and studies the floor. I give her hand a quick squeeze and she smiles. I know how much it means to her that Zeus is proud. Especially since he seemingly never pays her any attention. Athena clears her throat and sits forward.

"I am proud of my daughter as well," Athena says. "But there is a security risk here with the other two."

"Mother!" Annabeth gasps. "How can you-"

Athena cuts her off with a calm but firm look. "It is unfortunate that my father, Zeus, and my uncle, Poseidon, chose to break their oaths not to have more children. Only Hades kept his word, a fact that I find ironic."

Bianca and I glance at each other but say nothing. She can't age, so she's safe, but Nico can.

"As we know from the Great Prophecy," Athena continues, no one having noticed me and Bianca, "children of the three elder gods, such as Thalia and Percy, are dangerous. As thick-headed as he is, Ares has a point."

"Right!" Ares nods. "Hey wait a minute! Who're you callin'-"

He starts to get up but a grape vine grows around his waist like a seatbelt and pulls him back down.

"Oh please, Ares," Dionysus sighs. "Save the fighting for later."

Ares rips the vine away and growls angrily. "You're one to talk, you old drunk! You seriously want to protect these brats?"

"I have no love for them," Dionysus says. staring at us wearily. "Athena, do you truly think it safest to destroy them?"

"I do not pass judgement," Athena says. "I merely point out the security risk. What we do, the council must decide."

"I will not have them punished," Artemis says, still human-sized. "I will have them rewarded. If we destroy heroes who do us a great favor, then we are no better than the Titans. If this is Olympian justice, I will have none of it."

"I agree with my sister," Apollo says. "I would see my son and his friends rewarded."

"Well, perhaps," Zeus sighs. "But the monster at least must be destroyed. We have agreement on that?"

A lot of nodding heads.

"Bessie?" Percy asks after a moment. "You want to kill Bessie?"

The Ophiotaurus moos loudly.

"You have named the Ophiotaurus Bessie?" Poseidon asks, raising an eyebrow, Percy blushing.

"Dad, he's just a sea creature," Percy says. "A really nice sea creature. You can't destroy him."

Poseidon shifts uncomfortably. "Percy, the monster's power is considerable. If the Titans were to steal it, or-"

"You can't!" Percy insists, turning to Zeus. "Controlling the prophecies never works, isn't that true? Besides, Bes...the Ophiotaurus is innocent. Killing something like that is wrong. It's just as wrong as...as Kronos eating his children, just because of something they _might_ do. It's wrong."

"And what of the risk?" Zeus asks, eyes shifting to Thalia. "Kronos knows full well, if one of you were to sacrifice the beast's entrails, you would have the power to destroy us. Do you think we can let that possibility remain. You, my daughter, will turn sixteen on the morrow, as the prophecy says."

"You have to trust them," Annabeth says. "Sir, you have to trust them."

"If I may speak, sir," I say, Zeus nodding. "I don't believe that Kronos will try to have either of them kill the Ophiotaurus again. Luke said that his last chance was to have Thalia kill the Ophiotaurus on Mount Othrys. He said that if Luke couldn't convince Thalia, which he couldn't, Kronos would use 'the other way.' I believe that what he was referring to was Kronos overthrowing you all himself. Kronos has been reforming inside of his golden coffin. We don't have any idea how much longer he has before he is finished reforming. For all we know, it could happen tomorrow. We haven't seen inside of the coffin, so we don't know."

"That is a disturbing thought," Zeus says. "It does not change the fact that tomorrow, my daughter will turn sixteen."

"I may have a solution to that," Artemis speaks up. "My faithful companion, Zoe Nightshade, has passed into the stars. I must have a new lieutenant. And I intend to choose one. But first, Father Zeus, I must speak to you privately."

Zeus beckoned her forward and leaned down so that she could whisper into his ear. As she does, I glance at Thalia, seeing the conflict on her face. She glances at me, then drops her gaze to the floor again.

"I swore to protect you," I say.

"You did," Thalia nods. "You're kind of stupid that way."

I smile, but it fades quickly. "I...You know I would give anything to be with you."

"I know," Thalia says, seeming close to tears.

"But...I would give everything for you to be safe," I say. "I...I think you should...accept Artemis' offer. Then...the gods would have no reason to kill you."

Thalia remains silent as Artemis turns back around.

"I shall have a new lieutenant," Artemis says. "If she will accept it. Thalia, Daughter of Zeus, will you join the Hunt?"

Thalia doesn't move. She doesn't speak. She simply stands there, eyes closed and tears running down her cheeks. Finally, she raises her head and swallows hard. "I can't. I'm sorry, Lady Artemis. I can't make the oath to you, because I cannot keep it."

Silence fills the room for several moments.

"You know, I've been considering having some Hunters of my own," Apollo says, suddenly a teen again.

"You can't have Hunters," Artemis says. "I'm the Goddess of the Hunt, not you."

"Okay, an archery team, then," Apollo says. "Something to compete with your Hunters for all eternity. Of course, in order to be able to compete with your Hunters for all eternity, they'd have to be immortal like your Hunters. And, of course, I have nothing against relationships, so they wouldn't have to worry about that rule. Think that's doable, Father?"

"I will allow that," Zeus nods.

"Alright then," Apollo nods. "Whataya say, Thalia, Adam? Wanna join?"

I stare at him, then at Thalia, who looks just as shocked as me. After a moment, she looks over at me and we both grin and nod.

"We would be honored," I say.

"Sweet," Apollo says. "Welcome to the team."

"What no oath?" Artemis asks. "Shows how much discipline they'll have."

"I'll come up with one later," Apollo shrugs. "So, you two, your first mission is going to be to head back to Camp Half-Blood and help out as any half-blood would. At least, until I need you two for something else."

Thalia and I both bow.

"Of course, Lord Apollo," I say.

He snaps his fingers and I suddenly feel different. Stronger and more calm. I can see from Thalia's expression that she feels the same.

"Now for the Ophiotaurus," Artemis says.

"The boy is still dangerous," Dionysus says. "The beast is a temptation to great power. If we spare the boy-"

"No," Percy says, looking around the room. "Please. Keep the Ophiotaurus safe. My dad can hide him under the sea somewhere, or keep him in an aquarium here in Olympus. But you have to protect him."

"And why should we trust you?" Hephaestus rumbles.

"I'm only fourteen," Percy says. "If the prophecy is about me, that's two more years."

"Two years for Kronos to deceive you," Athena says. "Much can change in two years, my young hero."

"Mother!" Annabeth says exasperatedly.

It is only the truth, child," Athena says. "It is bad strategy to keep the animal alive. Or the boy."

Poseidon stands. "I will not have a sea creature destroyed if I can help it. And I _can_ help it." He stands and a trident appears in his hand, a twenty foot tall bronze trident with blue watery light shining from the three prongs along the top. "I will vouch for the boy and the safety of the Ophiotaurus."

"You won't take it under the sea!" Zeus snaps, standing suddenly. "I won't have that kind of bargaining chip in your possession!"

"Brother, please," Poseidon sighs.

Zeus's lightning bolt suddenly appears in his own hand, electricity flowing over the bronze spear so thickly that the electricity was all that can be seen, and that fills the entire room with the smell of ozone.

"Fine," Poseidon sighs. "I will build an aquarium for the creature here. Hephaestus can help me. The creature will be safe. We shall protect it with all of our powers. The boy will not betray us. I vouch for this on my honor."

Zeus was silent for a long moment before speaking. "All in favor?"

The only hands remaining down were Dionysus, Ares, and Athena. Everyone else voted to spare the Ophiotaurus and Percy.

"We have a majority," Zeus says. "And so, since we will not be destroying these heroes...I imagine we should honor them. Let the triumph celebration begin!"

And then, within about ten minutes, all of Olympus is partying. There are even some demigods there. However, I don't start partying right away. Neither does Thalia. Before we have the chance, Apollo pulls us aside.

"So, I gave you guys a little more than immortality," Apollo says.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Well, for one, you can both alter your age at will, with some practice," Apollo says. "At least physically. I checked with Zeus and he agreed that even if Thalia ages her body past sixteen, she still hasn't turned sixteen, so it's safe."

"Why would you do that?" I ask.

"Well, for one thing, a fifteen year old body is a lot weaker than eighteen, or twenties," Apollo says. "Secondly, if you make yourself appear old, or at least older, you can use it for a disguise."

"That's true," I nod. "Anything else?"

"I gave Thalia better vision to help with her archery," Apollo says. "That's about it."

"Okay," I say. "Thank you Dad."

"Of course," Apollo smiles. "No one's killing my son's girlfriend just for being born. Especially not after my son is stupid enough to swear an oath to protect her on the River Styx."

"Not you too," I groan.

"It was a stupid oath no matter how you look at it," Apollo says. "However, I don't fault you. Love is complicated."

I nod and Apollo glances to the side, grinning as he sees Artemis walking by with a glass of wine. I blink and Apollo's a teen again.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and piss off my sister," Apollo says.

"Maybe you shouldn't," I say. "Artemis is partially responsible for me and Thalia being able to be together still. And alive."

Apollo waves a hand. "I'm just going to annoy her. And drink that glass of wine."

And then, he's gone. I sigh, resting my face in a hand.

"Come on," Thalia smiles. "Let's go dance."

I pause, listening to the music, hearing an Avenged Sevenfold song playing. "To Avenged Sevenfold?"

"Avenged?" Thalia snorts. "It's magical music, idiot. Just focus on a slow song."

I blink and concentrate. After a moment, I realize that I'm suddenly hearing the song I had thought of. I grin. "Oh. Cool."

I'm about to walk to the dance floor when a hand lands on my shoulder. I turn and my body goes cold. Zeus. And he looks very unhappy.

"Come with me," Zeus says. "Just you."

I nod and glance at Thalia, who looks worried, before following Zeus. After a moment, we reach the deserted throne room again and Zeus turns to me.

"I do not approve," Zeus says.

I swallow hard.

"However, you _do_ make her happy," Zeus continues. "So for now, I will allow it. However, if you ever hurt my daughter, or if you do not keep your oath, I will personally deliver you to the Fields of Punishment. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly," I nod. "I will protect her until death."

Zeus nods. "Oh, and one more thing. Never call me an alien again. I let you live before because I was busy arguing with my brother. Don't make that mistake again."

"I won't," I promise.

Zeus nods again and waves his hand, dismissing me. I walk away as quickly as I can without running. After about ten minutes, I reach Thalia and sigh.

"What did he want?" she asks as we walk to the dance floor and begin to slow dance to what I hear as "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith.

"Oh you know, usual father stuff," I say. "You're not good enough for my daughter, death threats abut hurting you or letting you be hurt, death threat for calling him an A-word. Stuff like that."

"Asshole?" she asks.

"The one I choose to identify Dad and the others as instead of gods," I say.

"Oh, that one," Thalia says, grinning and nodding. "Of course. Well, I guess I can stop worrying about you dumping me, then."

"I don't know," I say. "I think I'm starting to wear Annabeth down."

Thalia snorts and shakes her head. "Yeah, that'll happen. I'd kill you myself if you ever dumped me for Annabeth. Assuming Percy doesn't kill you first."

"Thalia, I just became immortal and possibly gave up my chance at going to Heaven because I'll never die of old age, specifically to be with you," I say. "You will _never_ have to worry about me leaving you. Ever."

Thalia smiles and nods, glancing to the side and grinning. I look and see Annabeth and Percy slow dancing as well. I smile and turn back to Thalia, meeting her eyes. After a moment, her smile fades and sadness fills her eyes.

"You almost died," she says. "What were you thinking, throwing yourself into that fire?"

"We needed help," I say. "And that's the only way we could get it."

She sighs, nodding. "I suppose."

We both remain silent for a few more minutes as the song ends and another begins, also a slow song. Finally, I manage to find the guts to make the first move. I lean in and kiss Thalia. She gasps in surprise before beginning to kiss me back. My insides were apparently as conflicted as Thalia was about joining the Hunt. My stomach twists and crumples itself into so many knots that I feel like my stepfather's claws are still impaling me, but warmth shoots through my body as my head goes light and numb. I'm honestly not sure how long we're there, but we don't separate until someone clears their throat. We turn and see Percy and Annabeth, Percy blushing and already giving me an apologetic look, Annabeth simply smiling.

"We should get back," Percy says.

I nod, slipping my hand into Thalia's and follow Percy and Annabeth away from the party as we all head home.

* * *

Leave a review.


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

New Equipment

I step into my cabin and all of the others there simply stare at me, a few glaring. Finally, Will clears his throat.

"Dad stopped by," he says. "He left you a few gifts."

"Gifts?" I ask, confused.

"Well, actually he left all of us a few gifts," Will says. "And he gave us all the option of joining his new immortal archery team."

"Did anyone join?" I ask.

"Of course," Will grins. "Well, I didn't, and a few of the others, but most of the others joined. Dad said we can keep living as we have been for now, but we're on standby for other missions."

"Sweet," I grin.

"Oh, and Dad said Thalia's in charge of the team," Will says.

I roll my eyes. "Of course. And the gifts?"

All of my half-siblings hold up shiny golden bows and quivers filled with golden arrows.

"Fancy," I say. "What kind of metal is that?"

"Imperial Gold," Will says. "It's like the roman version of Celestial Bronze, but it works on some monsters that Celestial Bronze is less effective on."

"Like the snake," I say. "Cool."

"You got more," Will says, nodding toward my bunk where the blanket's been pulled over whatever's laying on my bunk, hiding it from view.

I walk over and pull the blanket back. Lying on my bed is a golden chest plate to replace the one my stepfather ruined, a golden bow with sharpened arms like the one I'd lost when I was captured, a golden quiver with golden arrows, and the dagger that had once been my stepfather's finger. I'm not sure when I'd lost that, but apparently Apollo had wanted me to keep it. I gave Thalia back the sword bracelet she'd lent me as soon as I realized I still had it after we left Olympus. I put the knife in the sheath still attached to my belt, then pick up the bow. It flashes instantly and is gone, replaced by a gold watch decorated with a lyre on the face's background and the arms of the watch are shaped like arrows. I grin and pull the chest plate on, and it also shines, though the light lasting longer than just a flash, and when the light fades, my rope necklace has a golden bow-and-arrow pendant with the bow slack and the arrow extending about halfway past the front of the bow's handle, ready to be drawn back. As I pick up the quiver, it shines and transforms into a bright yellow backpack identical to the manticore tail one I'd lost. When I open it, I even find it filled with tacos and double quarter pounders, all of which are steaming. I smile, pulling out a taco for each of my step siblings and toss them to each.

"Dad sent snacks," I grin.

"Well, I guess we know who's Dad's favorite," one of the others says.

"No, he just wants to help me not have to suffer the consequences of breaking an oath on the River Styx," I say. "Anyway, have you guys tested your bows yet?"

"Nope," Will says. "Shall we?"

"I actually have a new competition," I grin. "Come on."

I lead them to the stables and we take several pegasi for a ride. Then, as we're riding, I will my bow to appear, the bow flashing into existence, taking about the same amount of time than it takes to blink, and draw an arrow, trusting Apollo to have given us all infinite arrows, and fire, hitting one of the targets just to the right of center. I grin, the bow's even better than my last, for obvious reasons. The others all open fire as well and I grin. This is going to be fun.

* * *

I duck under a swipe from Thalia's sword and slash my bow at her. She deflects the strike and pulls her hand back across her body as her right shoulder turns toward me. She stabs outward at me and I knock it away, Thalia twisting her hand and slashing back upward at me. I manage to deflect it, then spin aside as Clarisse slashes downward at me from behind, her sword meeting Thalia's instead, knocking it out of Thalia's hands. I immediately sweep Thalia's feet out from under her, but before I can do anything fatal, Clarisse slashes at me again, forcing me to block it. Then, she swings her other hand around, stabbing her spear at me and I leap backward, barely getting out of reach.

"I hate fighting you both," I grumble.

"But you've gotten so good because of it," Thalia says.

"Yes but it still hurts," I say. "Besides, you both still beat me."

"Well yeah," Thalia snorts. "That's because you're still just a boy."

"Ouch," I grin. "I hadn't realized I was dating one of the Hunters of Artemis."

"Well I guess we can't date anymore then," Thalia shrugs.

"Now you're just being mean," I say, ducking under Clarisse's spear before sweeping her feet out from under her, flipping over Thalia's sword as I pull an arrow out of my back pack, the arrow flashing and forming a gold boxing glove on the end.

As I land, I fire the arrow, sending it slamming into the side of Clarisse's head. That was about the best thing we'd found about the arrows. Apollo had enchanted them to be able to change form and function as needed. And I was plenty creative to put them to good use.

Thalia grabs Clarisse's spear off the ground instantly and spins, using it t take my feet out from behind, knocking me onto my back before dropping onto my chest, her sword to my throat.

"Any last words?" Thalia asks.

"You should yield," I say, eyes flicking downward.

She looks down and her eyes widen, staring at the arrow I'm holding a centimeter from her abdomen, the arrow head replaced by a large cylinder.

"I'll fart arrow us both right now," I say.

Thalia snorts, then sits back, laughing and letting her sword return to its bracelet form. I let the arrow turn back into the normal pointy kind and stick it back in the backpack. After a few seconds, we manage to stop laughing and Thalia leans back down, kissing me. Within a couple of seconds, however, Clarisse clears her throat and Thalia pulls back, standing and helping me up.

"Get a room," Clarisse says, picking up her spear. "Gods, you two are worse than Aphrodite's kids."

"You're just jealous because you don't have a boyfriend," Thalia snorts.

Clarisse glares at her, then storms off, grumbling curses under her breath. I chuckle and shake my head, looking around.

"So, what should we do now?" I ask.

"Um...we could go and see how Nico's doing," Thalia suggests.

"Sure," I nod.

We walk away from the sparring area to the Big House where Nico's studying with Chiron. We decided to tell Nico his parentage, on Bianca's urging, but we also ensured that he would not, under any circumstance, tell anyone else. So far, no one had found out, that we're aware of. Except Chiron, but he had agreed not to tell anyone, even the Olympians. Nico and Bianca had been born before World War Two, so Hades had kept his Oath, but they didn't need to be put in danger by having the gods know about them. Bianca was safe as a Hunter of Artemis, and Percy had said he would accept the prophecy as being about him, rather than allow Nico to be the Child of Prophecy. But that didn't mean Nico would be safe if the gods knew about him. If they did, they'd probably kill both him and Percy. Maybe Thalia.

The main reason we decided to tell Nico who he was, beside Bianca, was that when the last of the skeletons had found Percy, they had tried to attack him, only for Nico to accidentally cause the ground to open up and swallow them, sending them to the Underworld, or maybe Tartarus directly. We weren't really sure.

"Hey guys," Nico greets us as we reach the Big House.

"Hey," I say. "How's it going?"

"Good," Nico says. "But...I think I should have told you sooner. I'm having the dreams again."

"What about?" I ask, leaning back against the railing.

"I see a battle," Nico says. "In Manhattan. There's so many monsters. But...I can't see if we're winning or not. Only that we're fighting. And I have some power. I can summon undead. And I have this...really dark sword."

"I see," I nod. "Well, it sounds like you need to go and meet your father."

"How do you figure?" Thalia asks.

"Well who else can teach him to use his abilities?" I ask.

"That's...fair," Thalia nods.

"Okay," Nico says. "I guess I'll ask Chiron."

"He'll probably say no," I say. "Hades isn't exactly pleasant to heroes. Though it might be different with you."

"I hope so," Nico says. "So, you want to spar?"

I chuckle. "Sure. Why not?"

After a few minutes of sparring, and Nico doing extremely well thanks to being a natural fighter, Nico goes back into the Big House to continue his studies and ask about meeting his father to ask for training. While he does, me and Thalia leave to find something else to do, eventually deciding on archery practice.

* * *

Leave a review.


	33. Chapter 33

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

New Job

I roll over, struggling to sleep. No such luck. Try as I might, my brain won't shut down. Not for no reason, either. In the last few days, things have gone downhill rapidly. Well, not really completely. There are some bad things, and some...neutralish things. One neutral was a new swordplay teacher at camp named Quintus, who says he's there to train us while Dionysus is away on business. Well, actually, the name's not true. That was the lie he introduced himself as. However, it was the only lie he had said so far, at least near me, so I have no grounds to report him. Besides that, he's actually amazing with a sword. He's partially responsible for all the progress I've made at fighting recently, because he's been training me, Thalia, and the rest of Apollo's Archers in his free time. He's got a pet Hellhound named Mrs. O'Leary that lives in the amphitheater.

Another thing keeping me awake that's somewhere between neutral and bad is that Nico got permission to go to the Underworld, but hasn't come back. He's called a couple of times to let us know he's still alive and has been being trained, but he refuses to say who, at least, after I called him out for lying about Hades training him. He _did _show us that he has a fancy new Stygian Iron sword that matches the one from the dreams he was having so long ago. Apparently, Stygian Iron can kill basically anything that's not a god or Titan, and that absorbs the essence of any monsters it slays to keep them from reforming, but can only be wielded by Hades or one of his descendants.

The other really big thing keeping me awake is by far the worst. Grover. He's been denied his rights to search for Pan pending a trial. After our quest last winter, Grover had claimed to have heard Pan's voice saying "I await you" in his head. The other satyrs had taken that quite poorly and now he isn't allowed to search again until after the trial, assuming the Council of Cloven Elders decide that they believe him, which they probably won't. Grover's new dryad girlfriend, Juniper, is out of her mind with worry.

I groan, rolling over so that my face was pressing into the pillow. When that doesn't work either, I roll onto my back, reach under my bed, and pull out a bottle of Nyquil I had the Stoll Brothers get for me. I had gone about a week with insomnia, so I got the medicine. Then, after a week of using it to sleep, my insomnia left and I stopped using it. But now I'm desperate. We have Capture the Flag tomorrow, and Clarisse has the entire camp against Thalia and the Apollo Cabin. Not that we mind, since we've all been practicing archery and stealth hardcore, but it's still a stacked fight. All of the summer campers except Percy are back.

I drain half the bottle and put the cover back on, setting it down and I'm out within a few minutes. Then, I'm watching as Percy and some girl I don't recognize fight a pair of vampires with one donkey leg and one bronze one, both dressed as cheerleaders with one having white skin and the other being African American, in a band room. Percy kills the white one easily enough, but the other seems too be too quick for him to land a hit. After a moment, voices start down the hallway and the vampire throws a drum out the window, then swipes a row of chairs with a music stand before running at the door. Percy follows and is abut to kill her when she opens the door and turns, begging Percy not to kill her before erupting into a column of flames, igniting the building. Then, the girl Percy was protecting tells him to run and he's out the window and fleeing, the girl following. However, the scene fades as I'm pulled out of sleep.

I groan as I crack one eye and stare out the window at the stars. I raise my arm, staring at my watch and see that it's only three in the morning. "Fuck." I roll onto my side, pouring some motor oil onto the ground and flicking on a small lamp beside it, making a rainbow across the oil.

This is getting to be pretty common place ever since I became immortal. A side effect of it had been making my already borderline prophetical nightmares more focused and clearer. So now, any time I have one, it's of one of my friends getting attacked by a monster. I had warned Annabeth about attacks by two laestrygonian gangs, a cyclops, and one particularly nasty monster chicken.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Percy Jackson, Upper East Side, New York," I say tiredly as I drop a drachma into the rainbow.

As the vision swims, I yawn, then sigh as Percy finally comes into view, sleeping.

"Percy," I say. "Percy. Percy for God's sake, wake up or I'll tell Annabeth you have wet dreams about her."

Percy's face scrunches up and he stirs, yawning and looking over at the Iris message, squinting before sitting up and rubbing his eyes as I roll mine.

"Of course that wakes you up," I sigh.

"Adam?" Percy asks. "What's going on?"

"Are you going to be at a school today?" I ask.

"No," Percy says, brow furrowing in confusion. "I'm going to an orientation at my mom's boyfriend's school on Monday."

"You're going to be attacked by two vampire cheerleaders," I say, Percy's eyes widening. "One's white, one's black. They've got one donkey leg and one bronze leg. You and some redheaded girl get attacked in a band room. Yu kill one but the other frames you as an arsonist murderer psycho and makes you run. When you fight them, the white one dies easy. The black one is the one that frames you. Don't try to avoid the fight. But when she starts to wreck the room, just lean against the wall and don't chase her. Definitely don't chase her. That's how she makes it look like you're trying to kill her."

"Um...how do you..."

"Visions," I say. "I've been having them a lot recently. Just trust me."

"Uh...okay," Percy says. "Well...I'm going to go back to sleep now."

"Night," I say, and drag a finger through the oil, ending the message, and wipe my finger off on dry ground before closing my eyes and passing back out.

The next morning, I eat breakfast, then head to the arena, finding Quintus feeding Mrs. O'Leary a full cow. He looks over at me knowingly and pats Mrs. O'Leary on the side before turning to me, motioning for me to begin.

"Alright," I say. "Do you mean the camp any harm?"

"No," Quintus says.

"Are you human?" I ask.

"Yes," he says.

"Is your name Quintus?" I ask.

"Yes," Quintus lies.

"Alright," I say. "Now that I've got my baseline, again, where did we leave off?"

"I believe we were at you trying to find out where I learned swordplay," Quintus says.

"Oh yeah," I nod. "New subject. Do you know anything about Kronos' plans?"

"No," Quintus lies.

I narrow my eyes at him, and Quintus sighs. "Do you work for Kronos?"

"No," Quintus says.

"Has he tried to recruit you?" I ask.

"Yes," Quintus nods.

"Did you refuse?" I ask.

Quintus remains silent for a long while. "No."

I grit my teeth. "Why should I spare you?"

"Because your camp is facing an impending attack, and they need to be trained in order to survive the fight," Quintus says.

"Can we trust you?" I ask.

"For now," Quintus says.

I glare at him, but he's not lying. Finally, I sigh and turn, walking away, heading to the Big House. Chiron remains silent as I tell him about my most recent interrogation.

"I see," Chiron nods. "Why did it take so long for this information to come to light?"

"I was asking the wrong questions," I say. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Chiron says. "I'm unsure what to do about him."

"He's right about us needing training," I say. "And as much as I hate to say it, he's good. A thousand times better than I'll likely be in a thousand years."

"I see," Chiron nods. "For now, do nothing. You may tell Thalia, but no one else. I'll keep an eye on him for the time being."

I nod and leave, finding Thalia waiting outside. I fill her in and she sighs, shaking her head.

"I feel like we should just kill him and be done with it," she says.

"I doubt we'd actually be able to," I say. "He's too good."

"True," Thalia says. "Anyway, you ready for Capture the Flag?"

"No way," I snort. "We're going to get creamed."

Thalia laughs. "Maybe. It'll be fun though."

"That's true. Except for the fact that Annabeth's in charge of their plan," I say.

"Oh yeah," Thalia laughs. "It's been so long since I've seen her that I forgot she got back yesterday."

"You should probably start planning, boss," I say, grinning.

"Stop," Thalia says. "I already told you, I'm not your boss."

"Right," I say. "You're the slave driver."

"You'll think so about the time I make you fight the entire other team alone," Thalia smirks.

"Finally, a challenge," I joke, laughing.

Thalia shakes her head as we reach the cabins. Thalia splits off and we both get our magic backpacks, Thalia having spray-painted hers black with magic, never-fading paint, leaving her name uncovered in cursive, making it look like her name was painted on with a brush, not the rest of the backpack. She still won't tell me how she managed it, though. Apollo also gave her a bow and armor like mine, the armor compressing into a pendant for her necklace as well, hers being a miniature replica of Aegis rather than a bow, and her bow shrinking into a thin chain bracelet with a thin curved tag on one side that has her name carved into it.

Once we've got our backpacks, we head to the stables for archery practice.

* * *

Leave a review.


	34. Chapter 34

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Unfair

I carefully scan the trees ahead of us. Thalia's leading the offense with half of the Archers of Apollo, and I'm leading the defense with the other half, along with the quarter of the Apollo Cabin that had decided not to join. I'm currently in the worst place I've ever been for archery, standing on the freshly flattened top of a tree with all of my half-siblings that had stayed behind forming a circle around our flag with fifty yards between each. From where I am, the wind is extremely strong, even a little bit of a tilt could make me fall off the tree, the tree itself is swaying in the wind, and I can see all the way around is for about five hundred meters.

I pull out an arrow and reflect the light of the moon onto the tree beside will, who flashes it back. Clear. I check with the rest and get a similar response. I narrow my eyes. Where are they?

Then, all of my half-siblings flash an arrow at me twice before opening fire. Contact. All the way around us. We're completely surrounded. I notch my arrow, transforming it into one that will shine blindingly, and fire it into the air. The light illuminates the forest like it's broad daylight and I swear. Almost the entire camp's worth of demigods are closing in on us. I open fire instantly, sending fart arrows and boxing glove arrows, and even instant cement arrows, down at the other team rapidly. For a few minutes, it works. At least, until Annabeth steps into view with a bow of her own and send a fart arrow at the tree below me. I swear and leap off, grabbing an arrow and forming a rope on it, sending it into a tree beside me, swinging to the ground. As son as I land, I release the rope and grab and fire three instant cement arrows at Clarisse, who gets out of the way of two, only for her legs to get pinned together by the third. Than, I spin, knocking another Ares kid's sword aside with my bow and drive a taser arrow into his breastplate, dropping him as I grab another arrow, making it another taser arrow and send it into Travis Stoll's back.

"Adam six!" Will shouts, and I drop, Charles swinging a sword over my head before I stand and deflect his next slash, catching his arm and twisting sharply before slamming a boxing glove arrow into his face.

He drops and I spin, sending the arrow into Connor Stoll's face. Then, the flagpole slams into my back and I get thrown to the ground, Annabeth sprinting past as Silena and every camper from camp except for half of the Ares cabin tie me and my siblings up. Then we all get carried to the creek where there's a battle raging. Thalia's using the other team's flag as a bo staff to fight Annabeth, who's doing the same with ours. Around them, the rest of Thalia's force is trying to fend off the Ares kids that were chasing them, and the forces that had caught us. While they fight, I pull my dagger out of the back of my belt carefully and cut myself free, jumping up and grabbing my bow back from Charles, taking care to knock him out with a taser arrow, then begin to free my other siblings quickly, all of them grabbing their bows and swords, beginning to rain arrows on the Ares kids. It's the break our team needs, and someone manages to distract Annabeth with a fart arrow just long enough for Thalia to cross the creek with the flag.

"Nice," I grin as she walks over, reeking of rotten eggs. "Except for having to tank that fart arrow."

"Oh shut up," Thalia grumbles. "At least we won."

"True," I nod. "On the downside, we're facing you next week."

"You bet you are," Thalia grins.

I sigh as Chiron walks over and declares us the winner, then hands me a box addressed from Olympus with a not attached.

"Adam, I finally got my sister to agree to let you guys have these. They block any harmful, poisonous, or unpleasant gases, so you can breath in a cloud of poison, or volcanic ash, or if you ever get the chance to go up against the Hunters and they use fart arrows you'll be protected. And look! I even got Sis, to make them gold. I'm so awesome."

And then instead of writing his name, Apollo had put a haiku about how awesome he is. I roll my eyes.

"That would have been helpful," I say, pulling out a gold handkerchief and looking at the box.

One for each of us. I tie mine around my neck and tuck it into my shirt and Thalia and the others all tie their on as well, Thalia pulling hers up instantly, complaining about fart arrows and the color gold, vowing to paint her bow and handkerchief as soon as we're out of the woods.

We all head back to camp and Thalia makes a beeline for her cabin. The rest of us all head back to our cabins as well, since curfew starts in about twenty minutes, but after everyone else falls asleep, I head to the beach, finding Thalia waiting for me for once. She holds out a bottle of coke and I chuckle, accepting it and sitting beside her.

"What do you think we should do about Quintus?" Thalia asks.

"Chiron says we should wait," I say. "Personally I want to turn him over to the gods and not run the risk of him being an enemy. I'm sure he's only here while Dionysus is away so that Dionysus doesn't recognize him."

"Probably," Thalia nods. "You think Apollo's going to give us a job ever? Or do you think he's actually leaving us to live our lives?"

"I'm willing to bet we're only going to be actually utilized as a last resort," I say.

"Probably," Thalia nods. "So whenever the war starts, then."

"Yeah," I nod. "Definitely."

Thalia nods and I stare out at the ocean. Somewhere out there is a beautiful white cruise ship with a terrifying figure head that has more monsters than I have hairs on my head. And that's only a very small portion of Kronos' army.

"Why don't we ever talk about anything nice?" Thalia asks.

"I dunno," I sigh, laying back and staring at the sky, finding the big dipper first, then Zoe second. though that's about it. "I wonder if there will ever be a way for us to be normal."

"I think normal went out the window after we became immortal," Thalia says.

"Well, once the Great Prophecy ends, we could retire as Archers," I say. "Go back to being mortal. Find a way to hide from monsters."

"Yeah right," Thalia says. "We're not normal. We should just accept it. Besides, as much as I'd love to be normal, I'd never give up a second of our life for it."

I smile and nod. "We should get a dog."

"What?" Thalia laughs.

"A dog," I say. "I want a dog. I love dogs."

"I'm not overly fond of them," Thalia says, mood darkening. "Bad enough that hellhound is allowed in camp."

I remain silent. I had totally forgotten that it was hellhounds that nearly killed her before she became a tree. "A cat then."

Thalia laughs. "Maybe. I'm not making any promises. Pets are a lot of responsibility."

"Cats are easy," I say. "You just put out some food and water and try not to step on them. If they let you, you can pet them when they lay in your lap."

Thalia laughs again, slipping her hand into mine. "I'll think about it, okay?"

"Deal," I smile.

We lay there a while longer before heading to bed, deciding not to temp fate to get us caught.

* * *

Leave a review.


	35. Chapter 35

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Trial

"Thank you so much for your warning," Percy says as we walk around camp. "They were empousai, by the way. When she threw the door open, they thought she was crazy for acting like I was attacking her when I was just leaning against the wall, then Rachel covered for me."

"Rachel?" I ask.

"The redhead," Percy says. "She can see through the Mist. She saved me when we met on the Hoover Dam last winter when she saw the skeletons."

"I see," I nod. "And does Annabeth know about Rachel?"

"Well...yeah," I nod. "I told her about the fight."

"Did you tell Rachel about what she really sees?" I ask.

"Yes," Percy nods.

"Okay," I nod. "So, how was your date?"

Percy goes bright red. "It wasn't a date!"

"Mhm, sure," I smirk. "A boy in a girl going to the movies alone together, the boy's completely in love with the girl already. Oh yeah, definitely not a date."

"Shut up!" Percy says, blushing even darker. "It's not like that."

I laugh. "Sure it's not Romeo."

"I'm serious!" Percy says.

"Oh I believe you," I chuckle as we reach the amphitheater.

Percy goes stiff as he sees Mrs. O'Leary, but I catch the back of his shirt as he moves to strike.

"Easy," I say. "Mrs. O'Leary's harmless."

Mrs. O'Leary barks at her name, turning and dropping the practice dummy she's chewing on, wagging her tail.

"Mrs. O'Leary?" Percy blinks, receiving another bark before Mrs. O'Leary nudges the dummy toward us.

"That's right," Quintus says, picking up the dummy and hurling it. "Get the Greek! Get the Greek!"

Mrs. O'Leary barks happily and bounds after the dummy, flattening its armor as she lands on it and begins to chew its helmet.

"She's my pet," Quintus says. "It's nice to meet you Percy Jackson. I'm Quintus. I'm the new sword master. I'll be at camp until Dionysus gets back from business."

Percy nods, shaking Quintus' hand. Just then, one of six huge crates off to the side thumps and Mrs. O'Leary cocks her head to the side before barking and bounding toward them, only for Quintus to stop her by distracting her with the dummy's shield, now a frisbee.

"I still don't see why you need _those_," I grumble, having found out what he has in them during the interrogation this morning, which otherwise yielded no new information.

"What are they?" Percy asks.

"A little surprise," Quintus says. "Training activity for tomorrow night. You'll love it."

"Uh, okay," Percy says.

Mrs. O'Leary drops the shield for me and I pick it up, sending it spinning through the air a bit further than Quintus and Mrs. O'Leary barks excitedly, charging after it.

"You young ones need more challenges," Quintus says. "They didn't have camps like this when I was a boy."

"You-You're a half-blood?" Percy asks.

Quintus chuckles. "Some of us _do_ survive into adulthood, you know. Not all of us are the subject of a terrible prophecy."

"Quintus," I say, Percy glancing at me as Quintus raises his hands in surrender.

"I won't say," Quintus says.

"Percy, there you are," Chiron says, clopping into the arena still wearing his quiver and bow slung over his "#1 Centaur" shirt, mud splattered over his horse half here and there. "I see you've met our new instructor. Quintus, do you mind if I borrow these two for a bit?"

"Not at all, Master Chiron," Quintus says.

"No need to call me Master," Chiron says. "Come Percy, we have much to discuss."

"I filled him in about some of it," I say as we leave the stadium. "Not Quintus, though."

"And Annabeth told me about Grover," Percy says. "Is there any way I can help?"

"We'll discuss Quintus later," Chiron says. "But for now, we should get to the woods. It's almost time for the hearing. You'll just be there for morale support climb on you two. We need to hurry."

Percy and I climb on without question, and a few minutes of riding through the woods later, he slows to a stop beside Thalia, Clarisse, Annabeth, and Juniper. Juniper's short and petite with wispy amber hair, an elfish face like all nymphs, a green chiton, and laced sandals. She's in tears and Annabeth is trying to comfort her. We drop off and Clarisse nods to me then greets Percy with a "Punk" and goes back to watching as Grover nervously tells the Council of Cloven Elders his story.

"It's going terribly," Juniper says miserably.

"No, no," Annabeth tries to reassure her. "He'll be fine Juniper."

"This is Grover's girlfriend," I whisper to Percy. "Juniper. She's a dryad."

Percy nods.

"Master Underwood," one of the Council satyrs snaps, interrupting Grover. "Do you seriously expect us to believe this?"

"B-But Silenus, it's the truth!" Grover stammers.

Chiron canters up to the three goats as they speak to each other quietly.

Finally Silenus turns back to the front. "Master Underwood, for six months, six months, we have heard these scandalous claims that you heard the wild god Pan speak."

"But I did!" Grover says.

"Impudence!" the council satyr on the left says.

"Now Maron, patience," Chiron says.

"Patience indeed!" Maron spits. "I've had it up to my horns with this nonsense! As if the wild god would speak to...to him!"

Juniper just about goes to tear Maron's throat out, but Annabeth and Clarisse hold her back.

"Wrong fight, Girlie," Clarisse says. "Wait."

Percy stares at them, shell-shocked.

"For six months we have indulged you, Master Underwood," Silenus says. "We let you travel. We allowed you to keep you searcher's license. We waited for you to bring proof of your preposterous claims. And what have you found in six months of travel?"

"I just need more time," Grover pleads.

"Nothing!" the third council satyr snaps. "You've found nothing!"

"But Leneus-"

Silenus raises a hand and silences Grover just as Chiron leans in and whispers something. Silenus looks far less than pleased, but Chiron says something else and Silenus sighs, nodding.

"Master Underwood, we will give you one more chance," Silenus says.

"Oh thank you!" Grover brightens.

"One more week," Silenus says.

"What?" Grover falters. "But sir! That's impossible!"

"One week Master Underwood," Silenus says. "And then, if you cannot prove your claims, it will be time for you to pursue another career. Something to suit your dramatic talents. Puppet theater, perhaps. Or tapdancing."

"But sir, I-I can't lose my searcher's license!" Grover pleads. "My whole life-"

"This meeting of the council is adjourned," Silenus interrupts. "And now, let us enjoy our noonday meal."

He claps his hands and nymphs melt out of the trees with trays of food, the circle of satyrs that had been around Grover charging the food, Grover walking over to us. He's wearing a blue shirt that has a picture of a satyr and the caption "GOT HOOVES?" on the front.

"Hi Percy," Grover says miserably. "That went well, huh?"

"Those old goats!" Juniper says. "Oh Grover, they don't know how hard you've tried."

"There is another option," Clarisse says.

"No!" Juniper says instantly. "No. Grover, I won't let you."

"I...I'll have to think about it," Grover says, face ashen. "But we don't even know where to look."

"What are you talking about?" Percy asks.

Just then, a conch horn blows, sounding inspection.

"I'll fill you in later Percy," Annabeth says. "We'd better get to our cabins. Inspection is starting."

We all hurry back toward the cabins and I step into mine and look around. Will is just finishing up dusting and glances over at me, nodding.

"We're all set," Will nods.

I stare at him skeptically before walking over to my backpack and opening it, staring at the trash in it. "Really?"

"It was the only place we could fit it on short notice," Will shrugs.

I sigh, closing it again just as Silena walks in to inspect walks in, looking around, then walking out again. Once he's out, I shove my backpack into Will's hands. "Get rid of the garbage."

Will sighs and nods, slinging the backpack over one arm and walking out the back door. I walk to the doorway and lean against it, watching as she walks down the line, each time coming out with more strikes than ours. As she nears Percy's cabin, Will hands me my backpack and I pull it on. Then, Silena walks into Percy's cabin. And within two seconds, she walks back out with a completely blank scroll.

"No fucking way," I say. "Percy didn't get a single mark?" I grin as I remember that Tyson was supposed to have gotten here earlier today, though I hadn't seen him. "Tyson."

"Percy got lucky," Will says.

"No kidding," I snort. "For his sake, I hope his luck holds and Annabeth decides to stop waiting for him to make the first move."

Will laughs. "No one is that lucky."

"I don't know," I say. "I've got some pretty unbelievable luck."

"Yeah," Will snorts. "Unbelievably _bad_ luck. Should we remind you why I don't go on quests with you anymore?"

"Hey, you walked away without a scratch, so I don't know what you're bitching about," I say. "Besides, Thalia would be there to protect us now."

Will laughs, shaking his head and walking back into the cabin. I wait until Thalia's cabin gets inspected, meaning Thalia meets Silena at the door and distracts her by asking for advice about some made-up argument me and her supposedly had, then thanks Silena who continues on her way without ever having inspected Thalia's cabin. Then, Thalia and I head to the beach to waist the rest of our day together.

* * *

Leave a review.


	36. Chapter 36

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Problems

My eyes snap open as Lee Fletcher, the councilor for our cabin and the oldest of my half-siblings, shakes my shoulder.

"There's trouble," Lee says. "We need you."

I nod, sitting up and pulling on my shoes and grabbing my dagger, strapping it to my belt before forming my armor and pulling my backpack on. Lee and I walk outside, meeting Will and a couple others outside. Will leads us away from camp and through the woods to just inside the barrier where there's a massive serpent with green scales and glowing yellow eyes with slit pupils. One of my siblings draws an arrow back but I rest a hand on his shoulder, making him lower his bow before forming my own.

"Drakons' scales are extremely thick and solid," I say. "I'll get it to open its mouth, fill it with arrows."

The others nod and I start forward, the drakon watching me. I stop just inside the barrier as the drakon opens its mouth and sends a wave of acid into the barrier, the acid splattering against it like a wall and running to the ground. I sprint to the side as the acid is obscuring the snake's vision of me, though I know it'll be able to track me by tasting the air. Sure enough, as soon as I'm out of the barrier, I leap into the air over an acid shot, sending an arrow at the drakon. However, the drakon's mouth snaps closed and the arrow sticks into the end of its snout near-harmlessly. I growl in annoyance and roll behind a tree, allowing the next acid shot to hit it before leaping over whatever splattered onto the ground and fire another at the snake's eye, only for it to whip its head to the side, allowing the arrow to hit its body instead. I narrow my eyes, rolling as I land and sprinting forward, dropping under a wave of acid and sending an arrow through it at the snake's mouth. However, the arrow was melted before it could reach the snake. I roll to the right as the snake snaps at me. I jump up, stepping onto its head and when its head snaps up to bite me, the serpent hurls me into the air.

I flip, landing on a tree branch and the snake hisses angrily at me. I sigh. It's like fighting the Nemean Lion all over again, but with acid. I try to think. How'd we beat the Nemean Lion again? It seems like so long ago. The snake's mouth opens and I attach a rope arrow to a tree ahead of me and swing to the ground near the barrier, my siblings behind me. I remember Percy throwing astronaut food down the Nemean Lion's throat. I don't have that. Even with my arrows, I can't make astronaut food. However, I _can_ make fart arrows. The snake turns toward me, hissing angrily and flicking its tongue.

"That's it freak," I say. "Keep sniffing."

I draw and fire a fart arrow as I leap backward through the barrier. Acid splatters across it just before the fart arrow explodes. Instantly, the snake emits a high-pitched shriek and rear's back, mouth open wide and head flailing. My siblings and I open fire instantly, filling its mouth with arrows. The snake shrieks again and crashes to the ground, the impact snapping its jaw closed and breaking the arrows off. However, the snake's eyes are now wide with fear. Lee Fletcher and I both notch and loose five arrows. Lee's are normal and all impale the drakon through its left eye. All five of mine are cement arrows, and as soon as they stab into the other eye, the drakon's head begins to swell. Then, it bursts like an over-full water balloon and its remains splatter over the ground, trees, and barrier before hissing, steaming, and melting away to nothing.

"Well done," Lee says.

I smile. I'm not sure why I've never really spent time around Lee. I've been here years but I barely know anything about him. he seems kind of like the natural big brother type, though. At least, right now. Maybe he was one of the many siblings that hated me for showing up with Apollo when I first reached camp.

"Let's head back and report to Chiron," Will says. "He'll know what to do."

"We're going to have border watch again," I say. "But you're right. We need to tell him."

Lee nods in agreement and we all head back to the Big House, Lee and I going inside to tell Chiron. He listens to us carefully before nodding.

"You all did well," Chiron nods. "Where did you get the idea to use a fart arrow to make it open its mouth?"

"Last winter, we fought the Nemean Lion, and we only won because Percy shoved astronaut food down its throat to make it open its mouth for Zoe and Bianca to shoot it," I say.

Lee and Chiron both chuckle before Chiron sighs. "Head back to bed. I'll let you know what we'll do about it in the morning."

We nod and head back inside, relaying the message to the others and heading to bed. The next morning, during announcements, Chiron finishes with telling everyone about the drakon, assuring everyone it had been dealt with.

"Everyone stay alert but stay calm," Chiron says. "This has happened before."

"Aye, and it'll keep happening," Quintus says, making and maintaining eye contact with me as he speaks. "More and more frequently."

The other campers begin to murmur amongst themselves. Everyone had heard the rumors about Luke's impending attack on the camp. It was expected sometime this summer, but the how and when were still a mystery. Then there was the matter of attendance. We had eighty something currently. Last summer it was about a hundred. The year before it was about a hundred twenty. Some were dead. Some were missing. Some joined Luke.

"This is a good reason for new war games," Quintus is saying. "We'll see how you all do with that tonight."

I have a feeling it's not going to go well, but I say nothing. I don't want to spoil anyone's surprise. The only reason I know what it is, is because of my interrogations.

"Yes, well, enough announcements," Chiron says. "Let us bless this meal and eat." He raises his goblet. "To the gods."

"To the gods," we all repeat.

We all get up and carry our plates to the fire, the others scraping food in as I stop, staring. I start to feel a bit sick as memories of jumping into a fire like this last winter replay in my head. However, within a second, Thalia's hand lands on my shoulder.

"You okay?" she asks.

"Yeah," I smile. "Just trying to guess what Dad's hungry for today."

I scrape off most of the food, suddenly not feeling hungry, and Thalia gives me a worried look before giving her own offering to Zeus. We return to our tables and I pick at the little amount of food I have left. It's been a while since I've thought about jumping into the fire. I don't regret it. I could never regret it. It saved Thalia's life, and ultimately is the sole reason she and I are together now. But that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. I'm just glad I didn't scar. I've grown kind of attached to my spiderweb of scars. I don't want to look like Freddy Krueger on top of that.

After a bit, I leave without finishing, heading up to Half-Blood Hill where Peleus was wrapped around the tree. He lifts his head and looks over at me and I scratch under his chin before climbing onto his back, laying down between his wings. He stares at me for a moment as if to say, "seriously?" but then sets his head back down, huffing out a small cloud of smoke. I gently drag my fingers along the scales at the base of his neck as I lay there, mind a million miles away. It keeps getting pulled back to my finally dead stepfather, the son of Python, and of me jumping into a sacrificial flame to summon Apollo to kill him and save Thalia. Then it shifts to the army of monsters I'd seen marching up the mountain toward us before we started fighting. Then it shifts to Thalia. Recently, she and I have both taken to remaining about eighteen physically. Technically we're both still fifteen, which is the only reason why we're allowed to change the physical ages of our bodies without Thalia setting off the Great Prophecy or being executed, but remaining as an eighteen year old presented...certain problems.

For example, I finally understand what my father had meant last winter about how being a teenager made him act like one. The more time I spent in an eighteen year old body, the more often I found myself thinking eighteen year old thoughts, nine times out of ten about Thalia, or noticing things I wouldn't have as a fifteen year old. For example, the way Thalia's body had filled out perfectly when she aged from thirteen to eighteen. She could put any of the Aphrodite girls to shame. And they knew it too. The only one I hadn't seem show signs of being jealous of Thalia's body was Silena, who was too kind-hearted to be.

"You feeling okay?" Thalia asks, walking over to stand beside me.

"Yeah why?" I ask, noticing my voice is a little higher than normal. I look down and realize why. I'm younger, maybe ten. "Oh." I age back to fifteen and sigh. "I guess I'm...worried. I don't think I'm ready for a war."

"No one ever is," Thalia says. "And the ones who are, are the ones you have to be worried for."

I sigh, nodding as Thalia regresses to fifteen as well, motioning for me to sit up. I do so and she climbs up to sit on Peleus' back with me, Peleus levelling a blank stare at us as she does. I scratch under his chin for a moment and he sets his head back down.

"You know I won't let anything happen to you any more than you'll let anything happen to me," Thalia says. "I can't stand the thought of you being hurt any more than you could stand it if I was."

"I know," I sigh, slipping my hand into hers. "They're going to try and find an entrance to the Labyrinth aren't they?"

"They're going to try," Thalia nods. "We're going with them, I assume?"

"We have to ask Apollo's permission first," I say. "Technically we're not actually campers anymore."

Thalia nods. "Did you get a Spoil of War from the drakon?"

"Only a headache from the smell of the acid," I say. "It was surprisingly unwilling to share anything with the guy who exploded its head from the inside out with cement arrows."

"Oh, good idea," Thalia grins.

"Thanks," I smile. "I wonder if any more will show up."

"Probably," Thalia says. "I just hope it's not a Lydian one."

"Christ I hope not. "Would the barrier even hold that one out?"

"Maybe not," Thalia admits.

"I don't know if we'd make it out again," I say, mind back to the Labyrinth.

"Clarisse did," Thalia points out.

I nod. That had been why she went missing. She had been exploring the Labyrinth and had ended up bringing Chris Rodriguez back from Luke's side, only for Chris to be driven insane by the Labyrinth. Clarisse says she still has nightmares about it, and has been taking care of Chris herself, feeling responsible for his condition.

"She was luck," I say. "In a way, so was Chris. Though that one's arguable."

Thalia nods. "If Luke finds Ariadne's String, they'd have the edge they need to possibly win the war."

I nod. We'd had this part of the conversation before. We both know how dangerous it is for Luke to be able to have free use of the Labyrinth. Even if there _isn't_ an entrance in the camp, which Thalia and I aren't willing to rule our as easily as Annabeth and Clarisse seem to have.

"I'll ask him permission at dinner tonight," I sigh. "We'll need to leave the rest of the Archers to watch over camp. Apollo might say one of us should stay."

"He won't," Thalia says. "With your oath, he knows better than to separate us."

I sigh. I hope that's true.

"What else is on your mind?" Thalia asks. "Come on. You've never held anything back from me before. Even when you didn't have the guts to say you liked me you still didn't hide it."

I hesitate before sighing. "Have you been...thinking any differently since you've started staying older? Or maybe been seeing things a little differently?"

"What, like clouds look like different shapes, seeing things differently, changing values different, or your vision's going bad, different?" Thalia asks.

"I guess, all of them?" I ask.

Thalia's quiet for a moment. "Yeah. I've been noticing that I'm able to read people better. And I pay attention to different things about people. And in case you really want to know, my mood swings during my period are worse."

I laugh, shaking my head. "Definitely didn't want to know. I wonder if you can just be too young for your period during that time of the month then go back and skip it."

"You know, I never thought about that," Thalia says. "So, why do you ask? What's been different for you?"

Again I hesitate. I know for a fact that if I say I've been noticing girls' assets she'll be mad. But if I say it's only her I'll be lying to her, and she'll call me out on it. Plus it'll get awkward. Really awkward.

"I...I've been...seeing people differently," I say. "I've been noticing things about people that I wouldn't normally, and it's been...exhausting."

Thalia's silent for a few minutes. "So...boobs then."

I stare at her, eyes wide.

"Like I said, I'm good at reading people," she says. "Plus, you've always been transparent. I've noticed. So did a couple of the Aphrodite girls who thought you look good eighteen."

"I would never-"

"I know," Thalia smiles. "I know you wouldn't. I have complete faith in you. But I still convinced the Stoll brothers to swap out their face powder for itching powder."

"That's rude," I laugh. "So, you're not mad?"

"As long as you don't cheat on me, I have no reason to be," Thalia smiles. "We're spending time as eighteen year-olds. That's _after_ that part of puberty comes and mostly goes. I'd have to be a bitch to expect you _not_ to pay attention to stuff like that."

I smile and wrap my arms around Thalia, resting my head on her shoulder. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You fell in love with a tree," Thalia smiles.

"I wasn't in love with you when you were a tree," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Mhm, sure you weren't," Thalia says.

I laugh and slide down off of Peleus, bringing Thalia with me. "Come on. Let's go whoop the others' asses at pegasus archery."

Thalia grins and nods, kissing me before taking off at a sprint. "Race you there!"

I laugh, sprinting after her, having no hope of catching her, but not minding. I'm too happy to not be in trouble.

* * *

Leave a review.


	37. Chapter 37

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

New Problem

"Gather 'round," Quintus calls out, everyone walking over, all dressed in our combat gear like we're going to play Capture the Flag, except we're not.

Everyone walks over to the head dining table, which Quintus is standing on so everyone can see him, and waits to be told what we're up to.

"You will be in teams of two-" Quintus begins and is instantly cut off by everyone talking and trying to grab their best friend. Quintus shuts to be heard over the noise. "-which have already been chosen!"

"Aaww," comes the immediate reply.

"Your goal is simple," Quintus says. "Collect the gold laurels without dying. The wreath is wrapped in a silk bag tied to the back of one of the monsters. There are six monsters, each has a silk bag. Only one holds the laurels. You must find the wreath before the other teams. And, of course, you'll have to slay the monster to get it and stay alive."

All of the Apollo kids grin knowingly, glancing at their bows as the rest of the campers glare at us like we're cheating, which we kind of are.

"To make things more fair to our non-immortal campers, the Archers of Apollo, as well as the rest of his children, are not allowed to use their magic bows and arrows," Quintus saying, several of the other campers cheering. "They may each have nine normal arrows if they wish."

I raise my hand. "My bow doubles as my blade, can I still use it?"

Quintus watches me for a moment before nodding. "You may, but you'll be giving your backpack to Chiron with all of your siblings quivers inside of it, as well as Miss Grace's."

"I can live with that," I nod, taking off the backpack and opening it, pushing the food down to make room before everyone began to grumble about unfairness and stuff their quivers in.

Thalia goes last and gives me a knowing grin. I sincerely hope that I'm on her team. Not just because she's my girlfriend, but also because I don't want to go up against her shield and spear in an actual fight. Sparring's one thing. Capture the Flag, and now this, is another thing entirely.

"I will now announce the teams," Quintus says, everyone going silent instantly. "There will be no trading. No switching. No complaining."

Just then, Mrs. O'Leary barks excitedly and snatches up a nearly-full pizza from a plate off to the side. Quintus pulls out a scroll and clears his throat. Charles is with Silena, which Charles looks about as happy with as if he had won the lottery top prize, Silena looking even happier, the Stoll brothers are together, unsurprisingly, Clarisse is with Lee Fletcher, Will is with Michael Yew, another of my siblings who I actively avoid since he's one of the less pleasant to be around, especially since he's convinced I'm trying to steal all of Apollo's attention for myself, me and Thalia are together, thank God, and Percy and Annabeth are together, obviously. Then, Quintus reads off the last team, which takes everyone by surprise. Grover and Tyson.

"What!?" Grover gapes. "B-But-"

"No, no," Tyson moans. "Must be mistake. Goat Boy-"

"No complaining!" Quintus orders. "Get with your partners. You have two minutes to prepare."

I watch Quintus suspiciously. Why Grover? He wasn't a Half-Blood. He had been in a bunch of fights and lived, sure, but he wasn't a demigod.

"You ready?" Thalia asks, having shrunk down to fifteen.

"Why Grover?" I ask, matching her age.

"Maybe Quintus wants them to learn to get along?" Thalia shrugs. "They'll be safe. Tyson can watch out for Grover."

I nod, turning away from Quintus, who's been staring right back, almost as though challenging me to say something. A few minutes later, Thalia and I were running through the woods, keeping our armor compressed into pendants for now so it didn't give us away. We're quiet and careful, following the trail of one of the monsters, giant scorpions. However, after a bit, the trail turns sharply, as though the scorpion had found prey. We follow. Five minutes later, we reach Zeus's Fist and find not one but three scorpions around the rocks. All three turn toward us and we both swear, forming our armor and weapons before scattering.

"What kind of bullshit luck is this!?" I shout, deflecting a stinger and flipping over its pincers, slashing downward at it, only for a claw to block my bow, forcing me to retreat from its stinger.

"It was chasing someone!" Thalia says, rolling aside from a stinger and stabbing at the scorpion, only for it to back out of range.

"Two guesses who!" I say, knocking a stinger aside and lunging at the one Thalia's after, slicing off the tail. The scorpion shrieks in pain for a moment before Thalia stabs it, destroying it, the remains leaving the silk sack. Its tail steams and shrinks into a spear. I hook my foot under it and flip it into the air, catching it in my free hand and hurl it into another scorpion's face, killing it as well. We turn to the last one just as several arrows stab down on its back, making the scorpion spin, only for Clarisse's spear to kill it. She opens her sack as Thalia and I open ours. Clarisse sighs, tossing her sack aside. Thalia grins victoriously, holding up the laurels.

"Lucky find," Clarisse says. "How'd you idiots end up with three?"

"We didn't," I say. "It wasn't _my_ bad luck this time."

Clarisse's eyes widen before she looks around. "Where'd that fucking dumbass go then?"

"I'm not sure," I say.

We start to look around, slowly working our way further into the woods, calling out for Percy and Annabeth, only for Chiron to find us.

"What's going on?" Chiron asks.

"We think Percy and Annabeth are missing," I say, then explain what had happened.

Chiron curses and hands me my backpack before leaving to get everyone else. I head back to Zeus's Fist with Thalia and we climb to the top, looking around as I hand her backpack to her.

"Something's off," I say. "Where'd they go?"

"I don't know," Thalia says. "If they were fighting three, how'd they manage to just disappear and leave all three behind?"

"Annabeth might have been able," I say. "She's got her invisibility cap. But Percy couldn't have."

Thalia nods and we look at the ground. However, any signs of what might have happened that may have been there are gone after our own fight. We both climb back down and continue to look around as everyone else arrives and begins to help. We search for more than an hour too, before they finally show up, climbing out of a crack between two boulders on Zeus's Fist, both looking confused.

"Where have you two been?" Clarisse demands. "We've been looking forever!"

"But we were only gone a few minutes," Percy says.

"Percy, you've been missing for over an hour," I say, gesturing at the sky, which has long since grown dark and filled with stars. "The game's over already."

"Percy!" Tyson says suddenly, arriving with Grover and Chiron, most of the others following. "You are okay?"

"I'm fine," Percy says, thoroughly confused. "We just fell into a hole. I...it only felt like a few minutes."

Everyone stares at him skeptically before looking to Annabeth.

"Christ, you found one, didn't you?" I ask.

Clarisse stares at me, then at Annabeth, who looks pale. "Annabeth?"

"Chiron...maybe we should discuss this at the Big House," Annabeth says.

Campers begin to ask questions but Chiron raises his hand for silence. "Tonight is not the right time, and this is not the right place. All of you, back to your cabins. Get some rest. A game well played, but curfew is past."

None of the campers are too happy, but they disperse quickly. I wait, as does lee Fletcher as the head of the Apollo cabin. Chiron sighs, looking at us all.

"Tomorrow morning, I will discuss it with the councilors," Chiron says. "For now, all of you go and rest as well."

I sigh and nod. I take one last look at Zeus's Fist and pause. "Should we leave a guard?"

"I do not believe so," Chiron says. "For the time being, I believe it should be okay."

I nod and head back with Thalia. The next morning, before anyone else wakes up, Lee shakes me awake.

"You're coming to the war council with me," Lee says.

I nod and quickly get dressed, grabbing my backpack, dagger, and watch following Lee to the arena where Mrs. O'Leary is chewing on a life-size squeaky rubber yak. All the other camp councilors are present already, as are Grover, Tyson, Juniper, and Argus. Lee and I sit in the two empty seats as Clarisse and Annabeth begin their brief about the Labyrinth and the entrance inside of our borders that she and Percy found last night.

"Luke must have known about the Labyrinth entrance," Annabeth says. "He knew everything about camp."

Juniper clears her throat. "That's what I was trying to tell you. That cave entrance has been there a long time. Luke used to use it."

"You knew about the Labyrinth entrance and you didn't say anything?" Silena asks.

Juniper blushes bright green. "I didn't know it was important. Just a cave. I don't like yucky old caves."

"She has good taste," Grover says.

"I wouldn't have payed attention but...well...it was Luke," she blushes a little greener and I sigh, resting my face in my hand.

"Forget what I said about good taste," Grover says, sounding a little bitter.

"Okay, moving on from Juniper's old crush or the fact that she had no way of knowing it was an entrance to the Labyrinth," I say.

"You believe this young man, Luke, would dare to use the Labyrinth as an invasion route?"

"If he can get his hands on Ariadne's string, absolutely," I say.

"I agree," Clarisse says. "If he could get an army of monsters into camp, just pop up in the middle of the woods without having to worry about our magical barriers, we wouldn't stand a chance. He could wipe us out easily."

"He's been sending scouts into the Labyrinth," Annabeth says. "We know because...because we found one."

"Chris Rodriguez," Chiron says, giving Quintus a meaningful look.

"Ah, the one in the...yes I understand," Quintus nods.

"The ne in the what?" Percy asks.

"Luke is searching for Daedalus' workshop," I say, changing the subject for Clarisse's sake.

"The guy who built the workshop," Percy says, looking to Annabeth.

"Yes," Annabeth nods. "The greatest architect, the greatest inventor of all time. If the legends are true, his workshop is in the center of the Labyrinth. He's the only one who knew how to navigate the maze perfectly. If Luke managed to find the workshop and convince Daedalus to help him, Luke wouldn't have to fumble around searching for paths, or risk losing his army in the maze's traps. He could navigate anywhere he wanted, quickly and safely. First to Camp Half-Blood to wipe us out. Then...to Olympus."

Everyone's silent for a moment while they digest Annabeth's words.

Finally, Charles sets his hands on the table. "Back up a sec, Annabeth, you said convince Daedalus? Isn't Daedalus dead?"

"I would hope so," Quintus says, my eyes finding him instantly. "He lived, what, three thousand years ago? And even if he were alive, don't the old stories say he fled from the Labyrinth?"

I stand, everyone looking at me as I glare at Quintus. "I think it's time everyone knew about you, don't you Quintus? Hw long have you known about the Labyrinth entrance?"

Quintus is silent for a long while, looking around at everyone, who are all staring at him, all well aware of my ability to detect lies. Finally, Quintus sighs. "A long while."

"I thought so," I nod. "You see, Quintus was approached by Luke, or at least, his henchmen. He was offered a spot in the Titans' army, and he said he'd consider it."

Everyone's on their feet in an instant, weapons drawn. Quintus raises his hands in surrender.

"Is Daedalus alive?" I ask.

Quintus remains silent.

"Answer his question," Lee says, leveling an arrow at Quintus's face.

"Yes and no," Quintus says.

"Helpful as always I see," I grumble. "Do you mean the camp any harm?"

"No," Quintus says.

"Does Luke have Ariadne's String?" I ask.

"No," Quintus says again.

"Are you going to accept Kronos' offer?" I ask.

"I'm not sure yet," Quintus says.

"Do you believe we can save this camp if Luke attacks?" I ask.

Quintus pauses, looking around the table. "Perhaps. Though, it'll be incredibly difficult."

"War is never easy," I say. "Last question. Do you know how to reach Daedalus' Workshop?"

"I do," Quintus nods.

"You're going to take us there!" Clarisse snarls.

"No, he's not," I say, everyone staring at me. "If he knows how to get to Daedalus' Workshop, he also knows how _not_ to get there. We can't trust him."

"Adam's right," Thalia says. "It's too much of a risk. We need to find another way."

"Wait a minute," Percy says. "If we're worried about an attack, why don't we just blow up the entrance?"

"Great idea," Grover nods vigorously. "I'll get the dynamite."

"It's not that easy, stupid," Clarisse says. "We tried at the entrance we found in Phoenix. It didn't go well."

"Kicking a hornet's nest didn't go well, or didn't work didn't go well?" I ask.

"Clarisse demolished an entire building with a wrecking ball," Annabeth says. "The maze entrance just shifted a few feet. It would take a massive power to seal even one of the entrances. The best we can do is keep Luke from learning to navigate the Labyrinth."

"We could fight," Lee says. "We know where the entrance is now. We could set up a defensive line and wait for them. If an army tries to come through, they'll find us waiting with our bows."

"We will certainly set up defenses," Chiron says. "But I fear Clarisse may be right. The magical borders have protected this camp for hundreds of years. If Luke manages to get a large army into the center of camp, bypassing our boundaries...we may not have the strength to defeat them."

"I spoke with my father last night before going to sleep," I say, everyone looking at me in confusion. "Iris Message. We serve him first and foremost now, as his Archers, so we're allowed to call, so long as it's important. Anyway, I expected that we'd be entering the maze, so I asked permission. He said that Thalia and I may go, but the rest of the Archers have to stay and run the defense. With our magic quivers, we'll be invaluable for the defense. So long as they stay at range."

"And you two are going into the maze?" Silena asks. "What about a quest?"

"We have permission to go without one as Archers," I say. "However, we will need someone that can help us navigate it. And as per camp rules, they'll need a quest."

"I've been studying architecture for years," Annabeth says. "I know Daedalus' Labyrinth better than anybody, except _him_."

"From reading about it," Percy says.

"Well, yes," Annabeth says.

"That's not enough."

"It has to be!"

"It isn't!"

"Are you going to help me or not?"

Percy glances around, realizing we're all watching them like it's a tennis match, and I'm grinning at him knowingly. He's not worried about the attack, or the success or failure of the quest. He's worried about Annabeth. I can see it in his eyes. Suddenly, Mrs. O'Leary rips the head off her rubber yak with one final squeak.

"First we'll need to determine who will go, and they'll need a quest," Chiron says.

"We all know who should lead this," Clarisse says. "Annabeth."

The others all nod in agreement, but Annabeth looks uncomfortable.

"You've done as much as I have Clarisse," Annabeth says. "You should go, too."

"I'm not going back in there," Clarisse says instantly and firmly.

"Don't tell me you're scared," Travis laughs. "Clarisse, chicken?"

"Travis," I say, stopping Clarisse from speaking. "In the maze, there is a single path that is safe. The path to where you need to go. Every other path, every single one, is filled with monsters, traps, and darkness. Millions of ways to die, at least. The fact that Clarisse is alive at all is a testament to her luck as much as her skill. And judging by Chris Rodriguez's condition, the fact that Clarisse is only afraid of it, and didn't lose her mind is proof that she has an incredible amount of courage. The only people _not_ afraid of the maze are the ones who are too foolish to understand. The ones who die within the first ten steps because they underestimate the maze. Isn't that right, Quintus?"

Quintus nods. "That's correct. I must say, I am surprised with you for making it out without going insane, Clarisse."

Clarisse remains silent, glaring at Quintus.

"I'm sorry," Travis says. "I didn't mean to-"

"The poor girl has had a difficult year," Chiron says. "Now, are we all in agreement that Annabeth should lead this quest?"

We all nod.

"Very well," Chiron nods, turning to Annabeth. "My dear, it is time for you to visit the Oracle. Assuming you return to us in one piece, we shall discuss what to do next."

Annabeth nods and stands, turning and walking away. As she does, I turn to Quintus.

"Is there any way to navigate the maze without Ariadne's String?" I ask.

"No," Quintus lies.

"What is it?" I ask.

Quintus shrugs. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I form my bow and pull out an arrow, drawing my bow back and aiming at Mrs. O'Leary's head, eyes never leaving Quintus. "How?"

Quintus remains silent, glaring at me and trembling with rage. "The path is hidden by very powerful Mist."

I release the tension from my bow, putting my arrow away and letting the bow fade. "Was that so hard? Percy, your mortal friend who can see through the Mist. Can you get in touch with her?"

Percy thought for a second before nodding. "We'll wait until Annabeth gets back and see what she thinks."

I nod and walk over to Lee. "When you guys are in the defense, you should stay in the trees, where they can't shoot you back."

"But then the trees will be in the way," Lee says.

"Not if you're raining arrows," I say. "Not everyone. Some will have to stay closer so they can signal when it's not clear to shoot, and so they can cover the close range forces directly, but some can be further back, shooting up into the air and over the trees."

"What do you mean?" Lee asks.

I form my bow and draw an arrow, firing almost straight up, the arrow flying high enough that it was impossible to see. Then, about five seconds later, it stabbed into the top of a straw dummy's head. Lee stared at it, letting out a long low whistle.

"That's going to take a lot of practice," Lee says.

"You can rain fart and cement arrows to get area attacks," I say. "Not fatal ones, but enough to help."

Lee nods. "Good thinking. I'll have them all start practicing that today."

I nod as Thalia walks over to wait with us. About an hour and a half later, Annabeth finally returns, though Clarisse has left to check on Chris.

"My dear, you made it," Chiron greets Annabeth, visibly relieved.

Annabeth stares at Percy for several long seconds before speaking. "I got the prophecy. I will lead the quest to find Daedalus' Workshop."

Everyone remains silent. We're all glad Annabeth is finally allowed to have her own quest. It's what she's wanted since she was young. But this particular quest...it's not exactly a dream come true.

"What did the prophecy say exactly, my dear?" Chiron asks. "The wording is important."

"I...uh...well..." Annabeth looks like she doesn't want to say it. "It said...you shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze..."

We wait in silence. No prophecy has ever been one line.

"The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise."

"The lost one!" Grover exclaims. "That must mean Pan! That's great!"

"With the dead and the traitor, not so great," Percy says.

"Stop interrupting," I say.

"You shall rise or fall by the Ghost King's hand," Annabeth continues, then hesitates a moment, eyes again flicking to Percy before she takes a breath and finishes. "The child of Athena's final stand."

We all look around worriedly.

"Hey, we shouldn't jump to conclusions," Silena says. "Annabeth isn't the only child of Athena, right?"

"Daedalus was a son of Athena," I point out.

"That's true," Quintus agrees.

"Your input is not welcomed," I say.

"But who's this Ghost King?" Charles asks.

I'm silent for a moment. "It could mean a literal ghost who was a king."

"Or it could mean king of the ghosts," Thalia says. "Maybe someone who can summon and command ghosts?"

"Hades," I say, then stop, eyes rising to Percy, who meets my gaze and swallows. I look to Chiron and he looks troubled.

He never told the gods about Nico's parentage, but he knows. And Nico could, in theory, command the dead, if he had learned how.

"Are there more lines?" Chiron asks. "The prophecy does not sound complete."

Annabeth hesitates. "I don't remember exactly."

I stare at her in surprise. Even if I _couldn't_ sense her lie, Annabeth was always known for her memory. She never forgets something she's heard. And everyone else knows it too.

"She's telling the truth," I lie, everyone staring at me for a moment before accepting my statement.

"Something about...destroy with a hero's final breath," Annabeth says.

"And?" Chiron urges her.

She stands, clearly not wanting to say the rest. "Look, the point is I have to go. I'll find the workshop and stop Luke. And...I need help." She looks to Percy. "Will you help me?"

"I'm in," he says, almost before she even finishes her statement.

Annabeth smiles and nods, looking to Grover. "Grover, you too? The wild god is waiting."

"I'll pack extra recyclables for snacks!" Grover says excitedly.

"And Tyson," Annabeth says. "I'll need you too."

"Yay! Blow-things-up time!" Tyson cheers, clapping.

She turns to me and Thalia. "I...I can only take one of you."

"I'll go," I say. "Thalia can help organize the defense here and lead the Archers."

Thalia nods in agreement. "Don't die without me, okay?"

"Don't let me break my oath," I say.

She smiles and nods, slipping her hand into mine.

"Wait, Annabeth," Chiron says. "This goes against the ancient laws. A hero is allowed only two companions."

"I need them all," Annabeth says. "Chiron, it's important."

"Annabeth," Chiron says, tail flicking nervously. "Consider well. You are breaking the ancient laws, and there are always consequences. Last winter, six went on a quest to save Artemis, only five came back, and only barely that. Two more were almost lost on top of the ne that was."

"That wasn't the ancient laws' fault," I say. "The prophecy ordered us to take six. And the only reason Zoe died was because she was trying to fight Atlas, who is capable of fighting on level with Zeus and the others provided they don't have their personal weapons."

Chiron is silent for a moment.

"I have to, Chiron," Annabeth says. "Please."

"Very well," Chiron sighs. "Let us adjourn. The members of the quest must prepare themselves. Tomorrow, at dawn, we send you into the Labyrinth."

We all nod and me, Thalia, and Lee leave to get the rest of the Apollo Cabin to train for the upcoming battle. As I expected, none of the others pick up the skill of raining arrows very quickly, besides Thalia. She can get her arrows within three feet consistently. Lee can get within four. The rest are all within ten after the first hour.

"Dammit, how are we supposed to adjust for the wind?" Michael Yew demands, glaring at me.

"Just trust your instincts," I say. "Our father is Apollo, one of the two greatest archers ever. Shooting should be more instinct than conscious decision. If you overthink it, you'll mess up. If you just trust the instincts Apollo passed down to us..." I send an arrow into the air without even looking and a few seconds later it stabs into the dummy's shoulder.

"And just how do we go about not thinking about shooting?" Michael asks.

"Just relax and trust Dad," I say. "Thalia basically do it and she's not even Apollo's kid."

"Yeah but that bit-" Michael's words died with a sharp, high-pitched, strangled gasp as my arrow flashes between his legs in a gold streak, splitting the seam of his pants without harming him. His face is instantly pale and he gingerly reaches down, checking for blood.

"Would you like to finish that statement?" I ask. "Or would you like to keep training?"

"No!" Michael squeaks. "I'll keep training!"

"Smart choice," I say.

He and the others all wordlessly return to shooting and I settle in to help them where I can.

* * *

Leave a review.


	38. Chapter 38

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Last Day

I find Annabeth on her way to her cabin from the bathroom. I catch her arm and pull her a ways away from the cabins, and anyone that might hear us, then turn her around, leveling a knowing look at her.

"You're going to tell me the full prophecy," I say. "I covered for you, and I'm risking Thalia having to fight an army of God knows how many and what type of monsters while we're down there. You're going to tell me why."

Annabeth is silent for a moment before nodding. "Okay." She takes a deep breath, but again hesitates. "You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze, the dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise. You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand, the child of Athena's final stand. Destroy with a hero's final breath...and..." She stops, swallowing hard as her eyes begin to water. "And lose a love to worse than death."

I remain silent, staring at the ground. "So Thalia can't come just in case the last line's about us and not you."

Annabeth nods.

"The way it's worded sounds like it's all about you," I say. "You destroy something, you find the dead, traitor, and lost one...you lose a love."

Annabeth nods again.

"I'm going to ask you something, and you might as well answer honestly, since I can tell anyway," I say. "Are you in love with Luke?"

"Yes," Annabeth says, tears running down her cheeks.

"Are you in love with Percy?" I ask.

She doesn't answer, instead letting out a strangled sob.

I sigh, pulling her into a hug. "I'll do what I can for Percy."

"I don't know what to do," Annabeth sobs. "I...I don't know who I..."

"That's something only you can decide," I say. "But, you know Percy is in love with you too, right?"

Again Annabeth couldn't answer.

I sigh, nodding. "Have you spoken with him since the meeting?"

Annabeth nods, stepping back and wiping her face. "He says Quintus told you a person who can see through the Mist can lead us through the maze."

"He did," I nod. "Try not to get too jealous, alright? The only two people he knows who can do it are his mother and a mortal girl from his newest school."

"I've heard," Annabeth sighs. "What do you think I should do?"

I'm quiet for a long while. "I think that Luke is beyond saving. I think that you should let him go, so that it doesn't hurt as bad when he dies. So, I think you should choose Percy. But I can't tell you how to feel anymore than you could make yourself feel that way."

Annabeth stare at the ground and I sigh.

"I should go," I say. "Thalia's waiting for me."

"What for?" Annabeth asks.

"We're spending today relaxing together before I leave tomorrow," I say. "We're...well...we're both afraid that we won't see each other again."

Annabeth nods, smiling. "You'll see her again."

"I know," I say. "But I'm still afraid."

I walk away and Annabeth heads back to her cabin. I head to the beach and sit on the blanket beside Thalia, who smiles, leaning on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around her and lay back, Thalia shifting to lay her head on my shoulder as my hand begins to trail up and down her arm lightly. She sighs contentedly, draping her arm across me and slipping her hand into my free one, lacing our fingers together.

"Promise me you'll be back," Thalia says.

"I will," I say. "I'm not leaving you."

Thalia nods and I hold her a little closer. She smiles, squeezing my hand before settling. It's a peaceful day. A few clouds pass overhead, there's a gentle breeze, even on the beach, and it's warm. After the first few minutes, I take my shirt off so I can try to get rid of the tan lines it's given me over time. Thalia smiles and gives me a quick kiss before walking away, promising to be back. Then, ten minutes later, she comes back in an electric blue bikini that accents her eyes and lays beside me. I struggle not to stare at her, keeping my eyes closed for the most part, besides quick glances every so often that I can't stop. After a few minutes, she chuckles as I glance at her and see her watching me with a knowing grin. She rolls over on top of me and smiles down at me.

"You're blocking my sun," I say.

"You want me to move?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"When did I say that?" I ask, reaching up and kissing her.

She smiles, kissing me back and settling on me more. My hands find their way to the small of her back, her own resting on my chest. However, after a couple minutes, we hear catcalling off to the side and Thalia pulls back, looking over at several Aphrodite kids who're grinning wickedly at us. I'm about to ask what they're grinning at when a wave of cold washes over my body and I grab Thalia, rolling to the left, just barely escaping a bucket of ice water, courtesy of a couple more Aphrodite kids.

"Thanks," Thalia says, standing as electricity begins to fly off of her. "What's the big idea?"

"You two were having to much fun," one of the girls shrugs.

I glare at her before standing and smirking. "Come on Thalia. I think we should check on the others."

Thalia sighs and nods, the electricity fading before she slips her hand into mine and we walk away. As soon as we reach the archery range, I grin widely.

"What?" Thalia asks.

"Hey Will!" I call out, Will turning and raising an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"What kinds of curses are you guys able to pull off?" I ask.

"With all of us here?" Will grins. "We've got some good ones. Who on?"

"The entire Aphrodite cabin," I grin. "Minus Silena."

"Oh now this will be fun," Will grins, waving the others over.

Within three minutes we've decided. Rhyming doublet curse, and acne curse. Four minutes of incantations later, everyone but Silena has it, though the acne won't show up for another couple hours. Thalia grins wickedly just as one of the girls that had interrupted us at the beach storms over.

"You bitch, you cursed us all!" the girl accuses, then goes red-faced in an effort to fight off the curse. "Your boyfriend, I hope, will fall!"

"Nice poem," I grin. "Shame it's not as easy to dodge as a bucket of water. Good luck."

The girl goes red with fury, but turns and storms away, all of us laughing. Once she's gone, I thank the others and Thalia and I head back to the beach, returning to sun tanning. After lunch, we go up to Half-Blood Hill to spend some time with Peleus like we had a few days ago, Peleus not even giving us a sideways glance as we shrunk down and sat on his back this time. We spent a few hours there, talking about everything and yet nothing. Then, after dinner, we went back to the beach to stargaze for a bit before going to bed.

* * *

Leave a review.


	39. Chapter 39

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Maze

I double check my gear as the others begin to step out of the woods. Enough McDonalds burgers and tacos to last a week, enough ambrosia and nectar to treat the team's wounds half a dozen times, just in case we need it, infinite supply of arrows, spare fireproof clothes, flashlight, enough batteries to last a week straight, sleeping bag, a magic rope Lee had loaned me that grew longer or shorter according to the user's need, wristwatch bow, dagger, armor pendant. Everything I could need. I lift my practically feather-light backpack and smile. Gotta love magic items. No matter how much random shit I stuff into it, it never gets heavier. And I should know. I'd checked. Nearly a hundred huge rocks later, the backpack was still as light as if it had been empty. I didn't know if there was an end to its storage space, or how long it could stay light, but it was awesome. At least, until I had to take the rocks back out. That was a bit tricky, since I just decided to dump them back out.

"You've got food?" Thalia asks, standing beside me, hands clasped to keep from fidgeting with anything. "Nectar? Ambrosia?"

"I've got everything," I say, cupping her face and kissing her for a moment. "We're going to be okay. We'll beat Luke to the workshop, and then we'll come back and I'll bring you a souvenir."

Thalia smiles and nods, wrapping her arms around me, resting her head on my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her as well, trying to feel as confident as I was acting. In reality, fear, nerves, and anxiety were shredding my stomach and making me feel like I might throw up at any moment. All around us, the Apollo kids are setting up archery stands in the trees and further back, as well as camouflaged positions to shoot from on the ground, and the Hephaestus kids are setting up spikes, trenches, and other defenses. After a few more minutes, Percy walks back over from where he and Chiron were talking, Annabeth having gone to get him, and I sigh, pulling back from Thalia, seeing her eyes watering.

"I'll be back before you know it," I smile.

She forces a smile of her own and nods, kissing me. We stay there for as long as we can, dragging it out far longer than we should. However, finally, I pull back and turn, climbing up Zeus's Fist after the others.

"Adam," Thalia calls after me. "I love you."

I smile, struggling not to break at the way it feels like she's saying goodbye. "I love you too."

And then I duck into the Labyrinth after the others. The tunnel's rounded, made of red brick, and has barred portholes every ten feet. Percy tells us that the last time they were in the tunnel it was a normal hallway. That doesn't make me feel very good. Neither does the fact that Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Percy's mortal friend with the very astute vision is not with us. As such, we go a hundred feet before Annabeth says we should keep out left hand on the wall. So, naturally, the Labyrinth decided that there should no longer _be_ a left wall. As I sweep my flashlight around, I find that we're suddenly standing in the middle of a circular room with eight tunnels leaving it. I look to Annabeth, who's thoroughly confused.

"Um, which way did we come in?" Grover asks.

"Just turn around," Annabeth says.

We each turn toward a different tunnel. I roll my eyes.

"Well, we're definitely not getting back," I say.

"Left walls are mean," Tyson decides.

"Which way now?" I ask.

Annabeth sweeps her flashlight over the exactly identical tunnels before stopping on one. "That way."

"How do you know that?" Percy asks.

"Deductive reasoning," Annabeth says.

"So...you're guessing."

She rolls her eyes. "Just come on."

She starts down the tunnel and I sigh, forming my armor and bow, nocking an arrow and following. Then, the tunnel thins rapidly, the walls turning to grey cement and the ceiling sloping down until we're all hunched over, Tyson crawling. Grover starts hyperventilating.

"I can't take it anymore," Grover says. "Are we there yet?"

"We've been down here for maybe five minutes," Annabeth says.

"It's been longer than that!" Grover argues. "And why would Pan be down here? It's the opposite of wild!"

"That's why," I say. "You all look in wild places. No one would ever think to look in someplace like this. Especially this one in particular."

The tunnel continues to narrow, to the point that I have to collapse my bow again, drawing my dagger in its place, and am starting to worry that I'll have to collapse my armor as well. However, before it comes to that, the tunnel suddenly opens into a massive room. Percy and I shine our flashlights around, staring at the mosaic pictures on the walls, depicting the gods at a feast. I easily found Apollo, leaning against a pillar while obviously flirting with what looked like a human girl, most likely a demigod, who was in her late teens. However, the pictures were inaccurate. Dionysus was depicted as handsome. Wrong. Hermes' nose was enormous. Wrong. My dad was depicted accurately, though. In the middle of the room was an enormous three-tiered fountain that clearly hadn't held water in ages.

"What is this place?" Percy breathes. "It looks-"

"Roman," Annabeth says. "Those mosaics are about two thousand years old."

"But how can it be Roman?" Percy asks.

"The Labyrinth is a patchwork," Annabeth says. "I told you, it's always expanding, adding pieces. It's the only work of architecture that grows on its own."

"You make it sound like it's alive," Percy says.

"You want to be the one to tell the Labyrinth it isn't?" I ask.

A groaning noise echoes out of the tunnel ahead of us.

"Can we not talk about it being alive please?" Grover whimpers.

"Alright, forward," Annabeth says.

"Down the hall with the bad sounds?" Tyson asks nervously.

"Yeah," Annabeth nods. "The architecture is getting older. That's a good sign. Daedalus' workshop would be in the oldest part."

It was sound logic. However, within fifty feet, the Labyrinth proved that logic had gone straight out the window. The hallway turns back into cement, complete with brass pipes and spray paint graffiti spelling out the words "MOZ RULZ."

"I'm thinking this is not Roman," Percy says helpfully.

Annabeth takes a deep breath and pushes onward. I smack Percy upside the head as I pass.

"Don't antagonize her," I whisper. "Try being supportive. She might give you a kiss if you do."

Percy swings at me but I duck out of the way, catching up with Annabeth. As we walk, the tunnel twists and turns, branching off and going up and down seemingly at random. At one point, we pass through a wine cellar. At another, we're under floorboards, and we can hear people above us, though we can't get to them. A short distance later, we find the first skeleton. He's wearing a milkman uniform, and has a metal basket filled with empty glass bottles beside him.

"A milkman," Annabeth says.

"What?" Percy asks.

"They used to deliver milk."

"Yeah I know what they are," Percy says. "But that was when my mom was little, like a million years ago. What's he doing here?"

"Some people wander in here on accident," Annabeth says. "Some come here exploring on purpose and never make it back. A long time ago, the Cretans sent people in here as human sacrifices."

"Nasty way to go," I mutter, Annabeth nodding.

"Don't worry Goat Boy," Tyson says. "Milkman is dead."

"It's not the milkman that scares me," Grover says. "It's the smell. Monsters. Can't you smell it?"

Tyson nods. "Lots of monsters. But underground smells like that. Monsters and dead milk people."

"Oh good," Grover whimpers. "I thought maybe I was wrong."

"Relax Grover," I say. "No monster will get to you. They'd have to make it past all of us first."

Grover nods, relaxing a little as Annabeth takes the lead again. We go right, then left, pass through a long stainless steel corridor like a gigantic air vent. Then, we step back into the roman room again. Except this time, we're not alone. There's a person there with two heads staring over his shoulders, connected at the ear, causing it to look like the front half of two fused together. He wears a black overcoat, shiny shoes, and a black top hat that somehow is able to stay on his head.

"Well Annabeth?" the left face asks. "Hurry up!"

"Don't mind him, he's terribly rude," the right half says. "Right this way, miss."

Annabeth stares. "Uh...I don't..."

"The funny man has two faces," Tyson says, confused.

"The funny man has ears too, you know," the left face scolds him. "Now come along, miss."

"No, no, this way miss," the right face smiles. "Come and talk to me please."

He tries to focus on Annabeth out of the corners of his eyes. It's impossible to look at both faces. Only one or the other. Just like how behind him are two exits, wooden doors with huge iron locks. The man before us has a silver key that he keeps passing from one hand to the other.

"Annabeth, don't say anything," I say. "Don't play his game."

"That's kind of rude, don't you think?" the left face asks, scowling at me.

"What choice does she have to make?" I ask.

"She must choose a door," the right side says.

"We know you Annabeth," the left side says. "We know what you wrestle with every day. We know your indecision. You will have to make a choice sooner or later. And the choice may kill you."

Annabeth goes pale, looking to me for help. I know she's thinking about the talk we had earlier about her choosing between Percy or Luke, but somehow I doubt that's what this is.

"Who are you?" Percy demands.

"I am your best friend," the right side says.

"I am your worst enemy," the left side says.

"I am Janus," they both say. "God of Doorways. Beginnings. Endings. Choices."

"I'll see you soon enough Percy Jackson," the right side says. "But right now, it's Annabeth's turn." he giggles giddily. "Such fun!"

"Shut up!" the left face snaps. "This is serious! One bad choice can ruin your whole life. It can kill you and all your friends. But no pressure, Annabeth. Choose!"

"Don't," I say. "It's not time for your choice."

"How do you know?" Annabeth asks.

"Because Janus is supposed to tell you what you're choice is about," I say. "Since he won't tell you, it's not actually time for your choice yet."

Just then, a brilliant light fills the room before fading, leaving a woman standing by the fountain. She's tall and graceful with chocolate hair braided in plates with gold ribbon. She wears a simple white dress, but when she moves, the dress shimmers with colors like oil on water.

"Janus, are we causing trouble again?" she asks sternly.

"N-No, milady!" the right face stammers.

"Yes!" the left side says.

"Shut up!" the right face snaps.

"Excuse me?" the woman asks.

"Not you, milady!" the right face says hurriedly. "I was talking to myself."

"I see," the woman says. "You know very well your visit is premature. The girl's time has not yet come. So I give _you_ a choice: leave these heroes to me, or I shall turn you into a door and break you down."

"What kind of door?" the left face asks.

"Shut up!" the right side shouts, panicked.

"Because French doors are nice," the left side continues. "Lots of natural light."

"Shut up!" the right side wails. "Not you, milady! f course I'll leave. I was just having a bit of fun. Doing my job. Offering choices."

"Causing indecision," the woman corrects him. "Now begone."

The left face mutters, "Party pooper," then raises his key, inserts it into the air, and disappears as he turns it.

The woman turns, eyes shining with power, then smiles. "You must be hungry," she smiles. "Sit with me and talk."

* * *

Leave a review.


	40. Chapter 40

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Alcatraz

Hera, the woman who had saved us from Janus, had been only slightly more than unhelpful. To the others she was extremely friendly, giving them sandwiches, chips, and lemonade, having pleasant conversation with them. But to me, it was different. The one time I had reached for a sandwich, she had looked at me like she wanted to kill me. She had identified me as, "that girl's boyfriend" as she glared at me, so I knew better than to speak. She had eventually opened the two doors Janus had had locked before offering us a wish. So, naturally, we asked for the smartest thing we could. An exit near Rachel. Hera has said it was beyond her power, since she didn't know the layout of the Labyrinth either, and then left, saying Zeus was getting impatient. Before we could legitimately choose a path, Grover and Tyson had smelled something coming from the right hand tunnel, so now we're running down the left.

We skid to a stop suddenly, having found a boulder completely blocking our path. Behind us, the sound of dragging footsteps and heavy breathing was growing closer as whatever kind of monster was chasing us closed in.

"Tyson, can you-"

"Yes!" Tyson interrupts Percy, instantly turning and beginning to slam his shoulder into the boulder so hard the entire tunnel shakes and dust falls from the ceiling.

"Hurry!" Grover pleads. "Don't bring the tunnel down, but hurry!"

I form my bow, aiming back the way we'd come and narrow my eyes. Then, there's a horrible grinding noise as Tyson manages to make a tiny gap between the rock and the tunnel. We all flee through the tunnel and get on the other side, all shoving against the boulder, forcing it back into place, a shriek of anger ringing out as we seal the tunnel.

"We trapped it!" Percy cheers.

"Actually, I think we trapped us," I say, staring at the metal bars filling the opposite side of the small room we're in.

We're in a prison cell. Outside the _very_ sturdy bars is a round, dark courtyard with three stories of cell bars and metal catwalks.

"Maybe Tyson can break-" Percy begins but Grover cuts him off.

"Sshh! Do you hear that?"

We all listen carefully, and sure enough, there's a noise above us. Sobbing. And then a second voice, this one much raspier, is speaking in a strange language I can't understand, the words sounding like rocks in a tumbler.

"What's that language?" Percy breathes.

"Can't be," Tyson breathes, eye wide.

"What?" Percy asks.

Tyson ignores him, grabbing two bars and bending them open wide enough that even he can get out. We all scramble after him, Tyson ignoring our quiet shouts for him to slow down and wait for us. The prison's dark with only a few dim fluorescent lights flickering along the ceiling.

"Isn't this Alcatraz?" I ask Annabeth quietly as we chase Tyson.

Annabeth nods.

"That island near San Francisco?" Percy asks.

"That island with the world's most notorious haunted prison where people go missing all the time but they still have a museum in," I say. "Yeah. That one."

Suddenly, I looked ahead and cursed silently, grabbing Tyson by the arm, skidding to a stop, holding him, Grover helping me, also having seen the monster. It's across the courtyard we've reached on the second floor balcony. It's got a woman's body from the waist up with snakes for hair like a gorgon. From the waist down, she's got the body of a dragon, twenty feet long with black scales, enormous claws, and a barbed tail. Her legs are about as big around as my waist and have hundreds of black vipers coiling endlessly around her legs. However, the strangest thing about her is that a strip of her body between the two halves is boiling and shifting, occasionally producing the head of some kind of animal, whether it be a wolf, bear, lion, or something else. Always a carnivore, though.

"It's her," Tyson whimpers.

"Get down!" I hiss, pulling him into the shadows where we all hide, though the freakish monster isn't paying us any attention.

"What's she saying?" Percy asks. "What's that language?"

"Hold on, let me just pull out my google translate real quick!" I hiss.

"The tongue of the old times," Tyson shivers. "What Mother Earth spoke to Titans and...her other children. Before the gods."

"You understand it?" Percy asks. "Can you translate?"

Tyson closes his eye and pales, shivering even as he speaks in a horrible, raspy, female voice. "You will work for the master or suffer."

"I hate it when he does that," Annabeth shudders.

"I will not serve," Tyson says, his voice deeper now, but sounding wounded.

"Then I shall enjoy your pain, Briares," the monster says, translated by Tyson, only for Tyson to freeze, eye snapping open a moment before continuing to translate. "If you thought your first imprisonment was unbearable, you have yet to feel true torment. Think on this until I return."

I peek around the corner as the monster walks to a the stairwell and stops, a pair of huge wings melting out of her back and spreading. They're huge and look like bat wings, seeming to fold flat along her dragon body. She spreads them and leaps off the catwalk, soaring across the courtyard and over us, a blast of hot air smelling like sulfur slamming into us from her tail wind.

"H-H-Horrible," Grover stammers. "I've never smelled a monster that strong."

"Cyclopes worst nightmare," Tyson whimpers. "Kampê."

"Who?" Percy asks.

"Every Cyclops knows about her," Tyson says. "Stories about her scare us when we are children. She was our jailor in the bad years."

"Your what?" Percy asks.

"When the Titans took over, they imprisoned all of the Cyclopes and Hekatonkheires," I say. "And before you ask, Hekatonkheires are also known as the Hundred-Handed Ones, for obvious reasons. They're the elder brothers of the Cyclopes."

"Very powerful," Tyson says. "Wonderful! As tall as the sky. So strong they could break mountains!"

"Cool," Percy says. "Unless you're a mountain."

"Kampê was our jailor," Tyson continues. "She worked for Kronos. She kept our brothers locked up in Tartarus, tortured them always, until Zeus came. He killed Kampê and freed the Cyclopes and Hundred-Handed Ones to fight against Titans in the big war."

"And now Kampê is back," Percy says.

"Bad," Tyson sums up.

"So who's in the cell?" Percy asks. "You said a name."

"Briares!" Tyson says, suddenly grinning. "He is a Hundred-Handed One! They are tall as the sky and-"

"Yeah, they break mountains," Percy says. "I got that."

"Tyson," I say, making him look at me. "We need to be quiet when we save him. We _cannot_ fight Kampê right now. Do you understand?"

Tyson nods vigorously. "Can't beat Kampê. We must save Briares before she comes back."

I nod, drawing my dagger, since my golden bow will stick out too much, and we all quickly head for the stairs. As we reach the cell, I stare at Briares in silence for a moment. He's pale, as white as milk. Literally. He's wearing a loincloth diaper, his feet are larger than a human's, despite him being abut human-sized, and have eight toes on each foot. He has arms, normal-looking arms, both right ones and left ones, sprouting from his torso everywhere. As he cries, several of them cover his face.

Tyson kneels in front of the cell, ignoring the fact that Briares isn't sky-height. "Briares! Great Hundred-Handed One! Help us!"

Briares looks up at us, his face long and bearing a crooked nose and bad teeth. And his eyes are entirely brown with no whites or pupils.

"Run while you can, Cyclops," Briares says hopelessly. "I cannot even help myself."

"You are a Hundred-Handed One!" Tyson beams. "You can do anything!"

Briares wipes his nose with five or six hands, several others fidgeting with pieces of broken bed, building a toy boat in seconds, then disassembling it just as fast. A few were playing rock paper scissors, some were scraping uselessly against the ground, and others were making shadow puppets.

"I cannot," Briares says. "Kampê is back! The Titans will rise and throw us back into Tartarus!"

"Put on your brave face!" Tyson says.

Instantly, Briares' face morphs. His eyes remain the same, but he gains an unbroken upturned nose, arched eyebrows, and a strained smile. But then, it morphs back.

"No good," Briares says. "My scared face keeps coming back."

"How did you do that?" Percy asks.

Annabeth elbows him. "Don't be rude! The Hundred-Handed Ones all have fifty different faces."

"Must make it hard to get a yearbook picture," Percy mutters.

Tyson continues to stare at Briares in awe. "It will be okay, Briares! We will help you! Can I have your autograph?"

Briares sniffs. "Do you have one hundred pens?"

"Guys," Grover hisses. "We have to get out of here! Kampê will be back! She'll sense us sooner or later!"

"Break the bars," Annabeth says.

"Yes!" Tyson exclaims. "Briares can do it! He is very strong! Stronger than Cyclopes even! Watch!"

Briares whimpers, a dozen hands beginning to play pattycake, but none trying to break the bars.

"If he's so strong, why is he stuck in jail?" Percy asks.

Annabeth again slams her elbow into his ribs. "He's terrified!" she whispers. "Kampê had imprisoned him for hundreds of years in Tartarus. How would you feel?"

Briares covers his face again.

"Briares?" Tyson asks worriedly. "What...what is wrong? Show us your great strength?"

"Tyson, break the bars for him," I say.

Tyson's smile melts away. "I will break the bars." He rips the cell door out of the wall like it's made of wet clay, though it's not quiet in any way.

"Come on Briares," Annabeth says. "Let's get you out of here."

Briares face morphs into a hopeful one for a moment, several hands reaching for her hand, but twice as many slap them away. "I cannot. She will punish me."

"It's okay, you fought the Titans before and won, remember?" Annabeth urges.

"I remember the war," Briares says, face morphing again, this time with furrowed brows and a pouting mouth. "Lightning shook the world We threw many rocks. The Titans and monsters almost won. Now they are getting strong again. Kampê said so."

"Don't listen to her," Percy says. "Come on!"

Briares doesn't move.

"One game of Rock, Paper, Scissors," Percy says. "If I win, you come with us. If I lose, we'll leave you in jail."

"I always win Rock, Paper, Scissors," Briares says miserably.

"Then let's do it!" Percy says beginning anyway.

Briares follows suit with all hundred hands. He's got about thirty three of each, but Percy has a finger gun.

"What is that you made?"

"A gun," Percy says. "A gun beats anything."

"That is not fair," Briares says.

"I never said anything abut fair," Percy says. "Kampê's not going to be fair if we hang around. She's going to blame you for ripping off the door. Now let's go!"

"Demigods are cheaters!" Briares sobs, but he stands anyway.

We manage to get him out of the cell, but as we do, Tyson freezes. On the ground floor just below us is Kampê. I sigh, putting my dagger away and forming my bow, drawing several arrows.

"Annabeth, get everyone back into the maze," I say.

"Adam you can't!" Annabeth gasps.

"I have to," I say. "Someone has to keep her busy. I won't leave Briares here. He's been locked up enough. Briares, you don't have to fight. You can work the gods' forges. You won't have to fight at all. But I need you to leave with the others. I need you to be brave for just a little while. Just enough to escape.

"You cannot defeat Kampê," Briares says.

"No I can't," I agree. "Annabeth, tell Thalia I'm sorry. And that I love her more than anything."

"Adam..."

"Just go," I say. "I'll hold her here."

Annabeth hugs me for a moment before she and the others turn and flee. I take a long slow breath, and release my arrows. Suddenly, Kampê is holding a pair of massive bronze scimitars, slashing my arrows out of the air. One manages to get through and explodes into a cloud of cement on her chest. Kampê shrieks, spreading her wings and leaping at me, slashing with her right sword. I leap off the balcony ahead of it, landing in a roll and grabbing several more arrows, encasing her two back legs and the base of her tail in cement before diving aside from her tail just before it smashes into the ground. Kampê turns, roaring and raising her sword, both of which have a boiling green aura around them that I can smell as poison even from where I am. I grab several more arrows and fire four before dropping the fifth and leaping backward. As it erupts into a massive ball of cement on the ground, it also catches the arm Kampê would otherwise have killed me with. I roll backward to my feet again just as Kampê shrieks in rage, body suddenly jerking and twisting, all of the cement exploding off of her just before I plant several arrows in her face, managing to get one of her eyes. She roars again and charges, only for a massive chunk of wall as tall as she is to slam into her, hurling her away before a dozen hands grab me by my backpack and the back of my armor, carrying me away.

I glance back at Briares as he flees, carrying me with the arms on his back. I grab several arrows as Kampê roars and charges us. I make her slash all but two out of the air, sending the last two into her forefeet, encasing them in cement, making her crash to the ground, her leg bones snapping loudly. She roars in pain and rage, smashing the cement with her swords before hurling one after us. However, at the last second, Briares spins around a corner, getting us both out of the way and continuing to sprint. We reach the cell with the maze entrance just as the entrance finishes opening and we all charge through, the entrance sealing behind us. Then, we continue running through the corridor until we finally reach a room filled with waterfalls coming from pipes in all four walls, falling into a pool taking up the floor below several slippery stone walkways.

Briares sets me on my feet, scooping water out of the pool and washing his face. "This pool goes straight to Tartarus. I should jump in and save you the trouble."

"Don't talk that way," Annabeth says. "You can come back to camp with us. You can help us prepare. You know more about fighting the Titans than anybody."

"I have nothing to offer," Briares says. "I have lost everything."

"What about your brothers?" Tyson asks. "They must stand tall as mountains! We can take you to them!"

Briares face morphed into something even sadder. "They are no more. They faded."

Briares," I say. "Thank you. I owe you my life. But...why did you come back? I thought you were too afraid to fight."

"I was," Briares says. "I still am. But...you are human. Humans are weak alone. You could not defeat Kampê. Not in a hundred years. But you fought anyway. Alone. You fought to save me. I could not let you die because I am a coward."

"Plus Annabeth yelled at him," Percy says. "Scared him worse than Kampê. She was furious that he was going to let you die and leave Thalia alone. So she ordered him to go back and get you. And he did."

I look back and forth between Briares and Annabeth. Briares had been telling the truth, but so was Percy. "You started to feel that way when Annabeth yelled at you, right?"

Briares nods. "She is scary."

I laugh. I can't help it. I've never seen Annabeth yell, and yet here is a Hundred-Handed One, one of the most powerful beings in the world who aren't gods, saying she scared him.

"Well, I still owe you my life, Briares," I smile. "I promise you, we'll get you to one of the gods' forges as soon as we can."

Briares shakes his head. "I must go. I cannot help you all."

"Briares, we don't need you to fight," I say. "We need you to build. Defenses, weapons. Things for us to use to fight. You don't need to be brave for much longer. Just until we find someplace safe for you."

Briares stares at the ground in silence for a very long moment before nodding. "Okay. But I cannot fight. I do not have the strength."

"That's okay," I say. "We'll do the fighting. You just come with us so we can protect you."

He nods and Tyson bounds forward, hugging him. After a moment, Briares hugs him back.

"Well done," Annabeth whispers, only for me to hug her.

"Thank you so much," I say. "I owe you."

"No," Annabeth says. "I'm not losing a friend. If you want to repay me, do it by keeping your promise to Thalia and get back to her safely."

I smile and nod, then look down at the pit. "Let's find somewhere a bit less...unsettling to set up camp."

The others nod and we leave the room, following the corridor until we reach a section made of large marble blocks. We all set out our sleeping rolls, besides Briares, and I pass out McDonalds and tacos, giving Briares a lot of both, Briares scarfing them down almost as fast as I pass them to him. Finally, I stop, not wanting him to get sick.

"I think we're close to Daedalus' workshop," Annabeth says, looking around. "Get some rest everyone. We'll keep going when it's morning."

"How do we know when it's morning?" Grover asks.

"Just sleep, Grover," I say. "I'll keep watch. It's easier for me to stay awake, plus I have a bow. I'll wake you all up in a few hours so that we can keep going."

The others all agree and all go to sleep, even Briares. I extend my bow, notching an arrow, and settle in to wait.

* * *

Leave a review.


	41. Chapter 41

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Ranch

I run after Percy, leaving the odd grave-like pit behind. There had been a half-eaten cheeseburger beside it and Percy had said Nico had been summoning the dead again before running off. Now, we're chasing him down a tunnel toward a light up ahead. As we catch up to him, he's staring up through a grate in the top of a pipe-like tunnel, a fire engine red cow staring back at him. It steps on the gate, moos, and backs off.

"It's a cattle guard," Grover says.

"A what?" Percy asks.

"It's a grate used to keep cattle from leaving a certain area," I say. "They can't walk on it with hooves, so they stay away."

"I see," Percy nods. "Didn't Hera say something about us having to go through a ranch? We should check it out. Maybe Nico's here."

"How do we open it?" I ask, just before Tyson slams both hands into the grate, sending it flying.

After a moment, there's a loud clang and a startled "Mooooo!"

Tyson winces. "Sorry cow!" He turns back to us, boosting up all out.

Percy goes first, then Grover, Annabeth, me, and lastly Briares. Then, Tyson climbs up himself after. Before us, rolling hills dotted with oak trees, cactuses, and boulders stretch as far as I can see. Cherry colored cattle are grazing everywhere.

"Red cattle," Annabeth says "The cattle of the sun."

"What?" Percy asks looking at her in confusion.

"They're sacred to my dad," I say.

"Holy cows?"

"Exactly," I grin, walking over to one who looks up at me calmly.

I scratch its head and its eyes side closed as it continues to munch on a clump of grass. Just then, something begins to bark at us and I spin, forming my bow and drawing an arrow just as the bushes part and a two-headed greyhound steps out of them, snarling at us all. Grover tries to speak with it, but it continues to growl. Then, its owner steps out of the woods. The man is huge with snow white hair, a straw hat, a braided beard, jeans, a "DON'T MESS WITH TEXAS" shirt, and a denim jacket with the sleeves ripped off to show off his muscles. He reminds me of a jacked, redneck Dumbledore. He has a crossed swords tattoo on his right bicep, and a massive wooden club about the same size as my whole body with enormous metal spikes sticking out of the business end.

"Heel Orthus," the man says.

The dog growls one last time before returning to his master, who's eyeing us up and down.

"What've we got here?" the man asks. "Cattle rustlers?"

"Just travelers," Annabeth says. "On a quest."

The man's eye twitches and I tighten my grip on my bow, the arrow still notched. "Half-Bloods eh?"

"How did you know-" Percy begins but Annabeth rests a hand on his arm, stopping him.

"I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena," Annabeth introduces herself before moving to the rest of us. "Percy, son of Poseidon. Adam, son of Apollo. Grover the Satyr. Tyson the-"

"Cyclops," the man finishes. "I can see that. And that's a Hundred-Handed One."

"Briares," Briares introduces himself nervously.

The man nods and turns back to Percy. "I know Half-Bloods, boy, because I am one. I'm Eurytion, the cowherd of this here ranch. Son of Ares. You came through the Labyrinth like the other one, I reckon."

"Other one?" Percy asks. "You mean Nico di Angelo?"

"We get a load of visitors from the Labyrinth," Eurytion shrugs. "Not many ever leave."

"Wonderful," I sigh. "Well, we can't leave until we see the other half-blood. Would you mind taking us to your boss?"

Eurytion watches me for a few minutes before nodding. "Follow me."

He turned, leading us down a dirt trail, past numerous pens, some with more red cows, some with fire breathing horses, one with giant scorpions, which I steered _very_ clear of, one with the same carnivorous sheep as Polyphemus's Island.

"What are those for?" Percy asks.

"We raise animals for all sorts of people," Eurytion says, strolling along beside us with his club across his shoulders. "Apollo, Diomedes, and...others."

"Like who?" Percy asks.

"No more questions," Eurytion says.

"So the Titan army, then," I say, hand resting on my dagger as I try to gage Eurytion's reaction.

"I'm not sure who is and isn't in that army," Eurytion shrugs.

"Had any orders for drakons?" I ask.

"We don't raise anything that dangerous," Eurytion says.

"Smart choice," I nod.

Finally, we reach a farmhouse built out of all white stone and wood with big windows all over.

"It looks like a Frank Lloyd Wright!" Annabeth says.

"Follow the rules," Eurytion says as we walk up the hill the farmhouse is resting on top of. "No fighting. No drawing weapons. And don't make any comments about the boss's appearance."

"Why?" Percy asks. "What's he look like?"

Before Eurytion can respond a new voice says, "Welcome to Triple G Ranch."

The man that steps out onto the porch has a normal head with weathered, tanned skin from years in the sun, slick black hair, and a thin pedo-'stache. He smiles predatorially as he surveys us. Of course, about the same time I notice that, I notice that he's got three torsos. the head is growing out of the center one, and that torso is connected to the other two at the shoulder, leaving a gap between them. Then the outside pair each had a single arm on the outside. The three torsos connect just above the waist into a single massive one, and he has two, _very_ beefy legs. He's wearing a pair of enormous Levi's, and each torso has a different color western shirt, green yellow and red.

"Say hello to Mr. Geryon," Eurytion says, nudging Percy.

"Hi," Percy says. "Nice chests-ranch! Nice ranch you have."

Before Geryon could speak, Nico stepped out onto the porch. "Geryon, I won't wait for-" He freezes for a moment when he sees us, then steps forward, hugging Percy.

"It's good to see you," Percy smiles.

"Nico, where have you been?" I ask.

"Training," Nico says. "So...my father refused, so instead, a ghost offered to teach me. I refused at first. I didn't trust him. But he led me safely out of the Labyrinth when I got lost, so I decided to give him a chance. Sorry I didn't tell you."

"Don't worry about it," I say. "But what are you doing here?"

"I owe the ghost," Nico says. "He wants me to find a murderer who has been hiding from death and evading judgment for three thousand years."

"Daedalus," I say. "Do you know your ghost's name?"

"No," Nico says. "He says he doesn't remember."

"He probably does," I say. "You can't trust the dead. They bear grudges against the living. They'll use you to their own ends and then discard you when they're done. Assuming you survive."

"I see," Nico says, staring at the ground.

"Come with us," I say. "You can practice your powers without the ghost now that you know how to use them, and we could use your help on the quest."

"Alright," Nico nods. "Sure."

"Alright," Geryon smiles. "Now, how about I give you all a tour?"

We all want to refuse, we just want to be on our way. But we aren't given the option. So, ten minutes later, we're riding in one of those multi-car tour busses, this one painted like a cow with a pair of horns on the nose and a horn that sounds like a cattle bell. Geryon's giving a halfway decent tour, telling us about each animal, including ne apparently almost extinct race of horse chickens called Hippalektryons. Honestly, though, when I saw them I wondered if Maybe Poseidon had just gotten bored and tried to see how many different animals he could combine horses with. winged horses, fish horses, now chicken horses. After those come the fire breathing horses, and then the cattle of the sun. At which point, Geryon said he used the cattle for meat. I'm pretty sure my father wouldn't be too happy about that, but I left it alone. Especially since within two more corrals, we reached an area where carnivorous horses, at least according to Geryon, were wading around their too-small pen through four feet of horse shit. They looked sickly, probably from living in four feet of shit, and were covered in it.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" I demand, glaring at Geryon. "I can put up with you slaughtering my father's sacred cattle, although I definitely don't like it, but _this_? Are you fucking serious? How the hell would _you_ like to live in four feet of your own shit!?"

"You're dangerously close to pissing me off," Geryon says in warning.

"Adam's right!" Annabeth says. "This is disgusting!"

"These are flesh-eating horses," Geryon says. "They like living like that."

"Bullshit!" I spit.

"You're just too cheap to have them cleaned," Eurytion says.

"Quiet!" Geryon snaps. "Alright, perhaps the stables are a bit challenging to clean. Perhaps they d make me nauseous when the wind blows the wrong way. But so what? My clients still pay well."

"What clients?" Percy demands.

"Oh, you'd be surprised how many people would pay for a flesh-eating horse," Geryon grins back at us. "They make great garbage disposals. Wonderful way to terrify your enemies. Great at birthday parties! We rent them out all the time."

"You're a monster," Annabeth decides.

Geryon stops the bus and twists around to look at her. "What gave it away? Was it the three bodies?"

"No," I growl. "It was the fact that you're going to turn to dust when I put an arrow through your face."

Geryon glares at me. However, when he opens his mouth, Grover cuts him off, probably saving my life.

"You have to let these animals go!" Grover says. "It's not right!"

"And these clients you keep talking about, you work for Kronos, right?" Annabeth asks. "You're supplying his army with horses, food, whatever they need."

Geryon's three torsos shrug. "I work for anyone with gold, young lady. I'm a business man. And I sell them anything I have to offer."

"Like us," I say.

Geryon doesn't answer. He just climbs out of the bus and strolls toward the stables. I stand, walking after him, ignoring Eurytion behind me.

"How much did you sell us all for, Geryon?" I ask.

"I haven't sold you for anything," Geryon says. "Yet. However, now that we've had the tour, we can head back to the lodge, eat some dinner, relax, and send an Iris message to our friends in the Titan army."

I glance at Eurytion, who's holding his club at the ready, knowing exactly what I have planned. I look back to the bus where Orthus is pinning Percy down, prepared to rip his throat out if anyone moves. I raise my hands, walking back to my seat and sitting down. "I'm going to kill you Geryon."

"We'll see," Geryon says. "However, you should know, you have nothing to fear. I don't interfere with quests, and I was payed good money to ensure you all safe passage. However, that did not include Mr. di Angelo."

"Payed by whom?" Annabeth asks. "What do you mean?"

"Never you mind, little darlin'. Let's be off, shall we?" Geryon sits in his seat, preparing to pull off again.

"Wait!" Percy says, Orthus growling but not killing Percy. "Geryon, you said you're a business man. Make me a deal."

"What sort of deal?" Geryon asks. "D you have gold?"

"I have something better," Percy says. "Barter."

Geryon rolls his eyes. "But Mr. Jackson, you have nothing."

"You could have him clean the stables," Eurytion suggests innocently.

"I'll do it!" Percy says. "If I fail, you get all of us! Trade us all to Luke for gold!"

"Assuming the horses don't eat you," Geryon says.

"Either way you get my friends," Percy says. "But if I succeed, you've got to let all of us go! Including Nico."

"Percy Jackson, those stables haven't been cleaned in a thousand years," Geryon says. "Though, it's true I might be able to sell more stable space if the poop was cleared away."

"So what have you got to lose?"

Geryon hesitates. He's smarter than he looks. The Titan army are not someone you cross lightly. If Luke finds out about Nico and us having been here and Geryon said nothing about it, Geryon's a dead man.

"Alright, I'll accept your offer. But you have to get it done by sunset. If you fail, your friends get sold and I get rich."

"Deal!"

Geryon nods. "I'm going to take your friends with me, back to the lodge. We'll wait for you there."

Eurytion gives Percy the Ares kid equivalent of a sympathetic look and whistles, Orthus jumping from Percy's lap to Annabeth's.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Annabeth says.

"I hope so too," Percy agrees.

I roll my eyes. "Very reassuring."

"Sunset, no later," Geryon says before laughing and pulling away from the stables.

I remain silent as we ride back, eyes alternating between Geryon and Orthus, trying to decide which I should kill first. Eurytion I can most likely kill last, but Orthus is threatening Annabeth right now, and Geryon's one hundred percent going to double-cross Percy and the rest of us. There isn't a businessman alive I trust. Not when money's involved. They always aim for the highest profit.

We reach the house and Geryon guides us all inside before ordering us to sit on the couch. We sit. And then, ropes burst out of the couch, binding our wrists and ankles. I try to jump off as the couch is struggling to bind all of Briares' hands, but the rope catches my ankles and I topple to the ground. A moment later, the couch has Briares tangled up in a sea of rope, trapping all of his arms. Geryon chuckles, walking over and putting a gag on me. I glare at him as he gags the others, but he ignores me, ordering Eurytion to take us out onto the porch. Eurytion does as instructed, and then begins to set up party streamers and balloons as Geryon begins to barbecue some ribs and burgers. I try to get my bow to form, but it won't respond.

"You're wasting your energy," Geryon says. "Those ropes are magic. They block any other magic items the person they're binding may have on them."

I struggle to work my hands free, or reach my dagger, but Eurytion takes the dagger and begins to twirl it as he sits off to the side. I silently hope he cuts himself with it, and pull my gag out of my mouth.

"You guys okay?" I ask.

Annabeth glares at me.

"I mean relatively," I say.

They all nod.

"Good," I say. "Once I get out of these ropes, I'll take care of Geryon."

"Eurytion, would you mind?" Geryon asks.

Eurytion sighs and walks over, putting my gag back on and tightening it so I can't get it off again. I groan, rolling over to the railing of the porch and sit up, leaning back against it and trying to work my hands back with no success. I struggle for hours, until Percy reaches us.

"Let them go," Percy pants, exhausted. "I cleaned the stables!"

Geryon turns to him, raising an eyebrow. "Did you now? How'd you manage it?"

Percy glared at him but sighed and quickly told Geryon. Saying he put shell fossils into the poop, which then caused sea water to erupt out of it in geysers, clearing the poop.

"Very ingenious," Geryon says. "It would have been better if you'd poisoned that pesky naiad, but no matter."

"Let my friends go," Percy demands. "We had a deal."

"Ah, I've been thinking about that," Geryon says. "The problem is, if I let them go, I don't get payed."

"You promised!" Percy snaps.

"But did you make me swear on the River Styx?" Geryon asks. "No, you didn't. S it's not binding. When you're conducting business, sonny, you should always get a binding oath."

Percy draws his sword and Orthus growls, one head leaning down beside Grover's head and bearing its fangs.

"Eurytion, the boy is starting to annoy me," Geryon says. "Kill him."

Eurytion studies Percy for a moment before grunting, "Kill him yourself."

Geryon raises an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Eurytion says. "You keep sending me out to do your dirty work. You pick fights for no good reason, and I'm getting tired of dying for you. You want to fight the kid, do it yourself."

I stare at Eurytion. How could he get tired of dying for Geryon? He's a half-blood. We don't reform like monsters. Was he cursed in some way?

Geryon throws down his spatula. "You dare defy me? I should fire you right now!"

"And who'd take care of your cattle?" Eurytion asks. "Orthus, heel."

The dog immediately stops growling and walks over to sit beside Eurytion.

"Fine!" Geryon snaps. "I'll deal with you later! After the boy is dead!"

Geryon grabs a pair of carving knives but I slam my feet into the back of his leg. He shouts in surprise, pitching forward and Percy slashes the knives out of his hands before stabbing Geryon through the middle heart, immediately backing away. Good thing, too, because Geryon straightens up and heals.

"Nice try, sonny," Geryon says. "Thing is, I have three hearts. The perfect backup system."

He tips over the grill and glowing hot chunks of coal scatter over the porch. One heads for Annabeth's face but I kick it, sending it into the back of Geryon's head. Geryon shouts in pain an as his shoulders instinctively raise, the coal falls down the back of his shirt. Geryon shrieks in pain and Percy turns, fleeing into the house. We wait, with nothing else to do. However, after a couple of minutes, Percy comes back out and cuts us free. I pull my gag out instantly and stand, glancing at Eurytion, who holds out my dagger. I take it back and carefully cut Briares free with it as Percy frees the others. Then, he has me pick up the grill and the coals, getting it going again, this time in a fire, before throwing the rest of the food into the fire.

"Thanks guys," Percy says. "I owe you one."

Thunder rumbles in the distance.

"Who?" I ask.

"Your dad and Artemis," Percy says. "They helped me shoot all three of Geryon's hearts with one arrow."

I blink, staring at him. There was no way. One arrow wouldn't penetrate that far. However, Percy's here and Geryon isn't, so apparently he's not joking. I shake my head and walk into the house to retrieve my backpack, which Geryon left in the living room.

* * *

Leave a review.


	42. Chapter 42

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Making A Deal

I sprint after the tiny metal spider with the others. We've been chasing the thing, what had been a necklace at first, for the better part of twenty minutes, including over a on hundred foot gap with monkey bars over it. We had spent last night at the lodge with Eurytion, rather than in the maze, and in the morning, he had given us his necklace, which was supposed to be some kind of tracking device to find one of Hephaestus's forges. Except, the moment Annabeth activated it, it turned into a spider and she dropped it, allowing it to get a head start. I'm starting to get really tired of running.

Just as I'm about to try and catch the spider with a rope arrow so we can walk it like a dog rather than run after it, the tunnel opens into a massive chamber filled with skeletons, both old and new. On the far side of the room is a sphinx. A lion body with a woman's head wearing her black hair in a tight bun and with too much makeup. She has a blue ribbon badge pinned to her chest that reads, "THIS MONSTER HAS BEEN RATED EXEMPLARY!"

"Sphinx," Tyson whimpers.

Annabeth takes a step forward and metal bars crash down over both tunnel exits. I sigh, forming my bow as the sphinx roars.

"Welcome lucky contestants!" the sphinx announces, grinning wickedly at us all. "Get ready to play...ANSWER THAT RIDDLE! ! !"

I groan, letting my bow fade. Game shows. Of course. Still, it's better than trying to fight the sphinx. Canned applause echo from the ceiling, as though there are invisible speakers above us, though it's just stone. Spotlights from absolutely nowhere sweep across the room, reflecting off of the sphinx's jewel-encrusted dais and casting disco lights around the room.

"Fabulous prizes!" the sphinx continues. "Pass the test and you get to advance! Fail, and I get to eat you! Who will be our contestant?"

"Annabeth, this has your name written all over it," I say. "You're the smartest one of us."

Annabeth nods, walking forward to the contestant's stand off to the side, pushing a skeleton out of the way, making it clatter to the floor. "Sorry."

"Welcome Annabeth Chase!" the monster cries dramatically. "Are you ready for your test?"

"Yes," Annabeth nods. "Ask your riddle."

"Twenty riddles, actually!" the sphinx says cheerfully.

"What?" Annabeth asks. "But back in the old days-"

"Oh we've raised our standards. To pass, you must show proficiency in all twenty. Isn't that great?"

Applause switched on and off again. Annabeth looks over at us nervously and I give her a double-thumbs up, Percy nodding encouragingly.

"Okay," Annabeth says. "I'm ready."

A drumroll sounds.

"What...is the capital of Bulgaria?" the sphinx asks.

Annabeth stares at her, mouth opened slightly. For a half second, I'm afraid that Annabeth is as stumped as I am.

"Sofia," Annabeth says, still confused. "But-"

"Correct!" more canned applause. "Please be sure to mark your answer clearly on your test sheet with a number two pencil."

"What?" Annabeth asks just before a test booklet and a pencil appear in front of her.

"Make sure to bubble in your answer completely and stay inside the circle," the sphinx says. "If you have to erase your answer, erase completely or the machine will not be able to read your answer."

"What machine?" Annabeth asks.

The sphinx pointed off to the side with her paw and we all look, seeing a large bronze box with gears, lever, and a big Greek letter Êta on the side. The mark of Hephaestus.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" I groan. "Can we move this along?"

"She can skip questions if she wants, but any unanswered questions count as wrong," the sphinx cheerfully announced. "Now, next question..."

"Wait a second!" Annabeth interrupts. "What about, 'What walks on four legs in the morning'?"

"I beg your pardon?" the sphinx asks, clearly annoyed now.

"The riddle about the man," Annabeth says. "He walks on four legs in the morning, like a baby, two legs in the afternoon, like an adult, and three men in the evening, as an old man with a cane. That's the riddle you used to ask."

"Exactly why we changed the test!" the sphinx says. "You already knew the answer. Now, second question. What is the square root of sixteen?"

"Four," Annabeth says. "But-"

"Correct! What U.S. President signed the Emancipation Proclamation?"

"Abraham Lincoln, but-"

"Correct! Riddle number four. How much-"

"Hold up!" Annabeth shouts. "These aren't riddles!"

I groan. Leave it to Annabeth to be offended by the questions being too easy and try to make it harder, even when our lives are on the line.

"What do you mean?" the sphinx asks. "Of course they are. This test material is specifically designed-"

"It's just a bunch of dumb random facts!" Annabeth says. "Riddles are supposed to make you think!"

"Think?" the sphinx asks. "How am I supposed to test whether you can think? That's ridiculous. Now, how much force is required-"

"Stop!" Annabeth shouts again. "This is a stupid test!"

"Hey, Annabeth?" I say. "Not to tell you hw to do your job, but maybe you should finish the test first, and then badmouth the highly dangerous monster later?"

"I am a child of Athena!" Annabeth says. "And this is an insult to my intelligence. I won't answer these questions."

I groan. Her pride is going to get us killed.

"Well then, my dear, if you won't pass, you fail," the sphinx says. "And since we can't allow any children to be held back, you'll be EATEN!"

She leaps off of her dais and Tyson bellows in rage, tackling the sphinx sideways into a pile of bones. As he stands, I send several arrows into the sphinx's side, making it howl in anger. It knocks Tyson aside and charges at Annabeth again, only for one of my arrows to expand into a full spear in midair, driving itself down through the sphinx's foot and into the ground, making the sphinx crash down hard, its foot tearing free of the spear. Then, it stands, paw batting me aside, claws screeching against my breastplate but not leaving a mark. I crash down hard and start to push myself up just as Annabeth vanishes.

"No fair!" the sphinx shrieks. "Cheater!" She wheels around on Percy just before Tyson hurls the grading machine, which explodes against the monster's head in a shower of sparks and pieces of bronze. The sphinx shrieks in rage and dismay. "My grading machine! I can't be exemplary without my test scores!"

I send an arrow into one of her eyes just as the bars on either side of the chamber rise. We all sprint for the exit we had been trying to go through, but I stop beside the golden spear, grunting with effort and wiggling it side to side before it finally broke free just as a flash of pain explodes through the back of my head. I dive forward, feeling something tug at my hair, then roll out of the chamber and stand beside Percy just as the bars slam down.

"Annabeth!" Percy yells.

"Here," She says from beside us. "Keep moving! Adam, put pressure on the back of your head!"

I hold a hand to my head and instantly feel something warm and wet seeping out of a gash there. As we run, I hear the sphinx complaining abut all the tests she'll have to grade by hand. We continue running a ways before Tyson reports hearing a pinging sound and guides us to where the spider is banging its head against a metal door. I sit down, groaning as my head spins. The others kneel around me.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asks.

"Just let me know when it's healed," I say, focusing.

After a moment, I feel the familiar warmth and the back of my head starts to itch a little. However, it begins to shrink to a finer and finer spot before fading, Annabeth giving it another second before reporting the wound healed. I sigh, lowering my hands and pull my backpack off, pulling out a water bottle and washing off my hands and the bag. Then, I pull out a burger. The others all sit down as well and I hand out food. We eat in silence, listening to the spider banging its head.

"Why'd you bother stopping for that spear?" Annabeth asks. "You could have made another one."

"True," I say. "I didn't think about that at the time though. I just wanted it." I rest a hand on it and sigh. "I was going to give it to Thalia."

"She's got a spear," Percy says.

"It's a backup," I say. "She prefers spears to swords, so I was going to give this one to her for her to use if she loses hers."

"Aside from the bow, infinite arrows that she can turn into spears herself, and the sword she's already got?" Percy asks, Annabeth elbowing him.

"It's alright, Annabeth," I say. "He's right. I was being stupid. But I...I don't know. I worry. A lot. And I also want to give her a present."

"I think it's sweet," Annabeth says. "You're trying to show her you care and want her to be safe."

I nod, staring at the ground. "I'm being childish." I age myself back to eighteen. "Sorry. It's a side effect of staying in a young body."

"Your mentality matches your physical age?" Annabeth asks.

"Yeah," I say. "It can be...hard to manage. Too young and I don't think things through. Too old and I...think about things too much."

The others nod and I look over at the spider, still banging its head against the door.

"Alright already," I groan. "Christ, you're gonna give me a headache." I use the spear to stand before laying it across my shoulders. "Come on. Let's go see Hephaestus."

I set a hand on the door, a submarine style one with a plaque in place of a window, the letter Êta on the plaque. In the center of the door is a spinning wheel to pen the door, but I don't open it yet.

"Everyone ready?" I ask.

"No," Percy admits.

"Yes!" Tyson says gleefully.

I open the door and the spider scuttles inside with the rest of us following. The room is enormous with hydraulic lifts like an auto mechanic's shop. Several have cars on them, but others have much stranger items. A Hippalektryon with its head missing and wires hanging out of its tail. A lion that looked to be hooked up against a car battery charger. A chariot made entirely out of flames. I like that one. Smaller projects clutter a dozen work benches. Tools hang along the walls, each with its own outline on a peg-board, though nothing is in the correct spot.

Under one of the lifts, which is holding a '98 Toyota Corolla, a pair of legs stick out, the lower half of a huge man with grubby grey pants and shoes even bigger than Tyson's. One leg is in a metal brace, and Tyson and Briares are both staring at the man in complete awe. The spider scrambles under the car and the banging stops.

"Well, well," a deep voice booms. "What have we here?"

The mechanic pushes himself out from under the car and stands. He's wearing a jumpsuit covered in oil and grime with his name embroidered over the chest pocket. His leg brace creaks and clicks as he stands, his left shoulder remaining lower than his right. He has a misshapen, bulging head decorated by a permanent scowl, a messy black beard that smokes and hisses, bursting into flames every so often, only for the flames to die back out after another second. His hands are the size of catcher's mitts, but despite that, he disassembles and reassembles the spider in about two seconds.

"There," he mutters to himself. "Much better."

The spider does a flip in his palm, shoots out a strand of metallic webbing, and swings away.

"I didn't make you, did I?" Hephaestus asks, glowering at us.

"Uh, no sir," Annabeth says.

"Good," Hephaestus says. "Shoddy workmanship." He studies me, Annabeth, and Percy. "Half-Bloods. Could be Automatons, of course, but I doubt it."

"We've met, sir," Percy says.

"Have we?" Hephaestus asks, inspecting Percy's jaw, as though trying to decide if it functioned on a hinge or lever system. "Well then, if I didn't smash you to pulp the first time we met, I suppose I won't have to do it now." He looks to Grover. "Satyr." Then, he turns to Tyson. "A cyclops. Good, good. What are you doing traveling with this lot?"

"Uh..." Tyson can't seem to find anything to say, staring at Hephaestus in wonder.

Briares looks extremely nervous, but I pat him on one of his shoulders about where a normal person's would be and he puts on a slightly more confident face. "Sir?"

Hephaestus looks over at him and stops, eyes widening. "A Hundred-Handed One?"

"Y-yes sir," Briares nods. "Uh...I...uh..."

"He wants to work in your forges, helping the gods prepare for the war," I say. "He's lost faith and doesn't have the courage to fight, anymore, but he wants to help in the forges."

Hephaestus nods. "He's be a huge help. I think helping Poseidon would be best for now."

"Sir, we also have a request," I say.

"What?" Hephaestus asks.

"We're looking for Daedalus," Annabeth says. "We thought-"

Daedalus?" the god roars. "You want that scoundrel? You dare to seek him out!" His beard bursts into flames and his black eyes seem to glow.

"Uh, yes sir, please," Annabeth says.

"Hmph. You're wasting your time," Hephaestus frowns at something on his worktable and limps over to it, beginning to tinker with springs and metal plates, assembling a working automaton falcon in seconds, the falcon taking flight instantly.

Tyson laughs and claps his hands, the bird landing on his shoulder and nipping at his ear affectionately. After a moment, Hephaestus snaps his fingers, the falcon flying back to the work table. He looks to Briares and nods toward the falcon. As Hephaestus watches, Briares pulls a single feather from its back and the falcon falls apart. I consider apologizing on his behalf, but Hephaestus nods, seeming impressed. A moment later, Briares has somehow turned the pieces from that one into a half-dozen miniature ones, all of which take off, flying around the room.

"Not bad," Hephaestus nods. "You'll be a very large help." He looks at Percy and grunts. "This one doesn't like me. That's okay. No worries. I'm used to it. What would you ask of me, little Half-Blood?"

"We told you, we're looking for Daedalus," Percy says. "There's this guy, Luke, and he's working for Kronos. He's trying to find a way to navigate the maze to invade our camp. If we don't get to Daedalus first-"

"And I told you, looking for Daedalus is a waste of time," Hephaestus grunts. "He won't help you."

"Why not?" Percy asks.

Hephaestus shrugs. "Some of us get thrown off mountainsides. Some of us...the way we learn not to trust people is more painful. Ask me for gold. Or a flaming sword. Or a magical steed. These I can grant you easily. But a way to Daedalus? That's an expensive favor."

"You know where he is then," Annabeth pressed.

"It isn't wise to go looking, girl."

"Wise or not, it's necessary," I say. "It's too late for us to have Rachel Dare lead us, so we need your help."

"It would be wiser to simply get your friend to guide you if you have a way," Hephaestus says.

"We don't want to endanger a mortal if we don't have to," I say. "Please, Lord Hephaestus. If there is something you need us to do in order for you to help us, we will try to do it."

"Lord Hephaestus, huh?" he grunts. "Never been called that before. Alright, I'll tell you what I need you to do." He presses a button on his workbench and metal shutters open along the wall, revealing a view of an enormous mountain ringed by dense forests, smoke curling out of the top of the mountain. "One of my forges. I've got many, but that one used to be my favorite."

"Mount St. Helens," I say.

"Great forests around there," Grover nods.

"You've been?" Percy asks.

"Family vacation," I say. "Before..."

"I was looking for Pan," Grover says.

"Wait," Annabeth says. "You said it used to be your favorite. What happened?"

Hephaestus scratches his beard. "Well, that's where the monster Typhon is trapped, you know. Used to be under Mount Etna, but when we moved to America, his force moved to Mount St. Helens instead. Great source of fire, but a bit dangerous."

"A bit?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"A bit," Hephaestus says. "There's always a chance he'll escape. Lots of eruptions these days, smoldering all the time. He's restless with the Titan rebellion."

"What do you want us to do, fight him?" Percy asks.

"Oh Christ, I hope not," I say. "That'd be suicide."

"Indeed," Hephaestus agrees. The gods themselves ran from Typhon when he was free. No, pray you never need to see him. Much less fight him. But lately, I've sensed intruders in my mountain. Someone, or some thing, is using my forge. When I go there, it is empty, but I can tell it's being used. They sense me coming and they disappear. I send my automatons to investigate but they do not return. Something...ancient is there. Evil. I want to know who dares invade my territory, and if they mean to loose Typhon."

"We'll do it," I say. "The last thing we need is Typhon waking."

"Good," Hephaestus nods. "Hopefully, they won't sense you coming. You are not gods."

"Glad you noticed," Percy mutters.

"Go there and find out what you can," Hephaestus says. "Report back to me and I will tell you what you need to know about Daedalus."

"How will we get there?" Annabeth asks.

Hephaestus claps his hands and the tiny mechanical spider swings down, landing in front of Annabeth and making her flinch. "My creation will show you the way. It's not far through the Labyrinth. And try to stay alive, will you? Humans are much more fragile than automatons."

We nod and the spider scrambles out the door, all of us following.

* * *

Leave a review.


	43. Chapter 43

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Separated

I slow to a stop as I notice the others doing the same. Grover's staring into a side tunnel made of dirt and encircled by thick roots, his gat fir being blown by a breeze from inside.

"This is the way," Grover says. "This is it."

"What way?" Percy asks. "You mean...to Pan?"

Grover looks to Tyson. "Don't you smell it?"

"Dirt," Tyson says. "And plants."

"Yes!" Grover exclaims. "This is the way! I'm sure of it!"

"We'll come back," Annabeth promises. "On our way back to Hephaestus."

"The tunnel will be gone by then!" Grover says. "I have to follow it! A door like this won't stay open!"

"But we can't!" Annabeth argues. "The forges!"

"Grover," I say. "I'll go with you. they can handle the forge."

"No," Tyson says. "I will go. You have to go back to Thalia."

I stare at Tyson, eyes wide, before nodding, pulling out an arrow and focusing, making it expand into a sword, one about the right size for Tyson. He takes it, smiling, and hugs me.

"Say hello to Briares when you get back," Tyson says, setting me down.

"I will," I say. "Good luck you two."

"Wait!" Annabeth says worriedly. "How will we find each other again?"

"We'll use Ariadne's String," I say. "But we have to find Daedalus first."

Annabeth hesitates for a moment.

"If we're going to follow that spider, we need to go now," Nico warns.

"Okay," Annabeth says, hugging Grover and Tyson. "Be careful."

They both nod and Tyson hugs Percy before the two of them disappear into the tunnel. We all turn, running after the spider and catch up after a few minutes. As we keep running, the tunnel slopes downward, growing hot quickly as a roar begins to reverberate through it, like a river of metal. Percy catches up to Annabeth, who's pulling ahead a little, and I drop back beside Nico, giving them privacy.

"Any contact with that ghost again since you decided to come with us?" I ask.

"Once," Nico says. "He wanted me to leave last night and keep traveling with him. But I told him I didn't need him anymore and that if he didn't leave I'd find out if my sword could affect him. And he left."

"Do you know his name?" I ask.

"Minos," Nico says.

"I see," I nod. "Why were you traveling with him?"

"He said I owed him for saving me from the Labyrinth," Nico says. "And he also said that my father would be impressed with me if I could bring him Daedalus' soul because Daedalus evaded death for so long. He said Daedalus was a murderer, and an enemy of the gods."

"Daedalus is an old man who had a hard life and who was wrongfully imprisoned for decades," I say. "I can't say he's not a murderer, but I'm not so sure about an enemy of the gods. At least, for now."

Nico nods. "That was what I said. Minos just kept saying I'd be doing my father a service. I tried summoning another ghost to get a second opinion, but any who answered either didn't know one way or the other, or were only there a few seconds before Kronos began to sense my summons."

I nod. "Did he ever actually realize who you are?"

"I don't know," Nico says. "I don't think so."

I nod. "Good. Let's try and keep it that way. At least for now."

Nico nods just as we enter a massive cavern roughly the size of a football stadium. The spider is curled into a ball on the floor now, so clearly this is the place. I step up beside Percy as we look over the edge of a cliff off to one side. Hundreds of feet below, there's a lake of lava. We're on a ridge that circles the pit that takes up most of the cavern. Metal bridges span the gap with a huge platform suspended in the center of the gap, covered in all sorts of machines, cauldrons, forges, smelters, and an anvil the size of a house. Several creatures are moving around the platform, but through the heat waves from below, I have to squint to see what they are.

"Jesus," I breathe.

"What are they?" Annabeth asks.

"Well...they've got dog heads, seal bodies, and human hands," I say.

"Telekhines," Annabeth says. "Sea demons."

I nod, pulling the magic handkerchief Apollo had given me up over my nose to block the smoke. The heat doesn't bother me, but it's still hard to breath inside a volcano.

"I'll be back," Annabeth says. "I'm going to go and take a closer look. I want to know what they're up to."

I nod and Annabeth pulls out her magic baseball cap.

"Wait!" Percy says, but she pulls the hat on and disappears.

"Wait here," Annabeth says, then goes silent.

Percy looks terrified.

"She'll be okay," I say. "She's smarter than either of us. Beside," I form my bow and draw an arrow, "I can cover her from here if she needs it."

Percy nods, looking nervous still, but he waits. I look around, seeing a chunk of rock above that I can get a better angle on. I send a rope arrow into it and quickly climb up it, reaching the top and pulling the rope back up, turning the arrow back into a normal one, turning back to the front. However, after a few minutes, a rock flies up and hits me in the side f the head. I look down and see Nico frantically waving his hands, then pointing along the path. I turn to look and my gut drops. Percy's sneaking along the path. I swear, and am about to climb back down and go after him, only to stop as Percy climbs into a mining cart, pulling a top over him just before two Telekhines push the cart into a tunnel. I swear, driving the arrow into the rock at my feet, forming a rope and sliding down quickly, me and Nico quickly going after them. However, as we reach the tunnel, we stop, looking back toward the central platform.

"Go back to where Annabeth told us to wait," I whisper to him. "If she gets back before we do, tell her that Percy did what he does best and I went to try and bail him out."

Nico nods and turns, hurrying back the other way. I continue down the hallway, stopping in the shadows just outside a small room, my bow and armor collapsed, several arrows in my right hand.

"Now, younglings, what is the proper name of our kind?" one Telekhine barks.

"Sea demons!" one barks.

"No, anyone else?" the teacher asks.

"Telekhines!" another barks.

"Very good," the teacher says. "And why are we here?"

"Revenge!" one barks.

"Yes, yes, but why?"

"Zeus is evil!" one of them says. "He cast us into Tartarus just because we used magic!"

"Indeed," the teacher says. "After we made so many of the gods' finest weapons. Poseidon's Trident, for one. And of course, we made the greatest weapon of the Titans! Nevertheless, Zeus cast us away and relied on those fumbling Cyclopes. That is why we are taking over the forges of the usurper Hephaestus. And son, we will control the undersea forges, our ancestral home!"

I glance at my watch. I'm not sure how many there are, but I need to get Percy out of there. Now.

"And so, younglings, who do we serve?"

"Kronos!"

"And when you grow to be big Telekhines, will you make weapons for the army?"

"Yes!"

"Excellent!" the teacher says just as I form my bow. "Now, we've brought some scraps for-"

I step out and put an arrow through the biggest Telekhine's head, cutting off his sentence and turning him into a cloud of dust. The others all shout in surprise, turning toward me.

"You know, I really don't know what you all are getting so worked up about," I say. "You were making weapons for one group of aliens, then made weapons for that group's alien enemies. I'd punish you too. Percy."

Percy jumps out of the cart, uncapping his pen, allowing his sword to grow into its full size. He glances at me worriedly and I nod my head toward the door. Percy turns and runs away down the tunnel. As he does, I grab a handful of arrows and send them into the Telekhines, killing a handful before darting forward as they charge. I spin and slash, my bow carving into them in one hand and my dagger in the other. They burst into clouds of dust rapidly, and after a couple of minutes, I kill the last one and turn, sprinting down the tunnel. I get out of the tunnel and see Percy and Annabeth watching me. I give them a thumbs up and quickly get away from the tunnel. However, I barely make it three feet before there's a loud roar from the tunnel. I spin toward it as it begins to glow cherry red a ways in, the heat rapidly spreading outward. I glance toward the platform where the Telekhines are looking around, growling. Apparently, whatever's in the tunnel had warned them about the younger ones being killed. I swallow hard, drawing several arrows and forming my bow as the red suddenly spreads much further at the same time as a second roar rings out. I glance at Percy and Annabeth, seeing Annabeth kiss Percy for a moment before pulling on her Yankees cap and vanishing. For a moment, Percy sits there, until the four Telekhines on the platform, which had been closing in, all leap back, narrowly avoiding my arrows. Percy stands, only for the four of them to each block one of the four exits, trapping him.

I turn back to the tunnel just as a lion head appears, roaring and sending a jet of flames at me. I leap off of the ridge, shooting a rope arrow into the wall above it and swung around, landing on a spot further away before spinning and firing several arrows at the Chimera. It's massive, with the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and a gigantic Diamond Back snake for a tail. And apparently it's quick too, because before my arrows can find their mark, it leapt forward onto one of the ramps, snarling and stalking toward Percy. I fire again but the snake catches the arrow in its mouth from the side and tosses it into the lava below. Then, Annabeth's invisible hand grabs my wrist and begins to drag me away.

"We can beat it!" I say.

"We have to leave!" Annabeth says, voice shaking badly.

I grit my teeth and stop, yanking my hand back.

"Adam-"

"Go!" I say. "I'll make sure Percy comes back to you."

I can sense Annabeth hesitate before turning and running away. I turn, grabbing a handful of arrows and firing them into the air just as the Chimera reaches the platform where Percy's on fire. I swear, sprinting to the nearest bridge just as an arrow embeds itself in each of the Telekhines, killing them and three into the Chimera's back. It roars, its tail streaking out at me, only for me to duck under it and slash with my bow, removing the snake's head. The monster roars, backing away. However, just as I step onto the platform and level an arrow at the monster's face, something snaps. Not like I hear it snap. But I feel something change. Like a piece of reality just breaks. I turn my head about an inch to the side and am hit with a wave of water with all the force of a truck, instantly being washed off the platform with the Chimera. I shout in fear as I fall toward the lava, immediately praying that my father had made my bow, backpack, and armor as fireproof as me, and also that I can get dropped into lava without dying from the fall or burning. However, before I reach the lava, the water does, a blast of steam slowing me rapidly until I splash down in the lava with little more than the same level of pain as a ten foot belly flop. _It fucking hurts_! But the lava feels about as warm to me as a hot tub, and I don't die, so I can accept it. I can't see through it, though. I don't even dare try for fear of getting liquid rock in my eyes and having it harden there. I try to swim upward, but I find a layer of solid rock blocking my path. And then there's a problem.

The lava's vibrating. I feel it growing stronger as I desperately search for a gap in the stone, struggling to get out, to find a place to breathe. I try to punch through the stone, but punching in lava is about three times harder than punching in water. Your arm _will not_ move fast. Then, all at once, I'm yanked into motion, dragged downward. There's a sound, like something sucking in, or inhaling. And then I'm deaf. Not even a ringing noise, just silence and a lack of any sense of movement or direction. The last thing I can remember before being in silence was a sound like an explosion. I can't hear. I don't dare open my eyes. I'm too disoriented from my ear drums being destroyed to know if I'm under the lava still or if whatever exploded freed me, so I don't dare to breathe. Suddenly, I feel weightless and realize I'm falling, though I have no idea from how high. I begin to pray, feeling like I'd be crying if I'm not covered in lava. As I fall, several things rush through my mind. I'll never get to see Thalia again. I'll never get to give her the spear that I think is still held between my back and my backpack. I won't get to have a family with her, or convince her to let me have a dog. Or a cat. And then something that scares me almost as bad, the fact of it being less scaring me in and of itself, flashes through my head. What if I don't make it to heaven? What if becoming immortal removed that option? A hollow pit forms in my stomach. it should terrify me more. I know it should. But it doesn't.

Pain flares through my entire body, but there's nothing I can do to prevent it. A moment later, I feel things, I don't know what, slamming into me like machinegun fire. It feels like there must have been a hundred, and I feel both arms and legs break. But then I hit something solid that's bigger around than my body and all sense leaves me. I swim at the edge of consciousness for I don't know how long. After a bit, there's a tickling sensation on the end of my nose. I want to scratch it but I can't. I groan, hearing nothing, and roll my head away. For a moment, it's gone, but then it starts again. It feels...weird, as it slowly draws me back toward consciousness. Like wet sandpaper dragging sideways across the tip of my nose over and over again. Finally, I groan, again not able to hear it, and my eyes slowly drift open. Sitting in front of my face, bouncing around and barking excitedly on mute is a husky puppy, probably three months old at most. Its blue eyes instantly remind me of Thalia. My eyes begin to water and I look down at myself. I'm still wearing my armor, and my bow is compressed into its watch form, but it seems like the lava actually saved me. Bits of obsidian still cling t my body here and there, but it's all cracked and I'm lying among even more chunks of it. Like the lava had cooled into obsidian while I was falling and took the brunt of my landing for me, allowing me to live.

I stare up at the sky in silence for a long while before closing my eyes. I pray to God, thanking him for allowing me to live. But somehow, it feels hollow, like I don't really mean it. I push the thought away, focusing on healing myself. I scream in agony as my arms and legs reset themselves, then focus through the pain, sealing my bones and restoring them, then the other breaks I can feel, like my ribs, my face, which I'm sure looks absolutely beautiful judging by the fact that I feel more than a couple of teeth growing back. Finally, I run out of energy just after finishing my face and teeth. I still feel broken, and when I try to move, my arms and legs still can't support me properly, but I'm not in danger of dying. I stare up at the sun.

"I need help," I say in silence. "Please."

After several moments, something moves off to the side of my vision and I turn my head, stopping. Bianca's standing a short distance through the trees off to the side, staring at me in shock, her lieutenant circlet catching the light of the sun. After a moment, she recovers and shouts something, maybe my name, and runs over, beginning to speak. I didn't have enough energy to fix my ears, so I shake my head, slowly raising an arm to point at my ears. She nods just as several other Hunters arrive, quickly running over as well. One of them lifts my head and pours some kind of liquid into my mouth. It tastes like peppermint, and it's cold as ice on the way down, but as soon as it hits my stomach, I'm out like a light.

* * *

Leave a review.


	44. Chapter 44

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Returning Alone

When I wake up, I'm in one of the Hunters' tents. Bianca is beside me, a thermos of nectar and several squares of ambrosia sitting on the ground beside her, the ambrosia on a plate. I say her name, but instantly realize I'm still deaf. Not completely, but sound is distorted and muted, like I've got water in my ears. I raise a hand when she opens her mouth to speak, stopping her before I check my ears for obsidian or lava first, then hold my hands over them, healing them. Once I'm finished, I sigh, the sound reaching my ears normally.

"Okay," I say.

"How do you feel?" Bianca asks.

"Weak," I say. "Exhausted. Alive."

Bianca smiles and nods. "You just about scared us to death when we saw you falling. You looked like a stone person. We assumed you were some kind of monster until we heard that dog barking. I was so surprised when I saw it was you."

"Yeah, that wasn't the most fun I've ever had," I say.

"I bet," Bianca says. "I don't know how you survived."

"Neither do I," I say, staring up at the roof of the tent. "How long was I out?"

"Two days," Bianca says. "We're almost back to Camp Half-Blood now."

"In two days?" I ask.

Bianca smiles. "Lady Artemis sent your father to give us a ride partway."

"That didn't go so well last time," I say. "No one died this time, right?"

"No," Bianca says, rolling her eyes. "No one died. Do you feel like you need more nectar and ambrosia?"

"Uh..." I try moving my limbs and shake my head. "I should be okay now. I just might nap for a week."

Bianca nods, starting to clean up. Then, she looks toward the door and whistles. A moment later, the same husky that woke me up is bouncing from my chest to the ground beside me on one side, then to my chest and the ground on the other side and back again, barking excitedly and somehow finding the time to cover my face in spit as he licks me.

"Okay, okay!" I laugh. "Yes! I know! It's good to see you too!" I finally catch him, laughing and wiping my face off before beginning to pet him, the dog's entire butt wiggling happily. "So, you're the new Lieutenant?"

"It was what Zoe wanted," Bianca says, blushing slightly but still looking sad.

"Yeah, I suppose it was," I nod. "Thank you guys for taking care of me. Even though I'm a boy."

"You're a special case," Bianca says. "Not only are you one of Apollo's rip-offs, but you're also basically engaged to Thalia."

"I am not!" I say, blushing. "I mean, I'm never breaking up with her, but I haven't proposed yet."

"Adam, you became immortal alongside her when you didn't need to just to be with her for all eternity," Bianca says. "Forget engaged, that's basically a wedding."

I blush again but smile, shrugging. "Did you guys find Percy?"

Bianca stares at me before shaking her head. "We searched all around the mountain in case there was anyone else, but we only found you. If Percy was in that mountain...he didn't come out."

I stare at the ground in silence as I try to understand what she's saying. Percy's gone? He can't be. I promised Annabeth that I'd bring him back to her. And he has t ulfill his prophecy. If not him, Nico will have to do it. I stare down at the puppy and he cocks his head at me before lunging and beginning to lap at my face again. I can't help but laugh, holding him down and wiping my face again, returning to petting him.

"I...can't believe it," I say. "He always seemed...I don't know...like he would always come back."

Bianca nods in agreement. We both sit in silence for a bit, and after a few more minutes of the husky letting me pet him, he seems to get restless and slips out of my hands, bouncing over to the door of the tent and barking excitedly before streaking to me, barking, returning to the door, barking again, and repeating. I sigh, pushing myself up, finding I'm in a clean set of clothes, which I'm a little worried about.

"Who changed me?" I ask, Bianca's face going scarlet.

"Y-Your clothes were ripped and bloody," Bianca explains.

"Right," I say. "Sorry."

"Um...can you...uh...not be...older, while you're with us?" Bianca asks. "You...uh..." her face darkens. "You had...um..."

I realize what she's trying to say and my face matches hers. "Oh." I shrink down to thirteen, my clothes matching my size as always. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," Bianca says, calming herself. "But it never happened."

"Agreed," I nod as my apparently newly adopted puppy props his legs up on mine, barking rapidly. "Alright already! I'm coming."

He streaks out of the tent and I follow, finding we're in the woods somewhere, and it's also either early morning or evening. My husky meets me just outside with a rubber ball almost the same size as his head, making it so he has to pin it to his foot as he carries it. I laugh at the sight and hold my hand out, the puppy dropping the ball into my hand. Then, I hurl it. The husky barks excitedly, taking off after it. Bianca steps out beside me and holds out my dagger and watch. I accept them, putting both on and she hands me my backpack.

"Can you guys make a rainbow?" I ask. "I want to call Chiron."

Bianca's eyes widen before she blushes. "Oops."

"You didn't tell them you found me?" I ask.

"I'm sorry," Bianca winces.

"No, no, this is good," I say. "I can get more brownie points with Thalia by showing up alive and uninjured than making her worry by someone calling and saying I'm alive but injured. But we need to get rid of my drachma first."

"You're going to lie to her?" Bianca asks.

I hesitate, then sigh. "No. Thank you. I'm not old enough to think that through."

"Do you want to call?" Bianca asks.

"Yeah," I say. "Somewhere private, if I can."

Bianca nods, ducking back into the tent, holding the flap open for me. I duck inside as well and she pours some oil into a bowl, shining a light on it to make a rainbow, then ducks back out of the tent. I age back to eighteen and take a slow breath before dropping in a drachma.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering," I say. "Show me Thalia Grace, Camp Half-Blood."

The rainbow shimmers for a moment before Thalia's face swims into view. She looks horrible. Her eyes are bloodshot and puffy, red streaks run down her cheeks from tears, which are still falling, her nose is red from being wiped, and she's sobbing so hard she doesn't notice me at all.

"Thalia," I say, feeling like I might start crying too.

Thalia's head snapping up the moment I speak, eyes wide. "Adam!" Her voice is barely more than a hoarse whisper, and I'm not sure if it's because that's all the nice she can make, or if she's too shocked to say more.

"I...I'm so sorry," I say, tears beginning to fall, relief flooding me. I hadn't realized just how badly I needed to see her, just how much I was still afraid something had somehow happened to her.

"You're alive!" Thalia says, smiling as fresh tears flood down her face.

"Yeah," I manage to say, starting to choke up. "I should be there soon. I'm traveling by surface, so it shouldn't be more than a few hours."

Thalia nods, wiping at her eyes. "You'd better be. I've been worried sick."

"I'm sorry," I say. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

Thalia smiles. "Okay. I'll see you guys soon."

I blink in confusion, but just as I realize she means Percy, the Iris message fades, a female voice asking for another drachma for five more minutes. I consider putting in another, but decide against it. I can't break the news to them over an Iris Message. That's too cruel. The least I can do is be there to face Annabeth's wrath. I walk back outside and find Bianca waiting, playing fetch with the puppy.

"I need to get back," I say.

"I know," Bianca says. "We have a car waiting, and one of the others will drive you."

"Thank you," I say. "Hopefully we can play Capture the Flag again soon."

Bianca grins. "I hope so. That was fun."

I grin and scoop up my new dog, along with his ball, and walk to the car. It's a Ford Escape, an older one, like an '07 or so, and the girl driving looks to be maybe fourteen. "You're too young. We'll get pulled over. I'll drive, you just give me directions."

She stares at me for a moment before sighing and nodding. "Good point. But we have a GPS for directions. We're not complete savages."

I shrug and we switch places. I give it a few seconds as an eighteen year old for my brain to decide it knows how to drive, then start out. Within a few minutes, I've got the hang of it. There's no conversation between me and the Hunter. I don't even know who she is. She mostly spends her time petting my dog. After several hours of driving, so many that the sun rises and actually meets the horizon again, I slow to a stop at Half-Blood Hill. I climb out, taking my backpack with me and the Hunter sighs, reluctantly letting my dog leave with me. I stare up at the hill for a long moment before walking toward it. As I start up, my dog streaks past me, sniffing at Peleus. Peleus raises his head, staring at the dog, then looks to me. I'm kind of surprised, and also extremely glad, he doesn't attack my dog, and I reward him with a Big Mac and a scratch under the chin before giving a quick whistle, getting my dog to follow me. However, I only get three steps before Thalia comes charging up the hill and tackles me with a flying hug. I collapse onto my back, hugging her as tightly as she's hugging me, burying my face in her shoulder. I feel her trembling and hold her tighter, tears of relief leaking from my own eyes.

"I thought I'd lost you," Thalia says, voice wavering heavily.

"I'm here," I say, unsure what else to say. "I'm here."

She pulls back and looks off to the side where the husky's whining softly, watching us with his head cocked to the side. "Where'd he come from?"

"He found me after the explosion," I say. "He led the Hunters to me."

"I see," she says, sighing and reaching out, scratching his head. "Don't think this means I like you. You fuzzy little monster."

He pants happily, licking her palm before shoving his head against it eagerly. Thalia smiles, continuing to pet him for a few seconds until Annabeth arrives. I swallow hard, slipping out from under Thalia and stand. Annabeth looks even worse than Thalia. Her hair's a mess, her eyes are bloodshot, dark tear streaks lead down her face from both corners of each eye, dark circles underline each eye, and she looks like she's aged a millennium in the two days I haven't been here.

"Where is he?" Annabeth asks. "Where's Percy?"

I open my mouth to speak, but I can't say it. Though, I don't have to. Annabeth sees it all over my face.

"No," she says, beginning to sob. "No! He's not gone! He can't be gone!"

I step forward to comfort her, but she instead begins to beat me about the face and chest, not doing any real damage, but enough to hurt, though I ignore that.

"You promised!" Annabeth wails, struggling to keep hitting me as I hug her. "You promised! you said you'd bring him back! You said you'd protect him!"

"I tried," I say, guilt crushing me. "I tried. But something happened, and the volcano erupted. There was nothing I could do."

"You could have protected him!" Annabeth sobs. "You could have brought him back! _He_ should be the one standing here!"

"Annabeth!" Thalia gasps.

"It's okay," I say. "Annabeth, I'm sorry. I...I'm so sorry. But he might not be dead. I survived falling hundreds of feet, or more. He could have survived too."

Annabeth, who's given up on yelling and beating me by now, simply sobs harder. I look to Thalia for help, but she looks like she doesn't know what to say either.

"It's alright, Annabeth," Thalia finally says. "It'll take more than one Chimera to kill Seaweed Brain. You'll see. He'll be back here within a few days, I bet."

Annabeth forces herself under control slowly and pulls back, nodding and wiping her eyes. After a few more seconds of Annabeth getting herself under control, we head to the Big House so I can fill Chiron, and Annabeth, in on what happened. Once I'm finished, Thalia, Annabeth, and I all head to bed. And then I begin a very long night of laying awake, listening to Annabeth sobbing heartbrokenly all night long.

* * *

Leave a review.


	45. Chapter 45

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Better Late Than Never

I watch Thalia and Annabeth silently. Annabeth has barely slept since I got back. And I should know. I'm so guilty that I lay awake at night listening to her cry. Thalia's comforting her as best she can, but I know it isn't easy. Thalia's exhausted. Not that I'm doing much better. I haven't slept once in the last week. I've been keeping myself going with smuggled five hour energies.

"You alright?" Thalia asks, sitting next to me.

I hadn't even realized I'd spaced out. "Yeah," I say. "Just tired."

"I know how you feel," Thalia says. "I haven't slept well since you got back. That sounds bad."

"I understand," I say. "I haven't slept at all since."

Thalia nods. "Do you really think he could be alive?"

"I would like to think so," I say. "I'd like to think that our prayers aren't being wasted."

Thalia nods. "I'm sorry I haven't been spending much time with you since you got back."

"Don't be," I say, forcing a smile. "Annabeth needs you now. I'll have all eternity with you."

Thalia nods, resting her head on my shoulder. We both fall silent and I reach down, drawing a cross in the sand between my feet, staring at it. A hollow feeling starts to fill me as I stare. Faith isn't easy. It's not _supposed _to be easy. But this? I've seen beings I've been forcing myself to believe are aliens teleport, create things from nothing, transform a monster into a slug, bring machines to life, and generate whatever kind of drink you want into an empty goblet. I've heard about them doing things like transforming objects into other objects, snapping their fingers and removing objects from existence, and one even turned the body of a friend of mine into a constellation, though I wasn't actually there for that. But the being I worship, thinking back on it, I've never really seen any proof of. No miracles, no angels, no rays of light shining down from the sky on me. I've just heard Christian pastors talk about him, and prayed to him. Was I wrong? I've been to the Underworld. I've been to Olympus. I've been to Othrys. I've been in the Labyrinth, which shouldn't be possibly able to exist. But God? Heaven? Hell? Do I really still believe in those? Or am I just trying to fool myself into thinking I do?

"Are you okay?" Thalia asks.

"I'm not sure," I say. "I...I'm not sure."

Thalia sits up, watching me worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"I...I don't...know what to believe anymore," I say, staring at the cross. "I don't know if I believe in Apollo and the others being gods, or if I believe in the Christian God."

Thalia's silent for a long while before speaking. "Who do you pray to when things get hard and you need help?" Thalia asks. "Not like against Python's son, but like when you were falling after the volcano, or when you were praying for us all to be safe on a quest."

I stare at the ground for a long while. "I prayed to God. But we weren't always safe. We were hurt more times than I can count, and Zoe died."

"Zoe sacrificed herself," Thalia corrects me. "She knew she'd die, but she fought her father anyway. And yes, we may have been hurt, but we were never killed."

"That remains to..." I trail off, staring at the ground in silence.

Thalia remains quiet for a long while before moving to sit in my lap, facing me and cupping my face, making me look up at her. "I can't tell you what to believe in. And You can't just believe in something because it's easy. That's not how faith works. It's called faith because it's a choice. You have to choose to believe, even if there's no proof. Even if it hurts, or if it's hard. You choose to have faith in me to defend myself and to not betray you, right?"

"Of course," I say. "I trust you."

"I know," Thalia smiles. "But you have to choose to have faith in me. With religion, it's the same thing. You have to choose to have faith. You have to trust that God exists, and is watching over you, if you choose to believe in him."

"Do you?" I ask.

"I don't know," Thalia says. "I tried it once. When it was me, Annabeth, and Luke, back when we were first traveling together, I prayed every night to find help. Someplace safe. Somewhere where we could have a home, and people that care about us. Somewhere I could be happy. I prayed to be able to find someone, my knight in shining armor, to fall in love with, and to have him love me back unconditionally. I started to like Luke, and he seemed to like me back, but we didn't get help, or a home, or happiness. We got attacked constantly, and we almost died a bunch of times a week. I lost faith. Eventually Grover found us, and I had hope. Maybe my prayers were being answered. Maybe they were just late. But then the fight on Half-Blood Hill came. I just...well. I lost faith completely. And then I died. But when I woke up, Luke was gone, but I had a home. I had friends. I was happy. And then there was you. You who was so clearly in love with me but trying so hard to deny it to himself. The reason I actually started to like you was because you tried so hard not to like me, and because you tried your hardest to make me feel welcome, and were so devastated when I told you to leave me alone. You were...you were so...honest. And then the more time I spent with you, the more you began to play the part of my knight, without treating me as if I were helpless. And now you even have the shining armor to match. I have everything I prayed for. And the morning of the Mount St. Helens eruption, I prayed again. I had had a nightmare of you lying broken and dead in the middle of the woods somewhere. So I prayed. I prayed to God to watch over you, and to protect you and see you through whatever dangers you face. I prayed for you to come back to me alive. And you lived. You may have been hurt, and you may have _almost_ died, but you didn't. You came back to me. I don't know if it was because I prayed, or because you just got lucky. But I'm willing to try believing if it means you staying safe."

I smile, reaching up and kissing her. She smiles, kissing me back for several long seconds before pulling back, reaching up and lifting my pendant. I look down at her hand and watch as the bow shines, then shrinks into a cross. I stare at it, then up at her and she smiles. Tears fall from my eyes almost instantly and I kiss her again. It's different this time, though. It's no faster or more heated than before, but it somehow feels more...intimate. More meaningful. When we finally separates, she rests her forehead against mine, smiling.

"I love you," she smiles. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I smile.

She lays her head on my shoulder and I wrap my arms around her, rocking slightly. After a few minutes, she pulls away and stands.

"I have to go see Chiron," she says. "You should talk to Annabeth. She needs to know that she still has you as a friend."

I nod and Thalia turns, walking away from the beach, up toward the Big House. I stand, walking over to Annabeth, who's staring out to sea silently, her expression empty.

"He's gone, isn't he?" Annabeth asks.

"We don't know that," I say. "Percy's always been slow. He'll be here. And when he is, you can slap him for making you wait, then kiss him for coming back."

A ghost of a smile passes over Annabeth's face before vanishing just as fast. "I...I can't lose him. I...need him to be okay."

"He will be," I say. "And he'll be yours. All you have to do is kiss him again."

Annabeth actually blushes, smiling sheepishly. "I was hoping you hadn't seen that."

I chuckle. "Do you know how long I've been trying to get you two together?"

Annabeth smiles. "Probably since you first got to camp."

"Exactly," I grin. "Percy was always just too much of a pussy to ask you on a date."

Her smile fades slowly. "I...I can't...It can't be abut Percy. I wouldn't be able to..."

I fall silent, staring at the ground. "I can't go back in there again."

"I know," Annabeth says. "It was too close. First with Kampê, then the Chimera. You've done enough."

"I'm going to be needed here anyway," I say. "I can help Thalia lead the defense. And...I can't leave Thalia again."

"I know," Annabeth nods. "I understand."

I stare at the sea for a moment before sighing. "I think I need advice."

"After," Annabeth says. "Don't even bring it up before the battle. It's bad luck to talk about it before something dangerous and important. If you do, something will go horribly wrong."

"Okay," I nod.

Just then, Thalia returns with our puppy, Winter. Winter barks excitedly and I smile, scooping him up and petting him as he licks my face rapidly. Annabeth smiles and I pass Winter to her. She gets the same treatment and actually laughs. I wipe my face off and smile at Thalia. She slips her hand into mine and the three of us sit on the beach, using a rock Winter had found to play fetch with him as we wait for Percy to show up.

* * *

I wait in silence. It's been two weeks since Mount St. Helens erupted. There's been no word. Thalia is still holding out hope that Percy will show up and save Annabeth from her broken heart, and I hope the same. Annabeth has continued to cry herself to sleep every night. But Annabeth has lost hope. So have all of the others. Finally, Thalia steps out of her cabin and nods, slipping her hand into mine. Together, we walk to the camp fire where Percy's funeral shroud is ready to be burned. Chiron and Annabeth are standing closest to the fire, the rest of us gathering around it. Everyone is here.

"Two weeks have passed since the eruption of Mount St. Helens," Chiron says. "Since then, Percy Jackson has remained missing. At this time, we have to assume he is dead. After so long a silence, it is unlikely our prayers will be answered. I have asked his best surviving friend to do the final honors."

Annabeth turns to Percy's funeral shroud and lays it on the flames. She's only just keeping from sobbing, though tears are still falling freely down her cheeks. "He...He was...the bravest friend I've ever...had." She's struggling to be able to talk without sobbing, having to pause every few words to restrain herself. "He..." she stops, staring out at the crowd, mouth hanging up and face quickly turning a darker and darker shade of red. "He's right there!"

I blink, then turn, staring through the crowd. She's right. And I was right too. Everyone _is_ here. Including Percy. People begin to turn and back away from him, clearing Chiron a path to Percy, Chiron looking more relieved than I've ever seen him, even when we brought Annabeth back from Mount Othrys. Thalia greets Percy with a bone-crushing hug, and I have to fight not to punch him.

"You're a piece of shit for making me think I let you die," I say, grabbing his forearm, Percy returning the gesture.

"Sorry," Percy says. "How'd you survive?"

"Long story," I say.

"Well, Chiron says, slowing to a stop in front of Percy, smiling. "I don't think I've ever been happier to see a camper return. But you must tell me-"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Annabeth all but screams, stepping around Chiron as I take a very large step out of her way. Then, she kisses him. I grin widely as Percy's eyes go wide as saucers, the campers around them all grinning knowingly. Finally, Annabeth pulls back, slapping him before grabbing him by the front of his shirt. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been!? What the hell were you thinking!?"

"I'm sorry," Percy says, face still crimson. "I never meant to worry you. I got lost, and didn't have any drachma."

"LOST!?" Annabeth seethes, shoving him. "Two weeks, Percy! Where in the world-"

"Annabeth," Chiron says, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps we should discuss this someplace a bit more private. The rest of you, back to your normal activities!"

Instantly, and without waiting for permission, he picks up Annabeth and Percy and gallops off toward the Big House. Thalia and I follow instantly.

* * *

Leave a review.


	46. Chapter 46

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Dropping Out

I watch as Annabeth storms out of the Big House. I look to Thalia and she nods, jogging after Annabeth. A minute later, Percy steps out, sighing heavily.

"What happened?" I ask.

"She's...not thrilled with the idea of having someone else lead us on her quest," Percy says. "And Chiron thinks that Annabeth knows I went to Ogygia."

"Oh what?" I ask.

"Ogygia," Percy says. "It's a magic island where...Calypso lives." He stares at the ground for a moment and I narrow my eyes.

"Who's Calypso?"

"She's one of Atlas' daughters," Percy says. "She was imprisoned on the island for supporting her father in the last war, and the only people that ever wash up on the island are heroes that she...can't help but fall in love with."

I stare at him. "Why did you come back?"

"I...Grover and Tyson are still in the maze, and the camp's in danger," Percy says. "And...I...I didn't know if Annabeth made it back safely. I...I needed to know she was okay."

"If you had known, would you have stayed?" I ask.

Percy stares at me for a moment before shaking his head. "No. I wouldn't have. I...I couldn't have said goodbye to her."

"Well, you're not a total loss," I say. "You're still an asshole though."

"How?" Percy asks.

"How?" I scoff. "Do you have any idea what it was like without you? Any at all? No one knew if you were alive, Percy! _No one_! Annabeth thought you were dead! I've had to listen to Annabeth sob all night, _every_ night! Over _you_! Because she thought she lost you! For two fucking weeks!"

"I'm sorry," Percy says.

"I don't want your fucking apology!" I snap. "I want you to make her stop crying! If I have to lay awake one more fucking time listening to my friend cry, I'm going to take it out of your ass!"

Percy nods.

"Well?" I ask. "What are you still doing here?"

"What-"

"Go fucking kiss her!" I snap. "No more excuses, no more monsters, no fear of each other dying, no more pussyfooting around your feelings! No more teen angst bullshit! Take your fucking balls out of your purse, man up, and go kiss Annabeth!"

"But...she won't even talk to me," Percy says.

"Because she's afraid you're in love with Calypso!" I snap. "You're as blind as a fucking bat, Percy! Jesus Christ! Just tell her that you came back from Ogygia because you chose her! Not the quest, not the camp, her! you came back because you love her! Right?"

Percy nods.

"Then just go fucking tell her that!" I snap.

"I... I don't know if..."

I cut Percy off by punching him, just hard enough to make him stumble, then grab him by the front of his shirt, getting in his face, rage filling my expression. "I'm going to make this very simple, Percy. Either you man up and go tell Annabeth that you're in love with her, or I'm going to tell Thalia about Calypso."

Percy turns almost snow white instantly. "You wouldn't."

"I have _never_ lied to Thalia," I snarl. "Try me."

Percy swallows hard and nods. I spin him around and give him a rough shove toward the Athena cabin. He glances back at me and walks away. After a moment, Thalia walks over, raising an eyebrow.

"Why would I care about Calypso?" Thalia asks. "He left Ogygia to be with Annabeth."

"That's true," I say. "But you could pretend to hate him for it."

Thalia shrugs. "Think he'll actually have the balls?"

"On his own, no," I say. "I'm banking on him being more afraid of angering you than of telling her how he feels."

"Wanna watch the show?" Thalia grins knowingly.

I grin and we both walk after Percy, finding him leaving the cabin, heading for the beach. We follow, and find Annabeth sitting in the sand, crying. After a moment, Percy stops next to her, sitting down but saying nothing. After a moment of silence, Annabeth wipes her eyes and starts to stand, only for Percy to catch her hand. When she turned to ask what he wanted, he kissed her. And she reacted about like I expected. She slapped the fuck out of him.

"What the hell?" she demands.

"I didn't leave Ogygia just because I wanted to finish the quest, or because of Grover and Tyson," Percy says. "And I'm not going to insult your intelligence by pretending you don't know I ended up on Ogygia."

"Then why'd you leave?" Annabeth asks.

"For you," Percy says. "I left for you. I..." he stops for a moment, either losing his nerve or struggling to find the words. "I needed to know that you got out of the Labyrinth safely. And I...I couldn't...I couldn't stay there, because you weren't there."

"Why?" Annabeth asks, watching him somewhere between suspiciously and hopefully.

"Because I...I..." Percy swallows hard, starting to blush. "I lo-"

Annabeth doesn't even let him finish. She just kisses him, Percy kissing her back after a moment of surprise. I cover Thalia's mouth to keep her from squealing happily, and pull her away before we can be caught spying. After we're a safe distance away, I release her and she grins.

"Finally!" she grins. "That took _sssoooo_ much longer than it should have."

I laugh, nodding, but it fades. "I'm going to check on Clarisse."

Thalia nods and I branch off, heading to the defense. Clarisse is standing at the edge of the woods, glaring at Zeus's Fist, daring a monster to step out of the Labyrinth and give her something to take out her rage and pain on. About four days ago, Chris Rodriguez had finally broken the rest of the way. He lost the will to live, and now he's in the hospital. For the last three days, Clarisse was in the hospital with him at all times, trying desperately to bring him back, and spoon-feeding him nectar and ambrosia. Finally, Chiron had ordered her to go back to her normal duties, and she is very far less than pleased about it. I've tried healing him, but it doesn't do anything.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," she grunts.

"How are you holding up?" I ask.

She glares at me a moment before staring at the ground. "What would you do? If it was Thalia, what would you do?"

"I'd ask Dionysus for help every thirty seconds until he gets fed up with hearing it and either kills me or heals her," I say. "And if that doesn't work, I'd threaten him with burning the grape vines, and trashing his cabin. And if he lets her die anyway..."

"Would you join Luke if she died?" Clarisse asks.

"No," I say. "Even forgetting about my oath, without her I'd have nothing. Thalia is my whole world. If she died...I honestly think I'd lose the will to live. I'd leave camp, maybe in the Labyrinth, and look for the best way to die. Or...maybe I'd go to the Underworld and find a way to bring her back. That'd be a good way to die."

Clarisse is silent for a long while. "If I get my hands on Luke, or Daedalus, I'm going to make them regret ever having existed."

"I'll be right there to help," I say.

"Aren't you going with Annabeth and Percy?" Clarisse asks.

"I'm not going back in there," I say. "I'm not leaving Thalia again."

Clarisse nods. "I understand."

"Yeah, I guess you do. Go see him. I'll take over watch."

Clarisse nods, thanks me, and jogs off. A little while later, Thalia arrives, leaning against a tree beside me, holding out a burger. I smirk, accepting it and taking a bite. We stand in silence, watching the pile of boulders.

"When do you think the attack will come?" Thalia asks finally.

"Another week, give or take," I say. "Maybe two."

"Well, whatever they send, we can handle it," Thalia says.

I remain silent, mind drifting back to Kampê.

"Right?" Thalia asks.

"Yeah," I say. "We can handle anything they can throw at us. And this time, I won't make the mistake of letting Luke live. I'll take his head off this time."

Thalia stares at the ground for a moment before slipping her hand into mine. "We'll face him together."

I watch her for a moment before nodding, a small smile forming on my face. "Together."

Thalia smiles and rests her head on my shoulder. "I'm starting to warm up to Winter."

"Oh, just now huh?" I laugh. "With you cuddling him and carrying him around all the time, I'd have never noticed."

Thalia gives me a light shock.

"Ow!" I say. "Alright, alright. I'm legitimately surprised."

She shocks me again and I just laugh, wrapping an arm around her. "I want another one."

"Oh is _that_ where this was going?" I ask, chuckling. "Sure. We can go buy one after the battle."

"No," Thalia says. "I don't want one from the pet store."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I...I made the mistake of bringing it up to Silena," Thalia says. "She...She got me thinking about rescue dogs."

"So you want a rescue dog, then?" I ask.

Thalia nods. "They need someone to look after them."

I smile. "Softy."

"I'll fry your hair off," Thalia warns.

I laugh, kissing the side of her head before laughing again. "If you want a rescue dog, we can get a rescue dog."

Thalia nods and we return to being silent. A little while later, Lee comes to relieve Clarisse, and doesn't bother asking why it's us that are on watch. We head back to the main area of camp in time for dinner and the campfire before heading to bed.

* * *

Leave a review.


	47. Chapter 47

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Invasion

I roll over, images of Percy fighting...something, plays behind my eyes. In the images, Percy dies. Then it restarts. And Percy seems to know what's coming, because he avoids the previously fatal attack, only to die a different way. Then it restarts again. Finally, after I've long since lost count of the number of times I've watched him die, my eyes creek open. I groan, reaching blindly for the oil bottle and pouring a little out, dropping a drachma into it and switching on the light, the drachma dropping into the rainbow instantly.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering," I say. "Show me Percy."

The image gets hazy for a moment, before focusing on Percy.

"Adam?" Percy asks.

"Where are you?" I ask.

"The maze," Percy says. "What's up?"

"You're going to die," I say. "You fight a giant, you're about up to his knee, and any time you hurt him, he heals. Sand covers him and heals him. I saw you fight him a couple dozen different ways and you died every time. Ask Annabeth about it. Maybe she knows who he is."

"I can't," Percy says. "She...She's mad about something."

"No, she's jealous," I say tiredly. "Just ask her about the giant so you survive."

Percy sighs and nods. I drag a finger through the oil to clear it and wipe it off on the ground, switching off the light and sigh heavily. Then, I close my eyes, drifting off to sleep again. However, what feels like seconds later, something hits my rack, making me jerk awake, only to fine that it's Will, kicking my bed from his own.

"Door," Will grumbles just as someone knocks on the cabin's door.

I stand, pulling on my shoes and walk too the door, opening it and finding Nico standing there.

"Can we spar?" Nico asks. "I need to talk, and I want to make sure I'm actually useful in the battle."

"Sure," I yawn. "Just let me get dressed in normal clothes."

Nico nods and I walk back into the cabin, switching my pajamas for a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt, grabbing my backpack, dagger, and watch on the way out. We walk to the sword arena and I toss Mrs. O'Leary a trashcan-lid-sized dog biscuit as a greeting before grabbing a pair of swords off of a rack beside us, handing one to Nico.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Minos tried contacting me again," Nico says. "He wants me to go after Daedalus again. He says he can lead me there."

Nico lunges, slashing several times, my sword deflecting his own as he attacks.

"What for this time?" I ask, spinning around Nico, allowing him to stumble past me.

"He calls it justice," Nico says. "But it's revenge."

"Can he get you there before Luke?" I ask.

"So he says," Nico nods.

"Well..." I say, trailing off and deflecting multiple slashes before tripping him and placing my sword to his throat. "It sounds like he could be a useful tool."

"So, you think I should let him lead me there?" Nico asks.

"I think that you should choose," I say.

Nico is silent for a long while before nodding. "Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome," I say, pulling him up. "You're good with a sword. You've been learning well from whoever taught you."

Nico nods and smiles. I put the swords away, but when I turn around, Nico's gone. I sigh, heading back to bed.

* * *

I watch Zeus's Fist in silence. Everything's different than a few days ago. A day and a half after my warning to Percy, he and Annabeth had sent an Iris Message, warning that Luke had Ariadne's String. We don't know how long we've got, but they say they have Nico with them, and they're going to use the Labyrinth to get back. They also said they were hopefully going to stumble across Tyson and Grover on the way.

"Probably any time now," Thalia says.

"Yeah," I nod.

She, Will, and I are the three that were selected to be up front for direct support of the close-range forces, also because we're the three best at close-quarters battle. Lee is directing the rear forces with Michael Yew as his second-in-command, though I hope nothing happens to Lee, because Michael has repeatedly voiced complaints about how stupid it is to have so many trees between them and the targets with only a single archer as a spotter.

I look around at the defenses again. Clarisse is leading the Ares cabin as the main line of defenses, the Hermes cabin is spread around the edge of the trees with bows to help me, Thalia, and Will, Dryads and Naiads are likewise armed and prepared, satyrs trot around the clearing with wooden cudgels and shields of rough tree bark, some of the other cabins were waiting behind the Ares cabin to reinforce as needed, and there were traps everywhere, tripwires, pits of Greek Fire, spikes, Charles is seated between a pair of catapults that could hurl pickup trucks and that look like maybe they pull themselves back down on their own. One of my own suggestions stands ready above the Labyrinth entrance. A reverse catapult that, when the wire across the entrance is tripped, will send jars of Greek Fire into the Labyrinth and fill the exit with flames. I'm not sure how well, or how long, it'll work, but hopefully it'll give us an edge over the attack force that will obviously be outnumbering us at least three to one, if not more.

"They're back!" Thalia gasps suddenly as Chiron rides into the clearing, Percy, Tyson, Annabeth, Nico, and Grover running after him.

I glance at Zeus's fist, then jog over to them, Annabeth hugging me, then Thalia.

"You found them," I smile. "Good. How was the sword?"

Tyson raises the sword I gave him and smiles. "Very helpful."

I nod. "All of you go get armor on. The attack will be here very soon."

The others nod and Annabeth heads for the Athena cabin, who are directing operations, and also have an extra set of armor waiting for her, apparently. The Aphrodite cabin are all running around straightening armor and combing the tangles out of everyone's horsehair plumes, except for Silena, who's standing beside Charles with a sword and shield, and a determined look on her face. Apparently, she's decided that no one will reach her boyfriend without going through her.

"Silena looks like she actually knows what she's doing," I say.

"She does," Thalia says as we walk back to our spots. "Clarisse has been training her in their free time."

I nod, turning back to Zeus's fist. One of Dionysus's two twin sons runs over and offers me and Thalia water, but we decline and he runs off to offer it to someone else. Thalia and I have yet to actually don our armor, but only because it takes all of half a second. I look around as the last of the defenses finish getting set in. Then, someone smacks me lightly on the back of the head and I flinch, spinning, only to grin. It's Bianca.

"What are you doing here?" Thalia smiles.

"We were given permission to help you," Bianca says. "Half of the others will help your rear archers with their aim, since they're still new to it. The rest are setting up."

I look up, seeing Hunters spreading through the branches of the trees around the clearing. Then I notice something I should have before. All of them are wearing silver breastplates, and wear swords at their waists.

"Bianca!" Nico shouts, running over and hugging her, Bianca hugging him back, smiling. "It's so good to see you!"

"You too," she smiles, but it fades as the ground begins to tremble. Thalia and I form our armor and bows, both drawing several arrows.

"Nico, cover the path back to camp," I say, Nico sprinting over into place as Bianca summons her bow and draws several arrows as well.

"Lock shields!" Clarisse orders.

Then, the side of Zeus's fist explodes open. A dozen Laistrygonian giants erupt from the Labyrinth, only for the catapult above them to swing down, slamming into the first one and launching him into the others, Greek Fire erupting over them and then also filling the tunnel behind them. Screams and roars fill the air instantly, before half of the Laistrygonians charge back out, burned but no longer on fire. They each have thick armor, shields made from crushed cars, and clubs made from entire trees with rusty spikes bristling from the end. However, just as one pulls his club back to sweep the entire Ares cabin aside, silver and gold arrows rain down on it and the others instantly, Thalia, Bianca, Will, and I also opening fire. The giant staggers backward and drops, turning to dust. The arrows switch to the other giants who all forge ahead, one raising his shield to cover himself, barreling straight through the Ares Cabin, only for Chiron to calmly put an arrow through his eye, killing him.

Just as A few do, however, escape the arrows as our attention is drawn back to entrance as Dracaenae in full battle armor explode out of them by the dozen. Some of them fall to traps, some fall too the partially reformed Ares cabin, many fall to arrows, one impales herself on the spikes we've set up, making it easy for me to finish her. Off to one side, Tyson is riding around on a giant's back, smashing a bronze shield into his head, apparently having dropped his sword. Suddenly, there's a loud bark and Thalia flinches just before a hellhound leaps out of the Labyrinth, barely escaping a renewed rain of arrows, and charges at the satyrs, only for Percy to move to intercept it. I look back to the Labyrinth, expecting more forces to come out, but it looks like it's stopped. The only think coming out is thick black smoke from the Greek Fire. I look off to the side as a group of Dracaenae make a break for camp, but Nico summons a dozen undead soldiers from multiple eras of time to fight against them.

I turn back to the labyrinth as a group of dracaenae fire a volley of flaming arrows in every direction, only for the Hunters in the trees to shoot the arrows out of the air, their own deflecting off of the Dracaenae's arrows and killing the Dracaenae. Then, a horrible shriek rings out. I know the sound, and off to the side, where Tyson has just finished killing the giant he was fighting with a choke hold, Tyson goes stiff. I grab a handful of arrows just as a gust of wind blows a massive cloud of smoke out of the Labyrinth entrance, seeming to also clear the fire. Then, Kampê drops out of the cloud of smoke, landing behind the Ares cabin and sweeping them aside with her tail. I let my arrows fly and two stick into the side of her dragon body before she leaps forward, avoiding the rest. She crashes down on the Athena command, flattening it, and roars, beginning to sprint around, avoiding gold and silver arrows, Chiron focusing on the less difficult to hit ground troops, more and more Dracaenae and other monsters charging out of the Labyrinth, along with Half-Bloods. I growl in annoyance as Kampê slashes one of my arrows out of the air, only for Percy and Annabeth to step into her path.

"Excuse me for a moment!" I say, sprinting away from the others and around the clearing.

As I'm running, I pass one half-blood who's about to kill one f Dionysus's sons, but I slash with my bow as I pass and his head spins into the air. A moment later, I leap over a Liastrygonian who's trying to hold Tyson's arms back, Tyson trying to stab it with his sword. I hear the sword drive itself home as I land and I drop into a roll, an arrow flashing over me from a half-blood before I rise into a crouch, sending an arrow through the half-blood's throat. Then, as I stand, I send three more at Kampê. She shrieks in rage as all three embed themselves in her chest, staggering backward from where Percy and Annabeth had been pinned under her feet. Then, Mrs. O'Leary passes me in a flash of black, ramming into Kampê and sending her staggering backward. A moment later, arrows begin to rain down on Kampê, who roars and screams in pain. I draw my bow back only for a flash of pure agony to shoot up my side, making me hurl myself away from it, rolling to my feet and staring at a specific serpent that was supposed to be stuck as a slug for eternity.

"You!" I snarl, bow already drawn back, but hesitating.

"Lord Kronos believed I could be useful," he grins wickedly. "Let's find out, shall we?"

He streaks forward, easily streaking around my arrows before slashing at me. I roll under his claws, standing and slashing, his claws deflecting my bow like a blade. His other arm slashes downward at me, but Thalia steps into its path, her shield deflecting it before her spear drives itself into the snake. He roars in pain, spinning and hurling Thalia away, ripping the spear out and pulling it back. I slash upward at his arm, but his tail slams into me before I can sever his arm, launching me. However, Bianca puts an arrow through the snake's arm and into his chest, making him roar in pain and drop the spear. I roll to my feet as Bianca continues to rain arrows on the snake, murder on her face.

I sprint forward, Thalia at my side with her sword. When we reach him, he slashes at us with his good arm, both of us ducking under the slash before crossing, splitting his torso open in an "X". He roars, backing away, and rips the arrow out of his arm, hurling it away, only for five of my own arrows to drive themselves into his chest. He roars, falling backward, and begins to flail. However, just as fast, he's up and roaring, charging at us again. Then, Nico steps into our path and drives his sword into the snake's face. The snake drops dead instantly, its entire body turning grey from the tip of his tail upward, his essence being absorbed into the sword. Finally, it's finished and the remains blow away in a cloud of dust. At the same time, Kampê, who apparently refuses to die, even from the dozens of arrows sticking out of her, pulls her swords back to finish Percy and Annabeth, who she once again has pinned. Then, a boulder as big around as her entire upper half slams into her, hurling her backward. Briares steps up beside Percy and Annabeth, holding a hundred more boulders, each the size of a basketball. Then, he hurls them and they rapidly expand to the same size as what he hurled before. They slam into Kampê rapidly, giving her just enough time to release one last shriek before completely crushing her, her two scimitars landing on the ground in front of the new boulder pile.

A cheer goes through the field as our side rallies. However, just as fast as we rally, our enemies do too as a dracaenae warns them that Kronos will be displeased if they fail. I almost instantly find myself fighting off a half-blood, sword-on-bow. I back pedal rapidly, making it look like I'm struggling.

"If I kill you, the other archers will be basically helpless!" the half-blood grins.

I want to ask him where he got that notion, but before I can, two more half-bloods and a dracaenae join him. Suddenly, I actually am struggling. I draw my dagger in my free hand, barely able to fend off the three. I manage to nick the dracaenae's fingers with the dagger and a moment later she falls to the ground, seizing and foaming at the mouth. I back away from the three half-bloods quickly, deflecting and dodging for all I'm worth. I can't even find the time to counter. Then, a gold arrow stabs into the side of one's head and he drops. A moment later, Lee steps past me, slamming his bow into one of the other two's faces as Thalia stabs the last from behind, electricity flying over him. Lee stabs an arrow down into the face f the half-blood he just dropped, then rips it out and sends it into a dracaenae's face. A moment later, the rest of the Apollo cabin and Hunters enter the field, dropping monsters faster now that they can actually see what they're shooting.

"Thanks," I say as Lee helps me up.

"Can't let my successor die, now can I?" Lee grins.

I smile and nod, then snap my bow up, firing an arrow past his head into a Laistrygonian as it charges toward us, killing it. "Let's mop the last of them up."

However, as soon as the words are out of my mouth, a sound like an avalanche of metal and of nails on a chalkboard and a million other terrible things rips through the air. As one, the Titan army drop their weapons and flee for the Labyrinth. The Archers and Hunters pick off a few as they flee, and the giants trample most of the dracaenae, but then the battle's over and the monsters and half-bloods are gone. I look around, seeing Chiron on the ground, one leg broken. Aside from that, our own casualties are surprisingly few. Me and the others begin to help with the wounded, and I help collect the dead. Most are nymphs, and a few satyrs, but a few are Aphrodite campers, and a couple of Hermes campers. We gather them up, laying them in a row. Then, I head over to the wounded with the rest of my cabin, silently beginning to heal them, No one mentions that I'm the only one who doesn't have to sing, or that my healing abilities are faster.

While we work, Daedalus, who came back along with Mrs. O'Leary and Briares, allows Nico to finally send his soul to the Underworld, destroying the Labyrinth. Then, they all start to help the rest of us. Finally, we finish and head back to camp with the dead. Funeral shrouds are made quickly for those who were lost, and a funeral pyre is built. Then, we hold a funeral service. Someone speaks for everyone, though most of the speeches are too tearful to understand most of. Everyone who died had a boyfriend or girlfriend. Finally, the pyre is lit and we all stand around it, saying goodbye to our friends.

* * *

Leave a review.


	48. Chapter 48

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Aftermath

I chuckle as I lean lazily on the front wall of the chariot, watching Silena and Charles' slowly catch up to us, Percy and Annabeth's just behind them. In the last few weeks since the battle, things have returned to a mostly normal state. The Hunters stuck around just long enough to play us at Capture the Flag, during which we finally broke our losing streak against the Hunters using Annabeth's genius brain to come up with a winning strategy that involved a lot of really ballsy Apollo kids and Aphrodite boys distracting and pissing off all of the Hunters by flirting, excessively. We won the game, but we played dearly for the strategy. The Hunters were _not_ impressed by our strategy. As such, I was the only member of the Apollo cabin who was able t take part in the chariot, and the hunters had given the entire Aphrodite cabin the same acne curse the Apollo cabin did earlier in the summer. Since Percy and Annabeth were teaming up because they were still excited abut finally being an official couple, and with me and Thalia teaming up both because I was too afraid to actually compete against her, and because I had no team otherwise, Chiron called for a mixed cabin race. Meaning every chariot had to be a combination of two cabins. Me and Thalia, Charles and his new girlfriend Silena, Percy and Annabeth, Clarisse and Chris, who she was trying to pretend not to be in love with, and a couple of other chariots. After the first lap, it had been whittled down to just us three chariots left.

"You ready?" Thalia asks, glancing at me as Charles and Silena get within range.

"Always," I smile, pulling out and dropping an arrow.

As soon as it hit the ground, it launched a tangle of wire at Charles' mechanical horsed, tangling the legs and making it crash to the ground, the horse breaking apart and the chariot bouncing over it before skidding to a halt. Percy and Annabeth began to catch up much faster as soon as they saw it was just us left. I grin, looking between the two of them.

"It'd be a shame to see them grow apart, wouldn't it?" I ask.

Thalia grins knowingly. "Maybe you could give them a hand with that."

I draw another arrow, pulling my bow back and Percy forms his shield, holding it in front of himself. "Cute." I fire into the air, and a moment later it hits between the two, instant cement instantly filling the chariot and encasing both of them up to the shoulders.

With the added weight, their chariot slows almost to a stop and Thalia and I cross the line. Rather than cheering, all of the other cabins just grumble.

"I say we ban those arrows from races from now on," Clarisse says, clothes pins plugging her and Chris's noses from where I fart arrowed them earlier.

"Agreed," Percy grumbles as his horses slow to a stop beside us.

"Alright, alright," I say, raising my hands. "We can redo the race tomorrow and I won't use any arrows if you guys would prefer."

Everyone agrees instantly and I laugh. Grover walks over with a bucket of water and dumps it on Percy and Annabeth, freeing them, before we all leave the arena, all heading off to do whatever we normally do. I walk to the cabins with Thalia and whistle, Winter coming scrambling out of Thalia's cabin, barking excitedly and bouncing around us as we head toward a wide open field where we've taken to playing fetch with him. As Thalia throws a stick for him, I watch him, realizing how small he still is.

"Is it weird that he hasn't grown any in the last month?" I ask.

Thalia watches Winter for a moment before cocking her head to the side. "Maybe?"

I nod. "That's what I thought."

"I _did_ do pretty good work, didn't I?" a voice says behind us, both of us turning to find my dad standing behind us.

"Do we have a mission?" I ask.

"Mission?" Apollo asks, confused for a moment before his eyes widen. "Oh, no, no. I just came to let you know how proud I am. You did excellently defending this camp."

"Thank you," I smile.

"I'm going to go visit the others before I leave," Apollo says. "Let them know how proud I am of them too."

"Lord Apollo," Thalia says.

"Oh don't be so formal," Apollo smiles. "What's up?"

"What did you mean you did god work?" Thalia asks. "About Winter."

"Oh, I made him an eternal puppy," Apollo says. "They're so much cuter that way."

And then, he turns, walking away.

"Well, I guess we don't have to worry about needing to replace him any time soon," Thalia shrugs.

"That's true," I nod. "He totally forgot that we were technically standing by for missions."

"Oh, completely," Thalia laughs.

Winter drags a stick three times the length of his body over by one end, head cocked off to the side as he does, and Thalia laughs, picking it up and hurling it again. I reach into my pocket, making sure I didn't lose the one thing I need. I had to pull a lot of strings to get it. After all, it's hard to find anyone that can shape pure diamond. In the end, I had Nico get the stone and had Charles shape it, with Silena convincing him to do it, and also making sure it was good enough, since I don't really know what I'm doing. I pull the ring out and take Thalia's hand, slipping it onto her finger, the ring perfectly sized, thanks entirely to Silena having figured out her ring size at some point, though she won't say how.

Thalia stares at the ring, eyes wide with shock. The entire ring is formed out of diamond, which is why it was so hard to make, and has a lightning bolt etched into the outside all the way around. She raises her eyes to mine and I smile.

"Marry me?" I ask.

Thalia throws her arms around me, somewhere between laughing, sobbing, and trying to answer. When she decides to give up on answering, she kisses me instead. I smile, kissing her back, and we only separate when Winter swings his stick around, smacking me in the shin to get our attention so we'll throw it again.

"Ow!" I laugh. "Alright, Winter. Fine. Fetch."

I throw the stick while Thalia laughs, then shake my head. "Friggin' attention hog."

"He's your dog," Thalia smiles.

"Oh, so he's _my_ dog when he interrupts, but he's _our_ dog when he's being good?"

"No, when he's good he's _mine_," Thalia corrects.

I laugh. "Fair enough. So, I suppose we should plan it out, huh?"

"Oh please," Thalia snorts. "I'm a girl, Adam. I've had this planned out since I was old enough to want to get married."

"Really?" I smirk. "Alright, where's it going to be?"

"The beach," she says.

"Color theme?" I ask.

"Black," Thalia says.

"Bride's maids?" I ask, throwing Winter's stick.

"Annabeth as Maid of Honor, then Clarisse, Silena, and Juniper," Thalia says.

"Cake?" I ask.

"Ten tiers of chocolate, with chocolate frosting, and chocolate ice cream filling."

"Alright, I concede," I say. "You might have a pretty good idea what you want. But if you have a black dress, what am I wearing?"

"Dress?" Thalia snorts. "No way. It's a beach wedding. You're going to be in a speedo. Probably a pink one."

I laugh. "And you?"

"I'll be wearing my dressiest black thong," Thalia grins.

"Oh really?" I grin. "I think I can agree to that."

Thalia rolls her eyes, kissing me and I rest my hands on the small f her back, holding her against me. After a few seconds, her tongue trails across my lip and I grant her access, my own meeting hers. They begin to battle for dominance as the kiss rapidly grows more heated. However, just as my hands start to slide downward, thunder rumbles overhead and I stop, pulling back and sighing.

"Wow," I say, resting my forehead against hers.

"I love family," Thalia smiles. "We should head back. It's almost lunch time."

I nod and kiss her again for a moment before scooping up Winter and walking back toward camp with Thalia.

* * *

Leave a review.


	49. Chapter 49

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Valentines

I walk along the beach in silence, enjoying the breeze and allowing it to help clear my thoughts. Lately, I've been noticing that my thoughts are getting extremely...one-tracked. I've been trying to avoid it, but try as I might, my mind has been focusing on only one subject almost constantly. Sex. And it's too the point that it's not centered entirely on Thalia anymore, either. And it's getting hard for me to control myself. It's all I can do to keep from trying to turn any time me and Thalia spend together into sex. She's noticed too, but she stopped me. She's not ready. Honestly, I'm not sure I am either, but it's harder for me to control myself. As a result, I've been spending time as a 13 year old for the last few days, but it hasn't helped. At all.

I sigh, walking up the beach to the woods, sitting against a tree. I rest my head in my hands, groaning. I just want things to go back to how they were before. When I was able to be around Thalia without thinking about her like that. I don't even understand what changed to make it so hard not to.

"There you are," Thalia smiles, walking over to sit beside me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I say. "I was just thinking."

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing," I smile.

"Adam, do you honestly believe I haven't noticed you walking around as a thirteen year old the last week?" Thalia asks.

I sigh. "I was trying to...I was trying to stop thinking like an eighteen year old. I just want to be able to spend time with you without thinking about..."

"Sex," Thalia finishes, nodding. "I kinda figured that was the problem."

"I'm sorry," I sigh. "I'm trying."

"It's alright," she smiles, cupping my face and making me look up at her. "I understand. You don't have to be sorry. I'm not ready yet, but that doesn't mean I'm saying no. I'm, just saying...not yet."

"I know," I say, forcing a small smile. "And I'm not going to pressure you into anything. Ever. I'll wait for as long as you need me to."

Thalia smiles and leans forward, kissing me. I kiss her back, almost instantly having to fight to keep myself under control. My heart takes off in my chest like it's running a race, and keeping my breathing slow is painful. However, after a few seconds, she pulls back, smiling and resting her forehead against mine.

"Sorry," she says. "I suppose I'm not helping am I?"

"Not really, but I don't mind."

She laughs, nodding and standing, pulling me to my feet. "Come on. Let's go mess with Silena and Charles."

"I think we'd be safer messing with Clarisse and Chris," I say.

Thalia laughs again and we head back to camp. We find Charles and Silena first, the two of them walking through strawberry fields together. I feel guilty even before we mess with them, so instead we head to the basketball court where Chris and Clarisse are playing one-on-one. As soon as Clarisse sees us walking over, she grins and challenges us. We agree, and over the next twenty minutes, we're playing a brutal game with streetball rules, meaning that Clarisse is free to beat me up all she wants. Of course, the same is true in reverse, so I'm not the only one who walks away bruised and sore.

"You okay?" Thalia asks as we walk away.

"Great," I groan. "Although, I have some sympathy for the Ares kid who tried to fight Phoebe when she had a basketball, though."

Thalia laughs. "Same. So, are you excited for tomorrow?"

"What's tomorrow?" I ask.

"Valentines Day!" she says.

I grimace. "Not exceptionally. I was never fond of it."

"Well I'm excited," Thalia says. "And you should be."

"I should?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because you're not alone this year," Thalia says. "You have me to shower with your affection."

"I suppose," I say. "Still though. It's not my favorite holiday. It's just a day for the people who make Hallmark cards to get rich. No real celebration."

"Well, there's always the dance," Thalia says. "The Aphrodite kids are putting it on this time."

"So basically, the punch will be spiked and we have to expect them to try and get revenge for the acne and rhyming curse?" I smirk.

"Basically," Thalia smiles. "Come on. Let's spar some."

I nod and follow her, the two of us spending the rest of the day bouncing between activities. Finally, we head to bed. Then, the next day, we spend most of the day relaxing, as do most of the others. Then, after dinner, I head back to my cabin to change before heading to pavilion, where the dance is being held. Thalia is waiting there for me and smiles at me, wearing a short, low-cut black dress with a slit on the right side and a pair of black heels. It doesn't really suit her personality, but she looks beautiful. I smile, slipping my hand into hers as we head to the dance floor, beginning to dance to the slow song. Because it's Valentines day, it's almost exclusively slow songs, which means I get an excuse to hold Thalia for hours on end. Whenever we're not dancing, she's sitting in my lap. I smile, resting my head on her shoulder as we watch the others dancing after several hours of being at the dance.

My mind starts to drift toward its inevitable subject, but I fight it back. My body has other plans, however, and despite my prayers and best efforts, I end up getting excited. I know she can feel it, too, because about two seconds after it pressed against her leg through my pants, she shifts, accidentally, probably, making it press into her crotch through her dress. She doesn't say anything, though, and simply sits there. I struggle to keep my mind in check, but I'm losing quickly. Finally, just as I'm about to ask her to move, she turns, looking down at me, several emotions warring behind her eyes, giving her a sort of distant look. Something about it makes me falter, and makes my voice die in my throat. She seems...conflicted.

"Why are you in love with me?" she asks.

I blink, completely taken by surprise. I consider my answer, and find I can't really narrow it down to any one thing. It's just...her. Everything about her.

"Because you're you," I say finally. "Everything about you makes me love you."

She looks away, staring at the ground. I'm starting to get worried. She doesn't look happy. She looks...sad? Melancholy? Regretful?

"If I asked you to, would you turn against the gods with me?" she asks.

I stare at her. "What? Why would you...ask that question?"

"Would you?" she asks, looking back up at me.

I stare at her a moment longer before sighing. "Yes. If you asked it of me, I would, if only to keep you alive."

She nods, still looking unhappy. Finally, she sighs. "I'm sorry. I'm being weird."

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm just...Can we leave? I just...want to get away."

"Of course," I nod.

She stands and we leave the pavilion, heading to the cabins, both walking into hers. She takes a few steps in before stopping, staring at a pair of pictures on a nightstand beside one of the beds. One is her, Annabeth, and Luke, all of them younger. The other is of me, her, Annabeth, Percy, and Grover. I step around in front of her, taking her hands.

"Talk to me, Thalia," I say. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm afraid," Thalia says finally, eyes watering. "I don't want our friends to die. I don't want to lose anyone else."

"I know," I say. "I feel the same." I cup her cheek, wiping her tears away with my thumb. "But no matter what happens, I will never leave you alone. I will always be at your side. Come what may."

She smiles and steps forward, kissing me. I kiss her back, hands sliding down to rest on the small of her back. After several moments, I feel her tongue trail along my lower lip and immediately grant her access, instinctively holding her a little tighter against me. She sighs as her tongue begins to dance with my own. After a few minutes, I pull back, resting my forehead against hers, swallowing hard.

"Sorry," I sigh. "I think I should leave. If we keep this up, I might break."

"That's okay," Thalia says.

I pull back, staring at her in surprise. "What?"

"I want to try," Thalia says. "I think I'm ready, as long as you're gentle."

I stare at her for another moment before capturing her lips, Thalia returning the searing kiss with equal passion. After a moment, I guide her back onto her bed, laying her down gently and using my forearms to support my weight on either side of her head as our tongues fought for dominance. After several minutes, she reaches up, wrapping her arms around me before rolling us over, then guides my hands to her chest. I begin to knead her breasts through her dress, feeling her nipples stiffen through the thin material. After several minutes, I reach up, slipping the straps of the dress down her arms a bit, pulling the dress down off of her breasts, returning to kneading them, toying with her nipples as well. She moans loudly as I do, the kiss growing more heated and desperate. After a few more minutes, she sits up, slipping the straps off of her shoulders before gathering up the bottom of the dress and pulling it over her head, dropping it off to the side. As she does, I can't help but stare. She blushes slightly, allowing me another moment before leaning back down and recapturing my lips. I return to what I had been doing before, but after a couple minutes, I slide my hand down, slipping it under the waistband of her panties. She gasps sharply as I reach her clit, beginning to rub light circles over it.

She moans, rocking her hips against my hand as I run my fingers through her slit repeatedly, circling her clit each time I reach it. As she moans after a moment, I gently bite down on her lower lip, sucking lightly and trailing my tongue over it before letting it drag out from between my teeth, the action pulling a shaky breath from Thalia's lips. Finally, she sits up, fumbling with the buttons on my shirt and jacket before pushing it off of me, dropping it onto the floor. I kiss her again, only for her to push me back onto the bed, kissing me for several moments before beginning to kiss her way down my neck and chest.

"Thalia, you don't have to do that," I say.

"I want to," Thalia smiles. "I want to make you feel good."

I want to argue, but I allow her to do as she wants. She unbuckles my belt and pulls my pants off, dropping them beside my shirt, then stares at my member for several seconds before reaching out and beginning to stroke it slowly. After a moment, she trailed her tongue up the shaft before wrapping her lips around it, beginning to bob her head on the first few inches. I groan, hands resting on the back of her head. It's all I can do to not try to push her lower. I pull my hands back, gripping the sheets before I can do something I'll regret. Finally, after several more seconds, she goes deeper, getting most of my member this time, but unable to go lower. Not that I mind. It already feels amazing having the warm, wet insides of her mouth sliding against my member continuously. Finally, she pulls up, releasing my member and slipping her panties off. Before she can get on top of me, however, I flip us over again, kissing her.

"My turn," I mumble as I start to kiss my way down her neck, pausing at any spot I find that she gives a reaction to, finding several.

Finally, I reach her chest, beginning to kiss, lick, and suckle every inch of exposed skin, focusing on her nipples, earning a sting of appreciative moans for my effort. Finally, I continue downward and work my way toward her slit. She shifts a couple times, seeming to get nervous, or anxious. After another minute, I reach my destination, beginning to trail my tongue through her slit, circling her clit as she moans loudly, hips rolling against my face instinctively. He hands tangle into my hair, pulling me tighter against her. I move up, wrapping my lips around her swollen clit and begin to toy with it with my tongue while I suckle on it, then reach up, pushing a finger into her. She gasps harshly, hips bucking once before I begin to slid my finger in and out. I begin to speed up, adding a second finger after a while, and Thalia's moans begin to grow in volume and desperation, her hips bucking against my fingers more and more. Finally, she cries out in pleasure as her insides clamp down on my fingers and her hips buck and jerk. I move up, continuing to thrust my fingers but replacing my tongue with my thumb, kissing Thalia to muffle her cries. Finally, I ease her back down from her orgasm and pull back from the kiss, Thalia panting and gasping for breath.

"Gods that felt amazing," Thalia breathes.

I smile, kissing her again before laying beside her. "I love you Thalia."

"I love you too," Thalia smiles, then pushes herself up, climbing on top of me and lining my member up with her entrance. "Just...be gentle, okay?"

"I won't do a thing," I promise. "You can go as slow as you need to."

Thalia nods and slowly lowers herself onto me. Her tunnel's tight, and she has to fight to take me in. However, finally, she seems to get impatient and screws up her face, slamming her hips down onto mine, impaling herself on me and biting into my shoulder to muffle her scream, actually drawing blood. I wince in pain, but ignore that, trailing my hand up and down her back as she struggles to adjust. After what feels like forever, she begins to roll her hips slightly, keeping her movements short and slow. However, finally, she begins to move a bit faster, though it's still slow. Her tunnel is nearly painfully tight, and so hot it almost burns, but it feels infinitely more amazing than when she was using her mouth before, and I have to fight not to speed up, or to take over. Thalia's face still betrays her pain, and it helps me remain under control, but after a little bit, the pain starts to fade from her expression as she begins to move a little faster. My body burns from need as time drags on and she's still moving slow. My muscles are cramping from me restraining them from thrusting up into her. Finally, she begins to pick up the pace, moaning, and nods. I restrain a sigh of relief, gripping her hips and helping guide her, not much, but enough to get her moving a little faster. After a moment, however, I roll us over, Thalia gasping.

"Be gentle," Thalia says, clearly worried still.

"I will," I promise, kissing her.

Our tongues once again fight for dominance as I begin to thrust into her, keeping my pace slow and finding a rhythm. Slowly, I begin to speed up, Thalia's hips rolling against me as I do, matching my own movements. Finally, I'm thrusting into her quickly, Thalia pulling back from the kiss and crying out in pleasure. However, I can tell I won't last a whole lot longer. I slide a hand down, quickly beginning to rub her clit as I thrust into her, Thalia gasping harshly, hips bucking against me as I continue. I reach my head down, capturing one of her nipples in my mouth and Thalia arches her chest toward me, one hand tangling into my hair again as the other grabs a handful of sheet. I struggle to hold out, desperately fighting against my body to outlast her, to make sure she feels as good as I do. My member begins to burn from the strain of holding back, but I can feel Thalia's insides beginning to quiver around me, Thalia's cries closer to desperate moans now, face screwed up in pleasure. Then, finally, I slip. However, just as the first wave of semen begins to flood into her, she suddenly cries out in pleasure, insides clamping down around my member, beginning to shudder and spasm against it, rapidly milking more and more of my seed from my body. I groan, moving up and kissing Thalia who kisses me back instantly.

After several more seconds, both of us finally begin to come back down and I roll to the side, pulling her on top of me. She's still shuddering and jerking every couple of seconds, but it's slowly subsiding. Finally, my member slips out of her and she whimpers at the loss before kissing me again. The kiss is slow this time, more emotion than need. We lay there for a long while before separating.

"I love you," Thalia says, laying her head on my chest.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I didn't mean to...I should have pulled out."

She shakes her head, looking up at me and smiling. "I'm glad you did. Even if you had warned me, I would have told you to."

I smile and nod, kissing her before setting my head down. Within a few seconds, she's asleep. I smile, kissing her forehead before quickly following suit.

* * *

Leave a review.


	50. Chapter 50

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Sacrifice

I stir, sighing and holding Thalia a little tighter. She cuddles into me and I smile contentedly. It's been about six months since the first time Thalia and I were together, and so far we've spent almost every night together. Not having sex every time, but I'm basically living in her cabin. Chiron makes a special exception for me since I'm technically not a camper anymore, and also because Zeus hasn't struck me dead, cursed me, or told Chiron to kill me yet. Dionysus doesn't care either, although he _did_ recommend I give Zeus an offering at every meal alongside my one for Apollo, a recommendation that I have followed without fail.

"I don't want you to go," Thalia says.

"I know," I say, kissing the top of her head. "But I'll be in and out again before anyone knows I'm there."

"I think we said something similar about Mount St. Helens," Thalia says.

"But this time isn't going to end in a massive fiery explosion," I say.

"That's the mission," she says, looking up at me.

"Okay, fine, not one that I'm in the middle of," I say. "I'm just going to bring Annabeth and Silena's boyfriends back."

Thalia sighs and nods, reaching up and kissing me for several seconds before sitting up and beginning to get dressed. I do the same, but just as I finish getting my shirt on, Thalia steps in front of me, holding out my camp necklace. It was cut during a fight with some of the Titan Army's demigods, but I brought the beads back with me, and since I already had my armor on at the time, I didn't have to worry about that. Thalia had promised to make me a new necklace with the beads and had taken them almost two months ago. Now, the necklace looks completely different. Instead of a string threaded through beads, it's an intricately woven rope with the beads woven into it, and with my armor's compressed cross pendant form hanging from the front. Each bead has one strand of braided string through them, then another strand both above them and below them, forming three braided ropes that are also together, like a paracord bracelet that has beads stuck in the middle that's long enough to fit around my neck and hangs about at my collarbones.

I smile, thanking her as I put it on and she hands me my knife belt, watch, and backpack. I kiss her for several long seconds before pulling back, resting my forehead against hers. I sigh heavily for several moments before raising my head, kissing her on the forehead before turning and walking to the door.

"I love you Adam," Thalia says.

I smile back at her. "I love you too."

Then, I turn and walk out of the cabin. Charles is already waiting for me, and grins knowingly as I step out of the cabin. I roll my eyes.

"You sure you don't need another few minutes?" Charles asks, grinning. "We're only an hour late."

"Oh shut up Charles," I say. "Let's go. We have to pick up Percy still."

Charles chuckles and nods and we head to the stables. As I climb onto one of the pegasi, I glance at Charles and Silena, seeing them kissing. I grin, waiting about ten seconds before clearing my throat. Charles glares at me before giving Silena another quick kiss before walking over to climb onto another of the pegasi. We're also planning to bring Blackjack for Percy. Originally the plan had been to only bring Blackjack, but he didn't want to fly all three of us.

"You sure you don't need another few minutes?" I ask Charles. "We're only an hour late."

"Shut the fuck up Adam," Charles grumbles.

He spurs his pegasi forward and I follow, Blackjack just behind me. Once we're all in the air, Blackjack takes the lead and our pegasi follow him. He flies along the coast for a ways before beginning to descend. We land on either side of a Prius, one that Blackjack had landed on the hood of. Seated in the car are Percy and Rachel. I raise an eyebrow at Percy, who looks up at me and rolls his eyes.

"Time?" Percy asks.

"Time," I say. "Break's over."

Percy sighs and nods, turning to Rachel. "Would you tell my mom-"

"I'll tell her," Rachel interrupts. "I'm sure she's used to it. And I'll explain to Paul about the hood."

"Thanks," Percy smiles.

"Good luck," Rachel says, leaning over and kissing Percy n the cheek. "Now get going, half-blood. Go kill some monsters for me."

Percy nods, getting out of the car and climbing up onto Blackjack's back. Then, we all take off. I grin over at Percy as we fly.

"So Percy," I grin. "Should we forget about this little scene?"

"If you do anything to risk my relationship with Annabeth, I'll kill you," Percy warns, glaring at me.

I laugh. "Calm down. I'm not going to tell Annabeth about your side girlfriend."

Percy flips me off, and I laugh again. We fly out over the water for hours. By the time we find the Princess Andromeda, it's already getting dark. I swallow hard, reaching up and wrapping my fingers around my armor's cross pendant, praying for help with the mission. I'm not sure if using a magic transforming cross given to me by my father, who identifies as a god, as a symbol of a religion that doesn't include my father, while praying to that religion's god, is technically sacrilegious, but I don't pay that much mind.

"You know what to do?" Charles shouts over the wind.

Percy nods and tells Blackjack where to land. I scan the ship carefully as we fly around toward the back. I can see demigods and monsters here and there. Not many, since most will be resting currently, but they're definitely there. We fly in low, avoiding detection as we land on the lowest deck on the back. As we slide to the ground, I extend my bow and Percy extends his magic pen sword, Riptide. I glance at Charles, seeing him staring at a picture of Silena. I rest a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax," I say. "All you have to do is set the charges and timer. If it comes down to a manual detonation, I'm the one doing it. You don't have to worry about it."

Charles nods, forcing his confident smile back onto his face. "Right."

"If it _does_ come down to a manual detonation, however, you're also going to be the one to tell Thalia whatever last message I come up with at the time," I say. "Since it will have been your crappy timer that shat the bed."

Charles rolls his eyes. "It won't come to that. I don't build things that don't work."

I grin. "Then it's not going to be a problem." I form my armor and turn to Percy. "Shall we, oh fearless man-whore?"

"I'm warning you, Adam," Percy says. "I _will_ tell Thalia that you made out with one of the Aphrodite chicks."

"You wouldn't dare," I say. "Thalia would one hundred percent shoot the messenger."

Percy shrugs. "I'd live. Would you?"

I snort. "No fucking way. She'd throw my ass into a brazier as an offering to her father. Then again, if I were cheating on her, Zeus would have blasted me with the Master Bolt already."

"Can we focus?" Charles asks.

Percy and I chuckle. This kind of conversation isn't really unusual for us anymore. Ever since he and Annabeth got together, he and I have been pretending to threaten each other with sabotaging the other's relationship. Neither of us would ever actually do it, but we both argued with each other about it.

We turn a corner in the narrow corridor we're in and find a service stairway, making our way down it silently. After a couple of floors, we stop as we hear voices.

"I don't care what your nose says!" one deep Telekhine voice growls. "The last time you smelled half-bloods, it turned out to be a meatloaf sandwich!"

"Meatloaf sandwiches are good!" a second Telekhine says. "But this is a half-blood scent, I swear! They are on-board!"

"Bah! You're mind isn't on-board!"

We continue down the stairs silently, the voices fading after a couple of levels. Finally, we reach a heavy metal door and Charles mouths the word "Engine room" before producing a pair of bolt cutters and cutting the bolt on the door, pulling it open and allowing us to enter. Inside, there's a row f yellow turbines the size of grain silos, pressure gauges and computer terminals lining the opposite wall, and a five foot Telekhine hunched over the control panel. He doesn't notice us and I hurl my dagger across the room, sticking it into his back, getting it close to his heart. He spins, growling and opens his mouth to shout, only for his eyes to bug out of his head, coughing. Blood splatters out of his mouth and he staggers toward us, holding up a hand only to collapse, spasming on the ground for a moment before disintegrating. I quickly walk over, picking up and sheathing my dagger before turning as Charles tosses me a jar of Greek Fire and some duct tape.

I tape the jar to the console as Charles and Percy move to get the turbines. However, just as I attach a second jar to the other end of the console, ensuring the whole thing would go in the initial Greek Fire blast, I hear footsteps coming down the steps over the engines.

"How much longer?" Percy asks.

"Too long," Charles says. "I still have to wire the receiver and prime the charges. Ten more minutes at least."

"I'll distract them," Percy says. "Meet you two at the rendezvous."

"Percy-"

"Wish me luck," Percy interrupts him.

"Good luck," Charles says.

"Percy," I say, Percy turning in time to catch my cross pendant.

He's not wearing armor, and I have to stay in case I need to set off the charges personally, so this is the best option.

"Thanks," he says, focusing and making it transform into armor, already on his body.

I nod and he turns, running out of the room, closing the door behind himself. "Let's hurry."

Charles nods and we continue to set explosives. Then, I begin to run copper wire while Charles works on the receiver that is supposed to get the signal from his watch and set off the bombs. We worked quickly, and in just over five minutes, we finished. However, we didn't get far away before hearing feet heading for us quickly. I swear, looking around. Finally, I turn to Charles, grabbing his hand and taking his watch, putting my own into his hand instead, followed by my necklace.

"Get these to Thalia," I say, putting his watch on my wrist and drawing his sword. "Tell her that I love her and that I'll be back to get these inside of a week. How long on the timer?"

"None," Charles says. "It'll detonate instantly."

"Then you had better get swimming."

He nods and turns down a side hallway, heading for the deck we had landed on. It's a long fall, but Charles is smart enough to wait for the ship to rock back. I sprint down the main hallway, drawing my dagger in my left hand just before I round the corner, finding a pair of Dracaenae heading my way. One shouts in surprise just before I take her head off. The other hurls her net. I jump onto the wall, then push off, rolling in mid air and escaping the net before landing and slashing the Dracaenae with my dagger, shoving her away and continuing. As I'm sprinting toward the next corner, pain flashes through my face and I drop to my knees, leaning back in a power slide as a Laestrygonian Giant's fist passes over me, only for me to slash his right femoral artery with my dagger, barely escaping the spray of blood. I stand and continue to sprint, meeting a small group of demigods next. One stabs a spear at me and I knock it aside with my sword, spinning around him and hurling my dagger down the hallway into the next one's face, then spin, splitting the first one's back open, severing his spinal cord. I feel pain lance up my back and dive forward, tackling the one I just killed to the ground and narrowly avoiding an upward slash from one of the remaining four. I roll to my feet and turn, hurling myself to the side, ramming into the wall and barely avoid an arrow before sprinting forward.

As I slash his bow aside, it occurs to me that I still have my backpack on. I curse and stab that demigod, yanking him to the side, blocking one of the other two's swords before wrenching my sword out and shoving the body toward the demigod, making him fall. The other slashes at me but I duck under it, then stand, slashing upward and he tries to leap backward, only for me to step forward and catch his throat. Then I kneel, ripping my dagger out of the first dead demigod's face and slash the last demigod's face as I pass, sprinting toward the stairwell up to the deck.

I reach deck and find Percy surrounded by monsters and demigods. I swear, sprinting forward and beginning to quickly hack and slash my way through the army. Finally, I burst into the circle and yank my backpack off, shoving my dagger into it and zipping it closed, shoving it into Percy's hands and turning to the only other person in the circle, Kronos. As Percy had described so long ago, it's Luke's body, looking as healthy as he did when I knew him that first summer. However, his eyes were entirely gold, and when he speaks, his deep, inhuman voice grates on my ears like a knife on stone.

"Welcome Adam," Kronos greets me. "You've made it just in time to die. I was just telling Percy that we've known about your plan for weeks."

"I know," I say. "I'm still working on figuring out who your spy is. I'll solve that problem soon enough."

"Will you?" Kronos asks. "How?"

"Percy," I say. "Normally I'd let you handle all of the stupid decisions, but I'm a better sword fighter than you, so I'll handle this."

"Why not fight me together?" Kronos invites.

"Because we're not that stupid," I say. "Our best bet is to go one at a time and pray that I'm good enough to wear down your energy."

Kronos nods. "Perhaps you're right." He lifts his scythe which is half Celestial Bronze and half steel, and points it at me. "Then come. Let's see how good you are."

I swallow hard and crouch, readying myself. Then, I lunge. However, as I do, time seems to slow. literally. Percy had described Kronos's ability to control time, but this was ridiculous. It felt like I was trying to run through liquid cement. I force my body to stop, which seems to take ten seconds in and of itself, while Kronos advances and twirls his staff at a normal speed.

"You're a coward," I force out, trying to talk fast and managing to get it out at a relatively coherent speed, though still slow.

Kronos stops, narrowing his eyes as time resumes. "What was that?"

"You're a coward," I repeat. "You're too afraid to fight me on somewhat fair ground. You have to slow time down just to make sure you win. If you were so great, you wouldn't _need_ to slow time down. You'd fight me like a man."

"I am the Lord of the Titans," Kronos snarls.

"And I'm the lowly immortal teenager that terrifies you enough for you to not fight me fairly," I counter.

Kronos's glare intensifies, and everyone around me shrinks back, the demigods and monsters not even paying Percy any mind now, all eyes fixed on me and Kronos. Percy edges toward a gap in the circle.

"Very well then," Kronos snarls. "No more tricks. Let us see if you can back up your big talk."

I take a few steps forward, making sure he wasn't still slowing me down, then charge. He slashes at me but I duck under it, slashing upward at him as I stand on the safe side of his scythe, only for my sword to spark up his front like he's made of metal. He spins his scythe and slashes back the other way. I spin, blocking the scythe, bracing the end of the blade with my free hand, and barely manage to stop his strike. I sidekick him in the chest and he staggers backward, but he's solid. It feels like I kicked a refrigerator more than a person. He steps forward, slashing again but I slash upward, hitting the blade of his scythe and deflecting it over my head before stabbing at his eye. He staggers backward instinctively, but my sword's pint simply bounces off of his eyeball before I spin, slashing the back of his knees and dropping him onto them. I spin again and slash upward, slamming the edge of my sword into the underside of his jaw, knocking him backward onto the ground. I leap away instantly, narrowly escaping a slash from the scythe as Kronos begins to stand, snarling in rage. I glance to the side, seeing Percy's no longer in the circle. Kronos looks around as well and stiffens.

"Where is Jackson!?" he demands.

The monsters and demigods all look around in shock. However, just as they do, a demigod shouts in surprise near the edge of the ship just before I catch a glimpse of Percy diving off of the side of the ship. I grin. Now I just have to wait a few seconds. Pain explodes through me from my back and I dive forward, feeling a few hairs get sliced off the back of my head, though I avoid dying. As I stand, I slash a line of Dracaenae directly in front of me, then spin, slashing at Kronos, only for him to catch my blade, then twist his hand, snapping the blade off. I dive to the side, barely avoiding him driving the blade into my own stomach, then stand and sigh. Time's up.

A Laestrygonian grabs me by the back of my shirt and lifts me off of my feet and I grin, reaching up to Charles' watch. Kronos' eyes widen and he lunges, scythe pulled back.

"Boom," I say, pressing the switch as I flip backward.

The ship lurches instantly as the bombs go off and Kronos's scythe slices through the Laestrygonian's chest. Then, before I've even finished my flip, the deck of the ship erupts, bits of metal exploding in every direction, propelled by the massive flood of green flames that suddenly explode out of the ship. In the amount of time it takes my brain to register all of this, the entire ship's already finished exploding and I'm floating in a void of darkness and silence.

* * *

Leave a review.


	51. Chapter 51

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Return

I groan, my eyes creaking open and my vision blurred beyond recognition. I blink a few times, my vision slowly sharpening before looking around slowly, taking in my surroundings. I'm lying on a beach, and there's a wolf laying with its face a couple inches from mine on one side, watching me silently. On the other side, there's a hellhound the size of a tank, one which barks happily when she sees me awake, her tail thumping the ground almost hard enough to bounce me.

"You really do have a knack for getting yourself blown up, don't you?" a familiar voice says from above me.

I look up, seeing Nico and Bianca sitting a little further up the beach. I groan, sitting up, then reach out to each side, scratching both canine's ears. "You saved me again, huh?"

"Nope," Bianca says. "I was just spending some time with Nico when a bunch of naiads dropped you off here. They said Poseidon had ordered them to bring you here, and Lady Artemis is sending you a ride."

I sigh, pushing myself to my feet and swaying for a moment before sighing and looking around. "Where are we?"

"We're on Old Orchard Beach," Bianca says.

I blink in surprise and look around, seeing a pier with support pillars in sets of five running along the beach a little ways away. "Maine huh? Damn. I really got launched this time."

"You always really get launched," Bianca says. "Last time it just happened to be vertically."

"Last time?" Nico asks.

"I was caught in Mount St. Helens' first eruption," I say, looking up just as a pure white Pegasus swoops down and lands in front of me. "I guess it's time for me to go."

"Good luck," Bianca says, Nico simply nodding.

"Thanks," I say, then climb onto the horse. "Let's go!"

The horse gallops forward for several seconds before taking off, spiraling once before heading for New York again. I remain silent, watching the ground below me. I've got no armor, no weapons, and no way to defend myself if anything attacks me. I sigh heavily. With my luck, that'll actually happen. However, after a few hours, the pegasus lands in front of the camp stables and I drop to the ground, looking around. There's no one around me. I walk toward the Big House and find everyone at the pavilion, eating lunch.

"Adam!" Silena cheers, being the first to see me.

A moment later, Thalia practically tackles me in a hug. I smile, hugging her back as Charles makes his way over on crutches, his left leg in a cast.

"You made it," Charles smiles. "I'm sorry I left."

"I'm not," I say. "You're alive because you left."

Charles smiles and nods just as Thalia pulls back, holding out my necklace and watch. I put both back on and look around.

"Is Percy not back yet?" I ask.

"No," Thalia says, staring at the ground. "We're all worried."

"Don't be," I say. "He got off the ship. If nothing else, he might be visiting Poseidon."

"Maybe," Thalia says. "Annabeth's worried sick."

"I bet," I nod, then sigh, looking up at the clouds. "We need to figure out who the spy is."

"Spy?" Charles asks.

"Kronos said he has a spy here," I say. "They'd known about the attack for weeks. That's why we weren't able to do it in secret."

"That makes sense," Thalia nods. "Come on. You need to eat. You can fill Chiron in on what happened after."

I nod and everyone returns to eating, only for a conch shell to blow, signaling Percy's return by water, as we were all originally supposed to do. Everyone begins to rush toward the beach, but before I can go anywhere, Silena catches my arm.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Charles told me what you did," Silena says. "I can't thank you enough."

"You don't need to," I smile.

"Yes, I do," Silena says. "And I owe you an apology, even though an apology isn't enough."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I'm the spy," she says, tears running down her face.

"You...what?" I ask, eyes widening. "No way!"

In all the months I'd been trying to find out who the spy is, Silena is about the only person besides Chiron and Thalia that I didn't check. She's just too good. She could never be the spy. And yet, she isn't lying. She holds out a silver chain with a sickle charm hanging off of it. I instantly snatch it away and shove it into my pocket, looking around.

"Why the hell would you do that?" I ask, then pause. "That thing's not on, right?"

Silena shakes her head. "It activates with a drop of blood and a spell. And I did it because they threatened to hurt Charles if I didn't. But if it wasn't for you, Charles would have died. But you saved him. I wanted to stop being their spy ever since Luke's spell on me broke, but I never had the courage. But I'm done now. I'm not telling them anything else."

I nod then sigh. "We need to tell Chiron. He'll be lenient. And obviously I can vouch for you being on our side."

Silena nods and I pull the charm out of my pocket and toss it into the brazier.

"Destroy this for me Dad, Zeus," I say. "I'll be back with an offering later."

Then, Silena and I head toward the beach to greet Percy. He's being mobbed by everyone else and struggling to answer questions about the mission, but he doesn't look happy. After several tries, and failures, to push my way to the front, I find Clarisse who instantly clears me a path. I step out of the circle and Percy nods, handing me my backpack, then my cross charm, which I transform into armor and back, the cross on my necklace again.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I got knocked out by the blast and sank to my dad's palace," Percy says. "He's fighting Oceanus, but..."

"I see," I nod. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Percy nods and looks to Chiron.

"My dad told me to tell you that it's time," Percy says. "I need to hear the prophecy. All of it."

Chiron's shoulders sag. "I've dreaded this day. Very well. Come to the attic. We'll let you hear the Prophecy there."

Percy nods and the others part, allowing him, Annabeth, and Chiron to head to the Big House, Silena following as the others mobbed me, asking me questions instead.

"How many monsters were there?"

"How many demigods?"

"Was Kronos there?"

"Alright, enough questions," Thalia finally cuts in, walking over and slipping her hand into mine just as I start to get annoyed. "We were in the middle of dinner. Let's finish eating before something else comes up."

Everyone seems to agree, because they all turn and leave. Thalia and I follow. I give my entire meal as an offering to Apollo, Zeus, and Poseidon, the last as thanks for having me saved after the explosion. Then, once Thalia's done eating, we head to the Big House, stopping at the front door where Silena is standing, staring at the ground.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"I...I couldn't say it," Silena says.

"Well, we're having a war council," I say. "You can tell him after. I'll be right there with you to let him know you're not our enemy."

Silena nods and smiles and we walk to the rec room, Silena sitting off to the side. I, however, almost instantly get dragged into an argument Courtesy of Michael Yew. Lee is our cabin's councilor still, and I'm technically his chosen successor, but Michael Yew had been hounding him for months to let him sit in on the war meetings, as the second most senior Apollo Camper who wasn't a member of the Archers. Eventually, Lee had given in. Now, Michael was in an argument with Clarisse.

"That chariot belongs to the Ares Cabin!" Clarisse was shouting.

I groan instantly. It's about a flying chariot our two cabins had captured in a joint raid a little over a week ago.

"The hell it does!" Michael snaps. "It was the Apollo Cabin that captured it!"

"But it was the Ares Cabin that led the assault!" Clarisse counters.

"So?"

"So the rights to it should be the Ares' Cabin's!" Clarisse shouts.

"Enough!" I finally snap. "Michael, shut the fuck up! You don't even have authority in the cabin! You're only here because Lee lets you be!"

"Who asked you!?" Michael demands.

I curl my hands into fists, stepping up in front of him, towering over him as an eighteen year old, Michael, being considerably younger, standing a full foot shorter than me. He shrinks back slightly as I glare down at him.

"I said, shut...the fuck...up," I snarl. "You have no authority. You have no say. You're going to sit there like the good little _child_ you are." I turn to Lee. "Lee, can't you just give it to her? It's just a chariot. And we need the Ares Cabin for this war. We can't fight without them and hope to win."

Lee sighs. "Yeah. You're right. Clarisse, after the war meeting I'll give it to you."

"Thank you," Clarisse says, looking between me and Lee. "I'm glad you're here, Adam."

"Thanks," I say just as Chiron clears his throat. "If the matter is settled, Percy has something you all should hear. Percy, the Great Prophecy."

We all stiffen as Annabeth hands Percy a tiny roll of paper, which he carefully unties and unrolls.

"A half-blood of the eldest dogs-"

"Uh, Percy, that's gods, not dogs," Annabeth corrects.

I sigh. "I can read it if you want," I say. "Aside from Chiron, I'm the only one in the room who's lucky enough to not be dyslexic."

Percy hesitates, then hands me the paper. I scan it and my eyes widen. After a moment I clear my throat and begin.

"A half-blood of the eldest gods, shall reach sixteen against all odds..." I read, then pause, eyes flicking to Percy and back before I take a deep breath, "and see the world in endless sleep. The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. A single choice shall end his days. Olympus to preserve or raze."

I stare at the paper for several moments before letting my hand fall, looking up at Annabeth, who's close to tears. I can't blame her. She's known the prophecy for years, and yet she fell in love with Percy anyway.

"Raise is good isn't it?" Connor Stoll finally asks.

"R-A-Z-E," I say, staring blankly at the floor again. "It means to completely destroy."

Annabeth nods "Obliterate. Annihilate. Turn to rubble."

"Got it," Percy says, very pale. "Thanks."

"Now you see, Percy, why we thought it best not to tell you the whole prophecy," Chiron says. "You've had enough on your shoulders-"

"Without realizing I was going to die in the end anyway?" Percy interrupts, his tone harsh and biting. "Yeah, I get it."

Annabeth's face falls and she stares at the floor. "Percy, you know prophecies have double meanings. It might not literally mean you die." Her voice is weak, and even without seeing her expression, I can tell she's trying to convince herself, not him.

"Sure," Percy says sarcastically. "A single choice shall end his days. That has lots of meanings, right?"

"You might not be the hero," I say, everyone staring at me. "It says that the hero dies, but it doesn't say that the big three child is the hero. It just says that it's the big three child's birthday."

Everyone's silent for a moment. Hope flashes briefly across Annabeth's face and she smiles appreciatively, nodding.

"Maybe we could stop it," Charles says. "If it's a cursed blade reaping someone's soul, it sounds like Kronos's scythe, right? What if we destroy it?"

"Easier said than done," I say. "And besides that, beating a prophecy is nearly impossible, not to mention ill-advised. There are always, _always_ consequences."

"Perhaps we should let Percy think about these lines," Chiron speaks up. "He needs time-"

"No," Percy interrupts. "I don't need time. If I die, I die. I can't worry about that, right?"

Annabeth's hand flashes up so fast I almost miss the actual movement. And judging by the volume of the impact, Percy's face probably stings something awful. The slap even left a glowing red handprint. Annabeth turns, sprinting out of the room in tears as we all remain silent.

"Smooth move Seaweed Brain," Thalia says finally, following Annabeth out of the room.

"Anyway," Percy says after another few moments of silence. "We have something else we need to discuss. We have a-"

"Percy," I cut in, Percy looking at me, confusion filling my face as he sees my stern expression. "It's been dealt with."

"Wait, you found them already?" Percy asks.

"It's been dealt with," I repeat. "It's over."

"Okay," Percy nods.

"However," I continue, everyone looking at me. "There's still the matter of the other problem."

"The bigger threat my father was talking about?" Percy asks, looking to Chiron.

Chiron sighs heavily and I pick up a plastic cup of water Michael's been drinking, pouring it onto a hotplate beside the ping-pong table, forming steam, a rainbow shimmering in it from the fluorescent lights.

"You're an ass," Michael snarls.

"What did I say about talking, Michael?" I ask, tossing a golden drachma into the rainbow. "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me the battle."

The image shimmers and begins to play a news report of Mount St. Helens exploding, the eruption even bigger than the one Percy had caused, the entire mountain crumbling inward as something, a very specific and horrifying something, rose out of the remains, the earth rumbling as though it were laughing, which is exactly what it was doing.

"Typhon," Percy breathes.

"This was two days ago," I say. "The day before our mission. This," I swipe my hand through the picture, changing it to a live newscast, "is today."

In the image, a line of a half-dozen massive tornados, if not more, are tearing across the country, heading straight toward a city, though I can't tell which. Lightning is flashing in the clouds, and the tornados, hail is falling, and there are flashes of light as the gods, tiny specks in the image, try to slow Typhon down, all doing essentially nothing. I'm not really sure what the others see of Typhon, but being immortal, I can choose to see through the Mist completely if I want to. Currently, I'm choosing not to see through the Mist. I had once, to see what Typhon really looked like. I regretted it immediately. It's so massive that it could use the Chrysler Building as a club. It has hands each the size of a city block with hundreds of clawed fingers on each, equally massive clawed feet, his fingers had the ability to transform into serpents that spewed a liquid that was most likely poison, as I had seen him when I looked at him through the Mist, his upper body is mostly humanoid except with a pair of massive tattered wings that were each almost as tall as he is, and its face is terrible. Bad enough that my brain actually repressed the memory of seeing it. Along with the memory of it that I saw in the nightmare that followed that night.

"He's heading for New York," I say. "Five days at most, unless the gods stop him, which is unlikely."

"Why?" Percy asks.

"Your father's not there," I say. "He's one of the most powerful of the gods, but he's not able to help fight Typhon at the moment. Probably part of Kronos's plan."

"I agree," Chiron nods.

"It's a trick," Percy says. "We have to warn the gods. Something else is going to happen."

"It's not a trick," I say. "It's a perfect distraction. Because if they don't all fight it together, it'll destroy Olympus, and if they ignore it for whatever else Kronos has planned, it'll destroy Olympus. But while they're fighting it to keep it from destroying Olympus, whatever else Kronos has planned will destroy Olympus. No matter how you look at it, we're a single move away from checkmate."

"But, you destroyed Kronos's army," Connor Stoll says. "You blew up the ship."

"If you think Kronos, King of the Titans, and the most dangerous enemy in existence was stupid enough to pack his entire army on one tiny cruise ship, you're a bigger fool than you think Kronos is," I say. "And if you think his entire army would even _fit_ on that ship, you're high as a kite."

"So what then?" Silena asks. "If he has more troops, what can we do?"

"What any good soldiers do," I say. "We defend the castle. We need to go to New York and defend Olympus for the gods, since they're all busy."

Everyone's silent. Finally, Chiron dismisses us without a definitive answer and everyone leaves except for me and Silena. Then, Silena tells Chiron everything. Chiron isn't pleased, but he understands why Silena did it, and he accepts that she's our ally now. He agrees to tell no one, and Silena and I leave, Silena to go and be with Charles, and me to the arena where Thalia's waiting to train. We spend the rest of the day there.

* * *

Leave a review.


	52. Chapter 52

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Unsure

I look around as Percy steps into the arena, Mrs. O'Leary instantly pinning him to the ground, barking excitedly. I chuckle, turning back to Nico, who I've been sparring with ever since he showed up that morning. He had reported to Chiron on the movement of several group of monsters, all of which were quickly working their way East, then had found me to ask if I'd spar with him so he could practice with a sword, not that he needs it. He's good.

"Hey Percy," Nico greets him. "How's Annabeth?"

"Mad," Percy sighs. "She's not talking to me. Again."

"What'd you do this time?" I ask.

"Nothing," Percy says. "We were doing inspection and we started talking about whether or not we should go defend Olympus, and I brought up a confusing dream I had where Rachel was having demigod-style dreams and painting them, like Luke as a child, or an army at the base of the Empire State Building. Then Annabeth got all mad at me and called me a coward. She said I'm scared because of the prophecy and that all I do is run away when I'm scared."

I sigh. "You idiot. She's right, for starters. You _do_ run away when you're scared. Not in a literal sense. In a fight you're exceedingly, borderline foolishly, brave. But, for example, before you and Annabeth were dating, you were too afraid to act, because you were afraid she wouldn't feel the same, so you ran away from your feelings, and never acted on them until I forced you to. Right now, Annabeth's probably afraid you're going to break up with her in order to try to shield her from the pain of your death, assuming you die. If you want her to stop being mad at you, you need to show her that you'll be there for her, and that you want to be with her until the end, whatever end it may be."

Percy stares at the ground for several long moments before nodding. "I...I guess that makes sense."

"Let me explain something to you Percy," I say. "Just because you break up with someone, it doesn't mean you stop caring about them. And it doesn't mean that they stop caring about you. Not being in a relationship doesn't make it any less painful if you lose the other, because relationship or not, you're still losing the person you love. The only difference is that instead of spending what time you had together, making happy memories, you spent it apart, gaining regrets. Show Annabeth that you're not leaving. And don't have any regrets. Do whatever you have to do. Just don't let her go."

"You're afraid you'll lose Thalia, aren't you?" Percy asks.

"Every time we're apart," I say. "But I have no regrets. The only regret I could ever have is if I can't keep my oath to protect her, and she dies before I do. Even without whatever punishment I'd suffer, I would regret that for the rest of my immortal life."

Percy nods. "I should go."

Just then, Mrs. O'Leary barks loudly, which usually means she needs to go for a walk to use the bathroom.

"Take her for a walk first, will you?" I ask.

"Sure," Percy nods.

"I'll go too," Nico says. "I need to talk to you anyway, Percy."

Percy pales but nods and they leave the arena. I sigh, walking over to the weapon rack and setting my sword down. I looked around, wondering what to do next. I stare up at the sky, and realize I really don't know what to do with myself. I have no plans. I have nothing to do. Thalia's currently training with the rest of the Archers, which I only got out of because I had agreed to train with Nico. I stare at the ground, trying to figure out what I want to do. Finally, one thing settles in my mind, and I sigh, leaving the arena, heading to the Hephaestus cabin. I stop outside, knocking. After several moments, Charles steps into view, fixing his shirt.

"What's up?" Charles asks.

"I have a favor to ask," I say. "I need you to make me something."

"Armor?" Charles asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No," I say. "It's something else."

"So not a weapon either?" Charles asks.

"No," I say.

Just then, Silena steps up behind Charles, a knowing grin on her face. "Is it what I think it is?"

"Yeah," I sigh. "Knowing you it probably is."

Silena's grin grows into a full smile and she steps around Charles, hugging me. "I'll make sure he makes it perfect."

"Thanks," I smile. "I owe you."

"No, I owe you," Silena says. "You made sure Charlie could come back to me. I can't repay that."

I smile and nod, thanking her again before turning and walking away. I make my way toward the stables. The Archers are working on mobile archery today, the pegasi being the best way to train for it, but as I reach the stables, I stop. I don't want to train. I'm about to be in the middle of a war, and I need to train, but I don't want to. I want to relax. I want to spend time with my girlfriend. I want to be able to pretend that things are simple. That we're normal. That there's still some kind of hope for us to have a normal life. Somehow.

"Dammit," I sigh. "This is not how I'm supposed to be thinking before a war."

"Are you alright?" Annabeth's voice asks.

I turn and smile weakly as I see her standing behind me, laptop in one hand, and a can of coke in the other. "Yeah. I just...I guess I'm starting to feel a little anxiety about everything."

"Annabeth nods. "I figured. She's going to be okay, you know. As long as she has you, there's no one that would ever be able to reach her."

"That's not true," I say. "Python's son did. The General could have."

"Python's son was an incredibly dangerous monster, almost to the level of Python himself," Annabeth says. "And Atlas is a Titan who was able to fight the Big Three Gods together before they got their weapons. No one we fight during this war will be able to get to Thalia so long as you're there."

"Kronos," I say.

"Even him," Annabeth says. "Because when you fight him, Percy will be there with you, and the two of you together will never let Kronos win."

"I think you severely overestimate our abilities," I chuckle. "We may be good, and I may not age, but we're not invincible."

Annabeth shrugs. "So, did you and Thalia decide on a date yet?"

I stare at the ground for several long seconds. "We were thinking sometime after the war, if everyone's still alive. We just..."

"I understand," Annabeth nods. "It's probably better that way."

I nod. "I suppose you would. Have you talked to him?"

"No," Annabeth sighed. "You know him. He's just going to run."

"Then handcuff him," I say. "Literally if you have to. Show him that you're not going anywhere, and that you aren't going to let him either."

"But...the prophecy-"

"Wasn't one hundred percent clear," I say. "Yes, someone will most likely die. Yes, it's going to happen on Percy's birthday, but nowhere in the prophecy does it explicitly say that Percy is the hero, as well as the child of the big three. For all you know, I might be..." I trail off, staring at the ground.

"Don't say that!" Annabeth snaps. "You can't die and leave Thalia behind either!"

"I know," I nod. "But my point stands. You can't know for sure who the hero is."

"What about you?" Annabeth asks. "Last year, and during the Labyrinth, you were having visions that saved Percy and me. Have you...had anything like that since?"

"No," I say. "Nothing. I've tried to force them, I've tried not to force them. So far...the only things I've dreamed have been normal, mortal nightmares."

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asks.

"Unless we end up fighting Pennywise the Dancing Clown, yeah, I'm pretty sure," I smirk. "I'm definitely not watching any horror movies when I'm running on three days no sleep, though. Not again, anyway."

Annabeth smiles and nods. "That _does_ sound like a bad idea, yeah. I don't know. I'll...I'll talk to him."

I nod and sigh, climbing onto a pegasus. "I should get training. Otherwise, Thalia will kill me."

Annabeth nods and steps out of the way. "Good luck."

"Thanks," I smile. "And don't worry about Percy. He loves you more than anything. You won't lose him any time soon."

Annabeth nods again and I spur the pegasus forward and into the air, turning toward the other Archers.

* * *

Leave a review.


	53. Chapter 53

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

* * *

Assembly

I watch Annabeth as she listens to the message. Percy's gone. He disappeared after he and Nico took Mrs. O'Leary for a walk, and no one saw where they went. Annabeth's been in a panic for the last couple of days, terrified Kronos captured him, or worse, and that she won't ever be able to see him again, or make up with him over their argument. Thalia and I have been trying to calm her down, but it's not easy. However, finally, Percy's made contact. He's also broken a very important rule. He used a cellphone to call Annabeth's.

"What'd he say?" I ask Annabeth as she lowers the phone, suddenly pale.

"He said Kronos is going to attack within the next day," Annabeth says. "He's asked us to meet him at the Empire State Building to defend it."

I nod. "Then we're going to do exactly that. And when you see your boyfriend again, you can slap the shit out of him for scaring you half to death."

Annabeth nods, smiling slightly. "I'll go tell Chiron."

"I'll pass the message to everyone else," I say.

Annabeth turns and runs off and I glance at Thalia, who nods and runs off toward the stables to get the other Archers. I head for the cabins, stopping at the beginning of them before inhaling.

"Everyone get out here!" I shout.

After a moment, everyone's out of their cabins. It's not everyone at the camp, but it's good enough to start with.

"Kronos is marching on New York!" I shout. "Gear up! We're going to defend Olympus!"

It's a mad dash instantly. Everyone's scrambling to grab their gear and weapons. As they do, I head to the Hephaestus cabin, finding Charles stepping out of it with his gear almost before everyone else. He holds out the gift I asked him to make and I accept it, smiling slightly as I stare. It's good. Just like I knew it would be if I let Silena tell Charles how to make it. The object is a Celestial Bronze armband, not the kind of jewelry I had had in mind, but it worked. The design was fairly plain, the only thing that decorated it being three lightning bolts connected to a ball of what I assume is lightning. However, the design is definitely not the part I care about. I look up at Charles.

"The magic?" I ask.

"Well, you never actually told us what you want, but Silena said she knew," Charles says, then briefly explains what kind of magic it has.

"It's perfect," I nod. "Thank you. And thank Silena for me too, would you?"

Charles nods and I turn, heading toward the archery range and climbing wall, arriving just as Thalia finishes passing the order to the last of the campers there. I slow to a stop and quickly use an arrow head to cut my thumb open, squeezing a drop of blood onto the inside of the armband, which absorbs it instantly, then hold it out to Thalia. She raises an eyebrow before doing the same. Once it absorbs her blood, she slips it onto her right bicep, just below her shoulder and looks at me expectantly.

"What's _this one_ do?" Thalia asks.

"Grants me peace of mind," I say. "While you're wearing it, any injuries you receive, I'll suffer. Meanwhile, any I receive remain with me."

Thalia gasps harshly and yanks it off again. "I'm _not_ wearing that!"

"Yes you are!" I say sternly. "I am going to take whatever precautions I can to ensure your safety. If that means that I have to suffer whatever injuries you'd have had, I'll happily accept that. This also means that neither of us have to worry about my oath being broken."

"I'm _not_ wearing it!" Thalia growls.

I sigh, nodding, and Thalia walks toward the Big House. I follow and she drops the armband into the brazier on the way by as an offering to Zeus . Then, we find Chiron and Annabeth, both in full combat gear, leaving the Big House.

"The camp is ready," I say. "We just need to get vehicles."

Chiron nodded. "Gather everyone at Half-Blood Hill."

I nod and turn, whistling three times loudly. The other Archers all repeat the call and begin gathering everyone to head to the barrier. The air begins to grow tense as we gather. Everyone's suddenly feeling all of the anxiety of going to war. Not to say we weren't stressed before, but now the full reality is starting to hit. A _lot_ of the people we know are going to die.

As we pile into the camp's vehicles, barely having enough for everyone, I clasp my hands and begin to pray. For myself. For Thalia. For the others. For strength and for survival. I open my eyes, seeing Thalia also praying, eyes watering, then look around at the other occupants of out emptied out van. We've got the big white one, and all the seats have been moved out to make room for spare gear. We're with Argus in the first vehicle, and were packed in. All of the counselors are in the van with us. Thalia is to my left, Annabeth directly across from us, beside her is Clarisse, then Chris Rodriguez beside her. Charles is sitting to me and Annabeth's right, his back pressed to the center console of the van, Silena seated in his lap. To Thalia's other side is Lee Fletcher, then Pollux from Dionysus's cabin, then Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin, and the Stoll Brothers are seated back to back in the middle of the van.

"You tricked me," Thalia says finally.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You know damn well what I mean!" Thalia snapped. "That armband wasn't the source of the magic and you know it! It just transferred it to me! That spell's not going to go away until you die!"

I sigh, nodding. "You're right. But I knew you'd refuse, so I didn't have a choice but to do it. I told you, Thalia. I'm going to take whatever precaution I need in order to make sure you're safe."

"God damn you Adam!" Thalia swears. "I didn't want this!"

"I know," I say, pulling her into a hug, Thalia crying into my shoulder and everyone pretending not to see or hear us. "I'm sorry."

After multiple hours of riding, we finally roll to a stop sometime in late afternoon and all pile out instantly. Percy looks relieved to see the entirety of our camp present. However, Annabeth wastes no time going to slap him. However, when she does, even though his head snaps to the side, she winces and shakes her hand, staring at him, wide-eyed. I suddenly recall my blade bouncing off of Kronos's skin and I have a sneaking suspicion it might bounce off Percy too, now. However, now's not the time for that. We have almost eighty campers gathered together. We need to get off the street before we kick off the war early by attracting every monster in New England.

"Something bad is going to happen tonight," Percy is saying. "Some kind of trap. We need to get an audience with Zeus and warn him about it before it's too late. And we can't take no for an answer."

I look up at Olympus, then walk forward, stopping beside Percy so I can speak quietly. "We can't summon the Gods back here, Percy. I told you, they _have_ to fight Typhon together to defeat him. _All _of them. Once he's dead, they can come back to Olympus. We don't need an audience with Zeus. You need to get your father to help them."

"He's fighting his own war," Percy argues.

"And win or lose, the moment Olympus is destroyed he's dead anyway!" I hiss. "This isn't an argument we can have here anyway. Let's head upstairs, then continue it."

Percy nods and we all head inside. Percy walks over to the secretary, who looks over us in silence for a moment.

"School trip, eh?" the guy asks. "Sorry, we're about to close up."

Percy shakes his head. "No. Six hundredth floor."

The guy stares at him for a moment. "There is no six hundredth floor."

Percy rolls his eyes and leans forward. "Eighty demigods attract an awful lot of monsters. You really want us hanging out in your lobby?"

"Make it quick," the guy says after a moment.

"You don't want us going through the metal detectors," Percy adds.

"No," the guy agrees. "Elevator on the right. I guess you know the way."

Percy nods and we begin to cram campers into the elevator, sending up as many as we can at a time, the counselors all waiting to go last. As we wait, Thalia slips her hand into mine.

"If you're taking damage for both of us, you're not allowed on the front lines," Thalia says. "You're staying in back with me."

"That's fine," I smile. "I'm an archer."

Thalia smiles as well and nods, kissing me. Then, it's out turn to ride up and we all cram inside the elevator.

* * *

Leave a review.


End file.
